


Obscurity

by ChemiToo



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, lol who isn't in this fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 91,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemiToo/pseuds/ChemiToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is out enjoying the sunshine in a field one day, when his life abruptly changes forever. The story of Persephone and Hades, as told by the Hetalia cast. Greek mythology AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur took a deep breath, inhaling the sweetness in the air as he walked through the seemingly endless field. The bright colors of the flowers dotting the landscape seemed to go on forever, stretching all the way out to the hills miles away in the distance. The weather overhead was perfect, with bright sunlight filtering through the sparse clouds and a warm breeze tousling his unkempt hair. He smiled, holding his arms out and leaning into the wind. Petals broke free from some of the flowers and floated on the breeze, caressing his cheeks as they passed. He spun around in spite of himself, noting that he surely must look foolish.

"Ridiculous," he muttered to himself with a laugh. He was alone, after all--there was no reason to fear judgment for childish behavior here. He continued to spin until he felt dizzy, falling onto his rear and laughing. He sighed as he laid down on the grass, finding himself lost in a patch of daffodils. They crept around him, making a perfect space for him to settle down into.

"Thanks," he murmured, suddenly feeling drowsy. It truly was a beautiful day, he reasoned as he slowly closed his eyes. Simply perfect.

* * *

Perfect.

The only way to describe the scene in front of him was absolutely perfect.

He licked his lips in anticipation from where he lay in wait. Gods, he was breathtaking, the way the sunlight danced across his pale blonde hair as he swayed gracefully in the wind, and those eyes...

He smiled as he watched him collapse elegantly onto the ground, probably to have a nap as he was wont to do. He paused, frowning thoughtfully. Should he risk it?

Chewing on his lip, he slowly crept forward. He hissed and shielded his eyes--the sunlight here was blinding. How anyone could live in such a place, he had no idea. He much preferred the soft, dusky light of his home. But if it meant getting closer to him...

He finally, painstakingly made his way over to where the lovely blonde had settled. Sure enough, he was asleep. His pale blonde bangs moved gently in the warm breeze, feather-light as they fluttered against his fair skin. His lips, ever the slightest shade of pink, were parted as his chest softly rose and fell.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he tentatively reached his hand out to stroke the other's sleeping face, eager to touch that skin that was probably softer than anything he'd ever felt--

"Enjoying yourself?" a stern voice asked from behind him.

He jumped, whirling to his feet in surprise. Zeus, as he preferred to call himself, stared at him with cold blue eyes, one eyebrow raised in displeasure.

"H-hello, Brother," he stammered, managing a half-hearted bow as he took a step toward him and away from the blonde he was so enraptured with.

"Zeus" raised the other eyebrow at him as he smirked.

"Brother, hm?" he repeated as he shook his head, "You haven't called me that in a very long time, Hades,"

"Hades" frowned. Those were the names the humans gave them, not what they called one another in confidence. They chose their own names for such occasions, from all manner of cultures and languages, each according to what he or she preferred. Of course, mortals were never to know about these names.

"Must we be so formal, Ludwig?" he asked with a sigh as he walked up to his brother, defeated.

"No, I suppose not," Ludwig relented, casting a glance in the sleeping blonde's direction, "I see you're quite taken with my son," he added with the slightest hint of aggression.

"Well, I--"

"Alfred," Ludwig cut him off, frowning. He stared at the other man in silence before continuing, blue eyes ablaze, "I know you've been watching him," he pointed out.

Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair as he felt heat rising in his face.

"Guilty," he admitted with a shrug, though he longed to just fall through a hole in the ground and go home. Although, he realized, Ludwig would probably just follow him and make fun of him more.

He snarled as his brother had the audacity to laugh. A booming, haughty laugh...gods, he hated it. He often dreamt of ramming a stone down his stupid throat every time he let out one of his haughty guffaws, watching those cold blue eyes go wide with shock. Still, though, Alfred knew it would be most unwise to make an enemy of him. He was king of Olympus, after all.

"Come on, Alfred," Ludwig managed after laughing at him for a time, "You know full well Francis will never let him go with you,"

"Why not?" Alfred spluttered, begging and hating himself for it, "I...I can give him whatever he needs! Whatever his heart desires, I will provide--!"

"Oh yes, try telling that to Francis. I'm sure he'll believe you and just hand him right over," Ludwig teased with a haughty smirk, "Countless others have courted him--you know that--and Francis has rejected every single one,"

"But I haven't even been given a chance!" Alfred insisted through clenched teeth, "Those fools don't give a damn about him. They don't know him like I do,"

"Because you've been stalking him?" Ludwig snorted.

"No, because I love him," Alfred blurted before he could stop himself. Ludwig seemed taken-aback by this, raising an eyebrow and listening quietly. Alfred drew a deep breath before continuing, focusing on the ground rather than meeting his brother's gaze.

"I love him, Ludwig," he admitted shyly, "His inquisitiveness, his smile..." he trailed off with a harrumph, throwing his hands into the air, "You know what I'm trying to say," he snapped, fully expecting Ludwig to burst out into another laughing fit.

But it didn't happen.

Alfred reluctantly looked up, watching his brother's expression carefully. It was...thoughtful? Contemplating?

"You really do want him, don't you?" Ludwig said finally, putting his hand to his chin.

"I-I do," Alfred stammered, trying to keep his pulse in-check. He was trying not to dare to hope, but what had begun as a glimmer a few moments before was now swelling into full-blown anticipation. Could he actually be considering what Alfred thought he was considering?

"I mean, I've never seen you act like this," Ludwig continued as he began pacing around the meadow. Alfred watched him carefully, nervously.

"You never even come out of your home save for when there's a summons on Olympus," Ludwig added with a smirk, "And here I find you crouching in a meadow filled with flowers, of all places, in the middle of the day for the sole purpose of catching a glimpse of my son. And this isn't the first time, either," he continued with a loud laugh. Alfred's right eye twitched, but he refrained from speaking. His breath caught in his throat as Ludwig abruptly closed the distance between them and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"W-what--?" Alfred spluttered, confused.

"I'll help," Ludwig said, smiling.

Alfred had to fight to keep standing at that point, eyes wide.

"You will?" he managed, clearing his throat as his voice cracked slightly. He hoped Ludwig didn't notice, but based on the grin that had appeared on his brother's face, he definitely had.

"Of course," Ludwig answered brightly, "I know you'll take good care of him,"

"But, Demet--I mean, Francis," Alfred pointed out, frowning.

"Let me take care of that," Ludwig sighed, "Francis doesn't have to know anything about this. Just leave it to me,"

"But how...?" Alfred trailed off as a mischievous glint appeared in the other god's eye.

"Like this," he said quietly as he explained his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur awoke to Francis calling for him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking around. It was dusk, based on the coolness to the breeze and red glow to the sky.

"Arthur?" Francis shouted from where he stood in the field, "Arthur, it's time to go!"

"Coming!" Arthur answered as he got to his feet. He froze as his eyes fell upon a line of flowers, withered and decaying. Those definitely hadn't been there before he fell asleep, right? Curious, he followed them, coming to a dead stop at a conspicuous patch of bare soil.

"...huh?" he blurted, slowly reaching out to graze his fingers across the dirt. Something was strange about it, as if the soil had been hastily thrown as if to hide something--

"Arthur!!" Francis shrieked, drawing Arthur from his trance. He frowned and sped in his (other) father's direction. Francis caught him up in a hug as he approached, much to Arthur's dismay.

"All right already," he mumbled as he squirmed out of his father's embrace.

"Ah, darling, don't be like that," Francis chided as he ruffled Arthur's hair, "What were you doing out here all day? Sleeping again?"

When Arthur didn't answer, Francis clucked his tongue in displeasure.

"You shouldn't be lazing about all day," he scolded as he led Arthur back to their home, "You're getting older now, and should be taking on more responsibility as..."

Arthur drowned out his voice, preferring to gaze out at the horizon instead. It was twilight now, giving the earth a strange otherworldly glow as Helios finished his daily run. As much as he loved the warm sunlight, he loved this time of day even more.

"Are you listening to me?" Francis asked, though not unkindly. He smiled at him endearingly as they entered their house, shaking his head, "You really live in your own world sometimes,"

"Yes, well...it's nice there," Arthur said flatly, though he smirked.

"I'm sure," Francis agreed with a smile as he pecked his son on the forehead and set about making them something to eat.

* * *

Arthur eagerly returned to the meadow the next day, surveying each different plant in-turn and reciting each of their names. He looked up at the sky--cloudless, today--and smiled. Francis was clearly insane, to want him to give this up. Though, he reasoned with a frown, his father surely had his best interests at heart. He was getting older, this was true, and he still hadn't settled on a spouse. Not that he wanted one--he'd much rather be left alone to study various flora and fauna, but he knew that the topic weighed heavily on his fathers' minds. He didn't interact with Zeus much, but he was certain that even the king of Olympus was at least curious as to who would end up wooing his darling son.

Arthur snorted. Yeah, right--Zeus had fathered so many children he had probably forgotten about him completely, which suited Arthur just fine.

Sure, there had been interest. Several of the gods of Olympus had lined up and offered declarations of love, though Arthur himself had heard relatively few of them--Francis had successfully scared them off and eventually decided that a life of isolation was the perfect way to escape from the other gods' unwanted advances. Unwanted to Francis, that was--the decision was never Arthur's to make.

He sighed, shaking his head. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? He felt more like a helpless child than a young god, a son of _Zeus_ , damn it all--

He paused as his eyes caught sight of a strange blossom. It was impossibly beautiful, and stood out from the rest of the plants like a beacon. He felt himself drawn to it, mystified by its strange color and shape. Its color was caught somewhere between white and the palest shade of lavender, its elegant petals seeming to glow in the afternoon sunlight.

"And what are you?" Arthur asked absently as he knelt down and cupped the blossom in his hand. The petals were very soft, almost like--

He gasped as the ground suddenly began trembling--an earthquake?

Arthur screamed as the ground lurched violently and he was tossed through the air. He landed with a strangled cry and scrambled unsteadily to his feet. His green eyes widened in terror as the place where the strange plant had been violently lurched and soil erupted from beneath the earth, sending blossoms flying left and right in a veil of dirt.

He froze as a harsh whinnying sound pierced the air. What--?

Arthur barely had time to register what he'd heard as something abruptly shot out of the ground and into the meadow. Four black horses with eyes like flame thundered toward him, tendrils of smoke escaping their nostrils as they bore a chariot behind them. Golden, with someone very tall at the reins.

Arthur screamed and ran, zigzagging his way through the field and crying out for someone, anyone to help--

"NO!" he cried as he narrowly evaded the chariot, throwing himself onto the ground. He whimpered as the wheels of the chariot skirted past him, just avoiding his leg as he rolled away. Flower petals rained down from where they had been abruptly plucked, filling the air as Arthur scrambled to his feet. A cracking sound met his ears as the chariot expertly pivoted and came back toward him. He quickly threw himself to the side as another loud crack resounded through the meadow. He got to his feet again, only to be thwarted by an impossibly strong arm grabbing him around the waist.

"NO!" he shouted as he was pulled into the chariot, "HELP ME! HELP! FRANCIS! FRANCIIIIIS!" he shouted as he struggled in vain against his captor.

Arthur looked up, green eyes wide as they locked onto stunning blue ones, set in a rather pale face. The man's cold eyes surveyed him with something Arthur couldn't quite place, and didn't care to.

No.

He knew who this was.

"N-no," he managed, suddenly feeling sick, "Let me go," he demanded, though it came out as more of a whine. He pushed against his captor to no avail, kicking and flailing about as the chariot suddenly pitched forward. Arthur screamed as the horses jumped into a chasm in the ground, the gaping hole in the earth from whence they had come--

"NO!" Arthur cried as he scrambled toward the back of the chariot, arms outstretched to the rapidly disappearing blue sky. He felt his strength begin to leave him as the ground swallowed up the light completely. This wasn't happening.

This WASN'T HAPPENING.

Arthur looked back down as his head swam, green eyes meeting blue once again. His captor held him fast with one arm, looking over his shoulder at him curiously.

"Let...let me go..." Arthur managed as the world suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Alfred reached upward and drew him into his arms as he fainted, holding him to his chest and kissing him softly on the top of his head. His hair was softer than he'd imagined, like down. He smiled, enraptured as he gently stroked the unconscious blonde's hair and face, savoring how soft he was to Alfred's touch.

"It's all right," he whispered as he cracked the reins, "Let's go home,"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes. It was evening already, based on the dim light surrounding him. Francis would have a conniption when he found out that Arthur had slept the day away again. And that _dream_. He shuddered, rolling over onto his side.

"Ugh, what a nightmare," he mumbled as he ran his hands through his unruly bangs and sat up.

He frowned. This wasn't the meadow at all.

He was lying on a very comfortable bed, adorned with deep violet sheets--silk, unless Arthur was mistaken. An elegant canopy hovered overhead, a tapestry of midnight blue, black, silver, various purples, and grays. He blushed furiously as he stole a look at himself. He was fully clothed, so that was a good sign, but...

He swore loudly and just about jumped out of his skin as his eyes met a pair of pale green ones. A woman was sitting at his bedside, staring at him blankly from a very pale face.

"W-who are you?" Arthur blurted, looking at her warily. She was very thin, with brown hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Her clothing was fairly plain, a dusky gray peplos and soft lavender chiton beneath. What took Arthur aback were her eyes--very pale, almost glassy, but sharp. He shuddered as the faintest of smiles crept across her face and she rose to her feet. She quickly pivoted and disappeared through a doorway opposite from the bed Arthur was sitting on.

"Wait!" he cried, reaching his arm out to her in horror. He didn't want to be left alone in this place...this very _strange_ place, he realized as he took a moment to survey his surroundings. The walls on either side of the doorway were dark and glass-like, like polished obsidian. Flecks of lavender and silver dotted the stones, glinting at him in the dim light.

Arthur swallowed, mustered his courage, and crept out of bed. The floor was made of the same material as the doorway and far wall, it seemed, and was smooth and cool against his bare feet. He frowned--that's right, he had taken his sandals off while he was in the meadow.

"Great," he huffed as he cautiously stepped away from the bed and began exploring the room. It appeared to be that of a nobleman or king, he noted vaguely as he surveyed the elegant tapestries and rugs interspersed throughout the large space. A wash basin rested on the opposite side of the bed, obsidian black with intricate lavender and silver inlays, but that wasn't what captured Arthur's immediate attention.

He felt his jaw fall open as he was met by a large and elegant patio, partitioned away from the bedchamber only by five massive pillars, delicately and painstakingly inlaid with tendrils of silver and violet that wound around the columns. Mystified, Arthur slowly crept between two pillars and out onto the glassy obsidian patio.

He was staring out at a landscape unlike any he had ever seen--he was overlooking a series of rivers that flowed into one another, though the water in each one of them was of strange color. They churned and bubbled, white foam over midnight blue and deep purple. And the grass--if you could call it that...Arthur wasn't quite sure--was of a muted blue-green color. And...was it glowing?

His gaze slowly moved upward, into the sky. It appeared to be fluid, moving gently in lazy spirals of varying grays, purples, pale oranges, and blues...a beautiful mosaic in the sunless sky--

"Do you like it?" someone asked from behind him. Arthur shrieked and spun around, backing up into the elegant railing in fright. The man from his nightmare, the one who had taken him under the earth, smiled kindly at him as he approached. Arthur briefly considered jumping over the railing to escape, but paused. His captor was strangely beautiful, with piercing blue eyes--Arthur had never seen eyes like those, and he found himself lost in them. They seemed to have a life of their own, radiant.

For a god of the Underworld, he was much younger in appearance than Arthur had expected. He had the build of a fairly young man with dark blonde hair, tall and more than likely muscular, though Arthur couldn't really be certain with the man's clothing hiding his figure. He was donned in a dark-colored chiton; Arthur couldn't discern whether the material was blue or black. A violet himation covered his shoulders and elegantly cascaded down his front, its fringe inlaid with silver. A silver bracelet adorned his left wrist, decorated with intricate black scrawl.

"I hope you do," the man continued as he stood directly in front of him and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders--Arthur jumped, biting his lip. "No reason to be afraid," the man reassured him as he gently cupped Arthur's face with his hand. Arthur stiffened, but forced himself not to pull away. The last thing he needed was to anger him.

"Do you know who I am?" the man pressed as he ran his thumb across Arthur's cheekbone. He shuddered, but remained frozen where he was. Those eyes were what alerted Arthur to his identity instantly--they may have been bright, but they brimmed with an agelessness that left no question as to who his captor had to have been.

"Hades," Arthur responded mechanically as he stole a look at him. The god of the Underworld seemed somewhat pleased with his answer, but it was difficult for Arthur to tell.

"Ah, but that's what the mortals call me," Hades said softly as he looked directly into Arthur's eyes, "You may call me Alfred--the name I gave myself,"

Arthur couldn't bring himself to speak, but nodded in response. He held back a sigh of relief as the man let go of his face and returned his hand to Arthur's shoulders.

"And what is your name, my Love?" Alfred inquired as he tilted his head. Arthur bristled; how dare he. How DARE he ask for something so private, especially after what he'd done?

"Persephone," Arthur answered coolly. Alfred blinked at him, seemingly in surprise.

"Not that name, Darling, the name you gave yourself," Alfred elaborated as he began stroking Arthur's hair. Arthur grit his teeth to keep from shoving the man away--he had to keep him placated if he intended to survive this, but he'd be damned if anyone except for his fathers knew his true name.

"You already know my name," Arthur insisted, "I've told it to you,"

A few tense moments of silence passed between them before Alfred conceded, nodding slowly as he took his hands from Arthur's shoulders and stood beside him, looking out into the strange sky.

"You will tell me when you're ready, in time," Alfred mused, though it sounded more like an order than a passing thought to Arthur. Alfred turned back to him and smiled once again.

"W-where are we?" Arthur blurted before he could stop himself. Somehow, in his heart of hearts, he already knew.

"Our kingdom, of course," Alfred explained gently as he laid an arm across Arthur's shoulders.

"...our kingdom?" Arthur repeated, flabbergasted. Surely, he wasn't saying...

His fears were confirmed as Alfred swiftly took him into his arms and pressed his lips onto Arthur's. Emerald-colored eyes grew wide with shock as Alfred tangled his hands in Arthur's hair, drawing him even closer and melding their lips together. Arthur was so stunned that he actually had begun returning the gesture before he came to his senses and pushed away. He reeled back a few steps, mouth agape as he looked at Alfred in shock.

"Wh...what are you doing?" he managed as his mind raced. He had just been kissed--nobody had ever kissed him before, especially not like THAT, intimate and possessive and--

"Welcoming you, Darling," Alfred explained as he threw Arthur a crooked grin, "to your new home,"

Arthur felt the blood drain from his face as Alfred watched his expression carefully.

Oh, no.

"Y-you intend to make me your...?" he trailed off, horrified.

"Spouse?" Alfred finished for him as he walked closer to him, "Yes. But I understand if it's a bit overwhelming for now. Let's talk about that later, shall we?"

Arthur stared at him in utter confusion. He was about to go on a tirade the likes of which Alfred had never heard before, god or no. About etiquette and how his father was Zeus and how he would never submit, EVER, but...he found himself lacking the platform to do so.

"Huh?" he managed as Alfred laughed. It was a nice sound, full of more life than Arthur had expected it to be. He blinked up at him in confusion as Alfred laced his hand around Arthur's waist and began leading him off of the patio and back into the room he had woken up in.

"For now, my dear, let us survey your new kingdom," Alfred suggested as he led him down a series of corridors and, finally, outside, "There is much I wish to show you,"

* * *

Francis walked out into the meadow, smiling as the warm breeze tossed his hair about. He could see why his son loved this place so, the calming effect that it had.

"Arthur!" he called, blue eyes scanning the sprawling field of flowers for a head of unkempt blonde hair. He shook his head; though rapidly approaching adulthood, his Arthur certainly behaved like a child at times, not wanting to come home at the end of the day. Francis paused, laughing at himself. "Approaching adulthood." Arthur WAS an adult. It was just exceedingly difficult for Francis to view him as such, he admitted privately. And with all of the unwanted attention from potential "suitors..." He frowned and pushed the thought aside.

"Arthur, I won't feed you tonight if you don't come out!" he warned with a smile as he continued out into the field. There would be a good harvest for the humans this year, he mused, seeing as their sacrifices to him at his temple had been satisfactory. At his command, the weather was warm and bestowed upon them bountiful life-giving rain. It pleased him to see his people so happy.

"Arthur!!" he called again, his smile fading as he turned around--his son was nowhere to be found. Francis was suddenly nervous as he quickened his pace, looking about frantically.

It was then that he noticed the flower petals. Hundreds of them, scattering the meadow from where their blossoms had been decapitated. Arthur would never do such a thing to the flowers he so adored.

"ARTHUR?" Francis cried as he ran through the meadow in a panic, searching for any sign of his--

He stopped as he noticed something lying in-between the bare stems of what had once been daffodils. A pair of sandals, ones Francis had crafted himself.

"No..." he breathed, shaking his head as tears filled his eyes. He grabbed one of the shoes and held it to his chest, cradling it absently as a bald patch of dirt caught his eye. He dashed toward it and fell to his knees, clawing at the soil desperately.

He was gone.

Arthur was gone.

Francis wailed in agony, cradling his son's sandal to his breast as he wept, rocking back and forth as the sun silently slipped below the horizon.

* * *

Notes: The chiton was a traditional garment worn by pretty much everybody in Ancient Greece (kind of like a toga, but not as billowy, and usually reaching down to the ankles). Himations were cloaks that could be worn over a chiton, typically by men, and a peplos was a garment worn by women in Ancient Greece. It was also usually worn over a chiton.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's jaw fell open as Alfred led him out of his sprawling estate, down a dirt path, and into a vast meadow filled with strangely pale flowers. He frowned--he had seen a single bloom their kind once before, briefly.

"You...you set a trap for me," he stammered as he looked up at Alfred accusingly, "One of these plants was in the meadow when you--!"

"I hoped you'd see the beauty in it," Alfred interrupted him, unfazed by his obvious anger, "These cannot withstand sunlight for very long," he added pointedly, "but they flourish here,"

Arthur scowled at him before stooping down and inspecting the plants more closely. Luminescent, pale and almost lavender in color, the petals gave off an ethereal glow. Arthur couldn't get over how soft the blossoms were, either, like silk. He jumped as something suddenly brushed past his hair and behind his right ear. He threw a hand toward it instinctively, coming into contact with the soft petals of the flower which Alfred had placed in his hair. His cheeks flushed slightly as he looked up at Alfred, who was admiring him with a satisfied smirk.

"So beautiful," he murmured; Arthur looked away before his cheeks could redden any more than they already had. He turned his attention onto the horizon instead, frowning as shapes came into view through the murky glow of the flowers. Arthur gulped--there were hundreds of them, pale forms shambling idly about amid the flowers. Some of them reached out and plucked the blooms, not even taking a moment to examine their exotic beauty before greedily popping them into their mouths.

Arthur blanched, appalled.

"The plants are their sustenance," Alfred explained as he noted Arthur's discomfort, "This is where mortals who have merely existed in life come to spend eternity,"

"They _eat_ these?" Arthur asked, flabbergasted, as he gestured toward the meadow, "But they're beautiful! Why would they want--?"

He cut himself off as a handful of the denizens of the Underworld approached. They looked like mortals, physically, but had disturbingly dull and lifeless eyes. Arthur shuddered as one of them shuffled over to him--a man of slight build and blonde hair that reached down to his pallid jaw. His green eyes were muted and hazy as they blinked curiously at Arthur. He gasped as the man suddenly reached his hand out and grabbed the blossom from Arthur's hair, shoving it into his mouth without uttering a sound.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted before he could stop himself. Alfred chuckled as he draped an arm over Arthur's shoulders, nuzzling his face into Arthur's hair.

"You mustn't be angry with them," Alfred cautioned, "It's only their nature,"

"What's wrong with them?" Arthur asked as the man skirted past them--in search of more plants to devour, no doubt--and a young woman who looked nearly identical to the man ahead of her approached. She blinked at him blearily and looked as if she would speak for a brief moment before turning and following her almost-twin through the meadow.

"They exist in death as they did in life," Alfred sighed as he gestured out toward the field of glowing flowers with his free arm, "Living out each day in passionless neutrality, simply going through the motions and accomplishing nothing great. This is their reward,"

"But...why are they acting like this?" Arthur breathed as several more of the ghostly figures approached. He shuddered as one of them actually brushed his arm--he retracted his wrist to his chest and unconsciously pressed himself closer to Alfred. The other man seemed pleased by the gesture, as he hummed and curled his other arm around Arthur to draw him even closer. Arthur's breath caught in his chest as he fought not to push away.

"They have to drink from the river first, before they can enter the Asphodel Meadows," Alfred explained matter-of-factly.

"...Styx?" Arthur guessed; he scowled into Alfred's chest as the other man laughed.

"No, not that one," he chuckled as he shifted so he could look down into Arthur's face, "The Lethe," he elaborated as he gestured behind Arthur with his head. Arthur turned and followed his gaze, coming to rest on the sprawling midnight blue-colored river he had seen from the patio. He squinted; in the distance, he could make out figures huddled on the banks of the river, crouched with hands dipping into the strange liquid and up into their mouths--

"It makes them...like this?" Arthur murmured in horror, mostly to himself.

"It merely makes them forget their mortal lives," Alfred elaborated as he took one arm from him and led him through the meadow with the other draped over his shoulders, "It's basically the same life that they led, only without their identities," he reasoned with a shrug. Arthur swallowed, trying not to get sick as he looked out over the horizon, craning his neck to see behind him--

"Oh!" he cried as he came to a dead stop.

"What?" Alfred asked with a worried frown.

"There's a fire over there!" Arthur declared as he pointed. A swirling tendril of flame wound through the meadows and into the distance, its searing reds and oranges piercing the dim twilight. To his surprise, Alfred merely laughed.

"Yes, there is," he agreed as if addressing a small child. Arthur bristled and freed himself from Alfred's arm, scowling at him as Alfred chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You," Alfred answered matter-of-factly, cocking his head at him and grinning, "There's always a fire over there,"

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he awaited an elaboration.

"That is Phlegethon," Alfred explained patiently, "It flows into Tartarus," The hair on the back of Arthur's neck stood on end at that. For as little as he knew about the Underworld, he knew what Tartarus was. The prison of the Titans, the lake of eternal fire and bizarre punishments for the wicked. Alfred must have sensed his unease, as he took hold of Arthur's hand in both of his. Arthur blinked up at him, startled.

"Don't fret, Darling, we won't be going there," Alfred soothed with a soft smile, "You needn't worry yourself over such a place,"

Arthur found himself slightly relieved at that and managed a half-hearted nod. Alfred smiled again and led him through the meadow, toward an area that was unmistakably green. It appeared brighter than the other areas he had seen, not as murky and dimly lit. Arthur's heart soared--could that grass on the ground be...?

"This looks..." he hesitated as he stepped onto the grass. It was a darker shade than the glowing vegetation he had seen earlier, but still wasn't what he was used to. He felt his stomach sink with disappointment, but did his best to mask it.

"Elysium," Alfred answered for him, gesturing out into the vast meadow and smiling. Arthur felt his jaw fall open as he was led out into the sprawling green. It was beautiful, lush and vibrant in its own strange way--instead of pallid asphodels, this meadow was filled with all manner of shimmering plants and groves of silvery trees. The air itself seemed electrified, magical, as flecks of what Arthur could only describe as soft tufts of light burst and lifted through the gentle breeze.

"I had hoped that you would like this place," Alfred added from beside him, but Arthur was too entranced to respond. He eagerly reached out and ran his fingertips along the bark of one of the trees, noting how impossibly smooth it was. A bright blue vine wound around the trunk, shimmering in the dim light. Its leaves were lined with silver, glinting invitingly at him.

"It appears that I was right," Alfred mused as he chuckled. Arthur turned and looked at him, not even trying to hide the smile on his face as he beamed at him.

"It's amazing," he blurted before he could stop himself. He hesitated, looking down at the grass and frowning.

"Go ahead and look around," Alfred invited, smiling at him.

"...really?" Arthur asked after a moment's pause, looking up at Alfred uncertainly.

"Of course," Alfred answered with a nod, filling Arthur with joy for the first time since his abduction, "This is _your_ kingdom, after all,"

The joy faded as quickly as it had come.

Arthur gulped and focused instead on investigating the strange new vegetation.

* * *

Alfred watched him as he flitted through the meadow, examining this tree and that plant and muttering to himself as he went. He wondered vaguely if Persephone was aware of the effect his bare feet were having on the ground beneath them, causing vines and tiny green shoots to sprout out of the earth as he walked. No, he probably didn't, Alfred mused as the tiny plants soon withered and slunk back into the ground. He frowned; Persephone's power was not compatible here. At least, not yet. Still, he figured as he crossed his arms and watched those lovely green eyes fill with curiosity, this would work.

He would make it work.

* * *

Notes: The Greek Underworld had several regions. The Asphodel Meadows were where mortals who weren't war heroes or famous leaders spent eternity, having their memories erased before entering from drinking from the Lethe, or "river of oblivion." Everything there was pale, boring, and mundane, much like the lives they led while on earth. Elysium was the resting place of heroes and was described as a beautiful paradise. In contrast, Tartarus was the proverbial "hell" where wicked humans were sent to receive eternal punishment which was fed by Phlegethon, the "river of fire." Historians theorize that the ancient Greeks put the Asphodel Meadows into their belief system to encourage military service as a form of propaganda, since nobody wanted to end up wandering around like a zombie for eternity. With this mindset, constantly staying neutral in conflicts would have probably been frowned upon in ancient Greek society, hence the appearance of Lichtenstein and Switzerland in the Asphodel Meadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur wasn't certain for how long he had explored Elysium, but by the time Alfred suggested they retire to his palace, he was tired. He hadn't even bothered trying to converse with the denizens of that particular part of the Underworld, though there were many. Unlike the others, they appeared as ordinary men and women, happily basking in the groves or conversing with one another over drinks. The meadow was filled with children as well, Arthur noted with a smile, their laughter filling the air. Yes, he definitely preferred Elysium to the Asphodel Meadows.

He stifled a yawn as Alfred led him up the shining black steps of his abode, talking about the orchards surrounding the palace and how they were Arthur's to roam throughout as he pleased at all hours. He warned against Arthur traveling by himself throughout the rest of the Underworld, however, at least until he knew it better. Arthur hid his frown at that statement; he knew that the chaperoning was only a guise to make sure he didn't try to escape. He had been looking diligently for a way out throughout the day, searching for any gate or path or something that would lead him out of this place, but to no avail. Hopefully Francis would send help soon.

He raised his eyebrows as he was led into an elaborate banquet hall. The table was made of a fine polished wood, and was filled with all manner of fruits, breads, and fish. He felt his mouth watering at the sight, but tried to resist. He remembered hearing that consuming the food of the Underworld caused one to be bound to it. He wasn't quite sure where he had heard it, but he wasn't about to test his luck and find out if there was any truth to it. Alfred looked down at him in confusion as Arthur abruptly came to a halt.

"What's wrong, Darling?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I'm just...really tired," Arthur said, looking up and managing a smile. Alfred's bright blue eyes surveyed him briefly before conceding and showing Arthur to his room. It was next-door to Alfred's, of course. Turns out that it had been Alfred's bed he had woken up in earlier that day, Arthur realized with a furious blush. His room was much smaller, but still elegantly furnished. The walls, like everything in the spacious palace, were made of polished obsidian inlaid with flecks of various purples, silvers, and deep blues. His bed was smaller than Alfred's, of course, but was certainly large enough. Though it lacked a canopy, it looked very comfortable, with a lavender duvet and silver-colored sheets. Tapestries and carpets adorned the luxurious space, and a window at the far end of the room overlooked the rivers of the Underworld from beyond a thin silver-gray curtain.

"This is where you will stay for now," Alfred explained from the doorway as Arthur stepped inside. Arthur gulped; he didn't need an explanation for what he meant by that. " _Until after we are married_ " hung in the air between them, increasing Arthur's discomfort. He looked up as Alfred snapped his fingers, arching an eyebrow at him in confusion until he saw a slight figure approach from behind Alfred in the doorframe. She had brown hair, and wore a gray-colored peplos...

"You," Arthur breathed before he could stop himself. Alfred and the strange woman both looked up at him in surprise, though the woman quickly bowed her head demurely.

"This is my servant--she will be attending to you," Alfred explained with a smile, "She will be taking you to have a bath," he added as he nodded to the woman, giving her permission to come inside of the room.

"A bath?" Arthur blurted excitedly. Gods, how good a bath sounded. He could feel the dust on the pads of his feet, between his toes--he cursed himself for leaving his sandals behind, but pushed the thought aside. Alfred continued smiling at him, blue eyes crinkling delicately around the edges as he did so.

"Well of course," he said matter-of-factly, "What kind of palace do you think this is?" Arthur actually considered apologizing for offending him when Alfred continued, "And I figured you should take your nuptial bath as soon as possible," he added.

Arthur paled as he took an involuntary step backward. Alfred actually seemed amused by this, crossing his arms over his chest and casually leaning on the doorframe.

"Surely you know of pre-wedding ceremonies," he teased as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I do," Arthur insisted, cursing how the tips of his ears burned. He was probably scarlet. Alfred chuckled and excused himself, leaving Arthur alone with the strange servant.

The silence was deafening.

Arthur stared awkwardly at the servant woman, who stared awkwardly back. Finally, Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Erm...hello," he said quietly, managing a weak grin. The woman bowed reverently back, her brown hair spilling out in elegant chestnut waves in front of her. She gently reached out and took hold of his arm, smiling up at him kindly.

"Hello there," Arthur muttered, noting how her touch was very cold. She pointed to the doorway and tugged on his arm, "Um, all right, then," he murmured as she led him out into the hallway.

She silently walked alongside him; were it not for her chilly fingers grasping onto him, Arthur wouldn't have even noticed her.

"Do you have a name?" he asked quietly as they rounded a corner. Two more pale servants walked past them, bowing reverently at Arthur as they continued on their way. He swallowed--they were treating him like royalty already, bowing to him as they would bow to their master.

Arthur turned back toward the brunette at his side, who looked up at him and slowly shook her head. He frowned, looking at her quizzically.

"You don't have a name?" he inquired in disbelief. He had two names, and she didn't even have one? To his surprise, she shook her head again, smiling sadly at him.

"W-well what do I call you?" he stammered as she led him down a long corridor lined on both sides with black pillars. The dusky light of the Underworld filtered between them, casting broad shadows at his feet as they walked. He felt a moment of panic when he didn't receive an answer.

"Can you speak?" he asked quietly. She was, potentially, his only other acquaintance in this place save for Alfred, and the realization terrified him.

"If you can speak to me, please do," he blurted as he stopped walking and stared at her pleadingly, "Please," The woman actually looked surprised, blinking at him a few times before smiling softly and nodding.

"It's just...I don't know anyone here, and..." Arthur trailed off, embarrassed. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I apologize--I was being childish," he muttered with a sheepish grin.

The silence between them was overwhelming, until--

"You are very easily frightened," she said finally, her voice barely above a whisper. Still, it was something, and Arthur's face split into a wide smile.

"You _can_ speak!" he declared happily as she nodded, "What's your name?" he asked eagerly as she tugged on his arm again to bring him toward the baths.

"I do not have a name," she answered simply, shrugging her delicate shoulders.

"What?" Arthur blurted, "But what should I call you?" She smiled, looking up at him and shaking her head in amusement, pale green eyes twinkling.

"I require no names," she insisted with a shake of her head, "I am a servant in the Master's home, and that's all I need to know,"

"How did you end up here?" Arthur asked, resigning himself to pushing the naming issue aside for now. She seemed relieved that he had ceased that line of investigation, smiling at him and squeezing his arm gently.

"I was born here," she answered dreamily as she gestured to the Underworld beyond the pillars. It appeared to be getting darker, or at least it seemed so to Arthur, but he couldn't be certain, "I am a river nymph,"

"The Underworld has nymphs?" Arthur blurted before he could check himself, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he corrected, watching her face carefully. To his relief, she seemed amused, cocking an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Of course there are nymphs here," she explained with a soft laugh, more like a sigh than anything else, "We are born of the rivers,"

"Ah," Arthur said in understanding, cursing his stupidity, "Sorry,"

"It's all right," she reassured him as she led him out into a sprawling courtyard, flanked on all sides by elegantly inlaid stone pillars. Beyond those were large trees, glinting with some kind of dark-colored fruit that Arthur couldn't identify in the dim light. Yes, it definitely was getting darker out--was there such thing as sunset in the Underworld? His attendant led him down a set of steps toward a relatively large basin of shallow water in the center of the pillars. Water burbled quietly from a fountain of lavender-colored stone on the far end of the basin, a strange and shimmering dark blue. Steam rose from the water in delicate spirals, reaching up into the twilight.

"Undress," the nymph instructed as they reached a set of obsidian steps leading down into the bath. Arthur blushed, looking over at her as she smirked.

"What, with you watching?" he asked, horrified. For answer, she merely shifted and folded her hands across her chest, the smirk on her face growing at his obvious discomfort. Arthur sighed, defeated, and reluctantly stripped off his clothing. He stared determinedly down at the water, refusing to meet her gaze. Gods, this was humiliating. Sure, his father had seen him naked before, but that was different. This was a complete stranger--and a _woman_.

He jumped as pale hands reached out to take his clothing from him. He surrendered it reluctantly, frowning and staring into that water with all of his might.

"You may get in now," she said softly from somewhere behind him. Arthur didn't need any further prodding as he hurriedly stepped into the bath and submerged himself up to his neck. He sighed as the heat surged through his tired feet, his achy muscles. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness as he pulled knees to his chest and allowed his head to sink beneath the water. He popped up to the surface and scrubbed at his face, taking a moment to survey his surroundings.

His nymph companion was seated at the side of the bath, gesturing for him to come forward. Arthur obeyed, walking into the shallower depths and sitting on the steps in front of her as instructed. He leaned his back against the wall of the steps, facing away from her. He jumped as he suddenly felt fingers on his scalp, rubbing some pleasant-smelling substance into his hair.

"What is that?" he asked groggily as the nymph's hands massaged his skull. It felt amazing, smelled wonderful, and combined with the hot water was making him feel delightfully sleepy.

"Something to cleanse you," she answered from somewhere far away.

"Mm," Arthur managed as his eyes fell closed. Ah, this was nice, with the--

He jumped as warm water was suddenly poured over his head, flailing his arms haphazardly for a moment and hurriedly batting his soggy bangs from his eyes.

"W-what--! You're supposed to warn me first!" he spluttered indignantly. The woman simply laughed, a barely perceptible airy sound.

"You were falling asleep," she answered with a smirk as she gestured for him to come up and sit on one of the higher steps.

"Right, sorry," Arthur apologized as he did as she requested, shivering as the majority of his body was brought out of the water. He yelped as something was pressed onto his neck and shoulders. Gritty, like cinders.

"You don't have to do that," Arthur offered as she applied more of the mixture of ash and pumice stone to his body, "I can do it,"

"This is my appointed task," she warned, "I gladly obey the Master,"

"Yes, but--" Arthur protested as she gestured for him to stand. He blushed as her hands applied the mixture along his lower back.

"How do you like it here?" she asked suddenly as she moved her hands onto his buttocks and continued onto his legs. Arthur yelped and ran down a few more steps before stopping himself, looking over his shoulder at her in embarrassment.

"I, um...could...could you just let me do it?" he asked, feeling the heat positively radiating off of his face and onto his shoulder. She looked him over for a moment before stubbornly raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you're doing your job," Arthur continued, frowning as the ash began to make his skin itch, "I'm not sending you away or anything--just...just let me handle this part, all right? You can get my back--you know, what I can't reach. All right?"

The nymph smirked and shook her head teasingly before conceding, gesturing for him to come forward as she handed the vase of pumice paste to him.

"Thank you," Arthur sighed in relief as he finished applying the substance onto himself and taking a vase of oil from her. It was very fragrant, a heady perfume that made Arthur's eyelids droop once again. He resisted, applying the oil all over himself and allowing the nymph to coat his back before wiping the resulting substance away with a strigil she supplied him. Thoroughly cleansed, he moved to slink back into the water, but was stopped by a delicate, very cold hand.

"Huh?" he blurted as she shook her head.

"Not that one," she said as she draped a robe over his shoulders and led him up the steps from the bath and down a short corridor, lined by pillars.

Arthur felt his jaw fall open as he was led to an enormous bath, elegant and luxurious with a large fountain at its center. It was in the shape of a strange animal Arthur was unfamiliar with, with great bat-like wings and an face like that of a lion. Water poured out of the intimidating creature's mouth and from beneath its claws.

"This one," the nymph teased as she led him to the water's edge and gently took the robe from him. Arthur hesitated for the briefest of moments before eagerly rushing into the bath. If the first one had felt wonderful, this one was positively heavenly. He made his way over to a bench hewn into the side of the basin, sitting so that he was still submerged up to his collarbone. His companion chuckled as she sat down beside him and dunked her feet into the water, looking down at him and shaking her head.

"What?" Arthur asked as he looked up at her, grinning. She simply shook her head again and gently moved her feet back and forth through the delightfully hot water.

"You never answered my question," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, sorry--what was your question?" Arthur apologized.

"I asked how you liked it here, in the Master's kingdom," she elaborated. Arthur hesitated, looking across the baths as he formulated his response. Obviously, his companion would be a bit biased, and he didn't want to risk offending the only potential friend he had in this place.

"Well..." he faltered, choosing his words carefully, "It's...it's different," he managed finally.

"Good different?" the nymph pried from over his left shoulder.

"Some of it is," Arthur agreed, "Elysium is wonderful," To his surprise, she laughed. He stole a look up at her, pale jade-green eyes meeting his bright emerald ones.

"Were you not fond of the Asphodel Meadows?" she teased. Arthur blanched, unsure of how to respond, "Relax, I jest," she said as she nudged his shoulder, laughing quietly.

"That's not funny," Arthur warned with a cockeyed grin. He was glad he hadn't managed to make her angry.

"The Master figured you would love Elysium," the nymph mused, tilting her head at him, "He wanted it to be one of the first places you saw here," Arthur felt his ears turning red, but did his best to ignore it.

"What do you think of the Master?" she added slyly, jade-green eyes glinting at him.

"Um..." Arthur faltered, looking across the bath and pointedly avoiding her gaze. Alfred didn't seem like a wicked man. Impulsive? Yes. Brash? Absolutely. But evil...? The way he called him "Darling" and how he didn't fight him when Arthur pulled away from his advances...a bad man would have forced himself upon him by now, surely. Alfred seemed content with Arthur biding his time, and--

Arthur scowled, cursing himself for even entertaining the idea that Alfred wasn't a scoundrel--the man had kidnapped him, dragged him into a hole in the ground and then expected Arthur to fall into his arms. Only a lunatic did such things. Perhaps he was on the verge of lunacy himself, thinking such thoughts about his captor. Perhaps it was contagious--

"The manner in which you arrived here is...most unusual for him," his companion said suddenly, cutting his internal rant short, "The Master is much more subtle than that, most of the time...I fear someone else may have had a hand in this,"

Arthur felt the blood drain from his face as he slowly turned to face her, emerald eyes wide.

"...what?" he squeaked. The nymph frowned, dejectedly looking down at her submerged feet.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you," she said quickly, "I am just a servant, after all--"

"No no, you can't just say something like that and then not explain it," Arthur snapped, head spinning, "What do you mean?"

The nymph squirmed under his gaze, fiddling with her hair until finally, after a long sigh, looking him in the eyes once again.

"The Master would never have acted so brashly. That just isn't his way," she explained sternly, "He..." she paused, taking a moment to collect herself, "...he has never taken a spouse, for all the years that I have served him. Never expressed interest in anyone, until you,"

Arthur would have blushed if he weren't so busy panicking. His heart was trying to ram its way out of his chest, to swim out into the surrounding water and hide behind the fountain. The nymph seemed to sense his discomfort, as she placed a comforting--albeit cold--hand on his shoulder. Arthur shivered, but remained silent.

"He fell in love the instant that he saw you," she continued, pale lips curling into the faintest of smiles, "I have never seen him so happy as I did after he saw you for the first time,"

If that was meant to make Arthur feel better, it didn't. His stomach lurched as the realization set in. He grabbed the side of the bath to steady himself.

"The _first_ time?" he repeated, watching as the nymph slowly nodded, "He...he was watching me? For how long?!" Arthur practically shrieked the last few words, suddenly feeling violated.

"I am not certain, but I know that he journeyed to the surface quite often hoping to catch a glimpse of you," the nymph answered as that odd smile of hers grew, "...this embarrasses you?" she asked, tilting her head at him in curiosity.

"YES, it embarrasses me!" Arthur shouted, causing her eyebrows to raise, "W-what kind of person lies in wait and spies on someone?!"

"The Master is very subtle," the nymph simply repeated, "He watched you from afar for a time, but..." she trailed off, frowning, "As I said, you were the first one he ever...he more than likely needed advice," she reasoned, "And I feel that he might have sought advice regarding his feelings toward you which may have been...unsavory,"

"You're saying someone else told him to abduct me?" Arthur blurted, horrified. That was even worse than him lurking around in the meadows Arthur spent his days in.

"As I said, I am only a servant," the nymph said with a shrug, "But I can promise you that his feelings toward you are sincere--he does love you,"

Arthur frowned, turning quickly back around so that the water sloshed around him.

"I can't believe this," he muttered, drawing his knees to his chin miserably, "Who would tell him to kidnap me? Who would he listen to?"

"I apologize--I do not know," the nymph admitted with a breathy sigh, "It was not my intention to disturb you," she added. Arthur sighed, breath shaky as he fought the urge to burst into tears.

"He is not a wicked man," the nymph continued as she gently reached out and placed her hands on each of Arthur's shoulders, "He treats his subjects with fairness--none of us servants have any complaints,"

"Well he didn't _kidnap_ you, did he?!" Arthur snapped, cursing himself as his voice cracked. The nymph's hands rubbed his shoulders soothingly as his eyes betrayed him and tears began falling into the bath water.

"I am sorry," she said softly.

"I-I just don't belong here," Arthur insisted as he hung his head, "He can't keep me here. He can't force me to love him,"

"He wouldn't want that," his companion said. "Then what do you call what he's doing?!" Arthur cried, cutting himself off with a miserable sob.

"He would not want a false love from you," she reasoned, rubbing the back of his neck gently, "He has waited far too long to finally have you to settle for such a thing,"

Arthur flinched at her words. " _Have_ you," as if Arthur were a mere possession.

"What does it matter to him, if I love him or not?" Arthur spat, venom in his voice, "He doesn't care as long as we're _married_ \--then he can make me do whatever he wants,"

The nymph was quiet for a time, rubbing Arthur's back and shoulders in a way that soothed him, relaxing his muscles and staying his tears.

"I would say for you to give him a chance, but that is not my place," the nymph said softly, "But I've known the Master for longer than you have, and I can see how he cares for you. _Only_ you," she added pointedly as she tugged on Arthur's shoulder and drew him back. He rested on one of the steps, his back against the wall of the bath.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked blearily as she took a vase of perfumed oil and began applying it to his back and neck. Arthur recognized the intoxicating scent as the one from earlier, before the strigil.

"Calming you," she answered, "Just relax,"

* * *

The oil did help calm Arthur enough to feel sleepy, though the nymph's theory on his abduction still churned his stomach. She had presented a soft violet chiton for him to wear, which he had quickly slipped into in favor of going to bed as soon as possible.

He yawned as she led him into his room and drew the veil over the entranceway closed.

"Try to get some sleep," she advised as she pulled the duvet and sheets back for him. Arthur wanted to protest (it's not like he was incapable of tucking himself in) but refrained. He was too tired to argue with her, and he didn't want to risk alienating her, either.

"All right, I'll try," Arthur promised sleepily as he slid under the covers. The nymph drew the blankets over him and offered him a soft smile. "I will return in the morning," she promised, bowing and making her exit through the black veil across the entranceway. Arthur barely registered that she had left as sleep took him.

* * *

Notes: The internet informs me that instead of using soap, the Ancient Greeks used ground pumice stone or ash and oil to clean off their skin, scraping off the combination with a strigil before soaking in the bath. Before a wedding, the bride would be given a bath to symbolize her washing away her former life before becoming part of her husband's family.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis paused to catch his breath, stopping to rest on a boulder for a moment. He looked up into the unforgiving sun as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead and into one of his eyes.

"Ow," he hissed as he rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his disheveled hair.

Three days. It had already been three days since his Arthur went missing, and Francis was beside himself.

He had searched everywhere, calling out his son's name until his voice went hoarse and commissioning the aid of any god or nymph who would listen. He had even convinced Ares to help him look, though he was reluctant--"I don't have time for babysitting, you know--I'm awesome Ares!"--but even he was unable to find any trace of Arthur anywhere.

Francis sighed as he kicked a stone along the ground. It rolled loudly along the dry, cracked earth, coming to rest against the bleached white bones of some animal. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't care. He had bid the land to dry up since Arthur's disappearance, having no patience for mortals or their needs. He would scorch the entire damned world if it meant returning his son to him.

He had looked everywhere. His son was nowhere to be found, not even a trace of him. One of the nymphs had suggested he might have simply run off, but without his shoes? Besides, Arthur was never one to run away without telling Francis where he was headed.

Francis looked up as a shadow washed over him, tall and thin.

"Demeter?" the voice asked, soft and gentle.

"What?!" Francis snapped as he glared up at Hectate. He simply looked back at him, indigo-colored eyes surveying him with sadness. The torches in his hands bathed Francis in a soft blue light.

"I heard about Persephone," Hectate said as he frowned, "I want to help,"

"And how exactly can _you_ be of any help to me, Hectate?" Francis demanded angrily as he stood up. They were roughly the same height, but the way Hectate stood straight and proud with those torches made Francis look smaller than he was. Francis's frown deepened at that thought.

"Please, call me Kjetil," Hectate insisted with a small bow, "We are allies here, Francis,"

Francis bit his lip, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he nodded.

"R-right...thank you, Kjetil," he managed as he sank miserably back down onto his boulder. The torch-bearer knelt down beside him, indigo eyes surveying him with concern.

"You haven't eaten or slept in days, have you?" Kjetil deduced worriedly.

"How can I, when he's missing?" Francis said quietly as he looked up into Hectate's eyes. The other god shook his head and looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Francis," he began, slowly turning back toward the other man.

"What?" he asked weakly. Gods, if anything had happened to Arthur...what if he was...?

"Have you asked everyone you can think of?" Kjetil asked as he tilted his head delicately.

"Everyone," Francis moaned as he held his head in his hands.

"Even the sun?" Kjetil pried, causing Francis to look up at him. Kjetil's eyes were crinkled at the edges as he smiled.

"No," Francis breathed as he shot up from his seat, hope filling him for the first time in three days. The sun god. Surely, he would have seen what happened to Arthur.

"Then let's go," Kjetil suggested as he brandished his torches in front of him with a flourish, bathing them in a soft blue light as he led the way.

* * *

Arthur awoke feeling refreshed the next morning--was it morning? In the Underworld's perpetual dusk, it was difficult to tell. He yawned and stretched contentedly, until he properly remembered where he was. He sat up, looking around his luxurious room and turning his gaze out of the large window. To his surprise, there was someone sitting in the windowsill.

"Um..." he said awkwardly as the nymph turned toward him and smiled.

"Good-morning," she greeted as she stood and approached his bed, "I trust that you slept well?"

"Erm, yeah, thanks..." Arthur trailed off, uncomfortable. His companion from the evening prior tilted her head at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Well, uh..." Arthur faltered, feeling the tips of his ears turning pink, "How long were you in here?" he managed as she grinned mischievously at him.

"Why does it matter?" she teased. Arthur must have given her a look, as she started laughing. A soft, breathy chuckle.

"It matters to me!" he insisted, tugging his blankets farther up onto his chest defensively.

"I've only been in here for a short time," she insisted, "Relax,"

Arthur felt slightly relieved at that, nodding at her.

"You seem to have an aversion to people watching you," she noted as she toyed with a strand of her brown hair.

"Well doesn't everyone?" Arthur snapped. What, was everyone from the Underworld insane? They clearly had no understanding of personal space or boundaries, that was for certain.

"I am merely doing my job," she pointed out, "I am supposed to attend to you,"

"Right, but I feel like I'm holding you up, sleeping in like I did--" Arthur blurted before he could stop himself. She legitimately looked apologetic as she shook her head.

"No, that's not it," she insisted as she put her hand on his shoulder--Arthur shivered, "I only wish to be able to help you as soon as you need me,"

"Right, I'm sorry," Arthur muttered, placing his hand gently over hers on his shoulder, "I'm just not used to this,"

"You don't have servants where you come from?" the nymph asked with a curious frown as she retracted her hand.

"No, my father and I live alone," Arthur said sadly, recalling Francis's bright blue eyes and winning smile...he must be worried sick about him. Still, it gave Arthur hope that he would be rescued. Francis would tear apart heaven and earth to find him, Arthur was sure of it.

"I see," his companion said after a moment's pause as she nodded, "Well, as long as you're here, you will be waited on hand and foot," she added with a wink.

"Ah, that's not necessary--"

But his protest was cut short by her sitting down beside him and combing his hair with a soft-bristled brush. Arthur blushed furiously, but didn't protest. She spent a long time on trying to tame his unruly locks before he advised her to give up.

"I can't do anything with it, either," he pointed out, drawing a soft smile from her as she nodded and went about bringing a fresh change of clothing for him. Violet again--Alfred had requested the color for him personally, Arthur came to find out with an involuntary shudder. Something about how it brought out his eyes or some other nonsense. Alfred had given him a gift as well--a delicate silver bracelet, woven into what looked like tiny branches.

After he was deemed presentable by "his" servant, she led him out into the room he had seen the evening before, with a large table at its center filled with food. His stomach rumbled as the scent of the meal wafted toward him, but Arthur jammed his fist into his abdomen to keep it quiet. He would not eat of that food, no matter how damned hungry he got. Alfred was seated at one end of the table, and stood as Arthur entered. Arthur's breath caught as Alfred smiled warmly at him, those bright blue eyes positively blazing with approval.

"Good-morning...Persephone," he greeted, though he sounded the slightest bit uncomfortable with calling him by his formal name. Arthur didn't care--let him be uncomfortable, the miserable wretch.

"Good-morning," he responded curtly as Alfred gestured for him to sit down and his nymph friend excused herself. Arthur was sorry to see her go, suddenly feeling very nervous as he sat beside Alfred.

"Were the baths and your quarters to your liking?" Alfred asked as he took a bite of something that smelled delicious and offered Arthur a piece.

"N-no, thanks--yes, everything was wonderful," Arthur said as he waved his hand dismissively at the food offered him.

"Good," Alfred praised as he continued with his meal and looked Arthur over curiously, "Are you not hungry?"

"No, I'm not," Arthur insisted as his stomach chose that precise moment to growl loudly. He looked off to the side in embarrassment.

"You really should eat something," Alfred suggested with a cockeyed smile, "You need to keep your strength up,"

"For what?" Arthur snapped as he glared at him. Alfred merely smiled more broadly, tilting his head delicately as he looked Arthur over. "Well, I thought you might like to see more today," Alfred drawled as he raised an eyebrow at him, "The Underworld is a very large place--wouldn't want you to be too tired to see it,"

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked, trying to change the subject. Alfred paused before answering, taking a moment to pop a piece of fruit into his mouth. Arthur was practically salivating--he had to look across the room to get some control over himself.

"You mentioned the Styx yesterday, and I thought you might like to see it for yourself," Alfred said after a pause, "Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, that sounds fine," Arthur agreed hurriedly as he got up, "I'll go get ready,"

Alfred's other eyebrow migrated into his hairline at that, looking Arthur over with a studious frown.

" 'Get ready?' " he repeated.

"Well, yes," Arthur said, trying to come up with any reason at all to get away from that damned food and its aroma, "I...I'll need to get my shoes on," he blurted, realizing that he had once again forgotten to don sandals and grateful for it for the first time in his entire life.

"Oh," Alfred said as he nodded, "Very well--I will meet you outside,"

Arthur nodded and practically sprinted out into the hallway, where his servant awaited. She gave him a look that might have been disapproval, but Arthur couldn't tell for certain. And, quite frankly, he didn't want to. All he wanted was to put some distance between himself and any meal the Underworld may provide.

* * *

Notes: Hectate became the escort of Persephone after her abduction, guiding her to and from the Underworld every year. Seeing as England and Norway are friends in the show because of their shared magical backgrounds, I figured Norway would be a good fit for Hectate here.


	7. Chapter 7

The chariot was actually quite comfortable, when one wasn't being forcefully dragged into it. Alfred kept the horses at a jogging pace, slow enough so that he could point out milestones along the way as they went. Arthur had to admit, this place fascinated him. It was filled with all manner of strange landscapes and odd colors, like an elegantly inverted version of the world above.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed to a large structure south of Alfred's palace, made of polished stone and with impossibly large twin spires reaching into the sky.

"Ah, that's the home of the Judges," Alfred explained, clearly pleased that Arthur was taking an interest in his surroundings, "They determine where the mortals will go once they've crossed over the Styx,"

"You mean the Asphodel Meadows?" Arthur asked uncertainly, frowning. That place made his skin crawl. Alfred hesitated, looking out in front of the chariot in thought before answering.

"Perhaps," he said finally, "Though it depends on the person. If the Judges say they're worthy of Elysium, to Elysium they go. If they're worthy of the Asphodel Meadows, then that is where they end up. And if they're worthy of Tartarus, well...you get the idea, I'm sure," he added with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Arthur nodded, looking up at the strange building as they passed it. So this is where mortals went when they died. He frowned again, trying not to think about what would happen to the souls who ended up in Tartarus.

"Nearly there," Alfred said as he slung an arm across Arthur's shoulders and pulled him closer. Arthur stiffened, but couldn't really pull away for lack of space in the chariot. He sighed, rolling his eyes and focusing on the landscape ahead of them. The Styx was a very large river, much wider than he'd imagined. Turbulent white foam crested over dark water that glinted with the slightest tint of deep violet. The churning of the water roared in his ears as a strong wind picked up, tossing his hair about.

He watched as Alfred led the chariot to a halt in front of a rickety wooden dock. It looked quite old and weathered, as if it had been there for centuries. He yelped as Alfred suddenly scooped him into his arms and set him down on the ground outside of the chariot, smiling warmly at him in a way that made Arthur blush. He folded his arms over his chest stubbornly as Alfred leaned down and kissed him on the temple--he would _not_ reciprocate, damn it all, no matter how sweet this man was pretending to be.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked as Alfred led him down onto the dock, his arm draped over his shoulders once again.

"This is where souls cross over the Styx," Alfred explained gently as he pointed out into the water, "The ferry is on its way now--see it?"

Arthur nodded as a simple raft approached amid the turbulent water, positively filled to capacity with huddled mortals. A very tall, intense-looking man was at the front of the raft, pushing the vessel toward the dock with a long stick of some sort. Arthur could only watch, entranced, as the raft approached and the ferryman stepped out of it, tying the raft off onto the dock so its passengers could disembark. Pale, frightened-looking humans gratefully scrambled off of the raft and onto the shore, muttering quietly amongst themselves. A few of them even yelped when they set eyes on Alfred, who merely looked them over with a regal-looking stare.

"Good-morning, Charon," Alfred greeted the ferryman as he bowed, the hem of his tattered robes sighing against the planks as he did so.

"Good-morning, my lord," Charon answered, his voice low and gravelly. Arthur gulped; if Alfred made him nervous, this man made him want to run in the opposite direction. He froze as Charon's eyes fell onto him, a strange purple color which surveyed him with curiosity.

"This is Persephone," Alfred explained as he squeezed Arthur's shoulder.

"Ah," Charon said with a crooked smile as he bowed politely. Arthur returned the gesture, not wanting to make an enemy of this specimen, that was for certain. The pole in his hands wasn't wooden, as Arthur had originally thought, but appeared to be made of iron--an iron pipe. The man's hair was mostly obscured by a hood, but the hem of a tattered scarf fluttered out from beneath it into the breeze.

"What about the other mortals?" Arthur asked, directing the question at Alfred as he pointed out across the river. A group of them were wandering along the shoreline, looking quite distraught as they scrambled to find a way across. A slight figure caught Arthur's attention, smaller than the others: a child. A young boy.

To his surprise, Charon merely laughed, a sinister "kolkolkol" that made Arthur shudder.

"Those ones cannot afford the ferry," Alfred explained patiently, "They will wander along the shores of the Styx until they can make the passage,"

"B-but that one's just a boy!" Arthur spluttered, horrified, "you can't just leave him over there!"

"He cannot pay, he cannot pass," Charon said matter-of-factly as he leaned on his iron pole. Arthur frowned at him, shaking his head.

"That's ridiculous," he insisted, knowing full well that he was overstepping, but he couldn't stop himself. Payment. He required payment, right?

He pointedly avoided Alfred's stare as he strode forward and pressed the silver bracelet Alfred had given him to wear that morning into Charon's spindly fist. He slowly grasped onto it, looking up at Arthur curiously.

"There," Arthur said, "There's your payment. That should be enough to get him across that river. Bring him over here," he said, adding a hasty "Please," at the end as he realized what he had just said. Charon looked at him, then up at Alfred. He must have nodded or something, as Charon laughed again ("kolkolkol"), sounding very delighted with himself as he pocketed the bracelet and boarded his raft once again.

The silence between Alfred and Arthur was deafening, broken only by the sounds of the water. Arthur bit his lip, staring out at Charon and refusing to meet Alfred's (more than likely accusatory) stare. He jumped as a pair of hands spun him around, forcing him to look up into Alfred's dazzlingly blue eyes. Arthur prepared for the worst, bracing himself for whatever punishment he was bound to have--

He blinked as Alfred pulled him close, embracing him and kissing the top of his head.

"Beautiful _and_ kind," he murmured, rubbing Arthur's back with one hand and sliding the other down his spine and onto his left buttock--

"HEY!" Arthur cried as he reared back and smacked him--or at least, he had tried to. Alfred effortlessly caught his wrist, not even needing to look at it to securely take it into his grasp. Arthur watched as Alfred inspected Arthur's hand, turning it over and kissing his knuckles. His blue eyes were locked onto Arthur's green ones as he passed his lips over each knuckle in-turn. For whatever reason, Arthur felt his knees growing weak--what was this man doing to him?

Alfred swiftly drew him close again and, taking advantage of his temporary confusion, eagerly melded their lips together. Arthur allowed it, too stunned to react quickly as Alfred gently kissed him, eventually poking his tongue out and sliding it sneakily along Arthur's lower lip--

"Ah!" he yelped, pushing away and looking up at Alfred in surprise. Alfred merely laughed, winking at him with a satisfied smile, "W-what was THAT?" Arthur demanded, trying to sound angry but was actually quite flustered. It had felt very nice, actually, but...what?

"There's more where that came from once we're wed, my Darling," Alfred said slyly as he gestured out toward the river, "It looks like your friend is back," he added playfully as Arthur went to retort, but was cut short. He turned; Charon was approaching, bearing a single mortal on the raft with him.

The boy looked terrified, blue eyes wide as he jumped off of the raft and scrambled onto the shoreline. He paled as he caught sight of Alfred, taking a few steps backwards.

"It's all right," Arthur said as he slowly approached him, holding his hands up to show that he wasn't dangerous. The boy couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old, based on his height and build. He was very thin, with straw-colored hair and rather thick eyebrows, though Arthur was one to talk about such a thing. He looked up at Arthur with a studious frown.

"You're all right now," Arthur continued as he bent down so the two of them were at eye level, "Do you know where you are?"

The boy blinked at him, taking a look around before responding.

"I'm...dead," he said quietly.

"Ah, well...in a manner of speaking, yes," Arthur said hurriedly, noting how the boy's face had gone pale, "But you're in the Underworld now--this is where you will spend eternity. You'll be happy here," he reassured him, though Arthur honestly wasn't certain about any of that. He stole a look at Charon, who looked quite amused. Arthur frowned at him before turning back to the boy.

"W-who are you?" the stranger squeaked.

"I'm Ar--Persephone," he corrected hurriedly, managing a half-hearted smile as he tried not to think about how Alfred was hovering behind him, "And what is your name?"

To his surprise, the boy shook his head and looked defiantly down at the ground.

"Surely you have one," Arthur insisted, not wanting this conversation to be a repeat of his talk with the brown-haired nymph.

"...I do," the boy admitted, shrugging and never once tearing his gaze from the ground, "But I hate it,"

"You hate your name?" Arthur asked patiently, "Now why would you do that?"

Arthur actually jumped at the look the boy threw him--those blue eyes flashed dangerously at him, like flame, anger radiating out them like a miasma.

"Because the man who gave me that name is the one who killed me!" he blurted, eyes suddenly going wide as he returned his gaze to his feet once again. Arthur placed his hands on the boy's shoulders as they began to shake, causing him to look up. Tears were welling in his eyes, though he was trying his best to keep them at bay.

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized, "I didn't realize. Pardon my rudeness,"

The boy shook his head, sniffling.

"It's not your fault," he murmured, looking off to the side. He was quiet for a few awkward moments before looking back at Arthur brightly, "Why don't you give me one?"

Arthur blinked at him, taking his hands from the boy's shoulders.

"One what?" he asked.

"A name!" the boy said enthusiastically, a small smile ghosting his pale face, "Give me a new name!"

"Uh..." Arthur faltered, rubbing the back of his head. He hadn't really given much thought to strange names since he had picked out one for himself years ago. But the pleading look in the child's face made him determined to come up with another one.

"All right," he conceded, looking the boy over with a studious frown, "How about...Peter? It comes from the language...erm...it's a nice name," he corrected. He had to keep reminding himself that Alfred was listening. It was a name used by speakers of the language he himself had derived his true name from, but he wasn't about to make Alfred privy to that.

The boy seemed oblivious to his outburst as his face split into a genuine smile, blue eyes dancing with excitement as he nodded.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "Yes, I like that name. Peter...Peter..." he repeated, testing the name out on his tongue.

"Is it all right?" Arthur asked with a grin.

"Absolutely!" Peter said as he threw an enthusiastic fist into the air, "From now on, I'm Peter,"

"Great," Arthur agreed with a laugh, looking over as Alfred stepped forward to stand beside him. He wasn't certain what Alfred's expression meant, though something burned from behind those blue irises as he looked from Arthur to Peter and back again.

"Well, now that you've gone and _adopted_ one of them--" he stated dryly as Peter interrupted him.

"And you're Hades!" he blurted, looking up at him in awe.

"...yes, that's correct," Alfred said, seeming confused by the boy's outburst. Peter seemed like he could barely contain his excitement, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Oh wow," he breathed as he managed an awkward bow, "I-it's an honor to meet you, my Lord!" he added hastily.

Alfred didn't answer, but nodded as he slipped his hand around Arthur's waist.

"I think it's time we headed back," he reasoned as he drew Arthur close. Arthur yelped and turned to glare up at him, but Alfred already had his hand on Arthur's chin and drew him in for a kiss. Arthur fidgeted briefly before he was lost in the sensation of their lips moving together. That weakness in his knees returned, causing him to lean into Alfred more as he broke the kiss off. He emerged, breathless, as he looked up into Alfred's smiling face and blue blue eyes--

"Oh, so you're his wife," Peter whispered as he looked away in embarrassment.

"W-what?! No!" Arthur cried as his cheeks blazed crimson. Alfred merely laughed, holding him fast around his waist and pressing him closer against his own body.

"Hm?" Peter asked, tilting his head at him, "But he kissed you," he reasoned, "That means you're his spouse, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Alfred said calmly as Arthur rather frantically shouted "NO!" Angry green eyes locked onto smug blue ones as Peter looked on in confusion.

"We are to be wed soon," Alfred explained as he looked into Arthur's eyes, refusing to turn away. Arthur lost the challenge as he eventually blinked and turned his head to the side with a frown. Alfred possessively stroked his cheek before releasing him; Arthur took a few steps away and folded his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Oh, well--congratulations!" Peter chimed.

"We _aren't_ getting married," Arthur growled, stealing a look over his shoulder to glare at Alfred. The look didn't appear to faze him at all as Alfred looked on with a satisfied smirk creeping over his face.

"But--" Peter said.

"Never mind that," Arthur interrupted, "We need to get you to Elysium where you belong,"

He looked up as Charon laughed once again--Arthur had nearly forgotten that he was still standing there, he had been so quiet.

"What?" Arthur challenged; he looked up as Alfred walked to his side once again.

"That is not your decision to make, I'm afraid," he sighed, "He needs to go before the Judges. They will decide where he goes,"

"Then we'll take him to the Judges," Arthur said matter-of-factly, lips pursed.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him, glaring at Charon as he laughed again. This time, the ferryman immediately went silent, bowing and shuffling back onto his raft as he went to retrieve the next round of newcomers from the opposite bank.

"He will go along with the others," Alfred said as he pointed to the throng of pale mortal souls scurrying along a dirt path toward the abode of the Judges.

"I'll go with him," Arthur offered as Alfred shook his head.

"He will be fine on his own," he insisted, the slightest hint of a growl to his voice.

"I _said_ I'll go with him," Arthur said coolly as he walked over and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. The boy looked up at him, obviously confused, but said nothing.

Alfred actually looked flabbergasted, blue eyes blinking at him a few times as he tried to formulate a response. Arthur grinned; prisoner or no, he still had some power, and he wasn't about to relinquish it.

"I am not going back to the palace without you," Alfred warned.

"Then you'll have to go with Peter and I to the Judges," Arthur said curtly as he led the boy toward the line of mortals. He yelped as a firm hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and held him back. Alfred didn't yank, but his touch was enough to make Arthur stop in his tracks.

"Persephone," he said sternly, causing Arthur to look up at him. Alfred's blue eyes were slightly narrowed with displeasure, unaccustomed to being disobeyed. Well, Arthur reasoned with a devious smirk as he placed his hand over Alfred's on his shoulder, if he wanted to marry him so badly, this is the type of behavior he'd best be prepared for.

"Will you be walking with us, Darling, or will you be taking us in your chariot?" Arthur asked sweetly, rubbing Alfred's hand. He watched with a satisfied grin as Alfred tensed, eyes widening as his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I...well..." he stammered--was he blushing?

"That's all right, I could probably use a walk," Arthur sighed, "Let's go, Peter," he added as he shrugged free of Alfred's grip and continued toward the path.

"Wait," Alfred demanded, though not harshly. He sounded rather tired, actually, or perhaps just fed up with Arthur's antics.

"Yes?" Arthur asked as he stopped and turned around. Alfred sighed loudly, clapping a hand to his forehead and gesturing toward his chariot with his free hand.

"Get in," he muttered.

"R-really?!" Peter squeaked excitedly.

"Of course," Arthur said with a victorious smile, "You wouldn't suffer for your bride-to-be to walk for miles when you could just as easily escort me. Isn't that right, _Darling_?" Arthur asked, emphasizing the last word like a curse through grit teeth.

"Of course, _my Love_ ," Alfred answered through his own set of bared teeth, frowning at him as Peter skipped merrily toward the awaiting chariot and pet one of the horses on the flank. It neighed loudly, but didn't attack him.

Arthur smiled, finding his strategy at last. If he couldn't escape from Hades, he'd just have to make himself so insufferable that the man would practically beg Francis to take him back--

He gasped as strong arms grabbed hold of him from behind and he felt hot breath against his neck. Alfred ran his lips along his neck and shoulder, and--surely that wasn't laughter coming from him...it couldn't be.

"W-what?" Arthur managed as he tried not to lean into the man's touch as Alfred chuckled. He was fighting a losing battle, though, the way his lips parted and a soft moan flew out of its own accord.

"You're just full of surprises today, my Love," Alfred murmured between kisses, " _I like that_ ," he whispered into Arthur's ear, almost a growl. Arthur frowned as he broke free, looking up at Alfred and praying he didn't notice the sound that he had made a few moments prior.

"You're insane," he declared, "Don't you touch me,"

"Ah, but you like it," Alfred chuckled as he reached out to grab him again. Arthur skirted out of range, gulping as he tried to collect himself, "I heard you tell me just now, Darling," he added knowingly.

Aw, shit.

"No I don't," Arthur insisted as he backed up--Alfred merely followed, a devilish grin creeping over his face. Arthur gasped as he bumped into one of the chariot wheels, looking up at Alfred as he loomed over him, pressing their bodies together and kissing Arthur fiercely.

Arthur's eyes sprang wide as Alfred's tongue invaded his mouth. When he got nowhere from pushing against the other's chest, Arthur set about the task of using his own tongue to force Alfred's out. That only seemed to spur Alfred on, drawing a low groan out of him as their tongues fought for dominance. Arthur pushed back, his mind exploding with pleasant sensations as his fingers found purchase in Alfred's hair. The man's kiss was foreign, but not at all unpleasant--passionate and possessive, just verging on being uncomfortable but never quite crossing that threshold as tongues moved and lips melded together. Arthur blushed as another moan escaped from the back of his throat. He was suddenly aware of how warm Alfred was, pressed tightly up against him--

"Mmph!" Arthur whined as Alfred broke away from him, leaving Arthur breathless and rather dizzy. Alfred smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head, a bit breathless himself.

"Um...can we go now?" Peter asked from somewhere. Arthur looked up--the boy was leaning over the side of the chariot, looking down at Arthur curiously.

Arthur was too embarrassed to properly speak, managing a few jumbled syllables as Alfred swiftly picked him up and set him gently into the chariot beside Peter.

"Off we go," Alfred said with a bright smile as he climbed onto the back of the chariot and cracked the reins.


	8. Chapter 8

The abode of the Judges was grandiose, almost as large as Alfred's palace. The shining black stone was inlaid with all manner of elegant silver scrawl in various languages--Arthur could only make a few of them out. Phrases regarding judgment and retribution, quoting the laws of mortals, decorated every last inch of the structure between flecks of gemstones that glittered in the eternal twilight. The spiraling towers, Arthur noted as the chariot drew nearer, were hollow and lined with railings. Quarters, perhaps, for the servants and the Judges who resided there.

He looked up as Alfred brought the chariot to a halt, the reins awkwardly hanging between him and Peter where they sat in front of him. Arthur frowned; he knew Alfred had set the reins that way just to be a pain. Still, though, Arthur wasn't about to show that it bothered him. It was war, now, and Arthur had only just begun to fight.

"Here we are," Alfred announced as he dismounted and offered his hand to help Arthur down. Arthur refused, glaring at him defiantly as he leapt off of the chariot and landed elegantly on the ground. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't speak as he slowly returned his outstretched hand to his side. Arthur frowned as a smirk slowly crept over the other's face. Smug bastard.

"Wow," Peter breathed as he joined Arthur, staring up at the building in awe, "This is where I get judged?"

"That's right," Arthur answered as he looked to the entranceway. The large stone arch was packed with mortal souls, pale shambling forms filing into the building as they muttered amongst themselves nervously.

"So...I just...get in line?" the boy squeaked, obviously intimidated by the length of the queue.

"Yes," Alfred answered curtly.

"Nonsense," Arthur retorted with a haughty laugh, "Hades here will see to it that you get straight to the front," he added as he turned to look at Alfred. His blue eyes were sharp, looking down at him with what could have been anger. Arthur steeled himself, green eyes boring straight into blue ones until he blinked again. Damn it.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Alfred said coolly.

"Why not?" Arthur asked innocently, tilting his head, "You _are_ the King of this place, right?"

"Of course I am," Alfred snapped. Arthur bit back a grin--he was finally starting to get annoyed.

"Well then why can't you use your influence to get this poor boy to his eternity faster?" Arthur asked as he folded his arms over his chest, "I mean, we _did_ come all this way--"

"No," Alfred said sternly as he shook his head.

Arthur paused, weighing his options. If he gave in now, he would lose ground and Alfred would proceed with the marriage. Odds were he would think it rather pleasing if Arthur gave up, actually. No. No, he couldn't do that. It was all a matter of determining how far he could push.

"Well, all right," Arthur sighed, turning toward Peter, "I guess we just go to the back of the line, then--"

"He goes by himself, Persephone, " Alfred stated firmly.

"But I want to go with him," Arthur said, looking up at Alfred pleadingly.

"Why? It's not as if the boy is in any danger here. He's perfectly safe," Alfred demanded, though Arthur noticed how his expression had softened at Arthur's request.

"I...well, I mean, I paid for his passage to get here," Arthur reasoned, nodding toward Peter, "It's only right of me to ensure that he gets where he belongs,"

Alfred actually looked impressed, arching an eyebrow and looking down at Arthur with a studious frown.

"He is not your charge, though," he pointed out, "There's no reason for you to fuss over him,"

"I know," Arthur said with a shrug, "I just...want to make sure,"

Alfred paused, blue eyes looking him over carefully until he finally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Very well, Persephone," he surrendered. Arthur smiled--another small victory.

"Great!" Peter squeaked eagerly as he tugged on Arthur's hand and drew him toward the building's entranceway. Arthur allowed himself to be dragged a couple of steps before coming to an abrupt halt, Alfred's voice commanding Peter to wait for them at the entrance. Arthur frowned as Peter hurriedly obeyed, and was about to turn around when a pair of arms seized him from behind.

"Wait," Alfred cautioned as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur tensed, turning away as Alfred buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur demanded, cursing how his voice cracked. Damn his nerves.

"Hmm," Alfred hummed as he slowly ran his lips up Arthur's neck-Arthur clamped his jaw shut and determinedly tried to focus on something else. Anything else, really--he was not about to let Alfred gain the upper hand again with his accursed kissing. Th-those spiraling towers, for instance--curious how they had flecks of amethyst on the--

"Oh!" he whimpered as Alfred applied divine pressure to his neck, drawing blood to the surface and stirring Arthur into a frenzy. Oh, _gods_ , that felt good. He actually caught himself reaching to tangle his fingers in Alfred's hair before stopping his arm in mid-air. He allowed his arm to fall limp at his side again, though it quickly latched onto Alfred's arms fastened around his waist.

"You know, Darling..." Alfred said lowly as he released Arthur's neck and began planting kisses along his jaw line, "I never said I would do this favor for free,"

Arthur's stomach flipped over as the panic set in. He barely had time to register the man's words as he returned to the spot where a bruise was more than likely forming, resuming his previous motion and flooding Arthur's mind with bliss. Arthur squirmed, trying to pull away but was thwarted by Alfred's arms holding him fast.

"I will allow your little human to proceed to the Judges right away, _if_ you agree to my proposal," Alfred purred as he pulled away, taking hold of Arthur's shoulders and looking him in the eyes. Arthur's breath caught in his chest, drawn into those blue orbs like a moth to a flame.

Alfred smiled at him, reaching up and running his thumb gently along Arthur's cheekbone; Arthur shuddered.

"Agree to wed me tomorrow," he said simply, "Wed me tomorrow, Persephone, and the boy will be at the Judges' seats immediately,"

Arthur gulped as he felt the blood drain from his face.

"A-and if I refuse?" he asked, trying to sound bold and failing. Alfred shrugged, gesturing toward the line of mortals with a delicate nod of his head.

"Then the boy waits, just like everyone else," he drawled lazily, "For about...oh, four decades or so, based upon the line--"

"Four DECADES?" Arthur spluttered, horrified. Alfred shrugged again, shaking his head.

"There are many mortals, with only three Judges to attend to them," he explained as he ran his thumb over Arthur's cheekbone once again, "It takes time,"

Arthur found himself out of breath as he weighed his options. Alfred wasn't playing fair--he knew full well he couldn't just abandon a child after he had already promised the boy that he would take him to Elysium. But...

"Well, my Love?" Alfred asked softly as he gently stroked Arthur's hair.

Arthur sighed, emerald eyes looking up into Alfred's. He _wasn't_ playing fair, but there was still time for Arthur to wiggle his way out of this one yet. He still had another day, right?

"Fine," he conceded, panic flooding him as Alfred smiled victoriously and took Arthur's lips with his own. Arthur bit back a whine and Alfred finally released him, slinging his arm over his shoulders as he led him toward where Peter awaited.


	9. Chapter 9

"And what is _this_?" a rather sharp, cold voice snapped as Alfred led Arthur and Peter into a massive circular room. The interior was very bright, in contrast to the other parts of the building, with a high vaulted ceiling that glimmered brightly with gemstones and sheets of lavender-colored glass. The glass fascinated Arthur--it seemed to produce light from within, flooding the room and filling it with soft, bright light.

Three men sat upon thrones of what Arthur was fairly certain were made of gold, encrusted with gemstones and glittering in the brightness. The men themselves were elegantly robed, in full regalia like that of mortal kings. The man who had spoken as Alfred had entered the room had gotten to his feet, cold blue eyes blinking as he seemed to only just realize that Hades himself was the one cutting in line. The other two jumped to their feet as well, all three bowing reverently as Alfred came to a halt in front of them.

"My Lord," the blue-eyed man said as he stood straight once again, "Forgive my rudeness--I did not realize it was you. What brings you here?"

"At ease, Rhadamanthus," Alfred reassured him with a dismissive wave, "I have a soul I wish for you to judge immediately,"

Rhadamanthus appeared shocked, raising his blonde brows and looking up at the other two Judges in surprise. The man on his left, a shorter brown-haired man with green eyes, actually shrugged.

"Please, Lord Hades, call me Eduard," the man said, taking a moment to pause and collect himself, "I...very well, My Lord," he said with a bow, "Please, present him,"

Alfred turned around and gestured for Peter to come forward, who was currently clutching tightly onto Arthur's chiton. He trembled, looking up at the Judges fearfully.

"It's all right," Arthur reassured him as he gently pried him off of his clothing, "Go on,"

"I-I can't," Peter squeaked.

"Yes, you can," Arthur said as he gently put his hand on his shoulder, "I'll be right behind you,"

Peter looked up at him, drew a shaky breath, and nodded stiffly.

"Okay," he breathed as he stepped forward. Arthur moved with him, shrugging Alfred's hand away when he tried to pull him back. Alfred sighed in annoyance, barely audible, as Arthur stood behind Peter with his hands on either one of the boy's shoulders.

The Judges all seemed taken-aback by Arthur's presence, exchanging knowing looks with one another before turning back to him and Peter.

"Well, this is certainly...interesting," Eduard sighed, shaking his head, "This boy is from Europe, Aeacus--you take this one," he said as he took his seat along with the brown-haired man at his left. A very short man stood--Arthur was fairly certain that Peter was taller than him--and looked Peter and Arthur over curiously. His eyes were blue, though not ageless and deep like Alfred's. Rather, they were filled with something Arthur couldn't quite place, glinting with a wisdom Arthur was certain his youthful appearance belied. His unruly hair was dark blonde, bangs poking into his eyes as he tilted his head.

"Hmm..." Aeacus pondered, frowning.

The silence was deafening. Arthur felt Peter starting to fidget and tightened his grip on his shoulders to keep him still.

"What do you think, Raivis?" the brown-haired man asked after a few awkward moments of silence, "He's only a child--surely Elysium?"

"...I suppose so," Raivis answered slowly as he looked directly into Peter's eyes, "You have had a very...troubled life," he stated. Peter looked down at his feet and began trembling.

"What do you mean?" Arthur demanded as he noted the boy's discomfort. Raivis looked at him like he had sprouted a second head, blinking at him a few times.

"Why are you here with him?" the man called Eduard asked from his seat, frowning at Arthur thoughtfully, "Why is it that Hades himself has brought this child to us?"

"Because I asked him to," Arthur said boldly. He could feel Alfred's eyes upon him, boring into the back of his head, but tried his best to ignore it, "This boy couldn't afford to cross over, so I paid his debt for him,"

The Judges exchanged glances with one another, the brown-haired man looking down at Arthur and smiling with what he prayed was approval.

"And...that makes him special?" Eduard asked coldly.

"To me, yes," Arthur responded hotly, narrowing his eyes at him.

"This is the one Lord Hades will wed," Raivis said suddenly, looking behind Arthur at what he assumed was Alfred.

"Ah, so this is a gift to your soon-to-be-spouse, is it?" Eduard asked absently, mostly to himself. Arthur felt the tips of his ears growing hot as Eduard focused on Arthur's neck and smirked at the freshly made bruise. What business of was if of his, anyway? Besides, it wasn't as if--

Arthur jumped as Alfred's hand grasped onto his shoulder and rubbed gently.

"I see," Raivis said after a few moments of silence, nodding.

"What did you mean about his life being troubled?" Arthur asked firmly as Peter began sobbing. Raivis looked at him sadly, blue eyes filled with what could have been sympathy.

"This one was a slave," he said quietly, "His master murdered him out of wrath, after he was..." he trailed off as Peter spun around and buried his face into Arthur's abdomen, clutching onto his clothing and sobbing bitterly. Arthur wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly as he glared back up at the Judges.

"And what is to become of _him_ , hm?" Arthur demanded, practically seething with rage. That swine, killing an innocent child. What kind of monster murdered a _child_?

Raivis arched an eyebrow at him, taking in his response analytically.

"The boy?" he asked, "He will go to Elysium with the other children. He has done no evil,"

"No, this former 'master' of his," Arthur growled as Peter tightened his grip on his chiton, "What will become of him? Surely he'll be punished,"

It was the brown-haired man's turn to speak, looking genuinely shocked as he stood.

"That is not your concern, Persephone," he said with a softer voice than Arthur had assumed he would have.

"What will happen to him?" Arthur demanded as Alfred's grip on his shoulder tightened--some kind of warning which Arthur promptly ignored. He stubbornly persisted, setting his jaw, "I want that bastard to pay for what he's done,"

Peter shifted and Arthur looked down--the boy was looking up at him, wide-eyed.

"Well, usually--" the brown-haired man began.

"Toris," Eduard warned, blue eyes flashing at him dangerously.

"He wants to know," Toris reasoned with a crooked smile, jade-green eyes glimmering with amusement as he looked down at Arthur, "and as Queen of the Underworld, well...that would be well within his jurisdiction," he added slyly.

Arthur gulped, noting how Alfred's grip on his shoulder had loosened to a more comfortable one at the mention of him as "Queen." Was that a sign of approval?

"What usually happens to people like this? Murderers?" Arthur pressed, intrigued.

Toris smiled brightly at him this time, folding his hands over his chest in amusement.

"The Erinyes go to them," Toris answered simply, "But they need marching orders before they can proceed,"

"And...what do they do?" Arthur asked, gently rubbing Peter's back to soothe him as he began trembling again. The look on Toris's face at that point made Arthur's blood run cold. Something sinister beamed behind those eyes as he smiled, a wicked smirk which slowly crept over his face.

"They punish them," he answered simply, "Each according to his wrongdoing. Once the Erinyes have selected a victim, there is no escape,"

Arthur shuddered, but quickly stopped himself.

"Y-you said they need orders," he said firmly as Alfred placed his arm over both of his shoulders once again, "Who directs them?"

If Toris was amused before, he was positively ecstatic now. His eyes twinkled with delight as he descended the steps to look at Arthur more closely. Arthur frowned; he felt more like an animal in a cage than a person, the way the Judge looked him over and tilted his head curiously.

"Right now?" Toris asked with a shrug, "We do, although our orders are not always...well-received," he trailed off, looking sidelong at Arthur as he grinned.

"And what does that mean?" Arthur asked uncertainly. He cringed as Peter sniffled--Arthur was fairly certain he had wiped his nose on Arthur's clothing, but he resisted the urge to draw attention to it.

"Our messages have not been received as of late," Toris drawled with a sigh, looking up at the lavender-colored glass in the ceiling, "The Erinyes are not exactly, ah...complacent. They would rather not take orders from anyone, let alone us,"

"...they don't listen to you?" Arthur asked flatly, wincing as Alfred dug his nails into his arm. Arthur had clearly overstepped, he wagered as Toris's eyes flashed dangerously at him. The Judge frowned, arching an eyebrow in clear disapproval.

"How dare you," Eduard hissed from his throne, "How _dare_ you insinuate such blasphemy?"

"How is it blasphemy?" Arthur demanded, though his legs felt like jelly, "You just told me that the Erinyes don't want to take orders from you!"

"They mean that the Erinyes are difficult to distribute orders to, Darling," Alfred intervened, looking up at the Judges sternly as he possessively tightened his grip on Arthur, "Not that they don't take them,"

"Even _they_ know not to disobey us," Eduard said firmly, shifting in his seat as he threw a scowl Arthur's way.

"Well...they do have a tendency to kill our messengers--I, ah...never mind," Raivis squeaked uncertainly, cutting himself off as Eduard glared at him.

"That's why we have many of them," Eduard said matter-of-factly.

"Why, though? Isn't that their job? To punish the guilty?" Arthur persisted, fire in his belly. He was not about to give up on justice for Peter. Not after watching him break down and sob like that.

The Judges exchanged pointed glances before Toris slowly turned back toward him.

"Yes, but they lack respect," he mused as he looked Arthur over, "They answer to none, despite what we might want to believe," he added quietly, shooting a look at Eduard. The other Judge looked quite shocked, sharp blue eyes wide as he sat in stunned silence.

"But, if they were convinced to follow someone they _did_ respect, justice would be served in a much more timely manner," Toris continued, gesturing toward Peter. The boy cringed, shivering as he clutched more tightly onto Arthur's clothes.

"But, of course, that's just a theory until someone actually--"

"I'll go," Arthur heard himself say as Toris looked at him in shock.

"Persephone--" Alfred warned.

"I want to go," Arthur insisted, turning to look up at him. Those blue eyes were filled with...something. Worry? It wasn't anger, whatever it was.

"Darling, they are not like mortals," Alfred explained softly, putting his hands on either one of Arthur's shoulders as he looked sincerely into his eyes, "They are unlike any creature you have ever encountered,"

"I know," Arthur said with a firm nod, "But I want to do this," he said as he broke Alfred's grip and turned back toward the Judges. All three of them were staring at him as if he was a complete lunatic.

"You said that as...Queen..." Arthur faltered, the very notion making him feel sick, "...that I might have influence over the Erinyes, right?"

"Well...perhaps," Raivis mused quietly, "If you managed to gain their respect, somehow,"

"Let me talk to them," Arthur blurted. Alfred tsked, barely audible, but Arthur ignored him.

Toris and Raivis actually looked impressed, nodding approvingly with small smirks. Eduard, on the other hand, remained like stone, but Arthur chose to ignore him as well. He didn't have time for nonsense.

"If...that is agreeable to Lord Hades," Toris said, looking behind Arthur expectantly.

"Darling, I think you should take time to carefully think this over--" Alfred said elegantly.

"We're going," Arthur said curtly. He watched with satisfaction as Alfred's eyebrows migrated into his hairline, clearly floored.

Another victory. Alfred may have managed to kidnap him, but he wasn't about to play nice.

Alfred blinked at him a few times as Toris clapped his hands from behind Arthur.

"Splendid," he declared, "I look forward to seeing what you can do, Persephone,"

"Yes...good luck," Eduard snarled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Arthur nodded stiffly at him as he took Peter by the arm and led him outside, Alfred following close behind.

* * *

Notes: Mortals were placed into their appropriate places in the Underworld by three Judges: Rhadamanthus judged souls from Asia, Aeacus judged souls from Europe, and Minos was given the final vote in difficult decisions.

The Erinyes, or the Furies, were denizens of the Underworld sent to punish the guilty for various crimes. Persephone was recognized as the leader of the Erinyes after her ascension to the throne as Queen, and pleas mortals made in her name for justice to be delivered to wrongdoers were passed onto the Erinyes to carry out.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Peter, if you could meet us at the chariot," Arthur instructed as Alfred followed behind him, his displeasure hanging in the air like a specter. The boy frowned, looking at him uncertainly.

"We're not...you aren't taking me to the...whatever they were called, right?" he asked quietly.

"No, no--we're taking you to Elysium," Arthur reassured him as he ruffled his hair. Peter smiled, clearly relieved, "Now go on, we'll catch up," he added, though his stomach churned. He watched the boy run off, waiting nervously for the lecture he knew he would be in for.

"Persephone," Alfred said sternly as he walked in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders, "This task is not as simple as you seem to believe,"

"You assume that I am unintelligent?" Arthur asked coolly, crossing his arms.

"No," Alfred sighed as he shook his head, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I am merely saying that what you are proposing is very dangerous,"

"This entire place is dangerous," Arthur retorted with a stubborn frown, "Besides, you told me earlier that this was my kingdom too, did you not?"

Alfred sighed again as he looked upon Arthur tiredly. Arthur smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of _course_ , but when I said that I didn't intend for you to change the entire social infrastructure of the Underworld," he insisted with a barely perceptible snarl.

"Well, I already said that I'd do it, so I'm going to," Arthur said simply, shrugging. Alfred shook his head, clearly amused.

"So stubborn," he murmured as he stroked Arthur's cheek, "You certainly have a strong will. It'll get you in trouble someday," he added playfully.

"Well if you don't like it, then perhaps you should reconsider marrying me," Arthur blurted before he could stop himself. To his horror, Alfred's amusement only grew. He laughed, picking Arthur up and spinning him around a few times before fiercely kissing him on the lips. Arthur struggled, kicking and flailing about to no avail.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INST--" he demanded, cut off by Alfred's lips upon his. He looked up in surprise as Alfred broke the kiss and looked down at him slyly.

"Don't think I don't realize what you're up to, my Love," Alfred purred as he lowered his face so he was breathing into Arthur's ear, "I assure you, it will not work,"

"W-what?" Arthur stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted nervously.

Alfred chuckled into his ear as he gently set Arthur's feet back onto the ground and tightly grasped him by the waist, drawing him close. Arthur tried to move away, but was trapped by those strong arms. He looked up, trying to hide his anxiety as Alfred smiled at him.

"Oh, I think you do," he said as he carded his fingers through Arthur's hair. Arthur shivered, but quickly regained control of himself as he looked Alfred right in the eyes.

"No, I don't," he snapped, "Now let go of me," he ordered, pushing on Alfred's chest for emphasis. This only caused Alfred to tighten his grip, drawing Arthur's head into his chest. Arthur froze, listening to the steady thudding of Alfred's heart.

"You cannot fool me, Darling," Alfred sighed as he gently rubbed Arthur's back, "You are trying to make yourself undesirable to me. I will tell you now: that will never happen,"

Arthur blanched; how could have figured him out so quickly?

"What?" Arthur blurted, voice muffled in Alfred's chest. He didn't even attempt to push away this time, knowing it was fruitless, "How can you even say that? You don't know a damned thing about me!" he insisted angrily.

"Mm, I beg to differ," Alfred purred, increasing the pressure of his fingers on Arthur's back more akin to that of a massage. Arthur slumped forward against his will, his tired muscles giving in to the deft movements of the other man's hands. Alfred immediately took notice of the gesture and hummed his approval.

"H-how's that?" Arthur managed as Alfred continued slowly moving his fingers along his back, "You've only just met me. I'm a stranger to you,"

" _You_ have only just met _me_ , Darling," Alfred corrected, "You are no stranger. I've seen you many times before,"

Arthur's blood boiled at that, giving him the resolve to force himself upward. He shoved himself off of Alfred's chest and glared up at him angrily.

"You mean you were stalking me," he accused, eyes narrowed in displeasure. Alfred actually appeared surprised, arching an eyebrow at him with wide eyes. He quickly recovered, however, and threw Arthur a smug smile as he slowly moved his fingers down Arthur's spine. Arthur shivered again, but refused to pull away. He was not going to let this go.

"Not stalking," Alfred corrected, " _Admiring_ ,"

"So, what--you were hiding in the bushes, watching me? Is that what you're trying to say? Because that's _stalking_ ," Arthur snapped, "That's not-nngh..." he cut himself off as he arched his back, leaning into Alfred's fingertips delightfully working in slow, deliberate circles at the base of his spine, right above his hips.

Damn him and his talented hands. Arthur fought not to squirm as Alfred continued expertly roving his fingertips along Arthur's back, his expression screwed up into a frown as he tried to regain some control.

"Y-you can't just go and-haahh-cower in the shadows like some kind of _deviant_ and-nnng-claim that you love them--th-that's not how it works!" Arthur managed, his speech interrupted by brief bouts of sighing and soft sounds of approval that just refused to stay _silent_ , damn it all.

"But I'm not cowering," Alfred pointed out as he moved his fingers lower, onto his hipbones, "I took you to see my world and what I could offer you,"

"Yeah, about THAT," Arthur bristled, taking a moment to bite his lip to restrain himself from making embarrassing noises at how damned _good_ Alfred's hands felt right then, "Who do you think you are, kidnapping me and forcing me to marry you? Taking away my freedom like this isn't typically how one shows his affection," he growled.

He paused as Alfred's hands abruptly halted. Arthur felt a pang of fear--had he pushed too far? He gasped as Alfred moved his hands onto Arthur's shoulders and pushed him backward, so they were facing each other. He couldn't quite read Alfred's expression as he felt himself being drawn into those deep blue eyes.

"You misunderstand," Alfred said after a few moments, "My intention is to offer you freedom, not to take it from you,"

Arthur blinked, dumbfounded. Alfred paused as if waiting for him to speak, but Arthur couldn't quite formulate a sentence at that point.

"This place is your kingdom, as I have said," Alfred continued, rubbing his shoulders gently, "I want you to feel at home here. I want you to be happy here...with me,"

"By imprisoning me?" Arthur spat angrily, finding his voice.

Alfred looked genuinely shocked, blue eyes wide as he fervently shook his head.

"You aren't imprisoned," he pointed out, "I don't want you wandering around alone for a while, until you are familiar with the Underworld so you won't get lost, but--"

"And yet you won't let me go home," Arthur cut him off with a frown.

"You _are_ home," Alfred insisted, taking a moment to kiss him gently on the forehead.

"I don't belong here," Arthur said quietly, voice tight.

"Yes, you do," Alfred said as he stared him in the eyes once again.

"No! I don't!" Arthur cried, cursing how his voice wavered as he shoved Alfred away from him. Alfred made no motion to come closer, quietly listening for Arthur to continue. Grateful for the platform, he did.

"I don't belong here, Alfred," he sighed, "I think you know that. That's why you had to kidnap me,"

"No," Alfred insisted.

"Then why _did_ you?" Arthur asked hotly, clenching his fists.

Alfred smiled softly at him for a few moments before responding, blue eyes twinkling.

"Because I knew it was the only way," he explained, "Demeter would have never let me anywhere near you to court you properly. He certainly would never have allowed you into the Underworld," he added, the smile fading a little.

Arthur frowned; yes, he was absolutely right. Francis would have rather been flayed alive than suffer for him to end up in the realm of the dead, of all places, devoid of the sun...

"You're damn right, he wouldn't have," Arthur snapped, "and for good reason,"

"Oh?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what _did_ Demeter allow you to do, exactly?"

"...what?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms.

"It is a simple question," Alfred said with a shrug, "What freedom did he offer you? Were you permitted to go anywhere as you pleased for as long as you pleased?"

"Uh..." Arthur stumbled, frowning. Sure, he was allowed to go into the meadow, but only if Francis knew where he was and came back immediately when he called--

"To befriend whom you wished?" Alfred pressed.

"I had friends!" Arthur insisted.

"Really? In the woods, isolated from all civilization?" Alfred said sarcastically, frowning.

"Well, there were the nymphs--"

Arthur glowered at Alfred as he laughed, shaking his head.

"Besides nymphs, then," he clarified.

"Ah...n-no," Arthur sighed, defeated. Come to think of it, when was the last time he'd been in a mortal village? Francis always insisted on going on his own to those places, said it was too dangerous...that someone uncouth might see him and--

"And what of your personal life?" Alfred continued, "You are of certainly of age to be wed. Did he permit you to select someone? To marry whomever you chose?" Alfred continued.

"W-well, that wasn't exactly--"

"You never even got to look one of your suitors in the eye, did you?" Alfred asked, closing the space between them and looking intensely down into Arthur's face, "Never got the chance to even utter a single word to them before Demeter chased them off?"

"Ah...I..." Arthur faltered, turning away. Alfred sighed, wrapping his arms around him gently.

"You see? I'm giving you your first taste of freedom," Alfred explained quietly as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, "This land is yours to roam as you please. And as your husband, I will see to it that your every desire is fulfilled," he added--Arthur didn't miss the hint of lust to his tone at the word "desire" and shivered.

"I trust you, Persephone," he continued as he buried his face into Arthur's hair, "I trust you to become a ruler of this place, to make it your own,"

Arthur perked up a little at that notion. Perhaps this was an opportunity--he was still angry about being abducted, but...

Holding his breath, Arthur tentatively reached out touched Alfred's back. The man trembled a bit as if surprised, causing Arthur to retract his hand.

"No, go ahead," he coaxed, and Arthur gently placed his hand onto the middle of Alfred's back. His heart hammered in his chest as Alfred sighed with approval.

Arthur released the breath he had been storing, experimentally moving his fingertips a little, running them over a small section of Alfred's spine. It occurred to him briefly how good the other man smelled, how pleasantly warm he was as he hesitantly nestled his cheek into Alfred's chest, but he pushed that thought aside in favor of reflecting on their conversation.

Surprisingly enough, Alfred had actually made a strong case. Everything he had just said had made perfect sense. Not that it excused his behavior, but still. And besides, that didn't mean that Arthur was ready to marry him. He didn't want to marry anyone. He just wanted...freedom. A freedom he didn't even realize that he had lacked before, why he had always felt restless whenever he wasn't out among the flowers he so adored.

"Alfred?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, my Love?" Alfred answered as he adjusted so they were looking one another in the face.

"Do you...trust me to speak to the Erinyes, then?" Arthur asked, "You won't try to stop me if I do? I mean, you said I...could rule as I pleased," he wavered, the notion strange on his tongue.

Alfred frowned, then slowly shook his head.

"No, I will not interfere, if that is what you truly want. But I do want to go with you--at least, for right now," he pointed out. Arthur smiled softly, grateful for the victory.

But, he had to wonder to himself as Alfred led him toward the chariot, was it truly a victory if he didn't have to fight Alfred for it?


	11. Chapter 11

 

"THIS is where I get to live?" Peter blurted as he jumped out of the chariot and onto the lush green grass of Elysium.

"That's right," Arthur said with a smile as Alfred dismounted and offered Arthur his hand. He hesitated, then decided against it and leapt onto the ground on his own. Alfred rolled his eyes, but grinned. Peter looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear.

"So...where do I go?" he asked as a group of children ran past, shouting and laughing as they played. One of them stopped, a young girl with brown hair and eyes. She looked over at Peter curiously, adjusting one of the red bows in her hair as she skipped over to him.

"You're new here!" she declared excitedly.

"Um...yeah," Peter said shyly. He jumped as the girl grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward where the other children awaited, watching Peter and the young girl curiously.

"Come on! Come play with us!" she laughed.

Peter looked up at Arthur uncertainly, chewing on his lip.

"Go ahead," Arthur reassured him with a smile.

"W-will you come visit me?" Peter asked, panic evident in his quivering voice.

"Of course I will," Arthur promised, "Now go on, have fun," he said as he waved at the children. A few of them enthusiastically waved back, though most were fixated in awe on Alfred standing behind him.

"All right! See you!" Peter chimed as he ran toward the other children. The brown-haired girl sprinted after him, laughing. Arthur watched them run into the meadow with a sad smile, looking up as Alfred draped his arm over his shoulders.

"He will be happy here," he assured him.

"I know," Arthur sighed, "I'm glad for him, that's all," he lied. He missed him already, as if he was losing a brother.

"You know you can go see him whenever you please," Alfred pointed out, "The boy will always be here,"

"Hmm," Arthur answered with a nod, closing his eyes as a breeze kicked up and tossed his bangs about. It was warm and comforting, just like out in his meadow back home...

He frowned at the sadness that sprang up as he recalled Francis. He was probably still looking for him--he'd never stop, Arthur was sure of that. Perhaps he'd send help by tomorrow, before it was too late and--

"Are you all right?" Alfred asked after a moment, "You're very quiet,"

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur insisted as he turned and looked up at him. Gods, how those blue eyes danced in the light of Elysium, like sapphires, "Let's go to the Erinyes," he said suddenly.

"Right now?" Alfred asked, "Would you not like to have something to eat first?"

"No," Arthur answered quickly, shaking his head. He had almost forgotten how hungry he was; leave it to Alfred to bring it up. He felt exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days, and his head was panging with a pain that he knew was lack of food. Still, though, he wouldn't eat. He _wouldn't_.

"Persephone, you haven't eaten a thing since you came here," Alfred pointed out. Arthur noted vaguely how he sounded genuinely concerned, though that could have been the hunger talking.

"How do you know?" Arthur snapped irritably, "I ate something before we left," he lied.

"Don't lie to me, Darling," Alfred warned, though not unkindly, "The servants would have told me if you had when I asked them,"

Arthur sighed, his shoulders rising and falling for emphasis.

"Look, I'll eat afterwards," he lied again, "I just...I just want to get this over with. All right?" he added as he hesitantly looked up into Alfred's face. The man looked him over before nodding and leading him back into his chariot.

"Very well," he conceded as he took hold of the reins, "Whatever you wish,"

* * *

Alfred led the chariot down the path toward where the Erinyes usually spent most of their time, when they weren't torturing souls in Tartarus or harassing the deserved living. The horses were starting to get restless, snorting in agitation as the surroundings grew steadily more gloomy. He frowned; Persephone was going to abhor this place, he was certain of it. But he couldn't deny his requests, no matter how Alfred might try.

He looked down as something suddenly bumped against his arm. Persephone was falling asleep, it seemed, his head falling onto Alfred's arm as he dozed. He jolted awake at the sudden movement, shifting in his seat and attempting to sit up properly. Alfred gently reached out and pulled him close, smiling as the pale blonde grumbled something at him in protest.

"It's all right, Darling," he murmured into Persephone's feather-soft hair, "If you want to rest, go ahead and rest,"

Persephone muttered something back at him that didn't sound all too friendly, but didn't pull away as Alfred had dreaded he would. His smile only grew as a soft snore rumbled against his chest. Well, he wagered, there was still quite some distance until they reached their destination. He pulled back on the reins, signaling for the horses to slow their pace to that of a walk rather than a jog.

Alfred smiled, enjoying the closeness. There was no rush, especially to such a place as this one. His smile faded a little as he reflected on the last time he had paid a visit to the home of the Erinyes. To say that they were unfriendly would be a gross understatement, not to mention horrifying to someone who wasn't accustomed to their appearance. They would never cross _him_ , he was certain of that, but he had to wonder about what the Judges had been saying about their servants being killed off simply for doing their job. Alfred's smile disappeared completely at that thought--not in his kingdom, they didn't. That behavior was wholly unacceptable.

He looked down in surprise as Persephone actually snuggled closer, tossing his arm haphazardly onto Alfred's chest; it quickly slid down and rested in his lap. He mumbled something incoherent as he slept, his breath warm upon Alfred's skin.

"Ah, Persephone," Alfred whispered as he gently kissed the top of his head, "I've waited so long for you. I swear, I will not disappoint," he promised quietly, "You can always rely on me,"

He was rewarded with a snort--whether Persephone was awake enough to intend for that to be a retort or not was difficult to discern. Alfred laughed, shaking his head in amusement as they continued on their way.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur smiled, stretching lazily as he awoke. He was delightfully warm and comfortable, nestled into the soft earth of the meadow. It was probably late--he couldn't wait to tell Francis about the strange dream he had been having, about being sucked into a hole in the earth by a madman in a chariot--

"Wake up, Persephone," someone called.

Arthur's eyes snapped wide open as he sat up. He paled as his gaze met that of Alfred, whose chest he had been lying on. He must have dozed off after they left Elysium, he noted as he turned away in embarrassment. So it hadn't been a dream. Not in the slightest.

He tensed as Alfred cupped his chin and gently tilted his face back toward him. Those shocking blue eyes sparkled with concern as he looked him over, a worried frown on his lips.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "Are you ill?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Arthur insisted as he felt his face reddening. Alfred's fingers slowly slid over his cheek, warm and gentle as Arthur unconsciously leaned into them.

"We can go back, if you want," Alfred pointed out.

"...where are we?" Arthur asked hesitantly as he took in their surroundings. They were surrounded by gnarled black trees, bent and twisted as if in pain. The ground itself was blackened, charred as if by flame, and veiled in a thin mist tinged a sickly gray. The air here was thick, heavy with what solidified in Arthur's stomach as dread. He shuddered as he looked back at Alfred uncertainly.

"The dwelling place of the Erinyes," Alfred answered with a slight frown, "It is not the most pleasant place in our kingdom, I'm afraid,"

Arthur steeled himself and stood up, drawing a deep breath.

"Well, it _is_ part of my kingdom, and I'm going into it," he decided as he swung his legs over the side of the chariot and clumsily landed onto the ground. He straightened out and brushed off his clothes as Alfred elegantly dismounted and stood beside him.

"So...where are they?" Arthur asked quietly. He jumped as something akin to a vulture abruptly cawed and flew over his head, its several sets of eyes leering at him as its broad black wings bore it over the gnarled, dead trees. Alfred put a comforting hand on his shoulder and guided him down a narrow path. It wove between the trees, their twisted black roots tripping Arthur a few times and, he swore, actually moving in order to do so. He looked backward, watching the path behind them nervously as he waited for those roots to change position--

He shrieked as he felt something graze his arm, drawing it into his chest defensively and lurching into Alfred.

"What is it?" Alfred asked with a chuckle as he brought them to a stop and drew both arms around him. Arthur normally would have pulled away in agitation, but was grateful for the gesture this time. Alfred's arms were warm and steady, and it made Arthur feel safe. Safe and warm as he nestled his face against his broad chest, and--

"N-nothing," Arthur said into Alfred's chest, steeling himself, "Just thought I felt something on my arm, that's all. Erm...sorry," he added as he gently pushed himself to a proper standing position and looked up at him. Alfred looked...amused, actually, a small smirk playing on his lips as he nodded.

"All right then," he said as he gestured in front of them, "We're nearly there, but we can go back if you would prefer,"

"No, let's keep going," Arthur insisted as he drew a deep breath and walked out ahead of him. He wasn't about to run scared of a grove of trees, unnerving environment or no. He stalked through the grove and into an opening between the trees, a meadow of sorts--or rather, a dark mockery of one. The charred ground was veiled in thick gray fog, garnished by only a few sparse black seedlings of more of those horrible trees and...something, lying sprawled out on the ground. They weren't boulders, though that is how they appeared at first glance, shrouded in mist. Arthur cautiously approached one of them, eyes narrowed as he looked the thing over. Fairly large and unnervingly still, the tattered--was that _clothing_?

Arthur recoiled, gasping and taking a step backward. The corpse was fairly fresh, based upon the trickle of dark red spilling out from what Arthur assumed used to be the person's chest. The poor wretch appeared to have been split open, broken ribs jutting out and reaching up into the sky. The expression on the deceased's face was one of pure terror, eyes wide and glazed over above a mouth agape in a silent scream--

Arthur nearly leapt out of his skin as Alfred approached from behind him and tsked. He whirled Arthur around, forcing him to face away from the hideous sight. Not that Arthur minded--had he stared at it any longer, he feared that he would have been sick.

"Don't look at them, Darling," Alfred advised as he looked around the meadow, eyes cold. Arthur nodded, shivering--he would hate to be on the receiving end of a stare as intense as Alfred's, those piercing blue eyes burning with displeasure as he surveyed the clearing. Arthur gulped, looking out at the clearing as well.

The ground was littered with bodies in varying states of decay, with varying degrees of horrific bodily injury or...Arthur shuddered, choosing to look up at the ring of trees surrounding the clearing instead. These trees were abnormal, appearing to be dead but clearly living, based on the presence of the saplings on the ground. The tops of the trees were even stranger; instead of gnarled branches, they were filled with dark clusters of what Arthur assumed were leaves. He frowned, trying to make out where the leaves were growing out of--

That was when one of them moved.

Arthur watched in silent horror as a pair of great black wings emerged, like that of a bat. The creature stood, almost humanoid in figure but--

"Oh no," he muttered to himself as two more of them began to emerge from the darkness at the tops of the trees, great bat-like wings stretching as they prepared for flight.

"Alfred," he squeaked as he tugged on Alfred's clothing. Alfred looked down at him briefly before following Arthur's (probably terror-stricken) gaze, "Ah. There they are," he said flatly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"...they?" Arthur asked, though he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly whom Alfred was referring to. His fears were confirmed as the three silhouettes suddenly leapt into the air. They circled the clearing a few times, making unholy howling sounds that sent shivers up Arthur's spine. He jumped as one of them abruptly landed directly in front of him, crouching onto the ground before slowly raising to full height.

To say that the creature was frightening would be an understatement. Fearsome claws sprang out of thin, gnarled hands connected to the pale, slim figure. It--he? Arthur thought it was male, but couldn't be certain--was clothed in a raven dark chiton, frayed around the edges with a sinister-looking belt hewn of some kind of bone at his waist. His hair was disheveled, dark brown and hanging into his piercing, bloodshot eyes. They might have been hazel, but Arthur was too distracted with everything else about him to really know for certain. A single lonely curl of hair jutted out of the center of his forehead, a delicate spiral that looked oddly out of place for such a horrifying creature. The wings were what fascinated him the most--huge and bat-like, covered in dark scales that had the slightest hint of emerald green to them protruding out of the creature's back.

He leered evilly at Arthur, bloodshot eyes sizing him up as a sinister grin crept over his pale face. His gaze quickly snapped onto Alfred, however, and the smirk abruptly disappeared.

"Lord Hades," the thing blurted--yes, definitely male based upon the voice, "We were not expecting you,"

"Alecto," Alfred said curtly with a brief nod.

"Please, my Lord--in your presence, I am Lovino," the thing corrected with an oddly graceful bow. He then stood and gestured to his left; Arthur watched in morbid fascination as two more of them slowly approached, looking at Arthur hungrily. For his part, Arthur managed not to shiver, but it was difficult.

"Lord Hades," the other two murmured as they bowed. The silver-white hair of the shortest of the three Erinyes sighed against the ground as it bowed reverently. Arthur gulped, looking the other two over carefully as they stood.

The creature with long hair was a woman, much to Arthur's surprise. Her long hair was adorned with a large, tattered white ribbon tied into a bow at the top of her head, her dark blue eyes cold and lifeless as she turned and glared at Arthur. He jumped, focusing his attention on the final creature. Thin and pale, his piercing green eyes might have been captivating were the whites not completely bloodshot and tinged a sickly yellow. His ragged blonde hair reached down to his shoulders, which shook as he chuckled sinisterly.

"Ah, my Lord, you have brought us a present," he said playfully as he licked his lips.

The look Alfred gave him stunned him into silence, cold blue eyes glaring daggers at him as he walked directly in front of him and looked down into his face. To Arthur's surprise (not to mention relief) the creature backed up a pace, green eyes staring up at Alfred in fear.

"Tisiphone," Alfred growled as he gestured with his arm into the clearing, "What is the meaning of this? Killing my subjects?"

Tisiphone turned toward the others briefly before answering--Arthur noted how he gulped as if anxious. He regained his composure quickly enough, standing at full height and flitting his bat-like wings in irritation. These wings, Arthur noted vaguely, were tinged slightly red, scales glimmering with flecks of scarlet in the dim light.

"These...subjects of yours, Lord Hades, were sent to mock and pester us," Tisiphone said finally, "We were merely defending ourselves,"

"From _nymphs_?" Alfred demanded angrily, "They couldn't have done you harm if they had wanted to,"

"Well, they were trying to give us orders from someone other than you, my Lord," the woman hissed, voice quiet and dangerous in a way that made the hair on Arthur's neck stand on end, "Surely you would not approve of such--"

"They were messengers from the Judges," Alfred interrupted, eyes flashing dangerously, "You overstepped your boundaries," he added darkly.

"B-but my Lord, they were relaying orders to us that were not from you," the third spoke, the hazel-eyed one called Lovino, "We cannot accept orders from sniveling creatures such as they,"

"Yes, they who hide in their fortress rather than come to see us themselves," the woman snapped angrily, "As if we were their _servants_. We, who have been here since time immemorial, carrying out orders from you and only you, Lord Hades," she continued fervently.

"I fully expect you to comply with the Judges' commands," Alfred said curtly, "Their decisions regarding mortal souls carry significant weight," he warned with a barely perceptible snarl.

"But you we can respect, my Lord," Tisiphone insisted, "Not the likes of them, who cower rather than coming to face us themselves. You have always shown us common courtesy, my Lord, and your commands we gladly obey,"

Alfred frowned, eyes narrowing into slits; Arthur noted that all three of the Erinyes looked uncomfortable, two of them squirming and the third looking down sheepishly at the ground.

"Respected or no, you had no right to murder my subjects," Alfred said firmly, "I will not tolerate this, and you _will_ be punished for it,"

"No!" the woman cried, "We were only acting out of deference to you! Send us a messenger with honor and we will gladly obey!" she insisted as she wrung her gnarled hands.

"What about me?" Arthur heard himself ask and instantly regretting it as three pairs of bloodshot eyes locked onto him. Lovino laughed, a sinister cackle that echoed through the black grove. The other two wore bemused smirks.

"What _about_ you?" the woman snapped as she stalked over to him. Arthur wanted to back up, but resisted, "Who are you, anyway? Another damned messenger from the Judges?"

"No, I'm Persephone," Arthur said firmly as he looked up into her eyes. Something glinted in them that Arthur didn't like--was it amusement?

"I'm here to make sure a certain mortal receives his due punishment," Arthur continued, keeping his head up and trying not to show how nervous he was.

"So you _are_ from the Judges," Lovino snapped frowning and baring a few teeth, "I don't like liars," he added with a snarl. Alfred moved forward as if to speak, but Arthur put his hand up.

"Please, uh...Lord Hades," he faltered, not wanting to overstep, "Allow me to explain--no reason for you to have to do it,"

Alfred arched an eyebrow at him, but conceded with a brief nod of his head.

"I already told you, I am not sent from the Judges," Arthur explained calmly as he turned away from Alfred and back toward the Erinyes. They appeared surprised, blinking at him and throwing looks at one another as he continued, "I am here on behalf of a mortal child who has recently been Judged. He...he was a murder victim, and I want the bastard whose responsible to pay for it," he added darkly.

He jumped as Tisiphone suddenly growled and gnashed his teeth, as if Arthur had just physically struck him. His bloodshot eyes were ablaze with rage, though it was quickly replaced by what Arthur perceived as glee. A toothy smile crept across his gaunt face as he crossed his arms casually over his chest.

"I _do_ hate murderers," he whispered as he ran a claw across his chin, "They are the most vile of mortals, not to mention the most fragile when confronted," he added as he looked Arthur over, "But why should I go out of my way to do this? Just because you told me to? Who do you think you are that you can order me around?" he demanded.

The other two Erinyes hissed their agreement, glaring at Arthur and carefully studying him. Alfred remained silent, though his face was grim.

"I am Persephone, son of Zeus and Demeter--" Arthur began mechanically, but was interrupted by all three of them howling with raucous laughter. Lovino had actually doubled over, leaning on his knees for support as he laughed.

"Oh, did you hear that, Feliks? A son of Zeus!" Lovino cheered between guffaws.

"I did!" Tisiphone-er, Feliks-answered giddily.

"We're so sorry to have offended a son of _Zeus_ ," the woman sneered, "You think that we will take orders from the likes of you because you're his offspring?"

"No, not because I'm his offspring," Arthur snapped, glaring at her, "But because Lord Hades is to be my husband," he managed to choke out. He had sounded convincing enough, he figured, but the very notion filled him with dread.

Tomorrow. He had promised to wed Alfred tomorrow.

He stole a look at him--Alfred was smiling, blue eyes twinkling in satisfaction. Arthur gulped, turning his attention back onto his audience.

_"Francis will send help soon,"_ he thought to himself as he watched all three of the Erinyes throw surprised looks from him, to Alfred, at each other, and back to him again. It was like watching three feral dogs communicating with one another, not a word spoken between them but their every thought conveyed through sharp glances and gestures. Feliks stepped forward, stretching his bat-like wings to their full span as he approached.

"You certainly have our attention, Persephone, but not our esteem," he whispered, almost inaudible. Arthur leaned forward in an attempt to better hear him. He fought not to cringe as the definitive smell of decay and burning met his nostrils made his eyes water.

"If you want us to listen to you, you will need to do something for us first," he added lowly. Arthur nodded to show that he was listening, suddenly aware of other voices. Alfred was conversing with the other two Erinyes--clearly, Felik's message was for Arthur's ears alone. The creature smiled, taking a clawed hand and pushing his messy blonde hair from his face.

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur asked quietly.

Feliks's smile only grew as he tilted his head, looking him over carefully.

"You didn't come here on your own, did you?" he deduced, not giving Arthur time to answer before continuing, "Have you even _tried_ to escape?" he laughed, shaking his head.

"I've been trying to find a way out," Arthur hissed, glaring at him, "Now tell me what you want me to do so I can get out of here," he added irritably. The Erinyes glared back, though his expression was softened somewhat by a grin.

"I'll tell you a way out, if you're actually brave enough to try it," Feliks said with a grin, "But first you'll need to do something for me: I want my dagger back," he said finally, "That bastard Rhadamanthus stole it from me...tore it out of one of my victims without my permission...wasn't even finished yet..." Feliks scowled as he turned his head to the side and spat on to the ground, "It's mine, and I want it back. Give it to me, and I will grant your request and get your child his vengeance. And...maybe I'll tell you how to get out of this place, if I'm impressed enough by you," he added smugly, arching an eyebrow at him, "So, Persephone? What do you say?"

"I'll do it," Arthur promised with a nod, though he couldn't help but wonder why the creature didn't just ask Alfred for the dagger back first, "How do I get the dagger? What does it look like?"

"Oh you'll know it when you see it," Tisiphone promised with a chuckle, "It's black as oblivion, sharp and feral and..." he trailed off dreamily, "Anyway, you'll know it when you see it," he repeated, "That imbecile keeps it in his treasury, like some kind of trophy--get it back for me, and you'll have my ear,"

"Where's the treasury, though?" Arthur pressed.

Feliks raised an eyebrow at him and growled; Arthur fought the urge to back up.

"Rhadamanthus would never leave something precious to him too far away," he reasoned, "I'll wager it's near his chambers, in the uppermost room of the right-hand tower," he added with a sly grin.

Arthur nodded, looking up as Alfred approached and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Is your business here concluded, Persephone?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Arthur said as he turned to follow Alfred out of the clearing.

"What did Tisiphone say to you?" Alfred asked as he helped Arthur into his chariot.

"Nothing," Arthur lied, "He just mocked me,"

"Ah," Alfred sighed, "Well, I told you that they weren't very pleasant," he added as he got in and set them on a course for his palace, "Do you regret going to see them?" he asked after a moment.

Arthur turned and looked directly up at him, green eyes ablaze.

"No," he responded firmly, "I do not,"

Alfred laughed as he wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and drew him close. Arthur frowned into his chest, though the gesture did feel quite nice.

"Full of surprises," Alfred murmured as he leaned down and kissed Arthur on the top of his head, "You'll make a fine queen, standing up to the likes of the Erinyes like that. I am _very_ impressed," he admitted.

"...really?" Arthur blurted, cheeks reddening as he pushed back and looked up at him. Alfred nodded, pausing to look and make sure the horses were taking them along the correct path.

"Really," he breathed as he pressed their lips together. Arthur stiffened, but ended up melting into the kiss anyway. His touch was warm and gentle, a welcome change after the horrible oppression of the dwelling of the Erinyes. As Alfred continued to praise him, his mind wandered to the hall of the Judges, of Rhadamanthus and his cold, unfeeling eyes. He smiled as he nestled back into Alfred's chest. He had managed to impress Hades himself with his pluck--that was something to be proud of, right?

And, he thought to himself wickedly, if Alfred thought _that_ was impressive, just wait until he managed to escape.

* * *

Notes: The Erinyes, or the Furies, were three creatures who were given the task of punishing wrongdoers, be it in the world of mortals or in the bowels of Tartarus.

Alecto was responsible for punishing crimes committed against others, particularly those committed out of rage. Alecto was known as the "implacable or unceasing anger" (thank you, Wikipedia!) Lovino/Romano seems to be prone to bouts of rage, so that seemed fitting for him in this AU.

Tisiphone was given the task of punishing murderers, and represented vengeance. No real reason for choosing Poland other than his impulsiveness.

Megaera was the third of the Erinyes, tasked with punishing adulterers. She would torture those who were unfaithful to their spouses, and I can see Belarus getting pretty mad if anyone ever cheated on her (if she ever managed to get Russia to marry her, perhaps!)

It is unclear how Persephone became the leader of the dreaded Erinyes (aside from her marriage to Hades), but in this AU I figured they weren't going to just sit back and take orders from Arthur so easily.


	13. Chapter 13

He had convinced Alfred that the first thing on the agenda once they reached his home was to bathe--the sickly heavy air of the clearing where he had spoken with the Erinyes clung to his skin like a shroud. Alfred had conceded, promising to hold dinner until after Arthur was clean--not that Arthur had any intention of eating, but he was grateful for the excuse to postpone.

He sighed as he sank into the bath, his nymph companion watching with bemusement.

"So I'm sure your day was eventful," she pried, smirking.

"Want me to tell you about it?" Arthur asked with a grin as he turned to look up at her.

"If you'd like," she shrugged, though it was clear that she wanted to know more.

Arthur obliged, excitedly relaying what had happened earlier that day, of Peter and the Judges, and of his encounter with the dread Erinyes. The nymph paid rapt attention, nodding and smiling as he continued.

"So you even gave that mortal child a name," she said with a laugh as she stuck her feet into the bath, "What is it with you and naming things?"

"It's important to me!" Arthur huffed, looking her over. She frowned, looking over at him.

"...yes?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Can I...hm," Arthur faltered as he looked down at the water. He didn't want to offend her, but...

"Can you what?" she asked, "You can ask me anything," she pointed out.

"Can I...come up with a proper name for you? Please?" he practically begged as she rolled her eyes at him, "I can't just go around calling you 'you' all of the time. Please?"

He smiled as she finally gave up, throwing her arms up in surrender.

"All right, how about...Elizabeth?" he asked, choosing a name from the same language as his own. The nymph wrinkled her nose as she shook her head.

"W-what's wrong with it?" Arthur asked anxiously. He liked that name for her--it suited her, somehow, like it had been her name all along.

"Too long," she muttered.

"All right...what about 'Beth,' then?" Arthur pressed. The nymph tilted her head, thinking it over carefully for a moment before a smile crept over her face, "You like that?" he asked nervously.

"Beth is fine," she said as she nodded.

"All right: Beth it is," Arthur said happily as she gestured for him to head toward the bath steps, "What's wrong?" he asked as she motioned for him to step out.

"Nothing," she assured him as she grabbed a soft towel and applied it to his back, "Dinner is ready. Remember?" she teased, but Arthur felt a shiver of dread. He absolutely could _not_ eat, no matter how terrible his hunger.

"Ah, I think I'm going to just lie down," Arthur said after he was through drying off, "I'm very tired," he added as Beth threw him a look.

"Having a quick bite to eat won't kill you," she said flatly as she threw a robe over his shoulders. Arthur chose to ignore how sinister that phrase actually was, given the context.

"I know, but...I really think I should just--" Arthur cut himself off with a yelp as he managed to trip over something. He clumsily caught himself, looking up at Beth shyly, "See what I mean?" he asked. Beth sighed, a soft airy sound, and led him to his room.

"I will inform the Master that you are resting," she promised as she bowed.

"Thank you...Beth," Arthur said tiredly as she smiled, bowed again, and disappeared through the curtain in the doorway. He sighed, walking over and sprawling out onto the bed. He was tired, not to mention starving, and his headache was only growing worse by the moment. Still, though--this was his chance. As soon as he was certain Alfred was asleep, he'd make his move.

He waited for he wasn't certain how long, feigning sleep until he heard the curtain of his doorway being brushed open.

"Asleep already, Darling?" Alfred asked softly as he looked him over. Arthur remained motionless, trying to control his breathing so it looked as if he were sleeping. He twitched as he felt a hand brush his hair, but played it off as him rolling over in his sleep, mumbling a little for emphasis. Alfred chuckled quietly and pecked him lightly on the temple before leaving, the curtain rustling behind him as he went.

Arthur's eyes snapped open as he grinned--he had bought it.

He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way over to his window. He peered out of it--a long way down, but by no means impossible if he was careful. Now he merely needed to cautiously climb down and--

"What are you doing?" a soft voice asked. Arthur almost fell out of the window as he jumped, turning to meet the jade green eyes of Beth. She was frowning at him with disapproval.

"I...well, I was..." he stammered, taking his leg off of the windowsill and looking down at the floor. The nymph's frown only grew as she folded her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Listen, it's not what it looks like," Arthur blurted as he walked over to her, "I have something I need to do for Peter,"

"Peter?" she repeated softly, "That boy from the Judges? He's in Elysium now--what could you possibly do for him?" she asked, perplexed.

"He was murdered, Beth," Arthur pressed, stealing an anxious look at the doorway, "I need to make sure the man who did it gets what he deserves,"

"That is not your concern," Beth said as she shook her head, "That is for the Erinyes to do--"

"The Erinyes won't listen!" Arthur hissed, "And it _is_ my concern. That's why I wanted to go talk to them today," he continued as he gestured toward the window, "They told me if I did something for them, they'd get justice for Peter. That's what I was doing, and you can't stop me," he added firmly.

Beth paused, looking him over carefully before sighing and grabbing him by the arm.

"W-what are you doing?" he demanded as he dug his heels in so she couldn't drag him out of the room.

"Taking you outside," she said curtly, "I can't very well let you throw yourself out of a second story window,"

"Wait...what?" Arthur blurted as she tugged on his arm and brought him out into the hallway, down a series of corridors, and out into the night. They were in the gardens, surrounded on all sides by strange trees and shrubs.

"We can get out this way," she whispered, "Follow me,"

"Wait a minute," Arthur blurted as he tugged on her wrist to hold her back, "You...you're going with me?"

"Well of course," she snorted, "It is my job to attend to you, is it not?"

"Well, yes, I suppose, but--"

"Then come on," she said as she turned and gestured for him to follow her. Arthur trailed behind her, shocked.

"Y-you're not going to tell Alfr--I mean, Hades?" he hastily corrected himself. To his surprise, Beth shook her head.

"I am to attend to you," she said matter-of-factly, "Whether it be in the Master's palace or in another part of his kingdom,"

Arthur followed her out of the gardens, into the beginning of the Asphodel Meadows. She folded her arms over her chest and looked up at him expectantly.

"Well? What is it that you feel so compelled to do?" she demanded.

"Ah, well..." Arthur faltered before explaining his task to her. To say that she disapproved was an understatement, her left eye twitching in irritation as he wove his tale.

"You're going to _steal_?" she asked flatly, "Theft is a punishable crime too, you know,"

"Yes, well, it's better than murder," Arthur insisted as he headed toward the abode of the Judges. Beth followed close behind, mumbling quietly all the way.

* * *

Francis paced around for the millionth time, looking up at the river anxiously. This had been the longest day of his entire life. They had waited literally all day long for Helios to return to his home beside the great river Oceanus, watching anxiously for his golden vessel to come floating along. The river was broad and swift as it encircled the world of the living, roaring mightily as it flowed between stars and into the freshwater basins of the Earth below.

"Patience, Francis," Kjetil advised from where he sat perched in mid-air. The light from his two torches illuminated his face in the fading sun as he surveyed Francis with worry.

"I _have been_ patient," Francis snapped as he looked up at the river again, "It's sunset--he should have returned by now,"

"Well, I imagine he'll be along shortly," Kjetil commented as he looked up, "See? Here he is now," he said as he gestured toward the river with one of his torches.

Francis whirled around to see a golden cup rapidly approaching, bearing a single passenger as it flew along the mighty river.

"Helios!" he cried as he waved his arms, "HELIOS!"

To his relief, the man within the golden vessel whirled in his direction, hesitating briefly before waving, leaping out of the cup, and landing gracefully beside Francis and Kjetil. He was quite tall (and rather handsome, Francis had to admit), with unkempt brown hair, olive skin, and blazing green eyes. A peculiar tuft of hair shot up in the back of his head, curled into two twin spirals. He yawned lazily, stretching as he nodded at Francis and Kjetil in-turn.

"Demeter, Hectate," he greeted, "It's been a very long time since I've had visitors," he pointed out with a crooked grin that only added to his handsomeness. Francis cleared his throat, trying to focus.

"My son is missing, Helios," Francis began, "He's been missing for three days,"

Four, actually, now that the sun had set, he reminded himself with a sinking feeling. Helios frowned sympathetically as he put his hand onto Francis's shoulder. Francis shivered; his touch was searing, like white hot coals exquisitely burning his skin. He found himself vaguely wondering what his lips must feel like, if just his touch was this arousing, but quickly shoved the thought aside.

Arthur. He had to find Arthur.

"Heracles, you see everything," Kjetil pointed out, using his other name as he stood and came closer to the sun god, "What happened to Persephone?"

Heracles appeared to be rather uncomfortable by this, squirming and looking out over Oceanus. His bright green eyes guiltily roved over to Francis, who frowned. Handsome or no, he'd better not lie to him. Francis was in no mood for such things.

"Heracles," Francis said sternly, causing the olive-skinned man to jump.

"All right," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "All right. I was riding along in my chariot, as I do every day, when I saw your son in the meadow. Zeus was also there,"

"Zeus?!" Francis practically shrieked as his blood boiled. That conniving viper, that pathetic excuse for a--

"What of Zeus?" Kjetil asked for him as Francis seethed quietly. Heracles gulped before continuing, not missing the fire in Francis's eyes.

"He was talking," he said hesitantly as he fidgeted, "To...another man in the meadow,"

"Who?" Francis hissed, clenching his fists in anticipation.

"...his brother, Hades," Heracles sighed, running his hands through his hair nervously.

It was then that Francis felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

Hades. Hades had taken his son.

"H-Hades?" he managed, voice quivering with rage. Heracles nodded slowly, frowning.

"He came to collect Persephone after he and Zeus had talked--ah..." he continued, but abruptly stopped talking at the look Francis gave him.

"Zeus did this," he hissed, "Zeus GAVE MY SON to that MONSTER," he declared through grit teeth as he clenched his fists so hard that he drew blood. It trickled down his hands and into the nothingness beneath them, falling to the Earth below.

"Demeter--" Heracles began.

"NO," Francis snapped, shaking his head in disbelief as he began pacing again, "NO. And YOU!" he cried as he whirled around and glared at Heracles, "You just let it happen! You didn't even tell me! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY!"

"Francis, please--" Kjetil intervened, reaching out and grazing Francis's shoulder with his cool hands, torches forgotten.

Francis wrenched free from him, folding his arms over his chest as he seethed.

It hurt. It hurt so much. The man he had loved--became a _woman_ for, of all things, to bear his son, and this is what he received in turn. Zeus had betrayed him once, when he abandoned him after the birth of Persephone, and it had been hard, but Francis had managed to move on with Arthur as the center of his world.

And now that bastard Zeus had taken that, too. Given Arthur away as if he were some kind of trinket, ivory to be sold and traded as he pleased.

Well, Francis wasn't about to take this sitting down.

"W-wait!" Heracles called as Francis abruptly pivoted and headed back toward the Earth.

"What?" he snapped, pausing and turning to look at him over his shoulder. Heracles looked genuinely apologetic, bowing his head demurely.

"I can't imagine how you must feel, Francis," he said quietly. Francis relaxed slightly, nodding once in acknowledgement, "But Hades isn't a bad man. He's a good match for Persephone, really, seeing as he--"

"ENOUGH," Francis warned, blue eyes ablaze in anger as he turned and glared at the sun god head-on, baring a few teeth as he snarled, "I don't want to hear another word out of you on the subject. Persephone is MY son, and I'll be damned if Zeus has his way and hands him over to that DEMON,"

Heracles nodded slowly, muttering an apology as Francis hurried back down toward the Earth, making a beeline for Mount Olympus as Kjetil followed close behind.

* * *

Notes: Helios was responsible for taking the sun across the sky every day, pulling it along behind his chariot. His sister Selene would follow behind him bearing the moon on her own chariot at night. At the end of the day, Helios would hop a ride in a golden cup (not sure why it's a cup, but hey) back to his home along the river Oceanus. This river encompassed the earth and was believed to be the source of all the world's fresh water. Since he was in the sky all of the time, Helios saw everything that occurred on the ground below, including what happened to Persephone. Greece seemed like a good fit for Helios, since he is always depicted as a very handsome guy and a very important figure in Greek mythology.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now what?" Beth whispered as the two of them crouched in a copse of trees in front of the abode of the Judges. The twin spires glinted in the nighttime of the Underworld, illuminated in the dim light of the strange grass growing up around it. The throng of mortal souls awaiting judgment billowed out from the structure, murmuring fearfully as they stood. Arthur and Beth had walked for quite a distance to reach this place--Arthur prayed that his absence went unnoticed back at Alfred's estate.

"We need to figure out where Rhadamanthus sleeps," Arthur responded quietly, "Then we get the dagger and get out of here,"

"You make it sound so simple," Beth said dryly as she rolled her eyes, "How will we know?"

"He said the topmost room of the tower on the right," Arthur answered, squinting up at said tower and frowning. He couldn't discern whether there was a patio of some sort to indicate where the room was from this distance...all he could do was hope that Feliks hadn't lied.

"All right, assuming that your information is correct, that still doesn't help us get in," Beth pointed out with a frown, "I am afraid that bursting through the main entrance is out of the question,"

"There has to be a way inside for the servants or something, something not as obvious," Arthur muttered as he scanned the building. He perked up as the sound of a horse whinnying caught his ear.

"Stables," he declared happily as he looked back at Beth, who frowned, "We can get in through the stables,"

"...how?" Beth asked flatly, "They're certain to have guards in there,"

"Not as many as they would for the front entrance, to keep the mortals from getting out of line," Arthur reasoned as he stood and gestured for her to follow him. He crept low to the ground, looking around carefully to ensure that they weren't seen. Beth followed along silently, her feet barely making a sound on the shimmering grass behind him.

He stood flat against the wall of the stables and cautiously peered around the corner--nobody in sight. He signaled for Beth to follow as he quickly ran in and ducked behind a crate. He frowned, hardly believing his luck that nobody else was inside. Perhaps they were changing shifts? He squinted as he surveyed the room and finally found a doorway. It was lit by only the flame of a single torch, but close enough for Arthur to run to undetected.

"All right, let's go," he whispered as he stood. He grunted as Beth grabbed his arm and dragged him back down, "What are you doing?" he hissed as Beth pointed at the doorway Arthur had been heading for. A shadow moved past, visible against the far wall as it moved closer. The two of them watched in anticipation as a man entered bearing a torch. He was quite fair for a man, Arthur figured (though he was certainly one to say such things), with slight build, pale skin, and unkempt brown hair. One wild strand stood straight up from the center of his forehead, curling elegantly at the top. He was dressed in a dusty brown chiton--a servant, clearly.

The man sighed as he set the torch in a holder against the far wall and set himself down on a crate, muttering to himself. Arthur frowned, looking back at Beth worriedly. Her gaze was fixated on the stranger, mouth agape. Were the situation not so severe, her reaction would have been funny, but now was not the time. She jumped as Arthur waved a hand in front of her face to draw her from her trance.

"Focus, will you?" he snapped as Beth frowned at him, "We need to figure out how to get past him," he reasoned. He felt the blood drain from his face as Beth suddenly snatched a stone from the ground and threw it at the opposite end of the stable. The man leapt to his feet and looked around, violet eyes wild.

"Who's there?" he demanded as he grabbed the torch and cautiously made his way toward that side of the room. Arthur jumped as Beth hoisted him to his feet and pulled him through the doorway. They plastered themselves against the wall, making sure the coast was clear before rushing up the stairwell and ducking into a room. Some kind of servants' room, it seemed, with a small fire in the hearth and brown chitons lying in a basket to be washed.

"Perfect," Arthur whispered, hardly believing their luck as he rushed over and grabbed two of them, "Here: now we can pass through here unnoticed," he explained as he threw one of the chitons at her. Beth caught it and wrinkled her nose--it was positively filthy, covered in dust and grime.

"Mine's not much better," Arthur admitted with a frown as he hurriedly stripped off his luxurious purple chiton in exchange for the tattered brown one. It was too large for him, but it would do to pass himself off as a servant. He turned around so that Beth could change, taking the opportunity to bundle up his violet chiton and stuff it underneath his arm. He had to find a way to dispose of it, lest it be known that an intruder had changed in this room.

"Ready," Beth said quietly as Arthur turned around. She had her hands folded over her chest in displeasure, frowning at him as she held her previous clothing in her arms.

"We have to put these somewhere--" he began as Beth swiftly plucked his chiton out of his hands and threw them into the small fireplace. The flames quickly rose to consume the fabrics, glowing as they greedily reduced his elegant clothing to embers.

"Done," Beth declared with a triumphant grin, "Now where? The rightmost tower?"

"...yeah," Arthur answered slowly, a bit taken aback by her quickness. Had she done this before? He pushed the thought aside as he tried to get his bearings. They were on the right-hand side of the building--Rhadamanthus's quarters must be up flight of stairs nearby, right?

"We need a reason for going to his quarters, though," Arthur pointed out with a studious frown. He originally had planned on sneaking into the gardens somehow and scaling the walls, coming to a halt in the tower stairwell and sneaking into Rhadamanthus's quarters from there. But now that they had disguises, all of that wouldn't be necessary.

"Leave that to me," Beth announced, "And make sure you keep your head down--many people here may know your face," she warned as Arthur nodded. She led him out into the stairwell, demurely bowing her head as she went. Arthur stole a look up a few times, catching glimpses of the nymph servants scurrying about busily. Even at night, their work was never finished.

He stopped as Beth approached two servants busily preparing food on trays--nymphs, Arthur wagered based on their pale complexions. Arthur vaguely wondered who would be eating in the middle of the night when Beth spoke.

"Is the tray for Lord Rhadamanthus prepared?" she asked, causing the servants to turn and look at her. One of them frowned and tilted his head, violet eyes blinking questioningly at her.

"Lord Rhadamanthus? He did not request one, did he?" the servant asked uncertainly, "Berwald, did he say anything to you about this? I thought he had retired to bed," he said as he turned to a very tall man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Not that I'm aware of," the taller man admitted with a shrug.

"He did request one," Beth insisted, "I will bring it to him myself, since he gave me the order," she added helpfully.

"Oh, thanks," the other man with violet eyes sighed in relief, "We're all so busy now that we have guests arriving,"

"...guests?" Arthur blurted before he could stop himself. The servant arched an eyebrow at him and laughed.

"You're funny," he declared, "You must be new--I'm Timo," he said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you," Arthur responded mechanically, smiling. Timo seemed a bit offended that he didn't offer his name, but let it slide.

"We're hosting Athena, you know," Timo pointed out with a frown, "He should be arriving soon--we only have two days to prepare," he said with a sigh, "Wanted to discuss something with the Judges, something about sharing his wisdom and all of that," he added, but Arthur was hardly listening.

Athena was a friend of Francis's--surely he would help him out. Two days. He just had to hold out for two more days, and then he would be rescued.

He jumped as Timo thrust a tray filled with fig leaves and some kind of cheese at him.

"Here--take this to Lord Rhadamanthus," he instructed, "And thanks again!"

"Right, we'll just...uh..." Arthur faltered.

"That way," Berwald said flatly as he pointed toward a stairwell, "Last room on the right, top of the tower,"

"Right--thanks," Arthur said cheerily as he followed Beth into the staircase.

* * *

 

Arthur paused as he approached the doorway, swallowing nervously. A bright blue curtain hung in the entrance, elegantly inlaid with golden thread. He looked up at Beth as she strode silently past him and gestured for him to stay outside.

"What? No," Arthur hissed, but Beth was having none of it. She pulled the curtain back and slipped silently into the chamber, leaving Arthur standing outside awkwardly holding the tray. He was grateful for the lack of traffic in this part of the estate as he gazed at the wall quietly. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the curtain moved and Beth reemerged, shaking her head.

"The treasury wasn't in there," she whispered; Arthur barely heard what she was saying, "Maybe this room--come on," she added as she gestured for him to follow her back down the stairwell. There were several rooms, all of which Arthur guessed were bedchambers.

He stopped dead and nearly dropped the tray as Beth abruptly halted in front of him.

"What--?" Arthur asked, but was cut off by a pair of intense violet eyes boring into his. The man from the stables glared at him, then down at Beth, a scowl on his lips. Arthur paled as Timo and Berwald appeared from behind him, all three looking quite displeased.

"What are you two doing here?" the violet-eyed man demanded as he arched a thin eyebrow and directed his gaze back at Arthur. His expression turned into one of curiosity as he looked Arthur over carefully, tilting his head in contemplation.

"What is it?" Timo demanded as he folded his arms over his chest, "You said they were intruders, right? Shouldn't we punish them?"

"This one is the bride of Lord Hades," the violet-eyed man said quietly. Timo audibly gasped, whereas Berwald remained expressionless.

"Are you certain?" Timo asked quietly as he turned to look around. Thankfully, they were alone.

"I-I can explain," Arthur blurted as three pairs of eyes locked onto him. He drew a deep breath before continuing, cursing himself for dragging Beth into this mess, "I...I'm looking for a dagger. It belongs to Tisiphone, and he--"

Arthur jumped as Timo yelped in terror and hurriedly clapped a hand to his mouth. Berwald silently wrapped an arm around his shoulders to comfort him as the third man looked at Arthur with suspicion.

"You were sent here by _Tisiphone_ , of all things?" he spat as if the creature's name was a curse, "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, he is only trying to help us," Beth insisted. Arthur watched the man's expression as he locked eyes with her, vibrant violet meeting jade green. Neither one of them spoke for several moments, the silence unbroken until Timo spoke.

"B-but how?" he squeaked, "You know what the Erinyes have been doing to us when we nymphs try to deliver messages,"

"That's what I'm trying to stop," Arthur blurted, though it wasn't entirely true. At first, his mission had been strictly to avenge Peter, but now that the nymphs were involved...he couldn't bear to see any more of them brutally slain like he had seen in that clearing.

No, he would help them too.

"...how?" Berwald asked flatly.

"Tisiphone wanted his dagger back in exchange for me asking him a favor," Arthur continued, "I will ask him to stop...what he's been doing to you nymphs,"

"You expect us to believe that?" Berwald snapped, "What's the _real_ reason you went to see them?"

Arthur sighed, defeated.

"You're right--I originally went to them with a request for punishing a man who had murdered a child," he explained, "But I want to help you all as well. Please--give me that dagger and I will do my best to ensure your safety as messengers,"

The silence was palpable as the others contemplated his proposal, looking at each other uncertainly.

"If we do this, you have to swear that you'll use your influence to stop this madness," the violet-eyed man from the stables said after a few moments, glaring at him studiously. Arthur nodded stiffly; he could almost feel the heat rising out of those bright purple eyes, like twin flames.

"He's right...you might be the only person who can, save for Lord Hades himself," Timo added.

"Well then why doesn't _he_ take care of this? Why send you?" Berwald demanded with a huff.

"He didn't send me," Arthur answered quietly as Beth stepped on his foot to silence him. He ignored the gesture and kept going, "I came here of my own accord. And I inadvertently involved my...servant," he hesitated as he nodded at Beth, "in this as well. Beth, I apologize," he said quietly as she turned to look at him.

"There is nothing to apologize for," she insisted with a wry smile.

After a few tense moments, Berwald sighed.

"Well then, let's get this over with," he grumbled as he gestured for the group to follow him down the steps.

"W-wait," Timo spluttered as he brought up the rear, "Won't we be severely punished for this? I mean, Lord Rhadamanthus said he was keeping that dagger here as punishment so they'd stop hurting us--!"

"Yeah, look how _that_ turned out," the violet-eyed man snapped.

"But we need to _think this through-_ -" Timo insisted.

"There's no time for that, I'm afraid," the other man said as they came to a halt at a corner. In the middle of the corridor ahead of them were two armed guards, spears at the ready as they stood in front of what Arthur assumed was the treasury.

"Timo--I need you to pretend to faint for me, all right?" the violet-eyed man said as he took the food tray from Arthur with a nod, "The guards should come down to try and help you while I run in there and grab that dagger,"

"Wh-what?!" Timo squeaked as Berwald clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle him, "Why me?" he whispered hotly as Berwald released him.

"Because if either one of those guards sees _this one_ ," he explained as he jabbed his thumb in Arthur's direction, "then it's all over. Please, Timo--help us out. Help _all of us_ out," he added for emphasis. Timo frowned at him for a few moments before sighing and taking the tray in his hands.

"Fine..." he grumbled as Berwald pat him reassuringly on the shoulder. He smiled weakly up at him, grateful for the gesture as he began to walk down the hallway.

"Now what?" Arthur whispered as they watched Timo walk past the guards and into the opposite end of the corridor.

"We wait until they run to him, and the two of you stay put," the violet-eyed man instructed, "I'll go in there and get the dagger. Berwald--you keep an eye on these two until I get back,"

"Right," Berwald said with a nod.

Arthur gulped as the clattering of a tray met his ears--Timo had dropped it as he feigned collapsing onto the floor.

"Now," the other man whispered as he took off down the hallway, ducking into the room just behind the guards as they dashed toward where Timo lay. After a few very tense moments, the man from the stables reemerged, clutching something covered in cloth in the crook of his arm.

"Go," he hissed at them as he dashed down the hallway and down the steps. He slowed his pace to that of a walking gait as he led Arthur, Beth, and Berwald back down into the kitchen area. Berwald nodded at them before veering off into the preparation area Arthur had seen him in a few moments prior.

"Where's he going?" Arthur whispered.

"It would attract unwanted attention for him to leave his station for long," Beth explained quietly as the man led them out into the stables. He looked around with a torch to make sure they were alone before speaking.

"Here," he said as he handed the bundle over to Arthur.

Arthur pried the fabric apart, hissing as black obsidian glinted at him in the torchlight. He felt sickened looking at it for some reason, as if it positively radiated malice...

He hurriedly threw the fabric back over the hateful thing and looked up at the violet-eyed man.

"Thank you, um..." he faltered, fishing for a name.

"Roderich," the man responded as he turned toward Beth. He looked at her shyly as he slowly reached out and took her hand in both of hers. Arthur felt his eyebrows migrate into his hairline as Beth looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um..." Beth breathed, clearly surprised.

"I...apologize for my gruffness back there, my Lady," he said as he leaned forward and kissed the back of Beth's hand. She froze as color rose in her cheeks, "May I introduce myself to you...properly?"

Beth nodded silently, mouth agape.

"I am Roderich--erm, from the Acheron," he said hurriedly as if embarrassed, "And your name...?"

"Beth," she blurted breathlessly.

Roderich smiled at her as he gently massaged her hand in his.

"I would very much like to see you again, Beth," he said quietly, "I take it that you are a servant in Lord Hades's palace," he deduced as he stole a look at Arthur, who nodded.

Roderich nodded slowly as if in thought, reluctantly letting go of her hand and leading them toward one of the horses. It was a dark brown, with flecks of red interspersed into its fine hair and mane.

"Take this to the Erinyes," he instructed, "He's not the fastest horse, I'm afraid, but he won't be missed, either," he added as he led the animal out of his quarters. The horse snorted as if in annoyance for being awoken.

"You can ride bareback, right?" he asked uncertainly, "I'm afraid I can't saddle him up for you or it would look strange,"

"Uh..." Arthur faltered. Actually, he had never ridden a horse, so--

"Yes, I can," Beth piped up as Roderich beamed at her.

"All right," he said as he helped her onto the horse's back. Arthur had a feeling she could have done it herself, but pushed that aside as he climbed awkwardly up onto the steed in back of her.

"Just send him out running through the field--I'll come retrieve him and say that he broke loose during the night," Roderich explained as he opened the stable doors for them and looked around, "Coast is clear--good luck,"

"Thank you," Arthur whispered as Beth led the horse forward.

"I look forward to seeing you again...Beth," Roderich said with a bright smile as they took off into the night.

* * *

Arthur held onto Beth's waist as she directed the horse toward the dwelling place of the Erinyes, through the Asphodel Meadows and across the plains of the Underworld. It was a bit embarrassing, sitting behind a woman and all, but he gratefully bore the shame in favor of getting rid of the accursed dagger clasped in his right hand. He would have sworn the thing was vibrating, as if it were alive, but stubbornly refused to entertain the idea. It would be out of his hands soon enough.

"Beth?" Arthur asked reluctantly. She tilted her head slightly his way to show that she was listening, "How do you know where we're going?"

When Beth didn't answer, Arthur continued.

"You were sent there before, weren't you?" he deduced quietly. Beth curtly nodded as she spurred the horse to move forward faster, causing Arthur to clutch onto her waist more tightly.

"I-I apologize, I didn't mean to be rude," Arthur said hurriedly as she shook her head.

"I used to be a servant in that place, but only in the kitchens," she muttered so that Arthur had to lean closer in order to hear her, "Until Lord Hades offered me a position in his palace instead. He is a kind Master," she added as she turned to smile at him.

Arthur nodded and went silent for a time, watching the landscape of the Underworld rush past. Alfred's servants seemed content enough, though Arthur's only exposure to them had been through Beth so far. But whenever he passed them in the halls, they never appeared to be distressed...although that could have easily been a ruse meant to lull him into a false sense of security. He sighed--he was making his headache worse doing this.

"So...Roderich," he said with a sly grin. Beth hunched her shoulders and didn't answer him as Arthur laughed, "You like him, right?" he pried playfully.

"Silence," she snapped, though Arthur saw her smirk.

"He certainly seemed to like _you_ ," he added slyly as she shook her head.

"Enough already," she warned. Arthur snickered, feeling giddy for the first time since his abduction. He was grateful for Beth's company, glad that he had someone to talk to other than Alfred.

"Why does Roderich have a name and you don't, though?" Arthur continued, "Isn't he a nymph, too?"

Beth didn't answer for a few moments of awkward silence, to the point where Arthur was about to apologize for prying when she suddenly spoke.

"When I left that place..." she trailed off as her voice wavered, "I began a new life. I have no need for any title save for the one you gave me now. I look forward to serving you as Queen after tomorrow," she added with a kind grin over her shoulder.

He frowned; that was right...tomorrow. Tomorrow, he had promised to wed Alfred. He stewed on this for a while, fighting to keep his composure as Beth silently led them along. But, he realized, he only had to wait for two more days until Athena could rescue him. He just had to hold out until then, maybe feign illness or something...he'd come up with a plan when the time came, when he wasn't distracted by the quivering dagger clasped tightly in his fist. As for Beth's past, he deemed it best to not speak of it again--the nymph seemed rather timid about bringing it up.

Arthur looked up as the landscape gradually became much more sinister. The shimmering fields of asphodels gave way to dark, spindly trees he recognized as a pang of fear washed over him. Beth brought the horse to a halt and dismounted, reaching up to help him down. Arthur accepted her hand, not wishing to offend.

He bit his lip as he looked out at the path leading to the dark meadow of the Erinyes. It was even more intimidating at nighttime (if you could call it that, in the Underworld), the path barely discernible as it wound through the grove of gnarled trees.

"Go on," Beth encouraged as she put a hand on his shoulder. Arthur shrieked at the gesture, clutching the awful dagger to his chest in fright. Beth raised an eyebrow at him as he felt his face turning red.

"Some hero I am, hm?" he muttered as Beth shook her head.

"You don't need to be a hero, you need to be a queen," she corrected with a grin, "I will wait for you here--go on ahead. But be careful," she added softly as Arthur gulped.

"Y-you can't...?" he managed as she slowly shook her head.

"That place is not for nymphs to enter, I'm afraid," she said hollowly, "I will be unable to protect you there. You...I am terribly sorry, but you must go in there alone,"

Arthur nodded slowly, noting how she seemed genuinely apologetic. Worry etched those jade green eyes as she bit her lip and wrung her pale hands.

"You do not have to do this," she blurted suddenly, "We could just go back to the palace and--"

"I'll be fine, Beth, really," he said, mostly to himself, as he turned and headed down the path, "I won't be long," he promised as he ventured toward the clearing.

He frowned as he was engulfed in swirling gray mist. It was cold against his bare arms, making him shiver as he held the dagger fast in both hands in front of him. He cringed as the blade began to lurch and vibrate, willing him forward as if possessed.

As Arthur staggered into the clearing, he found himself looking directly up into a pair of piercing green, bloodshot eyes.

"My dagger," Feliks whispered as if entranced, reaching out toward Arthur with trembling hands. Arthur lurched forward as the blade yanked him toward its master, holding onto the damned thing for dear life as Feliks's spindly fingers clasped around it. Arthur gratefully surrendered the weapon, taking the opportunity to move backwards a few paces. Feliks cradled the item to his chest as if it were his child, rocking from side to side slowly.

Arthur spun as a loud whooshing sound met his ears--the other two Erinyes had descended and were standing behind him, staring at Feliks in disbelief.

"He...he actually did it," Lovino stammered, his sharp gaze turning onto Arthur as he tilted his head.

"But how?" the female blurted as she shook her head and flapped her great leathery wings irritably, "He would have had to sneak into the Judges' palace!"

"I did," Arthur responded coolly, feeling quite pleased with himself. Feliks, meanwhile, had unwrapped the dagger and was lovingly running his fingers along the blade. The dagger was fierce-looking, jagged and uneven as it gave off a sinister green glow. Arthur shuddered, steeling himself as he prepared to speak. It was then that he noticed what was around each of their necks--giant rings of...stone? Something akin to a yoke. Whatever they were, they didn't look comfortable.

"I held up my end of the bargain," he said abruptly, causing all three of the Erinyes to turn toward him in surprise, "Now you hold up yours," he added boldly, though inside he felt as though he would vomit.

To his surprise, Lovino laughed, though it seemed more out of amusement than cynical.

"Of course... my Queen," Feliks purred with a graceful bow.

"Not yet he isn't," the female snapped as she tugged at the stone ring around her neck, "They are not yet wed,"

"Oh?" Feliks said with an arched eyebrow, "Is that right?"

"Tomorrow," Arthur blurted, "We are to be married tomorrow," he added nervously.

"Ah, that isn't too far away," Feliks commented slyly, noting the panic on Arthur's face, "I'll wager that you'd like to run away before that can happen, hm?"

Arthur couldn't help the desperation from showing on his face as Feliks laughed.

"Well, my almost-Queen," he mocked as he twirled the dagger in his hand, "I can help you there,"

"What about Peter?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Taken care of, I assure you, as soon as I am able," Feliks answered with a snarl.

"What does that mean?" Arthur demanded hotly. Damn it all, after all that he had been through for that stupid dagger--

He jumped as the female hissed angrily, gnashing her teeth and gesturing to the thing around her neck.

"Lord Hades has punished us for killing those...sniveling things," she spat as she gestured toward a darkened heap on the other side of the meadow--Arthur didn't need to inspect them closely to know that they were the corpses of the nymphs that they had murdered, drawn up into a pile for cremation, no doubt.

"With these wretched things, we will only be able to journey to the land of mortals to claim one victim every three days," Lovino spat as the other two hissed their displeasure.

Arthur gulped; just how many people were the Erinyes intending to punish?

"They make you too heavy?" Arthur asked to mask his anxiety.

"Something like that," Lovino sighed as he shook his head, "Horrible, horrible..." he trailed off as he howled, clawing at the thing around his neck desperately.

"Then you will avenge Peter the first moment you are able to," Arthur said as he clenched his fists, "That man will be your next victim, yes?"

The Erinyes exchanged knowing looks, nodding slowly before turning back toward him.

"That...can be arranged," Feliks said with a crooked grin, "I _do_ hate murderers," he added as he ran his forked tongue along the edge of the sinister dagger. Arthur breathed an internal sigh of relief--he wouldn't even have to address mistreatment of the nymphs, now that Alfred had taken care of that for him.

"But first--don't you want to know how to get out of this place?" Feliks asked silkily as he tilted his head.

"Tell me," Arthur managed, though every fiber of his being longed to scream YES! at the top of his lungs.

Feliks chuckled as the other two Erinyes crowded around him, studying him carefully as if he were some kind of strange new creature. He shuddered as one of them actually touched him, ghosting his bony fingers through Arthur's hair.

"By the River Styx, there is a cave that leads into the world of mortals," Feliks explained quietly, never once taking his eyes off of the dagger in his hands, "It arches over a part of the river that is very narrow--one could cross it, if he could make it past the current," he paused, looking up at Arthur thoughtfully, "Hmm...you can swim, yes?"

"Of course I can," Arthur lied.

"Ah. Good," Feliks said with a twisted grin, "Yes, all you need to do is find that cave and swim your way to freedom,"

"Where is it?" Arthur breathed, hardly believing his luck as the other two Erinyes finally broke away from him and shuffled beside Feliks instead.

"You are familiar with Charon, yes?" Feliks asked as Arthur nodded, "This cave is not far from his ferry...one could easily get there on foot. Directly south of Lord Hades's palace, as a matter of fact..." he trailed off with a sly grin, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Arthur blurted excitedly, "Thank you," he added as he bowed a little. Feliks bowed back, grinning at him as those piercing green eyes glowed in-time with the pulsing light of that dagger.

"No, my almost-Queen, thank _you_ ," he said softly.

* * *

Beth had successfully brought them back to the palace. They had made some of the journey on foot so they wouldn't risk the horse being seen by anyone who happened to still be awake, and Arthur was exhausted.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as Beth tucked him into bed.

He had done it.

He was going to escape.

He had considered making an attempt that evening, but with Beth with him it would have been impossible. He would have to wait for a better moment--and if all went well, he wouldn't even have to. Athena was arriving in less than two days. All Arthur needed to do was to make it to the Judges' palace and he would surely be rescued.

"Thank you, Beth," he murmured as he felt himself beginning to doze.

* * *

"Good-night," the servant said softly from behind the curtain of Persephone's chambers. Alfred leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for her to emerge. It was quite late, and from the looks of it, Persephone and this servant had been gone for quite some time that evening. Alfred didn't suspect foul play on his servant's part, which is why he didn't pursue them when he heard them leaving, but he was still going to find out what had happened.

"Good evening," he said flatly as she walked out into the hallway, "Don't be frightened, I am not angry," he reassured her as she gasped and plastered herself against the wall in fright.

"L-Lord Hades," she stammered as she managed a shaky bow.

"I want you to answer me honestly," Alfred warned as he led her down the hallway so Persephone wouldn't overhear their conversation if he were still awake. He paused after he was certain they were out of earshot, placing both hands on her shoulders and looking down at her sternly.

"Where were you and Persephone tonight?" he asked, "Tell me everything,"

* * *

Notes **:** The Acheron is one of the rivers of the Underworld, "the river of woe." And I managed to throw some Austria x Hungary in this story, because why not? ;)

Even though Alfred seems like a pretty easy-going Lord of the Underworld, I don't think he would have overlooked an offense as great as killing his subjects, and what better punishment for the Erinyes than being prevented from doing what they love most as they please?


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: This chapter contains implied rape, as per the myth.

* * *

Francis ignored Kjetil's protests and stormed right up the steps into Zeus's palace. The nymphs assigned to guarding the doorway jumped out of his way in surprise, but Francis hardly even noticed them. He was on a mission.

He snarled angrily as _his_ voice drifted toward Francis from down the corridor.

"...tiful eyes, my Dear..."

"That bastard," Francis spat as he inadvertently knocked a servant bearing a tray out of his way. The nymph cried out in surprise as the tray clattered loudly to the floor. Francis didn't pause to investigate, his blood boiling.

"S-sorry!" Kjetil apologized hurriedly, "Francis, _wait_!" he hissed as he tugged on Francis's chiton, "Think this through before you go barging in there. _Please_ ,"

"Leave me alone, Kjetil," Francis snapped as he shrugged his hand away, "I need to do this. _Alone_ ," he added pointedly as he rounded a corner. He yelped as he nearly collided with a shorter man with jet black hair.

"Demeter!" Athena blurted in surprise as he lurched out of Francis's path.

"Excuse me, Kiku," Francis said hurriedly as he tore past him down the corridor. He could hear that bastard's voice, growing closer with each step. He was relieved to not hear Kjetil's footsteps following him as he stalked along the tiles. This was a conversation he'd rather have in private.

"...and such soft skin, too,"

Francis frowned as giggling met his ears. Someone was with Zeus--in his bed, no doubt. Francis clenched his fists as he continued down the hallway. He had been so foolish back then, thinking that Zeus was in love with him. In love with his body, yes, but nothing more. And not even that, truthfully, seeing as he requested that Francis become a woman to bear him a son when Hera could only produce Hephaestus.

"Ve..." another voice murmured as Francis rapidly approached the room.

"Hmm?" Zeus asked silkily, "What was that, my Heart?"

"ZEUS," Francis growled as he threw the curtain open and rushed into the room. Sure enough, the man was lying in bed with a young man of slight build and a peculiar spiral of hair jutting out from beneath his unkempt bangs. The stranger's amber eyes were wide with shock as Francis entered the bedchamber. Francis snorted as he noted how the young man's grip around Zeus's shoulders tightened in fear as Francis glared at him.

Ludwig, however, appeared more angry than surprised as he sized Francis up with cold blue eyes. He didn't move from where he lay halfway across his bedmate, frowning.

"Demeter," he said quietly, dangerously, "It is quite rude to barge into one's bedchamber, you know," he added icily.

"A _word_ , Zeus," Francis snarled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Later," Ludwig said as he leaned down and kissed the young man deeply, never breaking eye contact with Francis. He bristled, but didn't respond.

"I'm not leaving until you speak to me," Francis warned.

"Ah, you would prefer to watch?" Ludwig asked slyly as the young man gasped for air, breathless from the prolonged kiss, "Because that can be arranged,"

"I know what you did to my son, Ludwig," Francis hissed.

Ludwig paused for a moment before frowning, his face set like flint as he slowly sat up.

"Ganymede, my Heart," he said as he turned toward the young man beside him, "perhaps you should take a walk in the gardens for a while," he suggested as he gently caressed the side of his face. The youth shuddered, lurching upward as Ludwig willed him into a sitting position with his other hand. Francis fought the urge to vomit.

"Off you go, then," Ludwig said silkily as the young man clambered out of bed--naked--and past Francis, "I will retrieve you when my business here is concluded. Then we can...pick up where we left off," he added as the young man murmured something, bowed, and scurried into the hallway. Ludwig took a moment to smooth out his wrinkled blue chiton before addressing the other man in the room.

"You know not to use that name in mixed company, Francis," Ludwig said firmly as he sat on the edge of his bed and glared at Francis.

"My son," Francis said just as firmly as he glared right back at him.

" _Our_ son," Ludwig growled as he shot to his feet and stalked over toward him, "Arthur is _our_ son, Francis, and as his father I decide who he marries,"

"You never even ASKED me," Francis snarled as Ludwig loomed over him, "And then you give him to your brother like some kind of _trophy-_ -you disgust me," he added as he spat in his face.

Any composure Ludwig had at that point left him. With a snarl, he grabbed a fistful of Francis's hair and forced him into the opposite wall. Francis pushed back, grabbing one of Ludwig's wrists and latching onto one of the man's nipples with his free hand. He glared at him as he harshly twisted it.

Ludwig yelped and released him as he defensively clasped a hand to his chest. He slowly reached up and wiped the spittle from his face, glaring at Francis quietly.

"I want him back. Immediately," Francis demanded, "You will have Hades release him to me immediately,"

"No," Ludwig snapped, "I have already made my decision,"

"You will give him back to me, Ludwig," Francis growled through grit teeth. How he hated this man. His face, his voice--everything about him made Francis's skin crawl.

"He is no longer yours, Francis," Ludwig insisted coldly, "He belongs to Alfred now,"

"NO," Francis shouted as he jabbed a finger into Ludwig's chest, "He's MY son and he's coming home to me RIGHT NOW--"

"He stays with Alfred," Ludwig said sternly as he took hold of Francis's wrist and held it aloft. Francis squirmed and cursed in protest as Ludwig grabbed his other wrist as well, pinning his hands at his sides.

"I had nearly forgotten how beautiful your eyes are, Francis," Ludwig murmured as he leaned close to Francis's ear. Francis lurched away from him defiantly.

"And I had nearly forgotten how much of a complete asshole you are, Ludwig," Francis snapped, "Interested in men again, I see. What happened to you wanting women to bear you children? You know, ones that weren't born lame," he added coolly. To his horror, Ludwig chuckled, his breath hot against Francis's neck.

"Feisty as ever, I see," he commented as he nudged Francis backwards, into the wall again. Francis reared his knee up to kick him, but Ludwig somehow managed to slide his leg in-between his in the process. Francis gasped at the sudden closeness, looking up at Ludwig in shock as he firmly pinned him in place.

"Francis, it's all right," Ludwig said silkily as he leaned down and attempted to kiss him. Francis abruptly turned his head so his lips met Francis's jaw instead. Ludwig laughed softly as he willed his knee upward, into Francis's inner thigh. Francis gasped, plastering himself against the wall in an attempt to escape, but Ludwig quickly closed the distance.

"Stop it," Francis demanded as Ludwig persistently nudged him with his knee. Francis tried to wriggle free, only to be thwarted by pleasant sensations running up his spine from the friction.

"Don't fight it," Ludwig advised as he continued, leaning down and catching Francis's lips this time. Francis growled in protest, but allowed himself to go limp. Ludwig hummed his approval as he released his wrists, running his hands along Francis's sides--

"OW!" Ludwig cried as Francis dug his thumbs into his eyes. He reeled backward in pain, staggering a few paces before glaring at Francis angrily.

"I want my son back, damn you," Francis snarled as Ludwig had the audacity to smile at him.

"I'm sure that you do, but that is simply not going to happen," he said smoothly as he arched an eyebrow at him in amusement, "Now, are you certain that's all that you came here for? Because it appears that you have a bit of a problem," he added as he lowered his gaze to the slight bulge in Francis's clothing.

Francis glared at him, cursing how the tips of his ears burned.

"I'll fight you," Francis promised as his eyes flashed dangerously, "And I _will_ win,"

"I can fight for a long time, you know," Ludwig said with a haughty laugh.

"So can I," Francis hissed as he whirled around and flung the curtain open.

Damn him.

DAMN him.

He came to a halt as Kiku and Kjetil approached from down the corridor, worry etched into their faces. Francis paled--they couldn't see him like this.

"Francis, are you all right?" Kjetil asked as he reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I need to be alone," Francis said hurriedly as he rushed past him.

* * *

Kiku frowned worriedly as Francis disappeared around the corner. From what Kjetil had told him, Zeus was the only person who could secure Persephone's safe return from the Underworld. He sighed--never in a million years would he have suspected Hades as Persephone's abductor. It pained him that it had taken so many days to figure out his whereabouts. Who knew what could have transpired in all of that time...? He shook his head.

"I am guessing that the meeting went poorly," he deduced as Kjetil shook his head.

"Looks like it," he admitted with a sigh, "I should go after him," he added, but Kiku stopped him.

"I think you should give him some time," he advised, "Although, I can see what I can do to bring Persephone home," he added quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kjetil asked, indigo eyes widening with hope.

"I am to be a guest of the Judges of the Underworld tomorrow," Kiku said with a smile, "I will be certain to bring Persephone back to Olympus with me,"

Kjetil blinked a few times before his face split into a genuine grin.

"Kiku, this is perfect!" he exclaimed excitedly, "I'll have to tell Francis--!"

"Tell Francis what?" someone demanded from behind them. Kiku whirled in the direction of the voice, and froze. Zeus was coming toward them, arms folded across his sky blue chiton in displeasure.

Neither Kiku nor Kjetil answered, looking at one another nervously instead. Zeus frowned as he put his hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"Athena, I will be needing your assistance tomorrow," he said, "I will require your counsel,"

Kiku blanched as he searched for an appropriate reason to protest.

"I am sorry, my Lord, but I am afraid I already have a meeting with--"

"You will help me tomorrow," Zeus said firmly, those blue eyes of him flashing at him. Kiku sighed before nodding, defeated.

"Of course, my Lord," he murmured mechanically as he bowed. Zeus nodded at the two of them before departing in the direction of the gardens. Kiku frowned at Kjetil, who looked as dejected as he felt.

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

"You tried," Kjetil sighed as he nodded at him, "I'm off to find Francis,"

"Give him a little time first," Kiku advised as Kjetil nodded again, "But, please, keep me informed on all of this. I want to help if I can,"

"I will," Kjetil promised as he excused himself.

Kiku watched him walk away, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

He hoped that Francis and Persephone would be all right.

* * *

Francis wandered around for he wasn't certain how long--he had traveled away from Mount Olympus as fast as he could manage, and had wound up by the sea. He was standing in a vast field filled with dry grass. A herd of horses grazed on what was left of the greenery, lazily milling about amid the roar of the nearby ocean.

He stared out into the churning water in despair. His son was a captive, and he was unable to save him. He had to keep trying--surely there must be a way to save his Arthur. He clasped his arms tightly around himself, cursing the fact that he was still being influenced by Ludwig's actions from earlier.

He had never hated anyone like he hated Zeus before. Not even mortals who neglected sacrifice to him were met with such unbridled wrath. That man had taken the one good thing to come out of their turbulent relationship, the one light in Francis's world--

He jumped as a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder. He whirled around, looking up into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Why, Demeter," Poseidon said with a predatory smile as he turned Francis back around, so his back was to him, "What brings you all the way out here?" he asked as he gripped Francis's other shoulder as well.

"I'm just looking for a quiet place to think, Poseidon," Francis blurted as his heart hammered in his chest. This was not good--he was miles from civilization, from help of any kind.

Poseidon laughed, a burbling sound like water sliding over rocks.

"Please--it's Antonio," he corrected as he slid his hands across Francis's chest. Francis gasped in surprise and staggered forward.

"Leave me alone!" he cried as he ran out into the field, into the thick pack of grazing horses. Thinking quickly, Francis transformed himself into one of them and began grazing, picking at the dry strands of grass and hoping that Poseidon didn't see him.

After a few moments, when the sea god was nowhere in sight, he breathed a sigh of relief. That had been far too close, especially with--

He whinnied loudly in shock as another horse approached and nuzzled his flank, its eyes a piercing emerald green. The other horses fled in fright, scattering in every direction throughout the field as Francis stared into the other horse's eyes in fear.

Francis panicked and assumed his true form once more as Poseidon followed suit, changing from the dark brown stallion into the tall, brown-haired man Francis had seen just moments prior. A crooked smile tugged at his lips as he slowly approached. Francis took a step backward, but Poseidon was persistent. He strode toward him, matching every step Francis took backward with a forward one.

"Demeter, you look distressed," he noted silkily as he reached out and stroked the side of Francis's face. Francis shuddered, and Poseidon saw it. His grin only grew as his gaze slid down Francis's body, at the bulge in his clothes. Francis knew it was only getting worse with Poseidon's actions, but was powerless at the moment to do anything about it.

Francis's pulse hammered in his ears as his foot was met with naught but air. He spun around--he had backed up into a cliff overlooking the sea. He whirled around once again as Poseidon grasped him tightly around his waist and drew him close.

"Don't run from me, Francis--can I call you that?" Poseidon said playfully as he rubbed Francis's back and shoulders.

"I...I need to go--" Francis managed as Poseidon locked his lips onto his. Francis managed to resist only briefly before melting into his embrace, the desire Zeus had begun unraveling in him finally breaking free. Francis found himself kissing the man back, tangling his fingers into his brown tresses and pressing against him. How long had it been since he had taken a lover, again? Francis couldn't recall. Poseidon pressed back, reaching out and sliding his hand up and down Francis's thigh. He emerged breathless and disoriented, looking up at Poseidon and realizing with a jolt that there was no stopping this.

"I need to go," Francis whispered as panic rose in his chest. If it weren't for Zeus, he wouldn't have been vulnerable like this, damn him. This was his fault, too--ruining his life once again.

Poseidon shook his head with a crooked grin as he lowered him onto the ground. Francis halfheartedly tried to roll away, mind fuzzy and confused with lust, only to be thwarted by Poseidon grabbing him and kissing him aggressively on his neck. Francis inhaled sharply, fear giving way to arousal as Poseidon leaned over him.

"No, Francis," Poseidon purred as he began undressing him, "You will stay with me,"

Francis awoke some time later, with a concerned Kjetil at his side. His chiton had been laid carefully over him, but it did nothing for how _used_ Francis felt. His son was still missing, and now...

"K-Kjetil..." he managed as he sat up and drew his chiton to his chest.

"I am so sorry, Francis," Kjetil said as he embraced him, rocking him gently as Francis wept.

* * *

Notes **:** Hephaestus is the god of the forge and an excellent metal worker. In some mythology, he was Zeus and Hera's son. In others, Hera bore him alone. In either version, Hephaestus is described as being crippled.

Athena is the goddess of wisdom and a brilliant war strategist. Somehow, Japan seemed like a good fit here. :)

Ganymede was the lover of Zeus, the cupbearer in the constellation Aquarius. Zeus eventually placed him in the sky as a constellation in fear that Hera would try to kill him out of jealousy. Ganymede is described as a very beautiful young man, and pairing Zeus/Germany with the lovely Italy just made sense.

Poseidon is the god of the sea, and in the myth of Persephone's abduction, he lusted after Demeter. After Demeter wandered alongside the ocean in her grief at Persephone being lost to the Underworld, Poseidon pursued her even after she assumed the form of a horse to escape from him. Spain, with his strong navy, seemed appropriate for Poseidon in this AU. Poor Francis, though. :(


	16. Chapter 16

"Time to wake up, Darling," a low voice rumbled into his ear.

"Mmph," Arthur muttered irritably as he nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow. A soft chuckle met his ears as whoever it was pressed something warm to his temple. Arthur moaned sleepily, prying one eye open.

Alfred's blue eyes were twinkling at him as he smiled and kissed him on the temple once again.

"There you are," he said playfully as Arthur's eyes sprang wide open, "Good-morning, my Love," he greeted as he stroked Arthur's hair, "I trust that you slept well?"

"Y-yes, thank you..." Arthur managed as he sat up. Alfred drew him to his chest and held him closely as he sighed.

"Today's the day, Darling," he murmured into his hair, "I can hardly wait,"

Arthur fought the urge to scream.

"I will be waiting for you at breakfast," Alfred said as he walked toward the doorway, "Come down when you are ready," he instructed as he excused himself.

Arthur gulped, watching the curtain flutter behind Alfred as he walked out.

Today was indeed the day, wasn't it?

He jumped as Beth entered the room, bowing demurely at him and gesturing for him to move to the edge of the bed so she could brush his hair. Arthur shimmied over toward her and let her attempt to tame his unruly locks as his mind raced. He couldn't try to escape now, not when Alfred was awake and probably not going to take his eyes off of him for the entire day...not to mention night. Arthur shivered, though he couldn't decide if it was from fear or not. Alfred was quite handsome, and it hadn't felt entirely bad when he had kissed him, either--

"Nervous?" Beth asked suddenly as Arthur jumped. She laughed quietly, shaking her head, "Don't be--the other servants and I will see to it that you are an absolutely stunning bride,"

Arthur frowned as he fought not to get sick.

"A-are you all right?" he asked instead with a thoughtful frown, "I mean, after last evening and all--"

"I am fine," Beth reassured him with a soft smile, "and I will be quite proud to call you my Queen, the way you were so brave back there," she added playfully. Arthur felt his cheeks reddening as he stubbornly looked down at his hands.

"You should really go eat breakfast now--the guests will be arriving soon," Beth warned as she rose and selected a lavender-colored chiton for him to wear.

"Guests?!" Arthur blanched as he stared at her. Beth tilted her head delicately at him as she smirked and brought the chiton over to him.

"Of course," she laughed, "This is a royal wedding, after all," she added as she winked.

"I-I can't eat anything," Arthur stammered as he felt panic fill his chest. Guests? Just how many guests were attending? And whom? Surely nobody who would object to his abduction and would try to rescue him, he thought with a frown.

He reluctantly looked up as Beth studied him worriedly, a crease forming in her brow as she frowned. He jumped as she reached out and placed a cool palm to his forehead.

"Are you ill?" she asked quietly. Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to come up with a clever excuse, but she ended up doing it for him.

"Ah," she said as she sighed, "Too nervous to eat, I see,"

"Yes!" Arthur blurted excitedly--he quickly cleared his throat to mask his reaction, "Yes, I fear that if I eat something it will come up during the ceremony...sorry," he apologized sheepishly as Beth put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Don't be nervous," she instructed, "I will inform the Master that you will not be joining him for breakfast. Just try and relax,"

Arthur exhaled slowly as he watched her leave the room, grateful for some time to himself. He walked over to his window and sat on the sill, drawing his knees to his chest as the warm breeze of the Underworld sighed against his skin.

* * *

Arthur looked on nervously as the nymphs prepared him for the ceremony. He had been stripped of his lavender chiton while the servants--all female, he noted with an embarrassed frown--busied themselves with anointing him with perfumed oil and selecting which jewelry to adorn him with. He bit his lip nervously as Beth presented a silk crimson-colored chiton.

"The bride wears red at weddings," Beth explained patiently as the other servants finished removing the excess perfume from Arthur.

"Yeah...I know," Arthur said half-heartedly as he took the chiton from her and threw it on. While he was relieved that he didn't have to stand in front of a bunch of women without clothes anymore, donning the ceremonial garb only made his situation more real to him. Beth noted his discomfort and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry," she said as she smoothed out the hem of the chiton so it wasn't wrinkled, "Everything will be just fine,"

"...right," Arthur squeaked. All he had to do was focus on getting to Athena. Only one day more in the Underworld, and then he was free. One day.

"Excuse me...this man is looking for someone named 'Beth?'" one of the nymphs asked awkwardly as she peered into the room. Arthur had only seen her briefly a few times in the corridors, but she always made it a point to smile at him kindly as he passed. She had short blonde hair and a very large bust for her height, Arthur figured.

"I-I'll take care of it, Irunya, thank you," Beth blurted as the awkward servant stepped aside. Arthur gulped as none other than Roderich appeared in the doorway, bowing respectfully as Beth rushed over to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Beth," he said kindly as he smiled at her.

"You are attending the ceremony?" Beth asked nervously. Arthur wanted to interject, but that would give away that he had met this person before. Beth at least had an excuse, being a fellow nymph who worked in the Judges' palace. Best to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, I was part of the escort for the Judges," he explained, "And I had to chase down a horse that broke loose during the night," he added as he threw a smirk Arthur's way and nodded. Arthur nodded stiffly back.

"And you had to see me _why_?" Beth demanded as she tried to feign being annoyed. Arthur knew she felt quite the opposite, but ignored it.

"I am unsure of where the Masters' chariots should be kept during the ceremony," Roderich said, "I was told that you would know,"

"Ah, of course," Beth said quickly, "I can show you. I trust that the Judges are going to be quite busy, with Athena and all," she added, stealing a look at Arthur. He gulped--did she know what he was planning? I didn't matter--Arthur was going to get out of this place one way or another.

"Yeah, well not as much as we originally thought," Roderich sighed, "Athena won't be visiting us after all," he said with a shrug, "All that fuss turned out to be over nothing--"

"WHAT?" Arthur practically screamed as his stomach threatened to empty itself. Roderich looked at him in confusion as he turned toward Beth uncertainly, "What do you mean he won't be visiting?" he asked anxiously as he ignored the pointed stares of the other nymphs.

"Well, he canceled. Something must have come up? I'm afraid I don't know more details--apologies," Roderich said with a hasty bow, but Arthur was barely registering what he was saying.

Athena wasn't coming.

Help wasn't coming.

 _He was trapped here_.

Arthur swallowed as Roderich and Beth excused themselves and the nymphs began applying various blossoms and adornments to his hair and bright red chiton. They murmured praises of how beautiful he looked, of how happy Lord Hades would be when he saw him.

They were so engrossed with their tasks that none of them noticed the tears quietly sliding down his face. Of course, when one of them finally _did_ notice she assumed them to be out of joy and reassured him that Lord Hades was just as happy as he was. He hoped that wasn't true, seeing as he was miserable.

Arthur drew a shuddering breath as the nymphs placed a thin red veil over his face and escorted him into the gardens, toward where the ceremony was to take place.

There was no escaping it--he was going to be married.

* * *

His "groom" was waiting for him beneath an arbor laden with all manner of shimmering vines and glittering adornments. Arthur could feel his eyes on him even from before he was within sight, those shimmering blue orbs seeking him out from through the palace wall. He looked down, choosing to stare at his feet instead of at Alfred.

He stole a cautious glance upward through the veil as Beth led him down the path. She had taken a single orange blossom and tucked it behind her ear for the ceremony, similar to the blooms adorning Arthur's chiton. The music of lyres and harps filled the air, though Arthur wasn't able to discern where the musicians were. Flower petals were being thrown at him, tossed at his feet by nymphs and--

"Peter?" Arthur blurted as he caught sight of a young boy in the crowd surrounding the path. Peter waved enthusiastically as he tossed more flowers into the air. The other children from Elysium accompanied him, laughing and clapping their hands as Arthur passed.

"The Master thought it would please you for them to attend," Beth said into his ear as she gently squeezed his shoulder. Arthur couldn't help but smile at how happy the children looked, how Peter's eyes lit up as he laughed.

His smile soon faded as they approached the arbor. He looked at Beth nervously as she bowed and took a few steps backward. She grinned at him encouragingly as she joined the cluster of nymphs behind him. Arthur tried to smile back, but managed more of a weak grimace. She probably couldn't see it beyond his veil anyway, he thought to himself absently. Steeling himself, he bit his lip and slowly turned toward where he knew Alfred was standing.

His breath caught--Alfred was clothed in naught but a loincloth.

B-but that was right...usually the groom was naked at weddings, the bride adorned in red, he reminded himself as his eyes hungrily took in Alfred's shape. He was grateful that the veil obscured his face to hide his obvious gawking. Arthur had guessed correctly--he _was_ muscular beneath his clothing, but lean. Lean and tall with those bright blue eyes and those muscles visible beneath his pale, flawless skin--

He jumped as Alfred gently reached out and took his hand. The look on his face made Arthur's knees tremble, as if he were the only person in Alfred's entire world. His smile was warm, crinkling the edges of his eyes as he led Arthur onto the patch of luminescent grass upon which he stood.

"You are beautiful, Persephone," he whispered as he took Arthur's other hand and held them aloft between the two of them. Arthur had to keep reminding himself to breathe as he was drawn into his soon-to-be-husband's eyes.

"Let us begin," a voice to his left said abruptly. Arthur jumped; Toris smiled at him as he bowed, green eyes twinkling, "Good to see you again, Persephone," he added as he gave Arthur a knowing look. Arthur gulped; did he know about the dagger? Nobody attending the wedding had seen them, save for Roderich, and his infatuation with Beth was sure to keep his mouth shut...hopefully.

"G-good to see you again as well," Arthur managed as he bowed.

"Seeing as your father is not here to hand you off, I will act in his stead," Toris continued after a moment's pause as he addressed the audience behind Arthur, "Your father Zeus has given his blessing for this union--"

"WHAT?" Arthur blurted in disbelief. Alfred laughed softly, evidently quite amused. Arthur whirled around and glared at him from beneath his veil.

"This isn't funny," he snapped, "I was not informed of such a decision,"

Alfred smiled and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders comfortingly.

"Darling, Zeus told me that he trusted me to take good care of you," he murmured as he gently massaged either side of Arthur's neck with his thumbs, "And I will,"

Arthur pushed him away with an audible huff and folded his arms across his chest. He had never been so humiliated, so ANGRY, in his entire life. What was he, an object? Something to be purchased to the highest bidder? It made sense now, why Alfred had so brazenly abducted him. He had the blessing of the king of Olympus--nobody would dare cross him. Alfred frowned sadly at his distress and tentatively reached out to comfort him.

"He had no right," Arthur insisted as Alfred gently ran his fingers through his hair, cursing the fact that his voice shook, "None whatsoever,"

"He _is_ your father," Toris pointed out.

"He wants nothing to do with me!" Arthur cried as the audience behind them murmured nervously. Arthur didn't care; he didn't volunteer for any of this.

"Regardless, he _is_ your father, and it is his right to marry you to whomever he chooses," Toris added with an air of finality. Arthur drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, making the veil flutter a bit as he tried to calm down. Of all people, his own father betrays him. It was worse than he'd expected.

"What about Francis?" he asked quietly as he stole a look up at Toris. The man looked genuinely apologetic, frowning sadly and shaking his head.

"Zeus is the king of the gods, Persephone," Toris explained, "I'm afraid that his decision would outrank that of Demeter,"

Arthur bit his lip, breathing slowly as he fought to regain his composure. Alfred's fingertips were massaging his scalp, working in gentle circles that gave him something to focus on besides his steadily rising panic.

Zeus. Zeus had given him away to a complete stranger, and Francis was powerless to stop it. He felt like he was going to be sick, his constant headache thudding against his skull in time with his racing heart.

"Are you well, Darling?" Alfred asked worriedly as Arthur swayed. He quickly moved forward and supported him, bracing Arthur's body against his as the audience collectively gasped. Arthur gratefully sank into him, breathing in his scent and settling into his warm chest. Alfred wasn't a bad man. Surely, Arthur could live with him, make the best of this situation that there was no feasible escape from...

"Yes, I am," Arthur answered after a moment as he pushed himself back upright and looked into Alfred's face. Even through the veil, his concern was evident, etched onto his face and radiating from his eyes, "Thank you...Alfred," he added softly. Alfred smiled in relief as he draped his arm over his shoulders.

"...may we continue?" Toris asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Arthur answered before Alfred could even open his mouth. He looked down at Arthur, surprised. Arthur grasped Alfred's hand in his and offered him a weak smile through the veil.

He could do this.

He had to.

"Yes, we may continue," Arthur said finally as he turned back toward Toris.

"...very well," Toris said as he shook his head. Arthur couldn't tell for certain, but the man almost appeared impressed, "As I said, Zeus has given this marriage his blessing, and as his representative I hand this young man over to you, Lord Hades," he continued as he turned from Arthur to Alfred in-turn, "I entrust him into your care, and that you will welcome him into your home, in front of these witnesses," he added as he gestured behind the two of them.

Alfred squeezed his hand, causing Arthur to look up at him. He was practically beaming at him, a radiant smile plastered to his handsome face. Arthur gulped nervously.

"And now, the _ankalupteria,_ " Toris continued as he smiled, "My Lord, you may unveil your bride," he instructed as he nodded at Alfred.

Arthur's breath caught in his chest as Alfred reached out and slowly pulled the veil from in front of his face. Alfred smiled at him as he cupped Arthur's face, running his thumbs along his cheekbones. Arthur shivered as he felt himself being drawn into his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as the audience behind them began cheering. Alfred released Arthur's face and guided him back toward the palace as the music of reeds and lyres started up again. Arthur barely heard them as he drowned in his own thoughts.

He was married. He had just gotten married to a man he barely even knew.

* * *

Notes: The wedding ceremony in ancient Greece usually began with a nuptial bath for the bride and groom, followed by a celebration at the home of the bride where the father of the bride would hand her over to the care of her to-be husband. The groom typically was naked (lol Arthur's reaction here would be priceless) and the bride wore a red chiton. The wedding party would make its way to the home of the groom, in which there would be a feast. During this time, the newlyweds would retire to their bedroom and get busy while the rest of the wedding party made lewd jokes from outside of the door. They knew how to party, man. The _ankalupteria_ was the part of the ceremony in which the groom would unveil the bride, symbolizing her officially leaving her family and becoming part of the groom's. I didn't find anything on the marriage being sealed with a kiss or anything like that as we see in marriages today, but was made "official" by the consummation of the union.


	17. Chapter 17

He sank heavily into his seat as the wedding feast began. Alfred sat beside him, trying to feed him various delicious-smelling delicacies which he politely refused. At least Alfred had donned clothing--a magnificent royal blue chiton that only served to make his eyes even more vibrant. Arthur pointedly avoided looking into those eyes, lest he get lost in them, and focused instead on the wedding guests.

Rhadamanthus glared at him from over his wine as Toris gleefully pat him on the back. Arthur nodded at them and shifted his gaze onto the children. He smiled; Peter was seated at a small table with the other Elysium children, wide-eyed as he eagerly ate what the nymphs presented to them.

"You may speak to them, if you'd like," Alfred said suddenly, making him jump, "Apologies, I did not intend to frighten you," he added with a laugh at Arthur's reaction.

"I-I think I will, thanks," Arthur managed as he quickly stood up. He yelped as Alfred tugged on his arm and drew him in for a kiss. Arthur found himself leaning into it, eyes slipping closed as Alfred's lips melded with his own. He was out of breath by the time it ended, gulping for air as his eyes met Alfred's.

"Don't be long," he warned playfully as he released his grip on Arthur's wrist.

Arthur practically ran over to where the children were seated.

"Persephone!" Peter chimed happily as he caught sight of him. Arthur smiled as the boy shot up from his seat and embraced him.

"Hello there, Peter," Arthur chuckled as he returned the hug and ruffled Peter's hair. The boy looked him over, from his bright crimson clothing to the various flowers, beads, and jewels that bedecked him, "I look silly, right?" he teased.

"No, not at all!" Peter insisted with wide eyes, "No, you look great! Like a real queen!"

"Ah...th-thank you," Arthur stammered as he blushed and turned toward the other children. They smiled and waved at him, giggling and telling him how great he looked, "Are you all enjoying yourselves?"

He smiled as a chorus of enthusiastic voices chiming "YES!" answered him. He sat with Peter for a time, listening to him tell tales of what he'd been up to in Elysium and who he had met.

"I even met Achilles!" he said excitedly as he popped another tart of some kind into his mouth.

"Did you, now?" Arthur asked with a bemused smile as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Yeah! He was--oh," Peter broke off as he looked behind Arthur.

He knew who was standing there before he even turned around. Reluctantly, Arthur peered up into a pair of very blue eyes.

"Come, Darling, it's getting late," Alfred suggested as he helped Arthur to his feet and curled his arm over his shoulders.

"It is?" Arthur asked dumbly as he looked around the room. It was emptying out, the guests returning to their respective homes. The musicians had stopped playing some time ago, though Arthur had assumed it had been for them to take a break to eat or something, not that the feast was over.

"Yes, the guests are heading home," Alfred pointed out as he rubbed Arthur's shoulder, "The children will be escorted back to Elysium shortly," he added as he nodded at Peter, who stiffly nodded back.

"See you soon, then, Persephone!" Peter said as he and the other children stood and followed one of the nymphs out of the room.

"...yeah...see you..." Arthur trailed off as he realized with a jolt that the two of them were alone. Where had everyone else gone? It was as if they had just vanished into thin air--

He jumped as Alfred gathered him into his arms and kissed him, right there in the center of the grand hall. Arthur felt his face reddening as his eyes slipped closed. Abductor or no, his lips did feel nice. _Very_ nice.

"Let us retire, Persephone," Alfred said lowly, his voice akin to that of a growl. Arthur shivered as he looked up into Alfred's face, into those darkened eyes and that crooked smile.

Before he realized what he was doing, his arms were looped around Alfred's neck. He wasn't certain how they had gotten there, actually, but Alfred appreciated the gesture as he leaned down and captured Arthur's lips once again.

Arthur jumped as a soft moan passed his lips, seemingly of its own accord. Alfred hummed back as Arthur heard the sound of fabric being moved. He opened his eyes--somehow, they had made it to Alfred's bedchamber.

Oh.

Oh no.

He wasn't ready for this.

Kissing was all right, he admitted begrudgingly--why couldn't they just stop there?

But this was going to feel good, wasn't it? If his kisses were enough to make Arthur weak in the knees, what would he do to him in _bed_...?

No.

He had to escape.

But being in Alfred's arms as he held him close, kissing him and being loved by him and oh, Gods, did giving in seem like a very...appealing...idea...

Arthur mentally slapped himself. No. He couldn't allow himself to do such a thing. He had to leave this man, and he couldn't let him claim him or else the marriage would be final. He would be trapped, bound to him forever in the Underworld.

He absolutely _could not_ let himself submit.

"W-wait--" he yelped as Alfred covered his lips with his own.

Arthur's pulse hammered in his ears as Alfred laid him down onto his bed, broke the kiss, and leaned over him, blue eyes bright as he lovingly reached out and stroked Arthur's face. Arthur shivered, painfully aware of Alfred's body pressed against his legs, his hips--

He jumped as Alfred swooped in and kissed him once more, pressing his hands into Arthur's and leaning in even closer. He made a sound of protest as Alfred's tongue tried to gain entry into his mouth and he tried to wriggle out of range. Alfred persisted, grunting at him in annoyance. Arthur responded by clamping down on the other man's tongue with his teeth.

Alfred yelped and quickly pulled away, holding his hand to his mouth. Arthur took the opportunity to press his free hand against Alfred's chest to push him away. Alfred looked down at him in surprise, eyes wide as he blinked at him.

"Darling," he said softly as he plucked Arthur's hand from his chest and set it down beside him. Arthur snatched it away and curled it to his own chest, looking up at Alfred nervously.

"Don't," Arthur snapped, hoping his regret didn't show through his tone.

"No reason to be frightened," Alfred reassured him with a voice so soft and loving that Arthur actually wanted to believe him, "We are married now. And, this is what married people do," he added slyly as he smiled at him, "I would never hurt you, Persephone," he promised quietly as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and kissed him gently on the forehead. Arthur found himself leaning into it as heat rose in his cheeks.

Gods, how he wanted to believe him. His touches were gentle, his voice sincere, his breath warm against his skin as he promised to be a good husband to him. Arthur's eyes slipped closed as Alfred kissed him again, softly this time, melding their lips together as he ran his hands through the younger man's hair. It felt nice. Nice, warm, and...safe. He was _safe_ with Alfred...if he intended to harm him, he would have done so already, right? And, surely Alfred would let him have a say in what would happen between them rather than--

Arthur's eyes snapped open as the kiss abruptly became more aggressive, Alfred's tongue working its way inside and teasing his.

"Mmph!" Arthur protested as he felt Alfred's hand sneak up his chiton and onto his leg. Arthur swore and tried to twist away from his touch as panic rose in his chest. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for how his skin rippled as Alfred's very warm hands grazed his flesh, how his breath caught in his chest and how his body felt so _hot_ all of a sudden and--

Arthur gasped as Alfred's touches strayed too far to be decent. No. This was not good. If he did anything more, Arthur wouldn't be able to resist and then--

Before he realized what he was doing, Arthur's hand was in the air.

His palm collided with the side of Alfred's face with a mighty smack. Alfred yelped as he freed Arthur's lips and sat up, looking at Arthur in shock as he slowly brought his hand to his cheek. Arthur's mouth went dry with fear as Alfred's eyes narrowed at him. Anger blazed from those fierce irises, blue flames that would surely consume him. Arthur bit his lip, trembling as he brought his own hands defensively to his chest.

They stared at one another for a few tense moments before Alfred finally spoke. His nostrils flared with anger as he growled out the words like a curse.

"Persephone, you spurned my advances before," he began as he grabbed Arthur's hands and roughly trapped them at his sides. Arthur cried out, surprise intermingled with fear as Alfred leaned forward. Arthur slammed his eyes closed and turned to the side, terrified.

"Please don't--" he whined quietly, wincing as Alfred interrupted him.

"I tolerated your behavior until now, but I'll be DAMNED if I'll be spurned in my own bed BY MY WIFE," he shouted.

It was too much. Alfred had never yelled at him before.

The dam Arthur had been diligently holding up broke, and all of his anxiety came rushing out in a flood of pathetic sobs. He couldn't stop, trembling and crying miserably as Alfred looked on.

Arthur looked up in surprise as Alfred sat up and stood beside the bed.

"Not like this," he muttered as he shook his head, eyes cold. Arthur snapped his arms and legs to his chest protectively as tears welled up and spilled down his cheeks. Alfred sighed angrily and moved toward the entranceway.

"A-Alfred," Arthur whimpered, though he wasn't sure why. He had no words, nothing to say that might mend this.

"I will return later--hopefully you'll be through with your _antics_ by then," Alfred spat as he threw his himation over his shoulders and stalked out.

Arthur dissolved into tears again, curling himself into a tight ball as he sobbed.


	18. Chapter 18

Alfred flung the curtain open and headed into the corridor. He was angry. He was frustrated. And, of course, the fact that he was rock hard didn't help matters. He would need to seek refuge in one of the unused guest quarters, thanks to the situation being what it was with Persephone. On his wedding night, no less.

Fantastic.

He tried to ignore his bride's sobs that followed him out of their bedchamber. It wrenched his heart to hear him despair so, that even after several days Persephone was still terrified of him. Terrified of him consummating their union, anyhow. He resisted the urge to turn around and try to comfort him, fearing that this gesture would only frighten the pale blonde more.

He stopped as he caught one of the servants lurking in the corridor. The woman he had tasked with Persephone's care, the one with brown hair and pale green eyes. The orange flower from the wedding ceremony still adorned her hair. She lowered her eyes as his gaze fell upon her, bowing demurely.

"My Lord," she said quietly. She flinched slightly as Persephone's sobs floated through the hallway and moved slightly in the direction of their bedroom.

"Leave him," Alfred instructed sternly. The nymph looked surprised, almost as if she would protest. Alfred narrowed his eyes, and all traces of rebellion swiftly left her face. She bowed deeply, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yes, my Lord," she conceded.

"I will check on him later myself," Alfred added, part of him grateful for her concern. She was taking good care of Persephone, beyond what was instructed. It was almost a maternal connection between that two that had developed over the short time Persephone was in her care, and it relieved him slightly to see it.

Speaking of relief...

"See to it that neither of us are disturbed," he stated firmly as he turned and continued down the hallway. A very faint "Yes, my Lord," followed him as he rounded a corner. He finally arrived in an empty room on the opposite end of his palace, a small chamber reserved for guests and ambassadors. This section of his estate went unused, for the most part, he noted with a frown as he closed the curtain behind him and undressed. It was dark in the room, save for the dim twilight peeking through the gap in the curtains of a window.

Alfred sighed as he discarded his clothing onto the floor and clambered onto the bed. It was smaller than his, and certainly not as comfortable, but it would do. Any private place away from prying eyes and ears would do, really.

His thoughts ultimately turned to his very distraught spouse as he administered to himself. Persephone had seemed willing, the way he had kissed him back after Alfred had calmed him. Perhaps he had been too hasty, he thought miserably as his breath quickened. He caught himself imagining Persephone's bright green eyes, half-lidded and darkened with lust as they moved together, Persephone's slim body hot and taut with desire beneath his own...

He loved him. Oh, how he loved him. Everything about Persephone was wonderful to Alfred, from his beauty to his stubborn resolve...the way his brows would furrow in concentration, how his eyes lit up when among his beloved plants, how he would huff and grumble when Alfred embraced him and kissed those beautiful, pale pink lips...

"P-Persephone," he gasped, arching his back. What he wouldn't give to have those rosebud lips cry out Alfred's name in pleasure, to have his fingernails raking down Alfred's spine. He imagined just that with a soft groan, Persephone's mouth forming a perfect "o" in his mind's eye as he drew close to climax.

And the _fire_ in Persephone's eyes when he confronted the Erinyes. Like emeralds, piercing and blazing hot. A born leader, a formidable and dread influence on the most terrible of creatures the Underworld had contrived. The Furies struck fear into the hearts of mortals, but not his Persephone. No, he stood proud and unflinching as if he were their master, a true queen.

Alfred moaned as delightful heat sparked down his spine. He was close, imagining Persephone's legs wrapped around him, his hold around Alfred's waist tightening as he gasped and cried out Alfred's name over and over again.

"Y-yes--!" Alfred panted, cutting himself off with a loud cry that he quickly stifled into the pillow. He slammed his eyes closed, riding out the wave of pleasure and sinking tiredly into the blankets.

He breathed heavily, chest heaving as he looked up at the dimly lit ceiling. His mind was fuzzy, drunk with lust as he felt his eyes fall closed. He let his hands slip to his sides as sleep began to creep over him.

_"I love you, Persephone..."_ he thought to himself with a soft smile.

He would set things right--he had to.

Alfred awoke sometime later--he wasn't certain how much time had passed since he had fallen unconscious. He sat up, frowning at the state he was in. He stretched and quickly approached the washbasin.

Now that his mind was clear, he realized his error--he had frightened Persephone with being too brash. The emerald-eyed blonde was a virgin, Alfred reminded himself with a thoughtful frown. His eagerness had probably seemed predatory to Persephone rather than loving, which would account for his reaction. He shook his head as he dried and sought out to find his clothes, cursing himself. If only he had been more patient. Persephone's first time should be gentle, considerate--everything that he _wasn't_ earlier that evening. Alfred licked his lips nervously as he dressed, flinching as he recalled how he had lost his temper and yelled at his new bride, the fear in those wide green eyes...

Alfred slowly reached up and touched his cheek. It still stung with the force of Persephone's hand. He had reacted as though Alfred was a scoundrel rather than his husband. Still, he reasoned as he walked into the corridor back toward their bedchamber, there was still time for him to set things right between them. At least, he hoped so.

Alfred scowled as his thoughts turned to Francis. Surely, he was diligently searching for his son. It was only a matter of time before he dragged the truth out of someone, more than likely Ludwig. He drew a deep breath as he pushed that thought aside--that was a problem he would deal with when the time came. For now, his first priority was setting things right with his dear Persephone.

He hesitated at the entrance to their room and stared at the elegant curtain for a moment before drawing a deep breath. Silence came from within the bedchamber, indicating that Persephone had at least stopped crying for now. Perhaps he was asleep? Alfred frowned, hating himself for his outburst. He never yelled--why had he felt the need to start then?

It didn't matter--all that was important was that he was not about to do it again. Now, to convince Persephone of that fact...

"Persephone?" he called softly as he entered, drawing the curtain aside as he stepped over the threshold.

His eyes went wide as fear gripped him, the sight of the empty bed filling him with dread. Even the sheets were missing. What...?

"Persephone?!" he called frantically as he searched the room. His bride was nowhere to be found.

He felt his blood run cold as he saw it: a roughly constructed rope hewn from the bed sheets, anchored to one of the rungs of the patio railing.

"No," Alfred muttered as he flew onto the balcony in a panic. He leaned over the ledge--sure enough, the blankets descended into the gardens below, though there was quite a drop to the ground. Alfred bit his lip, hoping that Persephone hadn't hurt himself in his haste to escape.

He dashed out into the hallway and nearly collided with the female servant.

"A-apologies, my Lord!" she squeaked as she hurriedly sprang out of his way. Alfred reached down and gripped her shoulders as he looked her in the eye.

"Persephone is missing," he blurted, watching her jade green eyes widen in terror. She covered her mouth with her hands, obviously rattled, "Do you know where he could have gone?"

"N-no, my Lord--wait," she paused, looking up at Alfred in horror, "H-he spoke with Tisiphone--perhaps he's--my Lord?!" she called after Alfred as he sprinted down the hallway and outside. There was only one place Persephone would have tried to run off to, been willing to dangle dangerously off of a balcony for.

Alfred grit his teeth as he flung the doors of the stable open. Damn that Tisiphone. He would pay for this-- _dearly_. If he thought wearing a stone around his neck was uncomfortable, he was in for another world of pain entirely once Alfred was through with him.

He hurriedly untied one of his horses and slung himself onto its back, not even pausing to grab a saddle or reins. He dug his heel into the stallion's sides and shouted wordlessly, prompting the beast forward. It neighed loudly and thundered out of the stable, bearing him out toward the river Styx.

He prayed that he made it in time.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur paused to catch his breath as the mighty roar of the Styx met his ears. He leaned onto his knees tiredly and wiped his sweaty bangs from his face. He hadn't dared turn around or slow his pace in his haste to reach the river, and he was exhausted. He prayed that Alfred hadn't yet discovered his absence, noting with a pang of regret how their soon-to-be-last meeting had gone. How passionate Alfred had been, how Arthur had (he admitted with a furious blush) _wanted_ him, but just couldn't...Arthur sighed, steeling himself for the task at hand instead. What was done was done.

Still, he couldn't suppress the victorious smile that graced his tired face as the cave Feliks had spoken of stood before him, arching over the narrowest part of the river and shrouding it in darkness.

"All right," he coached himself between gasps as he hurried toward the jagged entrance of the cave, "Just a little swim, and I'm out of here," he said as he clambered over a series of large stones toward the rushing water. He squinted down into the Styx, noting how the swirling eddies and white crests of currents appeared more defined here than at Charon's ferry. Perhaps the narrowness of the river made it more turbulent here--he would need to proceed cautiously. He could just barely make out a doorway of some kind greeting him on the opposite bank. Surely, this was the exit to freedom Feliks had told him about.

He gulped as he bent his knees and prepared to leap into the water. Swimming couldn't possibly be _that_ complicated, right? He'd seen mortal children swim before--if they could handle it, Arthur surely could. All that remained was to kick his legs and--

He froze as a strange sound met his ears. It almost blended in with the sound of the rushing water, but not quite. Arthur gulped as the low rumbling sound only intensified, frantically looking up at the ceiling as the cave around him began to quake. He threw his hands over his head protectively as he squeezed his eyes closed and prayed that it would stop.

To his surprise, it did.

Arthur reluctantly pried one eye open as the cave ceased its movements, wincing as something warm and wet plopped onto his shoulder. He slowly looked down, grimacing as a thick glob of something foul-smelling and slimy slid down his arm and onto his chest.

"Ugh," he blurted in disgust as he looked up toward the ceiling of the cave.

Arthur froze, eyes widening in fear as they met three pairs of large yellow ones.

The massive creature leered at him, all three of its heads bearing rows of glimmering yellow fangs. Saliva dripped from its many jowls as it growled ferociously, the rumbling Arthur had heard earlier intensified a thousand fold. Arthur slowly backed up as the thing swished its massive serpent-like tail, corralling him away from the river and back into the cave. The ground shuddered as its massive paws stomped against it, causing stones from the cave ceiling to clatter onto the rocks below. Arthur gasped as his ankle bumped against one of the boulders, throwing him off balance and sending him onto his back.

He squeaked as the thing slammed its massive paw onto Arthur's outstretched arm, holding him in place as its three faces growled menacingly at him. Arthur frantically tried to free his arm to no avail, gasping as the head closest to him leaned down and bared its fangs at him, warm saliva slowly dripping from its mouth and onto his chest.

He could only look on, paralyzed, as something slowly uncoiled itself from behind the creature's head, scales glistening in the dim light, followed by three more.

_Snakes_. Vipers, sizing Arthur up with their split pupils as they hissed and lapped at his face with their forked tongues.

Arthur felt his composure rapidly leaving him as he fought against losing his mind completely.

He was going to scream.

He was going to scream his bloody head off and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop it.

He trembled in fear as the other two heads closed in on him, hissing and growling in his ears. One of the heads seemed fixated on his throat, its hot putrid breath puffing against it as it bore its teeth even wider.

Arthur bit his lip as a whimper escaped from the back of his throat--

\--and screamed for all it was worth as the creature's massive heads began barking at him. The sounds reverberated off of the cavern walls, causing rubble to fall from the ceiling and rain down on them. A large chunk of stone was disturbed and landed on the creature's back, causing it to yelp and whirl around in fury, three jaws snapping at the stones as they fell.

Arthur sprang up from the ground as his arm was released and ran for his life. He could hear the creature rapidly approaching from behind as he clambered over boulders and tried to make it back to the river, the ground shuddering with every one of the creature's massive steps.

He screamed again as he was abruptly yanked backward by the hem of his chiton and flung into the air. He landed on the floor of the cave in a heap with a cry. He hissed as pain radiated up his arm from where it had slammed into the ground, rolling onto all fours. He attempted to crawl back toward the water, crying out in terror as the creature's teeth sank into his chiton once again and tossed him backward like some kind of toy, back toward the mouth of the cave. Arthur bounced off of the floor and rolled with the force of the impact, coming to an abrupt halt as he slammed into an outcropping of rocks.

Arthur moaned as he tried to sit up and failed, head swimming and limbs weak.

The creature faded in and out of focus as it stalked toward him, shaking its three heads gleefully with forked tongues wagging as it rapidly approached. Arthur's ears were ringing, all he could hear over the sound of his rapidly beating heart.

He managed to pull himself onto all fours once again, staring up at the creature in dread as it got closer and closer--

"NO!" someone bellowed, barely audible in Arthur's buzzing ears.

He blinked in surprise as a figure suddenly approached and stood in front of him, arms spread wide as it faced the beast.

"STAY BACK," the voice commanded, strong and clear as it reverberated through the cave. The creature recoiled as if struck, all three heads shrinking back as it pawed at the ground anxiously.

"...Alfred?" Arthur asked weakly as he slowly shimmied toward the river, eyes fixed upon Alfred as he crept. Alfred didn't appear to notice him, engrossed with the task of subduing the creature in front of him.

"YOU ARE NEVER TO HARM HIM. _EVER_ ," Alfred shouted as the creature snapped at him with one of its heads. Arthur jumped as Alfred walked right up to it and grabbed the offending head in both hands, holding it fast as he glared into its eyes.

"DO. NOT. HARM HIM," Alfred warned as he roughly shoved the creature's face away. It whimpered, serpent-like tail between its legs as it bowed submissively onto the ground.

"Now go," Alfred said sternly as he pointed at the entrance of the cave. The creature looked at him, three heads questioning him only briefly before obeying and lumbering out into the Asphodel Meadows.

"Persephone--" Alfred said as he turned to where Arthur had previously been hopelessly tossed onto the ground. He spun, wild blue eyes falling upon Arthur where he crouched beside the ledge overlooking the Styx.

"Persephone, it's all right," he coaxed gently as he slowly moved forward, arms outstretched in what Arthur figured was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but had little time to consider it.

Arthur swallowed as he moved backward, scooting his rear toward the roaring of the water behind him.

"Persephone, please, come with me," Alfred called with a sweet smile that didn't quite reach his panic-filled eyes, "I will make sure you are safe, Darling, I swear," he added.

"S-stay bac--" Arthur squeaked as he moved farther backward.

The last thing he saw were Alfred's wide eyes and outstretched arm as he lunged forward to try and catch him before everything dissolved into the roar of the Styx.

* * *

 Notes: Arthur, meet Cerberus.

Cerberus was the guardian of the entrance to the Underworld from the world of mortals, and the guard dog of Hades. It is described as having many heads (usually 3), a serpent's tail, and a mane made out of snakes. It was a fearsome and terrifying creature whose job was to keep the spirits of the dead from escaping into the world of mortals, and to keep mortals from entering the Underworld while still alive.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning** : This chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

Everything swirled and moved about him in a dizzying array of bubbles and dark, violet-tinged water. Arthur struggled against the current, watching in panic as a small stream of pearly white bubbles escaped from his lips. He fought to propel himself to the surface, kicking and pushing the thick wall of frigid water in front of him but finding himself going nowhere.

Dread seized him as the realized that he was losing breath. He couldn't hold what little air he had in his lungs for much longer as they burned against the strain. He pushed at the water desperately, clawing at nothing as he was pulled along and tossed through the raging water.

He whirled around as he swore that something grazed his arm, then slid over his ankles. Arthur feverishly pawed at the surrounding water in a panic as a flash of something sinister briefly caught his eye before vanishing into the turbulent depths.

His anxiety only increased as his vision began to fade. What little he could see, white bubbles and the slight gleam of liquid surrounding him, was steadily disappearing as his limbs grew weak, his movements jerky and disoriented as it suddenly occurred to him how cold he was. His extremities were steadily going numb, becoming one with the current as he lost the will to struggle.

Arthur felt himself go limp, riding the waves of dark water as the current pulled him along and his thoughts went blank. He panicked as he felt his lungs evacuate themselves, flowing into the surrounding water and leaving Arthur empty. He flailed his arms and legs as he tried to push himself out of the swirling depths--

Arthur gasped and spluttered, coughing as his head abruptly emerged above the surface of the water. It took him a few moments to realize that he was being held, that a pair of strong arms was supporting him around his waist and torso. His rescuer coughed into his ear, spluttering for air as he propelled them against the current and onto the banks of the Underworld. Arthur gratefully sprawled out onto the riverbank in exhaustion and coughed up water.

He stole a glance at his rescuer, who was also spluttering as he clambered up to Arthur on all fours. Alfred's beautiful blonde hair was matted to his face, magnificent blue chiton a soaking mess as it clung pitifully to his body.

"A-are you all right?" Alfred coughed, reaching out and cupping Arthur's face in his hands. Arthur could only manage a nod as he turned and coughed again, raising himself onto his knees as he looked up at Alfred sheepishly. Alfred reached toward him again, but Arthur leaned away. He...oh, gods, he had nearly _died_ , hadn't he--?

He gasped as Alfred growled lowly, clearly displeased with him shirking from his advances once again. Or perhaps he was going to punish him for trying to escape? For slapping him earlier? Arthur gulped nervously as thoughts of the Erinyes' stone collars flashed across his mind. What was he planning on doing to him...?

"S-stay away!" Arthur cried in a panic as he lumbered clumsily to his feet. He managed to make it only a few paces before Alfred caught up and swiftly subdued him, bringing him to his knees as he restrained his wrists. Arthur sobbed, on the verge of hysterical.

"Persephone, stop," Alfred demanded through grit teeth as Arthur fought against his grip, "Stop struggling,"

"No!" Arthur cried as he doubled his efforts, though Alfred didn't appear to be having too difficult of a time keeping him subdued, "No, please--!"

It was then that Alfred growled again, loudly this time as he forced Arthur to look him in the eyes. They were positively glowing, giving off what dim light the nighttime of the Underworld offered as they blazed into Arthur's terrified green ones. He quickly turned his head and slammed his eyes closed as Alfred glared at him.

"Is the thought of living with me that repulsive to you, that you'd rather face a three-headed demon or DROWN than stay? Is that it?!" Alfred bellowed as he shook Arthur's wrists in anger. The younger man whimpered, turning back toward him and snapping his eyes open.

"N-no!" Arthur blurted as Alfred frowned at him, "That's not it!"

"Then what IS?" Alfred demanded.

"I...it's..." Arthur stammered, blood pounding in his ears. He felt like he couldn't breathe; he had almost died moments prior, the thrice-deadly jaws of that THING lunging for the tender flesh of his throat, the frigid waters of the Styx...had it not been for Alfred, he...he...

Before he knew what he was doing, Arthur's fingers were interlaced in Alfred's hair, aggressively attacking Alfred's lips with his own, and pressing their bodies together as tightly as possible.

Safe. He needed to feel safe. He needed Alfred's arms around him, needed him to show that he was protected...loved...

Alfred actually jumped before leaning into the kiss, keeping it soft and gentle despite Arthur's advances. He gently pushed Arthur away, looking down at him in confusion.

"Persephone, w-what--?" he stammered.

"Arthur," the pale blonde corrected, gasping for breath as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes, "My name is Arthur,"

Alfred paused, blinking a few times before regaining his composure and cautiously leaning down. Arthur fiercely kissed him again, opening his mouth and allowing the other's tongue to come inside with no resistance this time, savoring the feel of it as he moaned. He had been afraid before, afraid of what might happen, but not now. He was too relieved to be alive to let his fear deter him this time. Alfred broke free, gasping as Arthur pulled him tightly to himself and desperately rubbed against him.

"Alfred," he whispered into the other man's ear, " _Please_ ,"

Alfred didn't need any more convincing than that. With a grunt, he tore at Arthur's clothing and clumsily removed it, leaving it in damp shreds upon the ground. Arthur didn't care, lost in the feeling of the man's lips on his, his hands running along Arthur's sides, his back, between his legs--

"Ah!" he cried as Alfred's hand caressed the tender flesh of his exposed inner thigh. He leaned into the touch, moaning softly and pressing his chest into Alfred's.

He gasped as he was gently laid out onto the ground, Alfred's lips against his as the other man began undressing. Arthur awkwardly tried to help, tugging at his chiton until, finally, the two of them were unclothed. Alfred hovered above him, planting soft kisses all along his wet torso and chest. Arthur sighed, arching his back into the advances and inhaling sharply when one of his nipples was suddenly taken into Alfred's mouth.

"Nnn..." Arthur whimpered as he reached up and tangled his fingers into Alfred's hair, prompting him to take his lips with his mouth instead; Alfred happily complied. Alfred looked down at him, practically beaming with joy as he gently stroked the side of Arthur's face.

"You are so beautiful, Arthur," he whispered as he slid his hands down Arthur's sides and onto his legs--Arthur's breath hitched in his chest as they were gently but determinedly drawn apart. Alfred leaned down and kissed his right leg, from his ankle all the way up to the inner thigh. Arthur squealed, gripping onto the strange-colored grass in both fists as he fought the urge to buck his hips. Alfred noted his growing impatience and chuckled, low and seductive as he tenderly took both of Arthur's legs behind the knees and set them on either side of his hips. Arthur moaned quietly, managing to whisper out Alfred's name as he leaned over him and breathed softly into his ear. He tensed as Alfred prepared him, fingers slick with frigid river water slowly willing him open. It was an alien sensation, confusingly painful and yet wonderful at the same time. Alfred's lips ran over his neck, no doubt leaving tiny bruises along the way as Arthur moaned softly. Alfred retracted his fingers and leaned down to claim Arthur's lips again, looking into his eyes before settling into the crook of his neck. Arthur's breath caught, heart hammering with anticipation.

"I love you, Arthur," he whispered, his hot breath on Arthur's ear making him shudder.

Arthur inhaled sharply as Alfred entered him, repeating Arthur's name as he slowly pushed inside. Arthur moaned, breath quickening as he wrapped his arms around Alfred and dug his fingernails into his back. He lost control of himself completely as Alfred eventually began to move, crying out and gasping. His thoughts were jumbled and disjointed as he stared into bright blue eyes with his half-lidded green ones, alternating between hating himself for not giving in sooner and hating himself for giving in at all. But oh, he had wanted this. He _still_ wanted it--but, he shouldn't...he can't...he couldn't think. Nothing made sense. Nothing, save for the surge of pleasure flooding him with Alfred's every movement.

"Arthur," Alfred grunted as he pushed harder, drawing a long groan from the other as he did so.

"Ah!" Arthur cried as he arched his back. Alfred set his hand in the small of his back, forcing the two of them as close together as possible. Arthur's breathing quickly became more difficult as exquisite friction arose from Alfred's stomach against him. He wasn't sure whether he should move frontwards or backwards, settling for neither as he threw his head back instead. His entire body trembled, quivering as Alfred leaned over him.

"Finally, A-Arthur..." Alfred managed between gasps, "Mine. You're _mine_ ,"

Arthur whimpered as his entire body went taut, muscles aching as his body hungrily prepared for release. Alfred sensed his desperation and quickened his pace, pushing with increased ferocity. Arthur's eyes went wide as Alfred did something...positively heavenly.

"Alfred!" he cried as Alfred continued to pursue that strange new place within him that made his toes curl and stars flash before his eyes. His grip on the other man tightened as he was thrown over the edge at last. With a loud, throaty yell, the world dissolved into nothing and he sank in a boneless heap against Alfred's grip. He yelped as Alfred pushed into him a few more times before finishing, sinking onto him tiredly for a moment before rolling onto the ground.

Arthur lay spread-eagled as he waited for his breath to catch up with him. His heavy eyelids fell closed as he panted, feeling the cool breeze rushing across the river sigh against his hot, sweaty skin. He made a sound of protest as he was gathered into a pair of strong arms and made to rest against Alfred's chest instead of the damp ground. He wasn't cold like Arthur had imagined he would be after the Styx. Rather, he was incredibly warm, almost like a roaring fire smoldered beneath his pale skin.

"Mine..." Alfred whispered possessively as he planted soft kisses along Arthur's face and jaw. Arthur wanted to respond, but he was just too tired. He managed a weak hum before falling asleep in his now husband's embrace.

* * *

Alfred held his new bride close as he dozed off, murmuring into his hair and caressing his soft skin. The poor thing was exhausted and still soaking wet from the river, but safe. Alfred didn't want to think about what might have happened had he not found him in time. Sure, he would have ended up in the Underworld anyway, but Alfred couldn't stand to have his beloved suffer such a horrifying death.

He smiled as Perseph--er, Arthur--whimpered quietly in his sleep.

"Arthur..." he sighed happily as he gently kissed his bride's cheek. Finally, he had given his name. His true one, one that only those closest to him knew...the very thought made Alfred giddy.

He settled his head back onto the ground and looked up at the mottled blues and violets of the sky. The colors lazily swirled above him as he felt himself beginning to doze. The sky had a hypnotic effect on him at times, he had to admit, whenever he let himself get lost in its beauty.

"All right, my Love," he murmured as he sat up and collected Arthur into his arms. His bride mumbled irritably at being disturbed as Alfred gathered up what was left of his drenched red chiton and wrapped it around him like a blanket. He gently laid him onto the ground and got back into his soaking wet clothing, then whistled for the horse. Uncomfortable though it may be, he wasn't about to go running around his own kingdom in the buff. The steed whinnied as it pranced eagerly over to him. Alfred put his hands out to stroke the beast's mane as it snorted loudly.

"Quiet," he scolded with a grin as he scooped Arthur into his arms.

He froze as his eyes fell upon the patch of grass Arthur had been resting upon. It was covered in tiny green shoots that were making their way out of the ground, budding into delicate blossoms of shapes and colors Alfred had never seen in the Underworld. He watched on, mesmerized, as the shimmering flowers bloomed in a perfect silhouette of where his bride had lain.

He snapped his gaze onto Arthur as he murmured in his sleep.

"Ah, Darling," he whispered as he held him close, "Welcome home,"


	21. Chapter 21

The servants had been beside themselves with worry, particularly the female nymph who had been assigned to take care of Arthur. She practically fell down the steps in her haste to reach them as Alfred brought the stallion to a halt in front of the palace.

"My Lord!" she cried as she dashed toward the two of them, orange flower in her hair askew. More servants followed, worry etched into each of their faces, "My Lord, are you all right?! Is Persephone well?!"

"He will be fine, with rest," Alfred answered as he gently took Arthur into his arms and dismounted. The female servant stepped forward and quickly put her hand onto Arthur's forehead.

"He's freezing," she noted as she reached out and touched Alfred's forearm, "And so are you, my Lord! And you're positively soaked! W-what happened?" she blurted worriedly.

Alfred blinked; this was the most he had ever heard the nymph speak, and it was a bit overwhelming. Still, her wide jade green eyes made it impossible for him not to offer an explanation to calm her down.

"He fell into the Styx," he explained quietly, pausing as the nymphs collectively gasped, "But he is all right now," he added with a definitive nod of his head.

"I-I shall prepare a fire in your hearth, My Lord," the female servant said with a determined bow, "Shall I see to it that he is dried and put to bed?"

"No, I will," Alfred sighed as he looked down at Arthur's peacefully sleeping face. Gods, he was beautiful, "Just the fire would be fine,"

"Very well, my Lord," she said as she bowed once again, "We are all most relieved to see you and your queen back home safely," she added hurriedly with a slight flush to her cheeks. The other nymphs murmured their agreement as they bowed.

"Thank you," Alfred said as he smiled at them and made his way up to their bedchamber.

He sighed as he curled himself around Arthur in an attempt to warm him faster. The fire in the hearth radiated divine heat as Alfred brought the blankets up to Arthur's chin. He had dried him off and managed to change him into a soft wine-colored chiton. As for himself, he had settled on a simple azure one. He had a feeling that Arthur wouldn't like waking up next to him unclothed after what had happened, seeing as he was so easily embarrassed. His bride had been absolutely terrified when Alfred had found him, and, well... he might find simply waking up in Alfred's bed to be a bit of a shock considering that he had nearly been mauled and/or drowned only hours prior.

Still, Alfred reasoned as he nestled his face into Arthur's feather-soft hair, he didn't regret anything. Arthur had been more than willing this time, and it had been amazing. Better than anything Alfred had ever experienced. And, he knew his wife's name now, and they were officially wed. He smiled as Arthur muttered something into his chest, rubbing his arm gently. Tomorrow, they would begin the rest of their lives together.

Always.

* * *

 Alfred sleepily pried one eye open as he felt Arthur beginning to stir beside him. He considered waking up completely to greet him, but decided against it. Best not to startle him. He closed his eye and remained motionless as his new bride awoke.

He felt Arthur's eyelashes fluttering against his arm as he mumbled something incoherent. The bed shifted suddenly as Arthur abruptly sat up, no doubt staring at him with wide green eyes. Taking advantage of the movement, Alfred slowly opened his eyes and stretched as if just awakening.

"Good morning, Darling," he sighed as he looked at his wife. Sure enough, Arthur looked quite surprised, wide eyes blinking as red slowly blossomed onto his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

_Adorable._

Alfred smiled at his reaction and sat up, gently covering one of Arthur's hands with his own.

"Are you all right, Arthur?" he asked as Arthur physically jumped at hearing his true name. He didn't pull his hand away, though, which Alfred took as a good sign. He tilted his head at him in concern when he received no response. The pale blonde appeared to be lost in thought, eyes wide and calculating as he stared at Alfred.

"Do you know where you are?" Alfred pried as he slowly reached out and smoothed Arthur's hair. He jumped again, but didn't pull away. Alfred frowned worriedly; it was as if he were petrified, the way he didn't move and remained silent like that.

"Arthur, we are in our bedroom," Alfred explained patiently as Arthur's eyebrows raised. Finally, a reaction. Alfred paused for a moment before continuing, "I brought you back here after I found you at the river last night," he continued.

It was as if Arthur sprang to life. His mouth fell open and he gasped as he looked down at himself, pulling at his chiton as he examined his body for signs of damage.

"You are well, Darling, don't worry," Alfred laughed as Arthur exhaled in what he assumed was relief, "You are safe and sound,"

"That...creature, though," Arthur said quietly, barely audible as he gulped, "It...it tried to kill me," he added as his voice cracked.

"Cerberus," Alfred corrected as he rubbed Arthur's hand gently, "He guards the banks of the Styx so the mortals who have passed on don't try to get back into the world of the living," he explained as Arthur frowned at him thoughtfully, "Apologies, Darling--he must have mistaken you for one of them trying to leave without my permission. I am sorry, Arthur,"

Arthur nodded once in acknowledgement. It wasn't much, but Alfred happily took it.

"Do you recall what happened after that, my Love?" Alfred asked reluctantly. Gods, he hoped he did. Alfred would certainly never forget it, not for the rest of his life.

Arthur averted his gaze from him, choosing to look down at the sheets instead. 

"I...fell in the river, and you..." he trailed off as he snapped his gaze back onto Alfred, who smiled softly at him.

"...a-and we..." Arthur stammered as his face turned an even more brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Consummated our union?" Alfred finished for him as his smile turned into more of a crooked grin, "Yes, we did,"

"A-ah..." Arthur trailed off as he looked down at the bed again, clearly embarrassed. Alfred took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss him gently on his forehead. Arthur shivered, but didn't pull back.

"You make me so happy, Arthur," he said quietly as he gathered the younger man into his arms. Arthur sank into them without resistance, "I'm so glad that you are all right," Alfred added truthfully as he rubbed Arthur's back, "And...I need to apologize. My behavior was completely unacceptable after the ceremony," he admitted with a pang of guilt, "I should have never yelled at you like that, making you want to flee from me. Please, Darling, forgive me,"

Arthur was silent for a moment before pushing away from him. Alfred's heart sank as Arthur looked up at him, frowning at Alfred with narrowed eyes.

" _Don't_ do it again," Arthur warned sternly as Alfred vigorously nodded. He would do anything to make Arthur want to stay, to make him happy, to keep him in his arms.

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief as Arthur smiled at him, the tiniest of grins as he nodded stiffly.

"So...now what happens?" he asked quietly as his face reddened again, "We're...married, so..." he said awkwardly as he wrung his hands.

Alfred smiled as he drew Arthur to his chest once more. Arthur nestled into his embrace this time, shifting until he was comfortable.

"Well, I think we should have a bath first," Alfred suggested as he breathed into Arthur's hair. It smelled sweet, like river water and the heady perfume he had worn at the wedding, "Is that all right with you?"

"Mm," Arthur mumbled as he nodded. He squawked indignantly as Alfred scooped him into his arms and carried him out of bed. Alfred chuckled as his new bride turned and glared at him.

"I can walk, you know," he huffed.

" _Can_ you?" Alfred asked slyly as he arched an eyebrow at him. If possible, Arthur turned an even darker shade of red.

"...oh," he blurted as he hurriedly looked away. Alfred laughed and kissed his temple, rocking him gently as he began leading them down the hallway.

"I apologize, Darling," he murmured softly, "It must have been a little uncomfortable for you...I will be sure to use oil next time--it will be much better,"

Arthur went completely silent, obviously quite embarrassed and unwilling to comment any further on the matter. Alfred laughed quietly as he led them out into the gardens rather than the baths. Arthur looked around in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he demanded, "I thought you said we were going to have a bath,"

"We are," Alfred reassured him as he gently set Arthur's feet onto the grass, leaning the other against him, "But I want to show you something first,"

Arthur blinked, looking up at him in anticipation.

"What?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Look down," Alfred instructed.

"...at what?" Arthur asked as he looked down at his feet, "There's nothing there," he insisted as Alfred took him into his arms once again. Arthur looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Look again," Alfred said with a grin. Arthur slowly craned his neck downward and gasped in surprise as the tiny shoots appeared. Alfred watched his expression carefully as Arthur watched the tiny buds burst open and the beautiful flowers emerge in the hollows in the grass where his feet had been.

"See, my Love?" Alfred said happily as Arthur turned back toward him, "You _do_ belong here," he added as Arthur's face split into a genuine smile. Alfred drew him in for a kiss, noting with a thrill how Arthur had laced his arms around his neck to bring him closer.


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur sighed as he soaked in the bath, leaning against Alfred as he reflected on his current situation. Somehow, he had ended up officially married.

And being wed to Alfred wasn't as bad as Arthur had feared it would be. He felt a strange sense of security, as if a weight had been lifted somehow. Alfred was currently keeping him entertained with stories of his kingdom that he murmured into his ear, and Arthur was content to listen.

And he called him "Arthur" now. That was new. And on the banks of the Styx...

Arthur felt his cheeks reddening as he nestled into Alfred's chest. That had been _much_ more exciting than he could have possibly imagined. The night air against his wet skin, Alfred's warm body against his own, the both of them moving as one...Arthur shivered.

"Are you well, Darling?" Alfred asked at his abrupt movement.

"Y-yes, Alfred, I am," Arthur stammered, embarrassed, "Please, go on," he prompted. Alfred kissed him on the top of his head before continuing with his tale, telling him of the great War with the Titans and his role in it.

But yes, Arthur had been more than pleased with the physical aspect of their marriage thus far. Sure, he was sore, but the bath was helping soothe him. Not to mention that he was secured in his husband's muscular embrace, serenading him with tales and legends. He sighed again as he allowed his tired eyes to close, Alfred's soft voice rumbling in his ear.

Arthur awoke in Alfred's bedroom some time later. He must have dozed off in the bath, he reasoned as he yawned and stretched.

"Good afternoon, Arthur," Alfred greeted from where he lay on his side next to him.

"G-good afternoon," Arthur answered with a shy smile. Alfred grinned back as he gently ruffled Arthur's hair. Arthur hummed contentedly as his smile widened.

"How are you feeling, my Love?" Alfred asked as he nestled closer to gather Arthur up into his arms. Arthur didn't resist, melting into his embrace with a breathy sigh. It felt nice not to have to fight him all of the time, though a nagging voice in the back of his mind was warning him not to give in completely. But it felt _good_ , allowing Alfred to hold him, and Arthur was frankly too exhausted to manage anything else at the moment.

"Better," he answered as he absently rubbed the back of Alfred's hand.

"Good," Alfred murmured as he nuzzled his face into Arthur's hair. Arthur felt himself blush, but didn't pull away. They lay like that for a time, listening to the soft sounds of one another's breath and the sigh of the breeze outside of the palace before Alfred spoke.

"Darling," he began as he shifted so he could look into Arthur's face. Arthur felt himself blushing again as those sparkling blue eyes focused kindly onto his own.

"...yes?" Arthur squeaked.

"Would you care to rest in Elysium today?" Alfred continued with a lazy smile that only grew at Arthur's happy expression. He laughed, kissing Arthur gently on the forehead and holding him close.

"I will take that as a 'yes,' then," he concluded as he whisked Arthur into his arms and drew him out of bed. Arthur snickered as Alfred spun him around and kissed him playfully on his neck and permitted Alfred to carry him for a ways, but only until they reached the gardens surrounding the palace. After a quick ride in Alfred's chariot, the pair found themselves in an unpopulated grove of shimmering trees. Arthur sprawled out onto his stomach to examine the blossoms growing at the base of the trees, smiling as his fingers gently caressed their glowing petals.

"Perhaps you'll be able to come up with clever names for them," Alfred suggested as he stretched out onto his back beside him.

"Oh?" Arthur asked with a raised brow, "You mean you haven't?"

"No, no," Alfred laughed with a dismissive wave of his wrist, "I have never been one with the patience for such things," he admitted as he turned to smile at his new bride, "I believe that task is better suited for you. You know all manner of plants better than anyone I've ever met, and are _quite_ clever,"

Arthur hummed and quickly turned his attention back to the plants he was examining before Alfred could see the color rising in his cheeks. He still couldn't believe that this man was his husband.

"Alfred?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Alfred asked sleepily from beside him.

"I...I was wondering," Arthur wavered as he worried his lower lip. Alfred seemed to sense his anxiety and sat up, rubbing his back gently where he lay on the ground.

"Wondering what?" he pried.

"What if...did...falling into the Styx do something to me?" Arthur managed as he rolled over and sat up, looking up at Alfred worriedly.

"You mean, what if you had drowned?" Alfred deduced as he arched an eyebrow at him.

"No!" Arthur practically shouted as he shook his head. He didn't even want to _think_ about that, thank you very much, "No, I mean...that river isn't just a normal river, so..." he trailed off with a frown.

"Ah," Alfred said as he shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe you'll be the next Achilles," Alfred laughed.

"That's not funny," Arthur grumbled, suddenly filled with an urge to smack him, "I'm serious--what if something strange happens to me?"

"Perhaps something strange already has," Alfred said cryptically as Arthur followed through on his impulse and sharply cracked his palm over Alfred's shoulder. Alfred yelped as he clapped a hand to his shoulder and looked at Arthur in surprise.

"Stop teasing like that," Arthur snapped, "It isn't a laughing matter if something horrible happens to me, is it?" he demanded with a scowl.

"Ah, Darling, I apologize," Alfred sighed as he gathered Arthur into his arms, "It was not my intention to frighten you," he elaborated as Arthur nodded into his chest.

"Then what do you think?" Arthur asked quietly, "Am I...?"

"Changed?" Alfred finished for him with a sigh, "I would say so, yes," he concluded as he gestured toward where Arthur had previously been sprawled out onto the ground, "See all of this?" he added as shoots of tiny shimmering plants began to emerge, blossoms unfurling and sparkling in the eternal twilight.

"I believe that your dip in the Styx has caused the Underworld to accept you as its Queen, my Love," Alfred said as he leaned down and kissed Arthur's cheek.

Arthur hummed back as he got lost in his thoughts on the subject for a time, listening to Alfred's heartbeat and feeling the warm breeze of Elysium toss his bangs about. Perhaps Alfred was right. Perhaps he truly _did_ belong here.

But as Queen, though? That title weighed heavily upon his mind, filling his empty stomach with dread and increasing the pang of his constant headache. How was he to be the queen of a place he wasn't even familiar with?

"Alfred," he said suddenly.

"Yes?" Alfred answered patiently as he buried his face in Arthur's hair.

"I...have a favor to ask of you," Arthur continued hesitantly as he wrung his hands in his lap. Alfred gently took one of them in both of his as Arthur looked up at him.

"No reason to be anxious, my Love," Alfred reassured him with a soft smile, "Whatever you wish, you need only speak it to me,"

Arthur paused for a moment, trying to word this carefully as his eyes met Alfred's. To be honest, his desire at the moment was to go home to Francis, but he realized that would be non-negotiable at this point. But there was that one corner of the Underworld which Alfred refused to let him see...

"I wish to see Tartarus," he blurted finally. Arthur watched Alfred's face, fully expecting him to refuse. Rather, he took on a very serious expression, as if deep in thought.

"Why would you wish to see such a horrible place?" he asked finally as he caressed Arthur's hand.

"Because I can't be the queen of a kingdom if I haven't even seen it," Arthur insisted, although really the thought of Tartarus filled him with dread. Still, perhaps...perhaps there was a way there for him to escape somehow. Some kind of gateway, maybe? Perhaps that was why Alfred was so insistent on not taking him there?

Alfred frowned at him sadly, tilting his head as he looked Arthur over.

"Darling, there are things there that I fear will frighten you," he pointed out.

"But you'll be with me, won't you?" Arthur pressed. Now he was _really_ curious. What was Alfred hiding about this place?

"Well, yes, but--" Alfred stammered.

"Then I will be safe," Arthur concluded as he snaked his arms around Alfred's neck and pressed their chests together, "Right?"

"...of course," Alfred purred as he slipped his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur shivered, feeling his face flush with want. He hastily tried to shove that realization aside as he sternly looked up into his husband's face.

"Then you'll take me there?" he asked sweetly.

"If that is truly what you wish, yes," Alfred sighed after a pause, "But not until you are rested," he pointed out as he raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you," Arthur murmured as he allowed Alfred to draw him into his chest. He nestled into the crook of Alfred's neck, grinning to himself. This should be quite...interesting. He had heard tales of Tartarus from Francis and some of the nymphs, of how it was a place of eternal punishment. Though disturbing and grotesque, the stories never seemed to follow any particular pattern. Arthur found himself eager to see the place for himself.

"It's getting late," Alfred pointed out after a while, "We should be going,"

"Right," Arthur sighed as he reluctantly stood and followed Alfred back to his chariot. He hated leaving the light of Elysium, truly, but this new life with Alfred was to his liking thus far. His husband was very attentive, even doting, but his affection didn't fill Arthur with dread as it previously had. Although, that could have easily just been his tired mind talking.

The last thing he heard that evening was Alfred murmuring that he loved him before falling asleep in their bedchamber, his head resting upon his husband's chest.

* * *

Notes: Achilles was a Greek hero of legend whose mother dipped him in the River Styx as a baby to make him invincible. She held him in the water by the heel, the only part of his body which did not touch the Sytx and thus was not invulnerable to attack. He was killed after an arrow hit him in the heel, his one and only weak point (hence the term "Achilles' Heel"). He is considered the greatest warrior of all time in some accounts.

The War with the Titans took place before the Greek gods ruled over mortals. The Titans ruled the earth, the greatest of which was Cronus. He is the father of the Olympians, who had heard a prophecy that his children would overthrow him. To prevent this, Cronus devoured each child whole after he or she was born, save for Zeus (because his mother handed Cronus a stone wrapped in a blanket to eat instead of the baby). Zeus remained hidden from Cronus until hatching a plan to save his siblings. In some accounts, he tricked him into eating something that made Cronus regurgitate the other Olympians (who emerged fully grown, since they're immortal). In others, Cronus's stomach burst. I like the first interpretation better, myself, but hey.

After freeing his siblings, Zeus also freed the other children of Cronus whom Cronus himself had locked into Tartarus, and they all waged war against Cronus and the other Titans. After the Olympians won, Cronus and most of the Titans were banished to Tartarus, and the world was divided into three realms to be ruled by three of the gods: Poseidon was given dominion over the seas, Hades over the Underworld, and Zeus over the skies.


	23. Chapter 23

Kiku hurried into the gardens, scanning the rows of fruit trees for Zeus. The situation with the mortals was steadily declining, and he could not simply sit back and ignore their pleas. He had to be out here somewhere, according to the nymphs in his palace.

He jumped as he nearly collided with a tall figure stalking through the garden.

"Hey!" Ares shouted, narrowing his crimson eyes at Kiku and frowning, "Watch where you're going!"

"Apologies, Gilbert," Kiku sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I am looking for Ludwig--have you seen him?"

"Nah, I'm looking for him too," Gilbert huffed as he rolled his shoulders, his red cape shifting as he moved, "This whole thing with Francis is ruining my life," he grumbled.

"How so?" Kiku blurted, annoyed at his callousness. The god of war had never been sympathetic, but his lack of concern for anyone except for himself still never ceased to amaze at times. Gilbert scowled at him as he raised a silver eyebrow, folding his arms.

"Eh, they're all too damn hungry and tired to go to war," he sighed as he began pacing around the garden, "Thought they'd have more reason to fight with there being no food, or _something_ ," he whined as he flailed his arms about.

"They are all starving to death, Gilbert," Kiku explained as patiently as he could manage in spite of the other man's tantrum, "There is nothing to steal from anyone else-- _none_ of the villages have any food,"

"I know, it's terrible," Gilbert sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly bangs. Kiku blinked, surprised at his sudden change of tune.

"Yes, it is," he mumbled as he arched an eyebrow. Perhaps Gilbert was developing a heart after all?

"I mean, they're not even offering me any sacrifices now that Francis has gone and torched the place," he lamented, causing Kiku to clap a hand to his forehead in disbelief, "Anyway, where did Ludwig go? I gotta talk to him and see if we can get this straightened out--oh," he said as footsteps approached from their left. Ludwig nodded at the two of them as he came to a halt.

"Ludwig, we need to talk about--" Gilbert began as Ludwig held a hand up to silence him. Gilbert glared at him, but didn't speak.

"Francis, I know," Ludwig sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If something is not done quickly, my Lord, the mortals will all die," Kiku pointed out, "They cannot grow food for themselves or their livestock with the earth going barren the way that it has--it is only a matter of time before they all perish,"

"Yeah, and then there'll be nobody to make sacrifices to us," Gilbert blurted in what Kiku assumed he thought was helpfulness. How were the both of them considered gods of war, again? Kiku was nothing like that fool, with his brashness and nonsense.

"I know," Ludwig conceded as he nodded, staring into the sky as he thought, "I know. But I _did_ promise Persephone to my brother," he added absently.

"I am afraid that the death of all mortals comes ahead of your promise, my Lord," Kiku stated matter-of-factly as he carefully watched Ludwig's expression. His brows were furrowed in concentration, lips set into a stern line as he weighed his options.

"You are right," he conceded as he nodded, "I need to speak to Francis,"

"That's a bad idea," Gilbert pointed out with a snort, "He _hates_ you,"

Ludwig glared at him icily; Kiku grinned as Gilbert actually took a defensive step backward.

"Allow me to speak to him, my Lord," Kiku offered as Ludwig turned to look at him, "I will find Francis and convince him to restore the earth, but you must agree to return Persephone to him in order for this negotiation to take place," he added sternly.

Something dangerous flashed in Ludwig's eyes, a flicker of displeasure at being addressed in such a way, but it simply couldn't be helped. This was the survival of the entire mortal race, and Kiku couldn't afford to back down.

"Very well, Athena," Ludwig conceded with a curt nod, "Off you go,"

Kiku bowed as he excused himself and hurried out of the gardens.

There was no time to lose--he had to find Francis.

* * *

"Are you ready, Arthur?" Alfred asked as he helped him into his chariot.

"Yes," Arthur answered with a nod as he took his husband's hand and climbed in. It had been three days since their...erm, _encounter_ at the river Styx, and Arthur was growing impatient. He wanted to see why Alfred was so hesitant to reveal Tartarus to him and today, finally, he was going to find out.

Alfred was unusually quiet for the entire trip, commenting only a few times when prompted by Arthur to answer a question. The tension was palpable, and Arthur was moments away from blurting out what was wrong when Alfred brought the chariot to a halt. Arthur swallowed nervously as he looked out at the roaring flames of Phlegethon.

The river was indeed made of flames, tendrils of bright reds and oranges that crackled and spat as it wound into a crevice in the earth of the Underworld. It hissed as it slid over the edge, embers popping and exploding red hot into the air. Arthur shuddered as he crept out of the chariot, Alfred's outstretched arm to help him down completely forgotten as he stared in awe. The heat radiating from the river was incredible, pushing into Arthur's face and tossing his bangs. He looked up as Alfred placed his hand on his shoulder, looking down at him sadly.

"We do not have to venture further, if you do not wish it," he said quietly. Arthur quickly shook his head, carefully noting Alfred's expression. He had grimaced slightly, almost imperceptible were it not for Arthur studying him so closely. What was it about this place that bothered him so? Sure, Tartarus wasn't exactly where one would vacation, but as Lord of the Underworld he should be used to such a place, right?

"No, I'm fine," Arthur insisted as he gestured toward the crevice, "We can proceed,"

"Very well," Alfred answered quietly as he nodded and took Arthur by the hand. Arthur allowed himself to be led into the mouth of the abyss, looking up at Alfred and finding himself concerned. He had never seen Alfred be this quiet, this stiff...it was almost as if he was anxious? No, not just that, he decided as Alfred led him down a narrow stairwell past the swell of the flames as they descended into the earth. He looked...pained. His eyes, normally sparkling and vibrant, were oddly subdued as they reflected the flames of Tartarus. His mouth was pursed into a thin line, jaw set resolutely as if marching to his death.

Arthur felt such guilt at his husband's sudden change in demeanor that he was close to asking Alfred to turn back when his eyes fell upon a large bronze gate. It glistened quietly in the fire of Phlegethon as the flames flowed beneath it, ageless and--

Arthur barely managed to hold back a shriek at what stood in to the sides of that gate, shrouded in shadows cast around the cavern. He could hardly register what he was seeing as the two enormous...creatures...lumbered forward, surveying the two of them with countless pairs of eyes.

"Hades," one of them rumbled, its voice gravelly like stone as it stepped into the light. Arthur wasn't sure where the voice had come from, as the thing had multiple heads. And sprouting from its shoulders...were those all...arms?

"It been a long, long time," the other creature commented as it leaned down, its many heads and countless arms crouching down to look at them. Arthur was fairly certain he was going to break Alfred's hand from how tightly he was gripping it.

"Yes, it has," Alfred answered curtly, "We will be passing through the gate,"

The two creatures' multiple heads looked at one another, then across the gate at the other creature for several turns, various heads and eyes looking down at Arthur and Alfred for a time before Alfred cleared his throat loudly. At that, the...whatever they were ceased their staring at one another and turned all of their many eyes directly onto Arthur.

He resisted the urge to run away, setting his jaw stubbornly to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Who this?" one of them asked slowly, as if in thought, "Prisoner?"

Arthur gulped and took a step backward at that. Alfred gently pulled him forward again, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"No, not a prisoner. This one is my guest," he explained, "There is something here he _must_ see," he added flatly.

Arthur didn't miss the displeasure in his tone, as if he was being unreasonable. He frowned, more determined than ever to see what lay beyond that gate.

He nearly leapt out of his skin as one of them laughed. More like the booming of thunder, with how loud it was as it reverberated off of the cavern walls.

"Guest?" the thing said in amusement, "You have strange way treat guest," it said as it turned with its twin and began pulling at a series of levers alongside the gate. A smaller door hewn into the bronze gate slowly opened, just large enough for a man to step through without crouching. Alfred gently tugged Arthur's arm, willing him forward as they walked past the massive beasts and through the narrow opening.

* * *

Notes: The gate of Tartarus was guarded by the beings who aided the Olympians in the war against the Titans. The Hecatonchires were children of Uranus, Cronus's father. They had 50 heads and 100 arms, and were frankly horrifying. Uranus was disgusted with their appearance and cast them into Tartarus. Cronus freed them to help overthrow Uranus, only to trap them in Tartarus again. This, of course, made them more than happy to aid Zeus in defeating Cronus once he freed them for good. They guard Tartarus on the command of Zeus, and are said to be the causes of motions of the oceans, violent storms, and earthquakes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning** : some gruesome imagery in this chapter.

* * *

 It was chaos.

Complete and utter chaos.

Arthur's jaw fell open as he followed Alfred through the bronze gate. The cavern was immense, dimly lit by the flames of Phlegethon. He couldn't tell where it began or ended, but everywhere he looked, there were people. Or at least Arthur thought that they were--in the shadows it was difficult to see. A sea of bodies, wriggling about as their anguished cries reverberated around the cave. A string of mortals were visible from another opening in the bronze gate, quivering as they entered. Arthur watched in morbid fascination as one of them tried to run back through the entranceway. The man made it about two steps before a massive hulking thing lumbered forward and grabbed him by the throat.

Arthur gasped and threw a hand to his lips in horror as the creature tossed the offender into the air. The poor man screamed as he was hurled into the flames of the river, pleading for mercy as he sunk hopelessly into the roaring fire. He pitifully clambered to the shore, only to find that he was unable to climb out. His fingers desperately grasped at the craggy riverbed, skin blackened and splitting--

He jumped as Alfred put his arm across Arthur's shoulders, shaking his head sadly.

"Recall, Darling, that the mortals here are not innocents," he pointed out as he looked down at Arthur worriedly, "We can leave, if you wish," he added with a hint of hope in his tone.

Arthur hesitated, wanting very much to be done with this horrible place, but he wasn't about to leave without exploring at least a little. His eyes scanned the area, coming to rest on a large wheel. A man was lashed across it, his back contorted into an impossible angle as the wheel spun, stretching him across it. His cries intermingled with the surrounding chorus, making Arthur shiver.

He froze as he was suddenly staring into pair of piercing hazel, bloodshot eyes.

Arthur shrieked and lunged into Alfred, who protectively gathered him up into his arms. Arthur gratefully leaned into them as he fought to slow his erratic breathing.

"Apologies, My Queen," Lovino said smugly as he raised an eyebrow at him, "I wished only to speak to you, not to frighten you," he added with a graceful bow, looking at Arthur and then at Alfred in-turn. His emerald-tinged wings glinted in the dim light, scales glistening at intervals with streaks of what Arthur was fairly certain was blood.

"Y-yes?" Arthur squeaked. Gods, his head was spinning. Shock, perhaps? Or maybe this place was making him sick. He wasn't sure. He cleared his throat, gently pushing Alfred's arms away and standing as straight and tall as he could manage. He could not afford to look weak, not in front of one of the Erinyes.

Lovino appeared more amused than impressed as a grin slowly slid across his sickly face. The large stone collar remained around his neck, though he made no move to complain about it.

"My Queen, I merely wished to inform you..." Lovino trailed off as his grin grew more wicked, "The one you requested that we...find...for you," he paused as he stole a cautious look up at Alfred. To Arthur's surprise, he merely nodded. Arthur was about to ask him how he knew about his agreement with the Erinyes at all when Lovino spoke again.

"...and, well, My Queen, I was wondering...would you care to see him?" Lovino asked as he rubbed his hands together gleefully, "We have devised a positively miserable eternity for him,"

"Yes," Arthur blurted before he could really think about what he was agreeing to. It would give him access to the other parts of Tartarus, at the very least--

"Persephone," Alfred warned, "You may not like what you see,"

"I know," Arthur said as he turned and placed his quivering hands on his husband's arms, "But I came here to see this place,"

Alfred paused for a moment before nodding, snaking his arm around Arthur's waist and drawing him close. Lovino raised both eyebrows at them this time, as if confused.

"Please, lead the way," Arthur suggested as he felt heat rising in his face. Embarrassing though it might be to have Alfred leading him around like some kind of cowering woman, he wasn't about to be outside of his protection in a place like this. Not to mention how comforting his body pressed against him felt.

"This way, Your Majesties," Lovino twittered excitedly as he led them down a jagged path. Arthur reluctantly followed, looping his arm through Alfred's as they descended deeper into Tartarus. Everywhere he dared to look, there was someone being impaled or stretched or beaten or...

He halted as Lovino came to an abrupt halt.

"Here we are," he cackled as he waved his arm toward an outcropping of jagged stone. A single man stood in front of it, lashed to the stone by chains of red-hot metal around his charred ankles and wrists. He was short and rather portly, and by the looks of him, a nobleman of some sort. He gasped and quivered as they approached, his face paling as he caught sight of Alfred.

"MERCY!" he begged as his eyes bulged out of his head and he fell to his knees. Arthur frowned, looking at Lovino uncertainly.

"This is him?" he asked. Lovino nodded enthusiastically as he grinned. Arthur scowled at the man, any pity for his miserable state driven back by his anger. This was the man who had murdered Peter. And done much worse, Arthur wagered, based upon how Raivis had trailed off when Peter had wept. He watched as the man crawled toward him as far as his bonds would allow, wide eyes seeking compassion and finding none.

"Disgusting," Arthur spat. The man recoiled as if struck, curling into a wretched heap and moaning forlornly.

"Indeed," Alfred agreed, raising an eyebrow at Lovino, "Will this be all?" he added dryly, clearly not amused.

"No, My Lord, the punishment has not yet begun," Lovino answered quickly as he snapped his spindly fingers.

Arthur watched in horror as shambling figures suddenly appeared from behind the rocks, eyes dull and lifeless as they slowly approached. They shambled across the rocks, some crawling on all fours. It took Arthur a moment to process what he was looking at.

Children. Dozens of them, with blank expressions and gaunt faces, were steadily creeping toward Peter's murderer, whispering nonsense to one another.

The man cried out in terror and plastered himself against the wall. His chains rattled loudly as he threw his hands to his face defensively.

"NO!" he cried, "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

Lovino cackled as one of the children approached, holding a small dagger aloft and grinning.

Arthur gulped.

Oh no.

He managed to hold it together when the children swarmed the man and savagely attacked him as he screamed, but only just. It was gruesome, almost too much to bear.

Alfred sensed his unease and turned Arthur away from the spectacle, smoothing his hair.

"Are you well, Darling?" he asked gently as he looked into his eyes.

"I...I am," Arthur answered unsteadily as the man's cries steadily became louder, "I believe I've seen enough," he added hastily. Alfred nodded.

"Very well," he exhaled, not even trying to hide the relief in his tone, "Then let us--"

" _Hades_ ," a loud voice rumbled. Arthur jumped, looking worriedly up at his husband's face.

Alfred closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose.

"A-Alfred--?" Arthur ventured.

"We are leaving, Persephone," Alfred stated with an air of finality as he took him by the arm and began leading him toward the bronze gate.

"HADES," the voice boomed again, loud enough this time to cause the walls of the cavern to quake. Alfred came to an abrupt halt and exhaled again, looking up at the ceiling as if praying for strength.

Arthur remained silent, terrified. Who _was_ that? Someone that not even Hades could ignore, that much was clear. He shivered involuntarily and stole a look at Lovino--only, he wasn't there. It was as if he had vanished into thin air.

"Persephone, there is something...I must do," Alfred announced tiredly, "I want you to wait here--"

"What?!" Arthur blurted, horrified, "In this place? Absolutely not!" he added as he clung to Alfred's arm for emphasis.

"Arthur, please--"

"You are _not_ leaving me here by myself," Arthur said firmly as Alfred grit his teeth in irritation.

"Arthur, I do NOT have time for--"

"HADES!" the voice called once again as the cavern shook. Arthur gulped as Alfred shook his head angrily.

"Just stay behind me," he ordered as he stalked down the uneven stone path through Tartarus, Arthur following close behind.

* * *

Notes: Ixion was one of the unfortunates written in Greek mythology as being punished by Zeus. He had attempted to seduce Hera, Zeus's wife, and was cast into Tartarus where he was chained to and stretched across a massive wheel. Ouch.


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur's mouth was dry with anxiety by the time Alfred came to a halt. They were standing in front of a massive iron cage, the impossibly thick bars reaching up into the dimly lit cavern for as far as Arthur could see. These were reinforced by another layer of metal within, save for a square through which the imprisoned could peer out...if he were about the same height as Alfred's palace.

He jumped as sinister laughter rumbled from the enclosure in front of them, accompanied by the rattling of chains.

"Hades," the man within stated with a haughty chuckle. Arthur shuddered; his voice was raspy and low, sending unpleasant shivers down his spine.

"What do you want?" Alfred snapped irritably as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How rude," the imprisoned stated as shuffling noises met Arthur's ears from within the cage.

Arthur shifted so that he was peering around Alfred's shoulder rather than standing beside him as the rattling of metal and shuffling intensified. A lone eye appeared in the square above; piercing, blue, and ageless.

_Like Alfred's eyes_.

"A father should require no reason for wanting to see his son," the imprisoned added flatly, the single visible eye narrowing in displeasure. Arthur gulped as the realization hit him. This man was Cronus. The king of the Titans, the one whom Zeus and the other gods had--

"If you have nothing to say, I will be leaving," Alfred threatened as he frowned at the eye in the square.

"I admit I am surprised that I can see you at all," Cronus said lazily, "I thought for certain you would have had your helmet on like you did back when you and your other ungrateful siblings fought against me,"

Cronus paused for a moment before laughing, causing Arthur to jump in surprise. He must have made a noise, as the laughter abruptly stopped and he was suddenly the sole focus of a single blue eye.

"Ah," Cronus said in amusement as the eye crinkled around the edges, mirroring Alfred's when he smiled, "Hades, you have brought a friend," he continued, "I did not realize you had any of those,"

Alfred stiffened as he pushed Arthur behind him and out of his father's sight. Arthur gladly let him, perfectly content to be forgotten.

"Come now, Hades," Cronus laughed, "I have not had company in so long. Why do you hide your guest from me? Unless...he is something else to you entirely?" he added slyly.

"He is none of your concern," Alfred retorted with a snarl, "I'm through with this conversation," he said as he turned around and led Arthur away.

Cronus laughed, rattling the metal of his cage and making the cavern walls quiver.

"Do not tell me that pretty little thing is your _wife_ , Hades," Cronus jeered. Alfred stopped dead, whirling around to glare at his father.

"I _said_ that he is none of your concern," he growled.

"I wonder for how long?" Cronus continued, "He certainly would never have wed _you_ of his own accord, failure that you are,"

Arthur felt his jaw fall open as Alfred physically flinched. A few tense moments passed as he brooded silently. He refused to turn around and look at Arthur, though Arthur wasn't entirely sure if he wanted him to.

"Ah, have I said something wrong?" Cronus asked sweetly, though Arthur could tell it was not sincere, "Come now, Hades, surely you know as well as I that no one would ever willingly choose you--"

"Enough," Alfred snapped.

"Your own brothers imprisoned you in the Underworld," Cronus continued as if he hadn't heard Alfred at all, "Taking the sky and the sea for themselves...and leaving you with what? An empty kingdom filled with the mindless dead," he added with a haughty guffaw.

Arthur watched on in surprise as Alfred clenched his fists. The situation was quickly becoming unbearable; Arthur could practically feel the rage radiating off of Alfred in waves as he seethed.

"L-let's go," Arthur suggested as he gently placed his hands on Alfred's arm. He bit his lip nervously when his husband wouldn't budge.

"Already?" Cronus jeered, "Yes, I suppose Hades has much to do, seeing as he has so many subjects who require his immediate attention," he drawled sarcastically, "Or perhaps he must attend to the prayers of his faithful--ah, but that is true...he does not _have_ any,"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort when Alfred placed a hand over his and firmly shook his head. His eyes were on fire, but not with anger. Something else that Arthur couldn't place that made his heart ache.

What had he done, making Alfred come here? If only he had tuned into Alfred's unease rather than ignoring it. Then this would not have--

"No, the mortals are too preoccupied with being afraid of you to build you a temple. Am I right, Hades?" Cronus continued haughtily.

"I'm leaving," Alfred growled, "Enjoy your imprisonment," he added hotly.

"Oh, I shall," Cronus hissed as the sound of metal clanking from within made Arthur jump, "At least I did something great with my life that the mortals praise me for, unlike you,"

Arthur gasped as Alfred suddenly lunged forward and slammed his fist against the side of the cage. His hand collided with the metal with a mighty clang, followed by a grating noise as the single square for Cronus to see out of slid closed.

Cronus laughed from within the cage as Alfred stalked back toward Arthur.

"We're leaving," he growled as he roughly placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and began pushing him toward the path. Arthur yelped, but didn't protest.

"Yes, Hades, lead your darling wife back to your sprawling estate," Cronus snarled, his raspy voice muffled by the walls of his cage, "It is only a matter of time before he abandons you like your brothers and sisters did," he added sharply.

Alfred remained silent as he took his hands from Arthur's shoulders and grabbed his hand instead. Arthur didn't attempt to speak as they left, Cronus's harsh laughter following after them.

* * *

Arthur was tense as Alfred bore them away from the entrance to Tartarus back toward his palace. Alfred's face was grim, staring straight ahead of them as he expertly navigated through the narrow paths of the Underworld. He hadn't spoken at all since they had left, and the tension between them was palpable.

"Alfred," Arthur squeaked as he looked up at him nervously.

"Hm?" Alfred asked curtly. Arthur swallowed; Alfred hadn't even turned to look at him.

"I..." Arthur faltered as he tentatively reached out and placed his fingertips against Alfred's arm. Alfred tensed, focusing instead on cracking the reins. Arthur's guilt intensified at his husband's abrupt lack of affection. Usually he took every opportunity to wrap his arms around him, to whisper into his ear and steal kisses, but...

"I-I'm sorry, Alfred," he managed as he gently pressed his hands into Alfred's arm.

"It's done," Alfred stated firmly as he cracked the reins yet again, still refusing to meet Arthur's gaze. Arthur bit his lip as the chariot picked up speed. They certainly hadn't gone this quickly on the way to Tartarus, and it was starting to make Arthur nervous. The landscape darted by, a blur of deep purples and soft twilit orange as Arthur abandoned Alfred's arm with his left hand to cling to the side of the chariot.

He yelped as they rounded a corner rather quickly, white knuckles gripping the chariot in both hands as it teetered on one wheel before slamming back onto the ground. He looked back at Alfred worriedly, who appeared unfazed by his erratic driving. Rather, his lack of expression is what frightened Arthur, from the faraway look in his eyes to his stony, emotionless face.

"Alfred," he said over the thunder of the horses' hooves in front of them, voice quivering with his anxiety. The reins were cracked a third time in response, causing one of the horses to neigh in agitation as they raced wildly across the plains of the Underworld. Arthur's stomach plummeted.

"Alfred!" Arthur tried again, shouting as they hit a rut and he was knocked into the air. He landed back onto the seat with an "oof!" as terror gripped him.

"ALFRED!" Arthur cried, lunging forward and grabbing onto Alfred's arm, "ALFRED, STOP!" he pleaded as he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, "PLEASE!"

Alfred looked down at him and worry instantly washed across his blank features. He gently brought them to a halt as Arthur pitifully clung to his arm, breathing shakily. Alfred's arms were around him in an instant, murmuring apologies into his hair and moving closer so his forehead rested against Alfred's chest. It took a few moments for his grip on Alfred's arm to loosen, leaving half-moon indentations of his nails in its wake.

"Are you all right?" Alfred asked quietly as he took one of Arthur's shaky hands into his.

"Y...you idiot," Arthur scolded weakly as he half-heartedly jabbed Alfred in the ribs. Alfred exhaled loudly, shifting so that he and Arthur were facing one another.

"Apologies, Arthur," Alfred said as he smoothed Arthur's hair, "I'm sorry,"

Arthur sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he shook his head.

"So am I," he said as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso. He was still shaky, but it was starting to calm down, "I...it was improper of me to ask such a request of you," he blurted as his guilty conscience bade him to speak, "I should have known better,"

"No, Darling," Alfred reassured him with a shake of his head, "You did nothing wrong,"

"But your father--" Arthur said before he could stop himself. He instantly regretted it as Alfred's eyes filled with a profound sadness, darkening them into a dull blue-gray.

"My father is not exactly kind," Alfred reasoned as he turned away, "But he's no fool, either...much of what he said was true--"

"No," Arthur cut him off as he cupped Alfred's jaw in his hand. When he still refused to look at him, Arthur awkwardly clambered over Alfred's lap until their eyes met. Alfred blinked in surprise, turning back toward him.

"What he said was not true at all," Arthur continued with a firm shake of his head, "You are not in any way a failure. You're the lord of--"

"The dead," Alfred added miserably, though he didn't turn away this time.

"And, hence, of all mortals," Arthur reasoned as he knelt on his knees on the seat beside him. Alfred arched an eyebrow in curiosity as Arthur continued, "They all come to you, one day. Great heroes or not, none of them can avoid coming here,"

Alfred considered this for a moment before managing a weak smile.

"Thank you, Darling," he said as he rubbed Arthur's back. Arthur shivered, pressing their chests together as he looked into his husband's eyes.

"You don't believe me," he concluded sadly. Alfred didn't answer, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side in shame. Arthur leaned in and peppered Alfred's neck with soft kisses, wanting nothing more than to take his sadness away, to erase the pain in his eyes that he had tried to mask behind his anger. Cronus had said that no one cared, that Arthur would abandon him...

But he was right, wasn't he? After all, Arthur had been intent on escaping ever since he had arrived in the Underworld. That was secretly why he had hoped to see Tartarus, other than his morbid curiosity. But...Alfred was his husband, and he had treated him kindly. Saved his life, even. And he hadn't even denied Arthur when he requested to go where he no doubt knew his father would be waiting for him, all to make him happy. The thought made Arthur's heart flutter.

Alfred sighed, tilting his head back to allow Arthur better access. Arthur gladly accepted his offer, running his lips over Alfred's throat and rubbing his chest. He shivered as Alfred's warm hands found his thighs, massaging them gently. Arthur moaned softly as Alfred's fingertips wandered onto his buttocks, pulling him even closer and bidding him to straddle Alfred's hips. Arthur gladly complied, noting with a thrill how wonderfully warm and tingly Alfred's touch made him feel. He leaned in and captured Alfred's lips, lacing his arms around Alfred's neck as he felt his face flush with desire.

This...was quickly turning into something Arthur hadn't anticipated.

He came up for air, breathless, as he took Alfred's face into his hands.

"Alfred," he breathed between kisses all across Alfred's cheeks, temple, forehead...

"Y-yes, Arthur?" Alfred gasped as his hands explored his wife's spine.

Hazy green eyes locked onto sapphire blue ones.

"Bed," Arthur managed between breaths, "Take me to bed,"

* * *

Notes: Honestly, I have no idea how Hades interacted with Cronus from studying mythology. It's more of a personal opinion of mine that Hades was always underestimated and never given the same level of fanfare as Poseidon or Zeus in Greek myths. Leave it to his father to rub it in.

In some myths, Hades was in possession of a helmet that rendered him invisible when worn. It was given to him by one of the Cyclopes to arm him in the war against the Titans, just as Poseidon was given his trident and Zeus his thunderbolt.


	26. Chapter 26

Warning: this chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

Francis sat heavily onto the boulder within the cave he had sought refuge in, rubbing his tired eyes. His life was in shambles, and there was nothing to salvage anymore. He had even tried to help a family of mortals that had taken him in while in the midst of his grief-stricken wandering, but they had rejected him. He snorted, shaking his head. He had even attempted to make their infant son into an immortal, a god among men, but those fools had stopped him. Now that child was doomed to die just as any other mortal was. He secretly hoped that the child was the first to go, just for their sheer insolence.

"Serves them right," he said bitterly as he stretched. How many days had it been since he had sent Kjetil away? Four? Five? He sighed--he lacked the strength to think. He was numb now, a mere shell of what he once was. Nothing mattered anymore.

He jumped as the shuffling of sandals in the dust of the cave met his ears.

"Francis?" someone called, "Francis, are you in here?"

Francis remained silent, hoping Kiku would go away and leave him be. He didn't want to talk--he wanted his son back. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, holding it as he waited for Kiku to leave.

"Francis," Kiku's voice said from directly beside him.

"Go away," Francis demanded as he snapped his eyes open. Kiku's worried face was illumined in the light of his blue torch...wait.

"You told him where I was, didn't you?" Francis growled at Kjetil as he emerged from behind Kiku, holding only one of his blue-flamed torches as he bowed demurely.

"We are merely trying to help you, Francis," Kjetil insisted with a nervous frown.

"Hmph," Francis harrumphed as he folded his arms, "Well you can help me by going away,"

"Francis," Kiku said after a moment's pause, "Zeus has agreed to bring Persephone back to you,"

Francis leapt to his feet, eyes wild.

"What?" he breathed, hardly believing what he was hearing. Kiku nodded, joining Kjetil in smiling, "When? No--now. I want him back right now," he decided as he clutched onto Kiku's pale rose-colored chiton, desperately clawing at the fabric. Kiku firmly pried his hands away as he nodded.

"Yes, Francis, I will send word to Zeus immediately, but you need to agree to set the earth right again in return," Kiku stated.

Francis bristled as he narrowed his eyes. Kiku narrowed his eyes right back at him, black as obsidian and glinting with a fire Francis knew better than to challenge. He knew he could never win an argument with Kiku, and he wasn't willing to try it and risk lengthening his son's imprisonment in the Underworld.

"Fine," he sighed, "but my son is to be returned to me as soon as possible. I will not restore the earth until I have him safely back with me," he added darkly.

Kiku paused before nodding.

"Very well, Demeter," he said--they were back to formal names now, more like a business agreement than talking between friends, "I will send word to Zeus immediately. You can wait here if you wish, though I would recommend that you journey to Mount Olympus instead," he added with the slightest wrinkling of his noise as he looked around the dingy cave.

Francis nodded, receiving a stern nod in return as Kiku handed the blue torch to Kjetil and headed toward the exit.

"K-Kiku," Francis called. Kiku paused, turning his head very slightly to the side to show that he was listening, "Thank you," Francis breathed.

"I look forward to Persephone's return," Kiku said with a barely perceptible smile as he left.

Francis looked at Kjetil, who was watching him anxiously.

"Kjetil," Francis breathed as he broke out into the first smile to grace his face for what seemed like an eternity, "He's coming home. My son is coming home,"

Kjetil smiled and embraced him, blue torches hovering in mid-air behind him as the pair laughed. Francis drew a deep breath and led Kjetil out of the cave. He paused, throwing an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the blaring sunlight outside. It had been days since he'd seen the sun...he wondered how Arthur had fared, being away from sunlight for so long in the Underworld.

Francis's jaw stiffened with determination as Kjetil emerged from the cave beside him.

His son was in agony somewhere in the bowels of the Underworld, and now, finally, Francis was going to save him.

* * *

Arthur was in ecstasy.

Alfred was right--it _was_ even better with oil. A gift from Aphrodite, no less, though Alfred had said that he was certain it had been gifted to him as some kind of sick joke. Surely _Hades_ would never find a wife. Nobody would ever want _him_.

Oh, but Arthur did.

"Hahh... Alfred..." he managed between gasps. Alfred grunted in response, leaning down and suckling the tender flesh of his neck as he continued moving inside of him. Arthur cried out, bucking his hips restlessly and letting the sensations completely overtake him. Moans and gasps and jumbled syllables freely passed his lips and into their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, Arthur repeated to himself happily. Their spacious bed was very soft, enveloping him as Alfred steadily pushed Arthur deeper into it.

His disjointed thoughts briefly turned to anger, directed at Francis. He had known pleasure at the hands of _his_ many lovers, many of whom were men. Who was he to deny Arthur this? This freedom, this exquisite feeling of simply letting go of himself, of allowing Alfred to claim him again and again and to awaken a side of himself he hadn't known?

He moaned loudly as something felt particularly good, squirming and digging his nails into Alfred's back. Alfred lifted his head so they were facing one another, never once stopping his motions.

"... Arthur," Alfred managed, blue eyes sparkling at him, "So--nnn--beautiful..."

"Ah! Alfred...Alfred, please!" Arthur cried as he felt it, the surge of heat below his waist that signaled his third climax since arriving back at the palace. They had spent all night (and now, morning) in bed, which Arthur was more than just fine with. His body trembled with need, growing rigid as Alfred deepened his thrusts.

"Go ahead," Alfred panted with a crooked smile.

Arthur did go ahead, deliriously crying out his lover's name as he rode out the wave of pure bliss and sank back into the damp bed sheets. He clung to Alfred's back as he buried his face in Arthur's neck and disjointed exclamations bubbled up from the back of Arthur's throat. The canopy above swayed as the frame of the bed thudded against the wall, faster and faster--

Alfred cried out rather loudly as he finished, falling into a heap on top of Arthur as they both gasped for air. Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's sweat-soaked hair, looking up at the canopy and grinning softly. He wagered he could get used to this new sky, this tapestry of silvers, blues, and purples swimming above him.

And Alfred would be his sun.

* * *

Alfred awoke some time later to the soft puffing of hot air on his neck. He cracked one eye open and smiled as he was greeted by a head of unkempt, pale blonde hair. Arthur was nestled into the crook of his neck, sighing occasionally in his sleep. His slender body was sprawled across Alfred, draped over him like the warmest and most luxurious of blankets.

Arthur shuddered and mumbled something into Alfred's neck as he slowly ran his fingers along the length of his wife's spine, relishing in how Arthur's skin rippled beneath his touch. His smile widened as Arthur sighed breathily and nuzzled his face farther into Alfred's skin.

Last night. Oh, the very thought of what had transpired, what Alfred had done to Arthur and what Arthur had done to him in-turn made heat rise in his cheeks. His wife was everything that he had hoped for, even in the bedroom, he thought to himself with a lustful grin.

"Ah, Darling," he sighed softly as he carded his fingers through Arthur's (decidedly messier than usual, after last night) hair, "I'm so happy you're _mine_ ," he whispered lowly, receiving an adorably high-pitched hum in return.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his wife and felt himself drifting off to sleep once again. He could spend eternity like this, with Arthur's heat and weight on top of him being the sole anchor that could draw him back to reality--

"A-apologies, M-master, but you have a visitor," a hesitant voice said from the doorway. Alfred's eyes snapped open, focusing on the curtain blocking his bedroom from view. Thankfully, the servant had enough sense to remain outside.

"Send him away," Alfred dismissed, frowning at how his voice was a bit lower in pitch than usual. He closed his eyes again as Arthur sighed into his neck.

"I-I am afraid he w-will not leave, m-my Lord," the quivering servant squeaked once again. Alfred snarled in agitation, causing Arthur to make a distressed noise.

"Hush, my Love, it's all right," he muttered as he rubbed Arthur's back. His wife quickly returned to sleeping soundly, murmuring.

"Who is it?" Alfred demanded, frowning.

"Hermes, my Lord," the servant answered.

Alfred paused, his frown deepening for an entirely different reason.

"Have him wait in the garden," he conceded, "I will be out to greet him shortly,"

"Y-yes, My Lord," the servant chirped as she departed.

Alfred sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had known that this day would come. Only, he was hoping for it to come much later.

He reluctantly untangled his legs from Arthur's and slid out from beneath him, his heart aching as Arthur whimpered and grasped haphazardly onto the empty sheets.

Bleary green eyes fluttered open as Alfred smiled at him from where he was crouched beside their bed.

"Nn...Alfred?" Arthur breathed as he caught sight of him. Gods, he was adorable when he first woke up.

"Go back to sleep, Arthur," Alfred advised as he leaned down and pressed his lips to his wife's forehead. Arthur hummed, blinking at him tiredly.

"Where're you going?" he slurred.

"I have some business to attend to," Alfred explained gently as he ran his fingers through Arthur's soft hair, "Go back to sleep. I will join you shortly,"

Arthur seemed satisfied with his response, as his eyes softly fell closed. He was asleep moments later, murmuring to himself. Alfred smiled, tugging the sheets over his milky white body and pressing another kiss to his forehead for good measure.

He sighed, steeling himself as he approached the washbasin. He shivered as he splashed cold water over his face, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Finally, the day had arrived.

* * *

Notes: Demeter, disguised as an old woman, was taken in by a family while she was wandering around in despair over Persephone's abduction. She attempted to make their infant child into a god by placing him into a lit fireplace. This would have made the child immortal (and perhaps serve as a replacement for her missing daughter). Needless to say, the family didn't quite see it this way and panicked, snatching the baby away from her. Demeter was enraged and revealed her true form to them. Not good.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermes was waiting rather impatiently for him in the gardens surrounding his palace. His arms were folded over his chest, Caduceus clutched firmly in his right fist. His winged helmet glinted in the late morning of the Underworld, as did his waves of orange-gold hair poking out from beneath it. He turned around before Hades had time to greet him, violet eyes meeting blue ones.

"Alfred," Hermes greeted with a nod.

"Mathieu," Alfred nodded back as he came to a halt in front of him, "Apologies for my being late. You caught me while I was still in bed, I'm afraid," he laughed stiffly. His stomach hurt.

"No matter," Mathieu said with a dismissive wave of the Caduceus, "I trust that you know why I am here?" he quipped, raising a slender brow.

Alfred frowned, inhaling deeply before responding.

"I believe that Ludwig has sent you," he deduced as he examined a bright purple flower blossoming from a young shrub--one of Arthur's creations, from him spending time in the gardens. He smiled.

"Correct," Mathieu answered curtly, "He has given me instructions to bring Persephone to Francis immediately," he explained as he looked around, "Where is he?" he asked, violet eyes flicking back to Alfred and narrowing suspiciously.

"Asleep," Alfred answered with a frown, "And my brother most likely forgot to mention that he handed Persephone over to me, yes? That bringing him into the Underworld was entirely his idea?" he added hotly. The next time he saw Ludwig, he'd give him a piece of his mind. Sniveling coward, giving in to Francis like this. Alfred had seen it coming, but it did little for his aggravation.

Mathieu frowned at him, tapping his sandaled foot on the ground impatiently.

"I am not here to discuss who did what, Alfred," he hissed, "I am only here to retrieve Persephone. That is my appointed task,"

"Ah, well, what _exactly_ did Ludwig instruct you to do?" Alfred stalled with a sly grin.

Mathieu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"As I have already stated, _Hades_ ," Mathieu growled, "I am to deliver Persephone to Francis on Mount Olympus, where he rightfully belongs," he snapped.

Alfred paused, frowning thoughtfully.

Ah.

How interesting.

A grin spread across his face as he gauged Mathieu's reaction. He might just be able to bide himself a little more time...

"Where he rightfully belongs?" Alfred repeated incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him, "Why, Mathieu, I would argue that he belongs with his husband,"

Mathieu snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Alfred, a marriage is only a ceremony," he retorted, "It means nothing if it has not been--"

"Consummated?" Alfred finished for him, noting with a wicked grin how Mathieu's eyes had widened in surprise, if only for an instant.

"Surely you jest," Mathieu said dryly as he folded his arms across his chest once again.

"No, not at all," Alfred reassured him, gazing up at the lazily moving sky of the Underworld dreamily, "In fact...the marriage has been official for several days, now,"

Mathieu looked genuinely shocked for only an instant before he regained his composure and glared at Alfred. Violet eyes bored into blue ones for a moment, drinking this new information in.

"And it was entirely initiated by Persephone, not me," Alfred added with a devious smirk.

" _Enough_ , Alfred," Mathieu snapped, his voice teetering on the edge of being a snarl. Alfred merely shrugged, turning his palms upward for emphasis.

"Apologies, Mathieu, but I simply wanted to make certain you did not mistake me for some kind of scoundrel," he said smoothly, "After all, you are responsible for conveying messages...I merely wish to ensure that your information is accurate,"

Mathieu pursed his lips and inhaled loudly through his nose, grip on the Caduceus tightening so much so that his knuckles went white.

"Mathieu, are you well?" Alfred asked silkily as he moved closer to him, "You appear distressed...is something wrong?"

When all he got in return was a pointed glare, Alfred continued to speak.

"Ah, but perhaps...you are concerned for Persephone's safety?" Alfred asked innocently as he tilted his head, "I can assure you, he is in the most gentle of care with me,"

"I _said_ enough," Mathieu snapped.

"Why so hostile all of a sudden?" Alfred asked, managing to look genuinely surprised as Mathieu's glare became positively venomous.

He basked in the tense silence for a moment before putting a hand to his chin.

"Ah, but wait--that's right, you courted Persephone at one time, did you not?" he asked thoughtfully, "Well, in a way...Francis immediately rejected your advances, if I remember correctly--"

"ALFRED," Mathieu stated flatly; Alfred noted with glee how his face was mottled with red, clearly flustered.

Alfred grinned at him smugly, folding his arms over his chest to mirror Mathieu. The messenger god glared at him, amethyst eyes simmering quietly.

"Return to Ludwig and inform him that Persephone and I are wed-- _willingly_ on behalf of both parties, be certain to explain," he instructed as Mathieu opened his mouth to protest, "If you do so, and his order remains the same," he said pointedly, cutting him off, "Then I will consent to handing Persephone over to you. But _not until_ ," he added darkly, frowning.

Mathieu sighed, defeated. He was a messenger, after all, not a warrior. Alfred was grateful Ludwig hadn't sent Athena or Ares--that certainly would have been much more troublesome.

"At least let me see him," Mathieu insisted, "I have to be able to tell Francis that Persephone is well when I return,"

Alfred hesitated before nodding and gesturing for Mathieu to follow.

"Don't wake him," he warned as he pulled the curtain back on their shared bedroom and allowed Mathieu to peer inside. Arthur was exactly as Alfred had left him, sprawled out beneath the sheets. His delicate, sleeping face was turned toward them, framed by soft, pale blonde hair...

Alfred grinned smugly as he observed Mathieu's face. A combination of things, though the most prominent of all was defeat. Oh, it was delicious, seeing him gaze upon the lover he would never have lying in Alfred's own bed.

It was nearly enough to make him laugh. Alfred managed to maintain his composure, however, as he drew the curtain closed once again.

"Satisfied?" he asked with a crooked smile. Mathieu frowned.

"I suppose so," he said flatly.

"You suppose?" Alfred stated with a frown, "Did he not look peaceful to you? Happy? _Sated_?" he added with a wicked smile.

Mathieu's cheeks flushed with anger as he stalked down the corridor, back out toward the gardens.

"I have seen enough to report back," he stated mechanically as he whirled around to face Alfred, "But I believe you already know that I will be returning shortly. Ludwig's answer will remain the same,"

"Just ask," Alfred instructed as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. Mathieu recoiled from his touch as he shimmied out of reach.

"Fine," he huffed as he led Alfred out of the gardens and out in front of the palace. His chariot awaited him, two dappled horses stomping irritably as Alfred drew near.

"See you soon, Alfred," Mathieu promised as he jumped into the chariot and took hold of the reins.

"Indeed," Alfred responded coolly.

He watched Mathieu depart, noting with a jolt how obscenely fast that chariot of his was. It would certainly not be long before he returned, maybe a day at most depending upon how elusive Ludwig proved to be, most likely less.

Alfred sighed as he walked back toward his palace, mind racing.

There had to be something he could do.

Something.

* * *

Notes: Hermes was the messenger of the gods, tasked with running back and forth to relay information. He was the fastest of the gods, and in some accounts considered the most masculine. (Hmm.) He had in his possession the Caduceus, a rod fashioned into two entwined serpents. It was said to have the power to return the dead to life. When Hermes courted Persephone (or rather, tried to convince Demeter that he was a worthy husband for her daughter), he promised the Caduceus as a gift to Demeter in exchange for her daughter's hand in marriage. Demeter rejected the gift. Though usually portrayed as witty and sure of himself, Hermes was rather bummed and mopey when he fell in love with Aphrodite and she rejected him. Perhaps rejection from Persephone (or Demeter) would have stung as well. Nice, Alfred. Way to be a jerk.


	28. Chapter 28

Arthur cautiously opened his eyes, peeking out at the doorway. The curtain was closed, but he was certain that he had heard voices conversing from just beyond it moments before, though he hadn't been able to make anything out. One of them was Alfred's, but he didn't recognize the other. Whoever it was, he was gone now.

He sat up and stretched, throwing his arms wide and lazily falling back onto the pillows. Gods, did this feel nice. Part of him didn't want to get up, preferring to bask in the very comfortable bed rather than face the day. However, he thought to himself with a frown, he would have preferred it if his bed weren't empty if he were to spend a while longer in it.

He sat up as the curtain moved and Beth walked in.

"Good-morning, my Queen," she greeted softly with a graceful bow.

"Good-morning, Beth," Arthur answered, stealing a look down at himself to ensure that he was completely covered below the waist. Thankfully, he was.

"You embarrass so easily," Beth laughed as she walked over and placed a basket of what looked like pieces of cut fruit beside the bed.

"W-well, I..." Arthur spluttered, feeling heat rising in his cheeks as he turned his attention toward the balcony instead. Beth laughed again, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you aren't frequently so shy with the Master," she added slyly, causing Arthur to whirl around and throw her a look. She seemed unfazed by his glare, crossing her legs and leaning on her arms casually.

"What exactly are you insinuating, Beth?" Arthur snapped irritably. This was NOT an appropriate topic for conversation, and he intended to guilt Beth out of it as quickly as possible.

When all he got was a smirk in response, he foolishly continued.

"Are you trying to say that I am doing something wrong?" he pressed.

"No, not wrong," Beth conceded with a slight tilt of her head.

"Then what?" Arthur asked with a genuinely curious frown.

"Just...it is quite perplexing that you can be so timid and shy in one instant, and so...opposite the next," she said with a grin that bordered on lecherous. Arthur's cheeks flared scarlet as he gaped at her.

"W-what--?" he squeaked.

"Well, you had a very busy night last night," she added with a shrug.

Arthur's eyebrows migrated into his hairline. What exactly was she trying to say?

"How...would you know that?" he asked reluctantly. Oh gods, had she heard him or something? His throat was still raw this morning from the night prior...what if his vocalizations had drifted outside of their bedroom? He mentally cursed himself for being too loud, but, he admitted shamefully, he probably wouldn't have been able to stop himself if he had tried.

Beth giggled, only adding to his anxiety.

"Well, the Master nearly ran Irunya over last night in his haste to carry you to your bedchamber," she answered matter-of-factly, "Though I do not believe either of you noticed, seeing as you were so...distracted," she added as that unnerving grin returned to her face.

"Well, um..." Arthur faltered, staring down at his hands in embarrassment. Alfred certainly hadn't wasted any time in rushing him into the palace the evening prior, plucking him out of the chariot and into his arms with ease. He had kissed Arthur breathless by the time they had gotten down the corridor to their bedroom, whispered declarations of love to him as he slid Arthur's chiton over his shoulders and onto the floor while Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, down his back...

"I am most happy to see that you two are blissfully married, my Queen," Beth said suddenly with a genuine smile, drawing Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Ah, well...th-thank you," Arthur managed nervously.

"These are for you," she added, gesturing toward the basket of fruit, "I was tasked with harvesting fruit from the gardens this morning. I thought perhaps you would like some,"

Arthur stole a look over at the basket as his empty stomach gnawed at him. Oh, he was starving, and the fruit looked so tempting. It had been painstakingly sliced for him, and he could smell their sweet juices floating in the air from the basket--plums, figs, grapes, pomegranates...

"Th-thanks," he managed as he snapped his gaze away from the basket and looked at Beth. He had to control himself--who knew what would happen if he ate the food of the Underworld?

"Who was with Alf--uh, Hades, earlier?" he corrected himself.

Beth tilted her head at him, thinking.

"Someone was with the Master?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes, I'm sure I heard him speaking with someone," Arthur elaborated.

"Apologies, my Queen, but I was out gathering fruit all morning long," she said with a bow of her head, "I did not see any visitors arrive at the palace,"

"Oh," Arthur said glumly, "I see,"

"I apologize," she said hurriedly.

"No, it's fine!" Arthur insisted as he waved his hands dismissively, "I-I was just wondering, is all,"

"I can find out for you, if you wish to know--"

"No, that won't be necessary," Arthur reassured her, "I can...I can just ask Alfred when I see him," he decided, "I don't want to give you more work to do," he added with a smile.

Beth smiled back, nodding.

"The Master was out in the gardens, the last time I saw him," she mused as she stood up and bowed, "I will inform him that you are awake,"

"Oh. All right," Arthur said as he nodded, "Thank you,"

"You are very welcome, my Queen," Beth said airily as she bowed once again and excused herself, leaving Arthur alone with a certain basket of delicious-smelling fruit.

The pain in Arthur's head was building, that ever-present nagging pang indicating that he hadn't eaten in days. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose, trying to gain some composure. He had made it this far without eating; surely, he could manage it now.

"No," he scolded himself as he threw off the sheets and set his feet on the cool obsidian floor, "I won't do it,"

He stood, stealing a look at the curtain to ensure that he was alone. He looked around the room and found a violet-colored chiton laid out for him--Beth's handiwork, more than likely, though Arthur hadn't seen her set his clothing out. Still, he reasoned with a smile, it was nice.

He stopped on his way to get dressed as he caught his reflection in a highly polished obsidian slab, perfectly smooth and circular, perched on some kind of bronze stand. He certainly hadn't noticed a mirror in Alfred's--rather, _their-_ -bedroom before, though he could have easily missed it. It looked like it hadn't been used in quite some time, tucked away against the wall.

Arthur paused in front of it, tilting his head to reveal a few purple marks dotting his neck and shoulders. He blushed furiously, watching his face turn a vivid pink. Up until a few days ago, his entire life had been spent idly passing time in fields of wildflowers. Now, he was the Queen of the Underworld, with a very possessive and...erm... _enthusiastic_ husband. He frowned, reaching up and gingerly running his fingertips along the bruises. Gods, how good it had felt when Alfred had made them. Claiming him, _mark_ ing him...but Arthur couldn't help but think of how little he knew about his husband.

Aside from affairs of the bedroom, what else was there between them? Alfred was kind to him, certainly, but he still forbade him from leaving the Underworld. That was something Arthur could not simply overlook. But it hadn't been his idea, either--Zeus had _told_ him to abduct Arthur. So, it wasn't his fault, entirely. Still, keeping him in the Underworld certainly was not proper, if not worse.

But he had yet to deny Arthur any request, save for returning to Francis. No part of the Underworld was kept from him, Tartarus included, in spite of his husband's reasons for wishing to stay far from that horrible place.

Arthur frowned, watching his frown grow in his reflection. Alfred had looked so dejected yesterday, so lost, all because of Arthur's stubbornness. The sadness and despair painted on his face from their encounter with Cronus was more than Arthur had been willing to bear--

"Oh," he blurted as he threw a hand to his lips in realization.

He...cared.

He cared about how Alfred felt.

But if he cared, then that meant...

He quickly turned away from the mirror and donned the purple chiton, throwing it over his head and busying himself with smoothing the fine fabric. He frowned as his stomach rumbled loudly and painfully clenched.

"Stop it," he growled, jabbing a fist into his abdomen to subdue the noise. It stopped momentarily, only to return with a vengeance.

Arthur moaned as he trudged back to the bed and miserably sank onto it. His eyes wandered to the basket of fruit, the slices within glinting innocently at him.

He licked his lips, clenching his fists to stay his hands from devouring the entire contents of the basket. He had to get control of himself, somehow.

"Ow," he hissed as a wave of dizziness suddenly accosted him, inflaming his throbbing headache even more. He closed his eyes as it passed, breathing deeply. It was worse than when he was in Tartarus, coming upon him swiftly and making the world spin.

He looked up as the rustling of fabric caught his attention.

"Ah, good-morning, my Love," Alfred greeted as he pushed the curtain back and entered the room, "Arthur?" he asked worriedly, smile disappearing as he hurried to Arthur's side, "Are you well?"

"I'm fine," Arthur reassured him through a wince. His head was positively swimming now, making him nauseous. Alfred disappeared for a brief moment before Arthur felt his hands on him, one pressed against his back to steady him, the other pressed against his mouth.

"Take these, Darling, they will help you," he instructed as Arthur felt something pass his lips and flood his mouth with a strangely sweet and yet tart taste. He blinked as the dizziness swiftly subsided and swallowed without thinking.

"What...?" he murmured, relieved that his headache had finally left him. He looked up at Alfred, who was looking down at him worriedly.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he gently rubbed Arthur's back.

Arthur paused, taking a moment to reflect on the flavors of whatever Alfred had just fed him--

_Fed?_

"No!" Arthur cried as he shot up off of the bed and staggered backward, staring at Alfred in horror. Alfred slowly stood, looking at him worriedly.

"Arthur--"

"What did you just do? What was that?" Arthur demanded anxiously. Perhaps he should try to throw up? No, it wouldn't matter--the food of the Underworld had passed his lips. There was no turning back.

"Calm yourself, Darling," Alfred said kindly as he cautiously approached and placed his hands on Arthur's quivering shoulders, "I merely gave you pomegranate seeds. They have healing properties, and--"

"Pomegranate seeds?" Arthur repeated hollowly. It hadn't mattered. For all of his self-control, he had finally succumbed to Alfred's wishes after all. He felt like crying, but was too numb to do anything but gape at his husband in horror.

"Yes, Arthur," Alfred said with a smile, "It was only two of them, and they seemed to have helped you," he added with an approving nod as he reached out to stroke Arthur's hair, "You look much better--"

"DON'T touch me," Arthur snapped as he wrenched free from Alfred's grasp, emerald eyes glaring at him venomously. Alfred looked genuinely shocked, raising his hands in mock surrender as Arthur backed away from him.

"Arthur, what's troubling you?" Alfred asked quietly as Arthur backed up into the far wall.

"You know what," Arthur growled as he slid along the wall toward the door, "You just fed me the food of the dead--you've made it so I can't go home!"

"Arthur, I was merely trying to help ease your--"

"NO," Arthur cut him off as his grasping arm found the curtain of the doorway and he backed out into the corridor, "Just...stay away from me," he added as he stormed off.

* * *

Notes: In the myth, Persephone held off on eating any of the food of the Underworld during her stay with Hades until finally caving to her hunger and eating pomegranate seeds. The number of seeds consumed varies, but it sealed her fate as Hades's wife. She would forever be forced to return to him, as she partly belonged in the Underworld by partaking of its fruit. Depending on the version of the story, Persephone either ate the seeds of her own free will or was tricked into eating them by her husband. As for healing properties, pomegranates are considered very healthy today. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and taken the time to read it--I appreciate it!


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur huffed angrily as he shot out of the palace and into the gardens. To say that that he was furious would be an understatement--he was _livid_. And what was worse was the betrayal--first his father, now his husband. Alfred was supposed to be his closest ally, not his warden.

He came to a screeching halt as he almost collided with one of the servants.

"OH!" she exclaimed as she jumped and spilled the contents of a basket in her arms onto the ground, "I-I'm sorry!" she added as she hastily crouched to pick everything up. Her voice was soft like Beth's, though it lacked the dreamy air-like quality Arthur had come to recognize.

"No, it's all right!" Arthur answered hurriedly as he stooped to help her. He scowled; her basket had been filled with pomegranates. He glared at the offending fruits as he handed them back to her.

"N-n-no, my Queen, it was my fault," she blurted hurriedly as she ended up spilling more of the pomegranates onto the ground in her haste to throw them back into the basket, "I wasn't w-watching where I was going and--"

"No, really, it's all right," Arthur reassured her with a smile. The servant nodded and offered a nervous smile of her own.

"Thank you, m-my Queen," the servant breathed, batting a clump of reddish hair from her face and gently placing the fruit back into her basket, "I should have been more careful, though...ugh, I'm already running late as it is," she lamented as she shook her head.

"Late? For what?" Arthur asked curiously as he helped her to her feet.

"Ah, well I am to bring these to be made into medicines," she explained as she balanced the basket on her hip, "From what I understand, they are of great importance to the other gods on Mount Olympus--oh," she stopped herself nervously, paling as if she had said something wrong.

Arthur ignored the pang of longing that filled his chest at the mention of his fathers' home. It wasn't _her_ fault that he was trapped in the Underworld, after all. He shoved his feelings aside in favor of continuing their conversation.

"Medicines?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the inevitable panic that would surface if he dwelled on his imprisonment for much longer.

The servant smiled sweetly at him as she nodded.

"Yes, my Queen, these pomegranates are used to make medicines for the gods," she explained cheerily, "They cure many ailments..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"Like what?" Arthur asked as he arched an eyebrow at her. Now he was genuinely curious--perhaps Alfred hadn't been lying to him earlier after all?

To Arthur's surprise, the servant's face turned quite red. She looked down at the basket in her hands and shifted on her feet uncomfortably for a while before answering.

"Ah, w-well, they are said to help with pain and sickness of many varieties, stemming from many causes," she continued astutely, though she still wouldn't look Arthur in the face.

"Really?" Arthur blurted as his head spun. A thrill of hope swelled in his chest in spite of his situation. Alfred had been telling the truth about the pomegranates having healing properties--at least, Arthur thought so. Alfred could have also just as easily ordered his servants to lie to him, Arthur realized with a frown. But in the brief time it had taken Arthur to storm out into the gardens, though?

"Y-yes, my Queen," the servant answered nervously, nodding at her basket.

"Are they...used for something else as well?" Arthur pried warily.

The servant squeaked and turned an even darker shade of red. Arthur waited patiently for her response, frowning thoughtfully.

"Ah, well, they are often...used to aid in, ah...certain affairs between husbands and wives, my Queen," the servant stumbled nervously, stealing a look at Arthur uncertainly.

Arthur just blinked at her for a moment in confusion.

"Affairs between...?" he repeated, stopping himself as he realized what she was trying to say, "Oh," he blurted as he felt the tips of his ears growing hot.

"They are quite popular for that use, from what I understand," the servant offered quietly.

"Ah. Well, you have, um, things to do, so..." Arthur coughed awkwardly as the servant excused herself and hurried off. He frowned, looking up at the lazy spirals of the Underworld's sky as he folded his arms. Was THAT why Alfred had chosen to feed him the seeds? Not to help him get well again?

"Disgusting," he roiled, digging his fingernails into his arms in his anger. Still, he couldn't help but think that wasn't true, considering that their evening before had not required any such, um...assistance. But when he had taken ill, Alfred hadn't hesitated to give him those seeds to make him well again...

But he knew. He _had_ to have known what feeding Arthur the food of the Underworld would do--Alfred was certainly no fool.

He growled, shaking his head as he continued his march through the gardens. He had much to think about.

* * *

He wandered out of the gardens, eventually finding himself in the outskirts of the Asphodel Meadows. As much as he loathed the place, he relished in the fact that he was directly disobeying Alfred by straying outside of the palace. Alfred was probably getting nervous at his absence by now, he wagered.

"Good," he said to himself as he began walking faster.

Arthur grinned defiantly, holding his head high as he wandered through the meadow, dodging the shambling forms of mortal souls as he went. He didn't stop for quite some time, stewing bitterly in his own thoughts until coming across a sprawling plain of orange and yellow flowers.

He paused for a moment, frowning. He had purposely avoided Elysium, since Alfred would immediately think to look for him there, in favor of exploring other paths in the Underworld. His route had inadvertently led him along the banks of the Lethe, past where the newly arrived mortals stooped and drank of the deep blue water.

How had he possibly missed this before? The meadow was filled with bright-colored blossoms that gleamed in the eternal twilight, bobbing softly in the warm breeze. He continued through the meadow, inspecting the flowers as he went and wondering with a displeased frown why Alfred hadn't taken the time to show him this place. He knew how much Arthur loved plants.

Arthur snorted, shaking his head. Apparently Alfred didn't care too much for what Arthur liked, as long as he got what he wanted in the end.

He looked up at the rocks framing a cave arching over the Lethe, arching an eyebrow in curiosity. The cave appeared to be inhabited, a flicker of light from what could have been torches dancing off of the smooth walls and deep water. He could hear the river flowing through the cave, a gentle burbling that wafted toward him on the breeze.

Arthur pressed forward, toward the cave. Who would be living in a cave in the Underworld? Another servant of Alfred's? Perhaps a creature like Cerberus?

He stopped suddenly, wanting very much to avoid another confrontation like that one. What if whoever resided within wasn't friendly? Maybe...

He yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. Well, he had been walking for a while, he reasoned as he plopped onto the ground. Perhaps he could rest for a while until he decided what to do. He looked up, watching the torches in the cave glint innocently at him from amid the tall stalks of the flowers. They smelled nice, Arthur noted as he closed his eyes and inhaled their sweet scent, though nothing like the flowers that were in his meadow with Francis.

He sighed, leaning back onto his arms as he thought of his father. He was probably worried sick over him, but what could he do? It wasn't as if...

Arthur's eyes flew open as he felt himself fall back onto the soft ground. How had that happened?

"Time to go," he said to himself as he attempted to sit up, but found himself too exhausted. It was just too comfortable here amid the bright orange petals and lull of the river, too nice to leave...

Alfred could wait while he rested, Arthur figured as he felt the pull of sleep taking him under, just for a little while...

* * *

Notes: Pomegranates were believed to be aphrodisiacs in many ancient cultures, and were often a symbol of fertility.


	30. Chapter 30

Alfred sighed as he walked out into the gardens, following the telltale trail of brightly-colored blossoms left behind in his wife's footprints. He had taken care to note whether or not Arthur had donned sandals before storming out of their bedroom earlier that day, ensuring that he could easily find him after a while. Alfred reasoned that Arthur would need some time to himself, considering.

He could see where his beloved would think ill of him. Consuming the food of his kingdom was grounds for permanent residence therein, Alfred knew that. But he had acted on impulse that morning, he thought to himself hotly as he nodded to one of the servants tending to some of his wife's plants. His first intention was to help, not to send their precarious marriage spiraling into a whirlwind of distrust.

But then again, he thought to himself as he followed the trail into the Asphodel Meadows, he would be lying if he said he was disappointed that Arthur had eaten of the Underworld's food. He grinned in spite of himself--let Francis justify taking him away from Alfred after _that_.

Still, it was a shame. The past couple of weeks had overall been peaceful between the two of them, and he had to go and ruin it. Alfred smiled fondly as he recalled their recent time together, how Arthur's laugh brightened his normally gloomy days, how his emerald eyes shimmered as he smiled at him...Alfred wanted that back. He wanted to apologize. He wanted an opportunity to explain to Arthur why he had done what he had done.

But first, he had to find him.

Alfred paused, feeling his eyebrows migrate into his hairline as he looked out at the trail of shimmering blossoms his wife had left in his wake. Arthur had walked much farther than Alfred had anticipated that he would (though he was not pleased to see that he had wandered outside of the palace gardens, the fact didn't surprise him). The blooms seemed to go on forever, and in the opposite direction of Elysium, Alfred realized with a thoughtful frown. Perhaps Arthur was just so engrossed in his thoughts that he had gone the wrong way? No, Alfred reasoned as he broke into a jog, Arthur knew exactly where Elysium was. He had gone this way deliberately, but why?

Alfred briefly considering returning for his chariot, but decided against it in favor of running faster. He was worried now, and turning around after he had already gone so far would just be wasting time.

He ran for what seemed like an eternity, finding himself in a field filled with tall flowers--poppies, unless he was mistaken. He paused to catch his breath, scanning the meadow for any signs of Arthur or his telltale blooms, but found nothing. He snarled; the flowers were too tall and thickly grown here to see Arthur's plants through, but the path went right into them.

"Persephone?" he called worriedly as he stepped into the meadow, "Persephone?"

His stomach churned as he received no response, save for the soft burbling of the Lethe.

"Arthur?!" he tried instead, looking around and--

He froze as his eyes fell upon a small break in the flowers, as if something were lying on top of them and pushing down on the tall stalks. He ran over to it, heart racing as a head of pale blonde hair came into view.

"Arthur?" he called as he lifted his wife's limp body into his arms. He muttered something, but didn't wake, "Darling, are you all right?" he asked worriedly as he jostled Arthur in an attempt to rouse him. Arthur's head lolled back onto Alfred's arm, but didn't respond.

Alfred panicked briefly before taking in his surroundings, looking first at the field of orange plants, then following them up to the mouth of the cave.

"Ah," he said with a chuckle, relief washing over him as he looked down into Arthur's sleeping face. Beautiful, as always. Alfred would never grow tired of gazing at him, of watching those pale pink lips move softly while his lover murmured to himself as he dreamt. He looked quite peaceful, and for a brief instant Alfred regretted being forced to wake him up.

"You wandered a little too far, Darling," Alfred said softly as he turned and carried Arthur out of the field and back the way they had come, "Just a little too far," he added as he planted gentle kisses onto Arthur's forehead, temple, and then his soft lips. He could shake him awake, but decided against it. It wouldn't be long before he woke up, Alfred figured as he emerged from the poppies and bore them back toward his palace. He could wait for a little while longer.

* * *

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, though he couldn't recall closing them.

"Mmph..." he muttered as he nestled his cheek into the warm surface it was resting upon. He was close to falling asleep again when a familiar voice greeted him.

"Welcome back, Darling," Alfred said softly.

"Huh?" Arthur blurted, looking up into Alfred's smiling face. So Alfred was carrying him, he realized with a blush, but...

"You fell asleep," Alfred explained kindly.

"Ah. I...I see," Arthur stumbled, embarrassed, "But...you came for me?" he asked before he could stop himself. Though, truthfully, he was kind of surprised. He had intentionally gone quite far, and Alfred had sought him out all that way on foot?

"Of course," Alfred said matter-of-factly as he leaned down and kissed him. Arthur reciprocated, eventually pulling away with a slight frown. Why couldn't he remember what had happened?

"Do you recall where you were?" Alfred asked, sensing his discomfort.

Arthur paused, thinking.

"There was...oh, that's right--a cave," Arthur said, "There was a light coming from inside, so I was going to see who was there,"

Alfred chuckled, shifting Arthur's weight in his arms.

"Hypnos was there, Arthur," he explained with a smile, "That cave is where he lives,"

"Hypnos?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes, my Love, and the sound of the Lethe flowing through his home is enough to put people to sleep," Alfred continued, arching his eyebrow at him as if to make a point.

"Oh," Arthur responded. So that was what had happened. Still, the fact that Alfred had come all that way to find him...wait.

"Put me down," he demanded suddenly, pushing on Alfred's chest for emphasis. Alfred complied, gently setting his feet down on the ground. Arthur crossed his arms and gave his husband the most stern glare he could manage, looking into those blue eyes with disapproval.

"How did you find me?" he asked, verging on snapping at him. He was still angry, damn it all, no matter how sweet Alfred was being at the moment.

Alfred didn't respond, but instead smirked and pointed down at the ground. Arthur followed his hand, looking down at the small shoots and plants unfurling from between his bare toes.

"Oh," he muttered, embarrassed. _Why_ did he always forget shoes?!

"Well in any case, I think you know why I left," he huffed, raising an eyebrow, "And I'm still cross over it, in case you're wondering," he threatened.

To his surprise, Alfred's face became saddened as a weary sigh passed his lips. Arthur had fully been expecting to get shouted at, or at least for Alfred to scold him for leaving the safety of the palace gardens. This response was entirely different.

"I want to apologize, Darling," he said quietly as he tentatively reached out and ran the back of his hand over Arthur's cheekbone. Arthur shivered at the touch, but didn't pull away.

"I can...see where you would question my intentions, Arthur," Alfred continued quietly--Arthur noted that his voice was quivering slightly, "But I want to assure you that my reason for giving you those seeds was to improve your health--"

"You really expect me to believe that?" Arthur snapped, the venom in his own voice surprising himself, "You KNEW that I wanted to go home to Francis, and you made it impossible by doing what you did," he hissed.

"I..." Alfred paused, searching for the right words, "I have no other explanation for you. I've told you the truth. And I _am_ sorry, Arthur," he added for emphasis.

Arthur turned away, looking out at the landscape of the Underworld as he stood in silence for a time. Alfred hadn't been lying about the pomegranates being used for medicinal use, that much was true, and Arthur couldn't deny the apologetic tone to his voice just now. Still, though, the possibility of his husband deceiving him gnawed at him.

"Alfred," he said, pausing to ensure that his husband was listening. When Alfred didn't answer, Arthur drew a long breath before continuing.

"You don't have to manipulate me into staying with you," he blurted, exhaling in agitation as he ran his hands through his hair, "You don't need to _trick_ me like that," he added with a snarl, looking down at the ground.

He took another deep breath, turning his attention up to the sky instead. He couldn't look at Alfred--not yet.

"I...I'm not trying to push you away, Alfred," he said awkwardly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, "It's not that I don't like you..." he trailed off, feeling his face turning red.

"I guess I'm...um...I'm growing...fond of you, I suppose," he said awkwardly. He couldn't say for certain what he felt about his husband, really. It wasn't love--at least, he didn't think it was. But he certainly wasn't afraid of Alfred like he was at first, and he was growing to enjoy their time together, with Alfred being so attentive and loving and...

Arthur cleared his throat loudly. "Fondness" seemed like the appropriate term, at least for now.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he trailed off, searching for the proper words, "I just want you to be _honest_ with me, Alfred," he finished, turning around to face his husband at last. Alfred was paying rapt attention, blue eyes focused onto his as he nodded slowly.

"And...Francis," he continued sheepishly, looking down at his husband's feet rather than face him directly, "Alfred, he _is_ my father. I just can't go without seeing him forever. You can't ask that of me. Please, don't," he said quietly, his voice growing softer with each word as his throat constricted. He was near tears, he realized as Alfred's arms swiftly wrapped around him and held him close.

* * *

Alfred murmured soothing words into his wife's hair as he held him, rubbing his back and rocking the two of them slightly. Arthur's arms clasped around him without a word, and Alfred was grateful that he didn't pull away. He relished in the closeness, overjoyed that Arthur hadn't told him that he despised him. Relief quickly was drowned out by guilt, though, as Alfred reflected on what had just been spoken.

Be honest with me, he had said.

Be honest.

Alfred sighed, putting his hands on Arthur's shoulders so that they were facing one another. Arthur blinked up at him questioningly, emerald eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"Darling, I do not intend to keep you from Francis forever," he conceded, ignoring the pang of sadness in his heart, "I received word today that Hermes will be arriving to bring you to Mount Olympus,"

Alfred paused, watching his wife's expression carefully. He had been fully expecting Arthur's face to light up and split into a bright smile, a smile reserved for Francis and certainly not for him.

But that didn't happen. Rather, Arthur looked genuinely surprised, eyes widening as his jaw fell open.

"When?" he asked quietly--and was that a frown?

"Soon--tomorrow morning at the latest," Alfred wagered, looking down at Arthur curiously, "You...are disappointed?" he blurted.

"N-no," Arthur stammered as he shook his head, "I just...I'm just surprised," he managed, stepping back and rubbing the back of his head nervously, "That's very soon,"

"It is," Alfred agreed as something gnawed at him in the pit of his stomach. Was it loneliness? Loss? Something unpleasant which Alfred chose to push down as he stepped forward and draped his arm over his wife's shoulders.

"We should be heading back," Alfred suggested, "Are you all right with walking all that way, Darling?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur reassured him with a nod, "Thank you," he added quietly as he allowed Alfred to lead him back toward the palace.

* * *

The evening seemed to fly by, eventually ending with Arthur curled up in Alfred's arms on their shared bed. They were both exhausted, but neither were able to fall asleep. They spent most of the night murmuring to one another, sharing stories of their respective lives and talking about their likes and dislikes...it was so natural, the way they fit together and their conversations flowed. Alfred had made Arthur laugh on several occasions, and Arthur had done the same for his husband. It was peaceful, soft, and something Arthur was quickly growing to cherish.

Arthur awoke some time later, having fallen asleep while Alfred spoke softly to him at some point during the night. He rolled over slowly, looking into his husband's sleeping face. Arthur's heart soared at seeing him look so content, happy to just lie with him and rest. He gently brushed golden bangs from Alfred's eyes, grinning at the jumbled nonsense he received in return from his husband's lips.

He lay back onto his pillow, squinting at the basket that still sat perched on the stand beside the bed. The servants hadn't been in to retrieve the fruit, apparently, although Arthur was certain it was from them not wishing to cause a disturbance. Arthur knew he had probably caused much anxiety with him wandering off like he did, but...

He smiled as Alfred shifted in his sleep and muttered something, snuggling closer to Arthur and sighing contently.

Arthur paused only briefly before reaching into the basket and retrieving another pomegranate seed, popping it into his mouth and nestling into his husband's warm embrace.

* * *

Notes: Hypnos is the Greek god of sleep. He lived in the Underworld, in a cave surrounded by poppies and other plants that are sleep-inducing (maybe this was the inspiration for the poppy field in the Wizard of Oz?). As Alfred explains here, it is said that the sound of the Lethe flowing through the cave that makes up his abode is enough to make people fall asleep. In some accounts, Hypnos had a twin brother, Thanatos, who represented death.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermes wasted no time in returning to retrieve Persephone. The servants arrived at the break of morning to inform Alfred of the messenger's arrival. It was too soon, far too soon. Arthur had embraced him upon waking up, telling him he'd be out shortly as Alfred prepared to welcome his "guest." He reluctantly left the shelter of his wife's arms and made his way out into the gardens.

Mathieu was standing next to one of the fountains, arms crossed over his chest in agitation. He looked up as Alfred arrived, positively beaming with disapproval. Alfred was about to attempt a civil greeting when he noticed the other man's face. One of his eyes was outlined in dark purple.

"What happened to your eye?" Alfred blurted as he approached.

"Francis happened," Mathieu answered curtly, "When I failed to return to Olympus with his son," he added with a deep frown.

Alfred couldn't stop himself from bursting into a laughing fit at that, which was only worsened by Mathieu's glare.

"Alfred, I fail to see what is so _amusing_ about this," he snapped as Alfred laughed even more uproariously. Mathieu lunged forward threateningly, stopping suddenly in his tracks as he looked behind Alfred, whose laugther swiftly fizzled out.

He turned, already knowing what had distracted Mathieu from attacking him as he did so. Arthur was donned in a bright violet chiton, the color Alfred had mentioned he liked on him the most. He smiled weakly at the gesture, wondering if his wife had planned it out or if it had simply been at the whim of one of the servants.

Arthur stepped forward, flanked by two of his servants. He walked over to Mathieu and nodded politely.

"Persephone," Mathieu greeted. Alfred didn't like the way the other god was looking at his wife, but had to let it slide.

"Hermes," Arthur stated with another polite nod.

"Are you ready?" Mathieu asked as he gestured toward his chariot waiting a few paces away.

Arthur hesitated, turning toward Alfred with a look of uncertainty. Though ever fiber in him screamed to tell Arthur to stop and to come back to him, Alfred resisted. This had to be done.

He managed a smile and nodded his approval, watching sadly as Arthur nodded back and followed Mathieu to the chariot. The two servants stopped beside Alfred, watching silently as he departed. Alfred's trembling hands closed into fists as that feeling returned, that painful sense of loss that filled his chest. His wife wasn't even gone yet and he missed him already.

He blinked as Arthur abruptly stopped, muttered something to Mathieu, and dashed toward him. Alfred rushed forward before he could stop himself, taking Arthur into his arms and kissing him deeply. Arthur returned the gesture, tightly gripping at his shoulders and leaning into him.

"Farewell, Alfred," Arthur said quietly as they separated, misty green eyes looking into his probably equally misty blue ones.

"Farewell, my Love," he answered softly, kissing the top of Arthur's head one last time as he walked away from him.

Alfred watched sadly as Mathieu cracked the reins and the chariot thundered out of sight. He turned back toward the palace as one of the servants sniffled--the brown-haired one, the one who had bonded so strongly with Arthur during his stay. She followed silently behind him as he walked back inside, vision growing blurry as emotion threatened to overtake him. He shoved it down--no. He was not going to cry. He was no weakling.

And he hadn't lost Arthur yet.

* * *

 

Arthur silently watched the Underworld begin to disappear as Hermes took them toward Mount Olympus, tightly clasping his hands together in his lap. He was going to see Francis again. He was going home.

But...where _was_ home, exactly?

"Are you all right, Persephone?" Hermes asked kindly from beside him. Arthur looked up, mouthing wordlessly for a moment before nodding.

"It's all right to be afraid, you know," Hermes reassured him as he smiled. Were it not for the ugly purple bruise around his left eye, Arthur had to admit that he was quite handsome. Not nearly as handsome as Alfred, of course, but still. His eyes glittered violet, bright and vibrant beneath orange-gold bangs. The helmet on his head shimmered in the dim light, wings flanking it elegantly.

"I regret that I was unable to retrieve you sooner," Hermes added, frowning, "But, you know how things go with gods--always squabbling," he added in what Arthur assumed was meant to be cheerfulness. Well, Arthur wasn't feeling particularly cheery. He drew a deep breath and turned his attention back toward the rapidly disappearing landscape of the Underworld--the outskirts of the Asphodel Meadows, unless he was mistaken.

"Persephone," Hermes said after a moment's pause.

"Yes?" Arthur answered politely, turning around.

He jumped; Hermes had moved closer, and was looking down at him with something in those violet eyes that Arthur couldn't place. He instinctively pressed himself farther into the wall of the chariot, trying his best not to show his discomfort.

"Ah, well...heh," Hermes faltered, laughing a little as he shook his head, "I don't know if you are aware or not, but...I was one of your suitors, once,"

Arthur felt his mouth go dry.

"Your father didn't approve of me, of course, but...that did nothing to change my feelings for you," he added with a hopeful look. Arthur just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"And...you know, those feelings still stand," he added quietly, moving slightly closer and reaching his hand out to stroke Arthur's face, "You are beautiful, Persephone--"

"I'm married!" Arthur shrieked, leaning away from the other god's hand in a panic. Hermes blinked at him a couple of times before laughing. His laughter was odd, Arthur noted, more like the soft tinkling of bells than Alfred's wonderful, masculine laugh.

"Well, that's up to Zeus to decide," Hermes pointed out. Arthur bristled, glaring at him and folding his arms over his chest.

"I _am_ married," he insisted hotly.

"Yes, to _Hades_ ," Hermes pointed out with a derisive snort, "Zeus can reverse that if he so chooses,"

"...what?" Arthur asked, uncertain of what he felt upon hearing that. His marriage to Alfred could be annulled? What about the ceremony? And afterwards...he felt his cheeks turning red. Hermes seemed to interpret his blush as that of humiliation.

"Do not feel shame over this, Persephone," he advised, checking the reins and draping an arm over Arthur's shoulders, "None of this was your doing--you did not ask to be abducted and raped,"

Fury surged through Arthur like wildfire as he threw Hermes's arm off of him.

"I was NOT raped," he spat as Hermes looked at him in shock. He blinked a few times, violet eyes calculating before speaking. Arthur didn't care that he had made him uncomfortable--it was true. He had wanted Alfred to take him on the banks of the Styx, and the times after that as well. Everything was done according to his will, not solely Alfred's. It tore at him to have this man, this _stranger_ speak ill of his husband that way, as if he were some kind of perverse criminal.

"I see," Hermes said quietly, nodding, "If you change your mind, however," he added slyly as he leaned closer, "I will be waiting for you," he whispered into Arthur's ear. Arthur shuddered, biting his lip nervously.

"I can promise you so much, Persephone," he continued silkily, brushing his hand along Arthur's jawbone and tipping his face up. Arthur froze as his gaze met a dazzling pair of violet eyes, set in a delicate face crowned with hair like gold steeped in fiery ochre...

He abruptly came to his senses as a pair of lips brushed against his.

No.

"S-stop," he demanded, pushing Hermes away as he turned his head. Luckily, the other god didn't protest. He paused only briefly before returning to his former seat at the reins, shaking his head with a crooked grin.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, "You whole-heartedly embrace Hades, of all people, yet you refuse to even kiss me?"

Arthur couldn't think of a dignified response for that little quip, choosing instead to glare out at the landscape rushing past instead. He flinched, throwing a hand to his eyes as the world was suddenly illuminated with impossibly bright light.

He slowly cracked open his eyes, stretching out his arms into the radiance of the sunlight. He smiled, tears of joy welling in his eyes as he felt the warmth kiss his skin since he couldn't remember when. It was like being reborn, like a flower in bloom.

Hermes chuckled from his seat across from him at Arthur's reaction.

"The sun must feel nice after being away from it for so long," he deduced as Arthur promptly ignored him and continued silently adoring the light.

"Take a look, Persephone--we're nearly there," Hermes said after a moment. Arthur followed his gaze--a great mountaintop, clouded and foreboding, lay ahead.

Mount Olympus. The home of his fathers. His true home...or at least, Arthur thought it was.

He grinned excitedly--Francis was on that mountain, waiting for him.

"We'll be arriving shortly," Hermes reassured him as Arthur nodded.

Finally.


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur heard his father before he saw him.

"PERSEPHONE!" Francis cried from the entrance of the palace of Zeus. Arthur whirled around, finding his father dashing toward him, chiton and blonde hair billowing out behind him as he ran. Hermes brought the chariot to a halt, his horses whickering quietly as they paused.

"FRANCIS!" Arthur shouted as he leapt out of the chariot and raced to meet him. Francis's arms were around him in a heartbeat, holding him tightly and kissing his hair. Arthur flung his arms around his father as he laughed into his chest. He had never been so relieved in his entire life.

"Arthur, darling," Francis choked out through a sob as he reluctantly loosened his grip so he could look his son in the face. Arthur smiled up at him as his own eyes welled over, spilling onto his father's hands as he cupped his face. Francis smiled back, joining Arthur in laughing shakily as he placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. He looked very tired, Arthur noted, as if he hadn't slept in days. Purple half-moons lay beneath his glassy eyes, aging him.

"Oh, Arthur, I was so worried--are you all right?" Francis managed as he looked him over. Arthur physically flinched when his father's eyes wandered onto his neck, onto the purple marks his husband had left behind after the last encounter in their bedroom. Francis's expression deteriorated into that of horror, reaching out and gingerly running his fingers over the bruises.

"Francis--" Arthur squeaked.

"He hurt you," Francis declared, eyes narrowing into slits, "That monster HURT you,"

"N-no, he--" Arthur tried, flinching again as Francis's hand abruptly moved away from his neck.

"What did he do to you?" Francis demanded, looking down at him with a crazed glint to his eye that made Arthur nervous. Arthur found himself unable to speak as he squirmed under his father's glare. He knew that Francis wasn't angry at _him_ , he was angry at Alfred--but still. He hesitated, looking up into his father's face with trembling lips.

He couldn't tell his father what he had done, what he had allowed Alfred to take--what would he think of him? Of his husband?

"Arthur, it's all right," Francis said soothingly as he gently rubbed Arthur's shoulders, "You can tell me. I know it wasn't your fault,"

Arthur gulped nervously at that last statement.

"He didn't..." Francis paused, searching for the right words, "H-he didn't...force himself upon you, did he?" he asked quietly, voice breaking as he anxiously looked into Arthur's face. Arthur hesitated, licking his lips nervously.

"No," he said finally as Francis sighed with relief, "No, he...he didn't force himself upon me,"

It wasn't exactly a lie, after all. And, he thought with a guilty frown, it seemed to bring Francis some comfort that he was not about to detract.

"I'm so glad," Francis whispered as he drew Arthur to his chest and rubbed his back. His hands were smaller than Alfred's, Arthur found himself thinking, though Francis's hands were warmer, "When I found out he had taken you, I...I feared for you," his father continued shakily.

Arthur embraced him, allowing himself to be held in silence as footsteps cautiously approached from his left. He turned his head as a rather short figure with raven-dark hair approached, donned in a soft pink chiton.

"A-Athena," Arthur managed as Francis loosened his grip to allow Arthur range of motion to nod at him. Athena smiled, nodding politely.

"It is wonderful to have you home, Persephone," Athena responded with a bow as a second person Arthur didn't recognize walked up beside him. He was taller than Athena, with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. He carried two torches in his hands which burned with a deep cerulean flame, illuminating his face as he nodded to Arthur and smiled.

"Persephone, this is Hectate," Francis introduced as he shifted, draping his arm over Arthur's shoulders, "He helped me find you," he added with a nod.

"I am very relieved that you are home again, Persephone," Hectate said kindly.

"Thank you," Arthur said with a polite bow. He looked up as Hermes approached, nodding at him and Francis in-turn.

"Zeus is expecting us," he pointed out. Arthur scowled as Francis snorted--Zeus was the last person either of them wanted to see, Arthur was certain. But, he realized as Hermes began leading the way, they had no other choice.

* * *

Francis inhaled deeply as he followed Hermes through the large golden gates and into Zeus's palace. He kept his arm around his son's shoulders, looking over at him every few paces as if afraid he would vanish. They had been separated for far too long, and it showed. Arthur's skin was a shade paler than he recalled, though he didn't appear sickly. In fact, he appeared...different, somehow. Francis couldn't put his finger on it, but the carefree boy who spent his days lazing about in the meadow was not the person who now walked beside him. Even his gait had changed, walking with his head held high rather than darting from side to side to eagerly take in his surroundings. The thought worried him, but he would have to wait until they were alone to voice his concerns.

Truthfully, as grateful as Francis was that Arthur appeared (for the most part, he thought as his eyes flickered over the ugly bruises on his son's neck) well cared for, he couldn't quell the rage boiling in his chest at how Arthur had been taken from him. Alfred at least had seen to it that Arthur was comfortable, he supposed, but tearing his only son away was unforgivable.

And he was about to face the conniving swine who had authorized it.

Arthur must have sensed him staring, as he turned to Francis and offered him a smile. Oh, how Francis had missed those glittering green eyes greeting him every day, how Arthur's laughter seemed to--

His _eyes_.

His normally bright emerald eyes glinted at him with a strange light, pale and soft like the glow of the moon. Francis blinked, startled. What _was_ that?

"Francis?" Arthur inquired as his smile disappeared, taking the strange glow with it, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, darling, I am well," Francis stammered, managing a weak smile as Hermes led them into a large space flanked with great stone pillars. The floor was a well-polished and shimmering pale blue, blending with the brilliant sky surrounding them on all sides. If it weren't for the clouds, it would be impossible to discern where the floor ended at all. There was no ceiling to speak of, save for an elegant arch interconnecting each pillar in a circle, a halo framing the golden sun.

Zeus-- _Ludwig_ , Francis thought with a soft snarl, sat on an elaborate throne before them, upon a pedestal of polished white marble flecked with opalescent stones. His ivory-colored himation gracefully sighed against his throne as he rose, a large smile gracing his face that made Francis want to vomit.

"Ah, Persephone!" he greeted as if Arthur were there on a visit, "How good it is to see y--"

"You told Alfred to kidnap me," Arthur said suddenly, sharply. Francis joined Hermes and Kjetil in staring at him in surprise. Kiku, however, merely smirked.

Arthur's eyes were aglow again, that pale light radiating from them that both entranced and horrified Francis as his son stared down the king of the gods, who looked less than pleased. In fact, Ludwig appeared taken-aback, stopping in mid-step toward them and blinking at Arthur in shock. He quickly recovered, face darkening as he slowly returned to his seat.

"Yes, I did," Ludwig said icily as he raised an eyebrow, "Hectate, Hermes--you may leave," he added sharply as he snapped his gaze onto them. The two gods hurriedly excused themselves, leaving Francis, Arthur, Kiku, and Ludwig in the large, open room.

The tense silence that followed was almost unbearable, but Arthur didn't back down. He didn't even flinch, Francis noted, as those ethereal glowing eyes of his smoldered at Ludwig in rage. His hands were clenched into fists on either side of his deep purple chiton--not a color Francis would have ever chosen for him, but there was no accounting for Alfred's taste.

Ludwig smirked, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"Well, it would seem that my brother has emboldened you, Arthur," he sneered as he lazily crossed his ankle over his knee, "While he might tolerate your...brashness, _I_ will _not_. It would be wise for you to recall your place," he added dangerously.

"I know my place," Arthur snapped, "I am Queen of the Underworld,"

"Arthur!" Francis hissed. Arthur turned and leveled him with a stern glare.

Francis gulped.

This was not the Arthur he knew. His son hated conflict. He avoided it when he could, stealing away to his meadow or the forest to find peace. He certainly wouldn't challenge Ludwig this way. This...this was an entirely different person standing beside Francis, and it made his heart ache.

"What did Alfred do to you?" Francis whispered.

The strange light abruptly left his son's eyes as they widened in shock.

"W-what?" Arthur stammered, obviously rattled.

"Perhaps it would be best for Persephone to rest for a while," Kiku intervened as he stood in front of the pair protectively, "He is undoubtedly quite weary from his ordeal. Perhaps it would be best to continue this conversation tomorrow,"

Ludwig paused before slowly nodding, icy blue eyes squinting down at Arthur with disdain.

"Yes, Athena, _perhaps_ you are right," he reasoned as he motioned for them to leave, "Very well. My servant will show you to your chambers," he added as Francis hurried Arthur out of the room.

"Oh, and Arthur," Ludwig called, causing Francis to stop dead in his tracks.

He joined Arthur in turning around, watching how Ludwig's eyes surveyed their son with...something strange. Amusement? Anger? A mixture of the two?

"I look forward to our future meeting," he said coolly, like a challenge. Francis frowned--he knew that condescending tone all too well.

"As do I," Arthur answered just as coolly, with a respectful bow.

Francis ushered him out into the corridor and turned to one of the servants, who bowed demurely before leading them farther into the palace. Francis cast a worried glance at Kiku, who nodded at him sternly.

"I will leave you to rest for a while," Kiku announced as they reached his chambers, "Then, we should talk before you meet with Zeus again," he added with an air of finality.

"Yes, of course," Francis said nervously as he turned to lead his son down the corridor, mind racing.


	33. Chapter 33

Francis practically threw Arthur into the room they had been given in his father's palace. He hurriedly drew the curtain and whirled around to look at his son, who was blinking at him with wide eyes.

"F-Francis," he blurted, "What's--?"

"Arthur, darling, have a seat," Francis instructed as he led Arthur to one of the two beds. He sank onto it tiredly, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder and smiling at him sadly. He was looking at Francis with those vibrant green eyes he so loved, worry laced in his expression.

"Arthur...what happened?" he asked quietly, "You can tell me--it's all right," he reassured him as he took his son's hand into both of his own.

Arthur hesitated, looking down at the bed in silence. Francis felt his heart ache as he gently rubbed his son's hand.

"It's all right, you can tell me," he repeated as Arthur looked up at him, a flicker of what could have been fear flitting across his face as he nodded.

"W-well, I...I was in the meadow," he began slowly, looking down at his hand being held in Francis's, "And I saw this flower--it was very strange. I went to pick it up when he..." he trailed off, looking up at Francis and frowning.

"Zeus _told_ him to do it," he stated defensively.

"I know, I know," Francis assured him, "Go on,"

* * *

Arthur carefully recounted his time spent in the Underworld to his father, leaving out certain details to spare his feelings. But, he reasoned, he didn't want to lie to him, either.

He watched Francis's face carefully as he told him about facing the Erinyes. His blue eyes widened, holding onto his every word as Arthur described how he had made a deal with them, how he and Beth had traversed the wilderness of the Underworld.

"And...Alfred _let_ you do all of this?" Francis asked, disapproval in his tone.

"Alfred didn't _let_ me, I did it myself," Arthur said flatly as he freed his hand from his father's, "I wanted to help, so...that's what I did,"

"Along with this...servant," Francis stated.

"Beth," Arthur corrected.

"Right, Beth," Francis sighed, rubbing his eyes, "All right, so you snuck out and managed to nearly get yourself killed. Then what?"

Arthur blinked. Wasn't Francis proud of him? He had accomplished something he thought was pretty impressive, damn it, and not even the slightest hint of approval?

"Well...uh..." he stammered, fishing for the next detail to divulge. He had left out certain parts, such as how Alfred had essentially threatened to make Peter wait for decades for his Judgment unless Arthur agreed to wed him.

"We...had the wedding," Arthur continued, looking at the floor, the walls, the ceiling--anything but looking into Francis's face. He knew what his next question was going to be, and he did not look forward to answering it.

"And...you said he did not force himself on you, yes?" Francis pried. Arthur didn't need to look at him to know that his brow was probably furrowed with worry.

"That's right," Arthur squeaked, clearing his throat nervously.

"Then the marriage isn't official!" Francis declared happily as he drew Arthur to his chest, "Don't worry, Arthur--he will never be able to lay a finger on you again,"

Arthur gulped, reeling as Francis continued chattering excitedly into his hair. He suddenly felt nauseous, for a variety of reasons. The idea of never seeing Alfred again pained him, but the idea of letting Francis believe the wonderful lie he'd spun for himself hurt even more.

"...can easily just say it all never happened and--"

"Francis," Arthur cut him off quietly.

"Yes?" Francis asked after a pause, loosening his grip on Arthur so he could sit back and look at him. Arthur felt his face turning red with shame as he reluctantly looked into his father's eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Francis," Arthur stammered, drawing a deep breath. Francis opened his mouth, probably to tell him not to apologize for anything, but Arthur cut him off by raising his hand. His father blinked at him, clearly confused.

"I...the marriage is final," Arthur managed as his cheeks positively burned. He quickly turned away before he could see the despair on his father's face, but he knew it was there regardless. Francis's silence said it all.

"But..." Francis said quietly as Arthur dared to look up at him. His eyes were wide, fearful, as he looked Arthur over. His gaze slowly returned to the bruises on Arthur's neck, jaw falling open in horror.

"He didn't rape me, Francis," Arthur whispered, bunching up his violet chiton in his trembling fists, "I...I _wanted_ him to--"

"Stop it," Francis snapped. Arthur physically jumped at the sharpness of his tone, at the way Francis's eyes welled over and tears plopped onto his clothes, "Stop saying things like that. Alfred has poisoned your mind. You would never have agreed to--!"

"But I did," Arthur pressed as his throat constricted. Tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, "It was my choice. He did nothing without my permission,"

"No," Francis insisted as he furiously shook his head, "No, he did something to you. _Lied_ to you, _used_ you--I can only imagine what twisted magic he probably used to trick you into his bed, that CONNIVING, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A--!"

"Francis--"

"-MAN! Kidnapping you and having the AUDACITY to--!"

"Francis, PLEASE--"

"NO, Arthur!" Francis shrieked, "He STOLE you from me, and he... _violated_ you," he said shakily, drawing a deep breath and covering his mouth with his hand. He was shaking his head, staring blankly at his lap.

Arthur gingerly reached out and touched Francis's arm. The man didn't move.

"Francis," he ventured shakily, "I am married now. I'm...I'm afraid I'm not your little boy anymore,"

Francis looked at him, drawing a quivering breath as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down his face. Arthur reached up and brushed them away with his thumbs, wrapping his arms around his father. He exhaled a sigh of relief as Francis returned the gesture, rocking him gently.

"I know," he breathed into Arthur's shoulder, "I know you aren't. You haven't been for a long time. You are a grown man, and..." he trailed off, giving Arthur the opportunity to lean back from him to look into his eyes.

"I just wanted to protect you, Arthur," Francis sobbed as he gently cupped his son's face, "How frightened you must have been,"

"I was," Arthur agreed as he touched his hands to Francis's on either side of his face, "I got so scared that I tried to swim across the Styx,"

Francis's hands flew to Arthur's shoulders, gripping them so tightly that Arthur yelped.

"A-apologies," Francis muttered half-heartedly as he loosened his grip and looked his son over with anxiety, "Arthur, you cannot swim," he pointed out sternly.

"I know," Arthur sighed, gulping. That had been incredibly stupid of him, actually. But, in a moment of panic, one does strange things, especially when a three-headed demon is involved, "But Alfred saved me. He jumped right in after me and swam me to safety," he said as a small smile blossomed across his lips.

Francis blinked at him in disbelief.

"He saved my life, Francis," Arthur insisted, "He carried me back to the palace and took care of me. He didn't leave the servants to do it--he wanted to nurse me back to health himself,"

Francis opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur cut him off.

"We had already sealed our union before he went out of his way to care for me, Francis. His motivation was not what you think," he stated flatly, slightly annoyed at his father's willingness to view Alfred as anything but a halfway decent person.

Francis arched an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

"He loves me," Arthur admitted with a blush, "He denies me nothing, and listens to me. He even agreed to let me see Tartarus simply because I--"

"Tartarus?" Francis blurted, paling, "That monster took you to _Tartarus_?"

"Yes," Arthur answered curtly as Francis blanched.

"Why?!" he shrieked.

"Because I wanted to see it," Arthur explained as calmly as he could manage. He knew better than to shout--his father had always managed to shout over him during the seldom times they had fought.

"He even faced Cronus for me, even though he had no desire to," Arthur continued, watching Francis's expression deteriorate from that of horror to surprise, "He took care of me when I took ill--"

"Ill?" Francis pried, slapping his palm to Arthur's forehead.

"I hadn't eaten in days," Arthur admitted as he allowed Francis to fuss over him, "Not because Alfred didn't feed me--I did not want to risk eating the food of the Underworld," he explained hurriedly before Francis could accuse Alfred of starving him.

"Good!" Francis praised, smoothing Arthur's hair and smiling in relief, "Oh, I am so glad you listened to me on that. I feared you just took it for another story of mine. Now you have no ties to the Underworld, save for this marriage..." he trailed off as Arthur slowly shook his head.

"I took ill because I wasn't eating," Arthur explained with a sigh, "And Alfred fed me pomegranate seeds to make me well again. I ate them,"

Silence filled the room, thick and palpable as Francis stared at his son in horror.

"I've eaten the food of the dead, Francis," he admitted as he looked up at his father in shame, "I belong in the Underworld,"

* * *

"N-no," Francis stammered as Arthur looked at him with those glowing green eyes, "Your place is here, with me,"

"But--" Arthur began.

"No," Francis insisted as he rose and began pacing around the room, "No, darling, we will mend this. There is no way Zeus will condemn you to an eternity in the Underworld. You...your place is here," he stated firmly as he spun to face him. Arthur was biting his bottom lip nervously, staring at his hands in his lap.

Francis sighed, trying to compose himself. This was still his Arthur. His son, the most precious light in his world. He wouldn't give up on him. Not ever.

"Arthur, I'm sorry," Francis said as he returned to the bed and sat beside his son, "I...reacted poorly. Forgive me,"

Arthur nodded stiffly as Francis reached out and took his son's hands into his own.

"I am not angry at you," Francis stressed as he raised his eyebrows for emphasis, "I am just having trouble...with all of this," he stumbled as he shook his head.

"Me too," Arthur admitted with a small smile, barely perceptible. Francis managed a smile in return as he squeezed Arthur's hands.

"Please understand that I am not angry at you making your own decisions, Arthur," Francis said softly as Arthur's smile grew, "I am just worried that Alfred is not sincere. I don't want him to hurt you. You deserve..." he trailed off to draw a shaky breath, "You deserve someone who _loves_ you, Arthur, and I want to make certain that you are happy. Do you understand?"

"Thank you, Francis," Arthur sighed as he nodded, "Love you," he added quietly.

Francis leaned forward and gathered his son into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too, Arthur," he whispered.

* * *

Francis hummed softly as Arthur rested against his chest, murmuring quietly in his sleep as Francis recalled him doing ever since he was small. He used to joke that his son never shut up, even while asleep. It used to annoy him at times, his incessant talking, but not anymore. What he wouldn't give to hear Arthur's nonsensical babbling each and every evening as he slept, safe and sound--

"Alfred," Arthur whined, shifting in his sleep and nuzzling farther into Francis's chest.

Francis went silent, frowning.

What a terrible situation this was. It almost appeared that his son had--dare he even think it?--fallen in love with his captor. He shook his head; it certainly seemed that way. But it was difficult to discern if Alfred was sincere or not. He had already gotten what he wanted from Arthur, Francis thought to himself with a scowl. And yet he wanted to keep Arthur with him in the Underworld. Perhaps as some kind of sick trophy? And object of desire to be kept caged until needed?

Francis frowned as Arthur repeated Alfred's name in his sleep, sighing happily.

He swallowed. Could Arthur truly be happy with a creature such as Alfred? After what he had done? True, it had been Zeus's fault, that bastard, but still. He wasn't about to rescind his rights to seeing his son, to allow him to be banished to the dull, lifeless Underworld.

Francis sighed and returned to humming, trying to calm himself down.

Ultimately, it wouldn't be his decision that was the final say, but he had Athena on his side.

He prayed that Kiku's influence would be enough.


	34. Chapter 34

Kiku sighed as he swiftly walked down the corridor early the next morning. It barely been one day, and surely Zeus would be expecting Persephone soon, impatient man that he was. He paused as he reached the room Persephone and his father were in, drawing a deep breath. There was much to consider, many sides to the same convoluted tale.

He tapped gently on the doorframe and waited for a response.

"Come in," Francis called.

Kiku pushed the curtain back and entered the small space.

"Good-morning," he greeted with a polite bow. Francis bowed back from where he sat perched on the edge of one of the two beds, his arm around Persephone's shoulders. His son appeared to have just woken up, rubbing his bleary eyes and nodding sleepily to Kiku as he walked in.

"Are you feeling well enough to meet, Persephone?" Kiku asked uncertainly. He certainly had no desire to cause him any more stress, but the sooner this conversation happened, the better for everyone involved.

"Yes," Persephone answered with a nod as he rose and smoothed out his chiton. He smiled reassuringly at Francis, who nodded back.

"Very well," Kiku breathed, slightly relieved, "Francis, I would like to speak to Persephone alone, if I may," he stated firmly, looking over at Francis with a stern frown.

Francis looked surprised, blinking a couple of times before slowly nodding.

"Y-yes, of course," he stammered, looking over at his son worriedly.

"Fear not, Francis, we are merely going for a walk in the gardens," Kiku reassured him with a smile, "Try to get some rest; you look like you need it," he advised as he turned back toward Persephone, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," Persephone answered with a nod as he followed Kiku out into the corridor.

* * *

Kiku said nothing until he was certain they were alone in the gardens of Zeus's palace. The gardens were vast, and he had chosen a place far removed from the palace walls. The grove they were walking through was filled with fruit trees, their sweet scent filling the cool breeze that tossed his hair about and billowed his chiton behind him as he walked.

"So, Persephone, how do you feel?" Kiku asked as he walked alongside him. Persephone sighed, looking up at the sky before responding. Conflicted--confused, Athena deduced.

"I am not entirely certain," Persephone conceded as he shook his head.

Kiku nodded; the boy was honest, at least.

"Understandable," Kiku responded as they approached a fountain. Large and hewn from white, polished alabaster, it shimmered in the sunlight filtering in from the clouds above and around them.

"You have been through quite an ordeal," Kiku continued as he gestured for Persephone to sit down at the edge of the fountain. He did as instructed, allowing Kiku to take a seat beside him. They sat there for a time, listening to the wind and burbling of the water behind them and taking in their surroundings.

"Beautiful, are they not?" Kiku asked as he looked over at Persephone.

"What are?" Persephone asked, green eyes- _-strange_ green eyes, for some reason, Kiku noted--blinking at him in confusion.

"The gardens," Kiku elaborated with a kind smile.

"Oh. Yes," Persephone hastily agreed, peering out at the groves and managing a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You have much on your mind," Kiku deduced as he folded his hands neatly into his lap, "Feel free to discuss your thoughts; I am listening,"

Persephone hesitated, eyes flickering from Kiku, to the trees, then back again a few times. Uncertainty. Hesitation. Anticipation--fear?

"Persephone, I am not here to judge you," Kiku reassured him with a kind smile, "I am here merely to listen. I feel as if you need an unbiased audience. Am I right?"

The young man laughed, relaxing his tense shoulders and nodding.

"Very well," Kiku said as he gestured for Persephone to speak, "Go ahead,"

Persephone drew a deep breath before continuing--anxiety.

"Francis...he thinks terribly of Alf--ah, of Hades," Persephone corrected quickly.

"You may call him Alfred, if that is more comfortable," Kiku said. So they were on a first name basis. Interesting.

"Th-thank you," Persephone stammered as he stared out at the trees, "Alfred...he isn't a bad person. He only abducted me because of Zeus--and Francis, too," he added with a barely perceptible frown--scorn. Anger.

"Francis had something to do with your abduction?" Kiku asked calmly.

"He wouldn't let anyone court me. He said nobody was good enough, so he hid me away. Alfred saw kidnapping me as the only way to get to know me at all," Persephone huffed. He paused, suddenly looking horrified. Regret. Surprise.

"Do not dismiss your feelings, Persephone," Kiku warned, "It is healthy to acknowledge them,"

Persephone nodded in understanding, turning his gaze onto Kiku.

"So Francis kept you in isolation, which is why Alfred pursued you in the manner in which he did," Kiku deduced. He was surprised when Persephone fervently shook his head.

"No," he stated, "Zeus told him to do it. Alfred just wanted to court me. Zeus told him it was all right to take me to the Underworld. _He_ gave his blessing for Alfred to marry me, without Francis's knowledge, or mine," he snarled, drawing a breath and sharply exhaling through his nostrils. Frustration. And more than just anger...more like rage, seething just below the surface.

"Ah, I see," Kiku said with a nod, "So the only option Alfred was led to believe was plausible was to abduct you, at your father's instruction,"

"Yes, exactly," Persephone stated with a firm nod of his head. Confidence. Relief--relief at being heard.

"And, how did Alfred treat you?" Kiku pried.

"He treated me well," Persephone answered as he turned his gaze into the fountain. Kiku watched his face carefully, looking for a flicker of a lie, of doubt, but found none.

"How so?" Kiku asked, watching a soft smile creep across Persephone's face. Fondness.

"He saved my life," Persephone said quietly, "I fell into the river, and he saved me. He took care of me himself, too," he pointed out as he looked at Kiku, who smiled.

"That sounds very kind of him," Kiku stated as Persephone's cheeks reddened.

"He is _not_ a bad man," Persephone stated as he looked into the fountain once again, "He showed me the Underworld, took me wherever I wanted, when I wanted...he didn't deny me anything,"

"Except returning home," Kiku pointed out as Persephone stiffened--shock?

"He..." Persephone trailed off, shaking his head. Confusion.

"Did you request to return to Francis?" Kiku asked.

"Yes," Persephone nodded, refusing to look at him.

"And...your request was denied?" Kiku continued.

"He told me that the Underworld was my home," Persephone answered quietly, shoulders hunching. Retreat.

"So, Alfred did the same as Francis, then," Kiku presented, watching Persephone look up at him in confusion, "Hid you away, isolated you--that is what Francis did as well, yes?"

"I...yes?" Persephone guessed with a thoughtful frown, "I mean, I suppose that's true. Yes. He did," he decided, nodding.

"And do you believe his intentions were noble?" Kiku asked.

"I...I think he thought so, yes, considering that Zeus had given him permission," Persephone reasoned with a nod. He wasn't lying, Kiku noted with a smile.

"Perhaps Francis had noble intentions with isolating you as well. Is that possible?" Kiku asked.

Persephone paused for a moment to consider his statement. Slowly, realization crept into his eyes as he looked back at Kiku.

"I believe so, yes. He...was trying to protect me," Persephone stated with a warm smile--gratitude.

"It would appear that both Alfred and Francis were trying to protect you, each in his own way," Kiku concluded as he leaned back on his arms, "But you are married to Alfred, correct?"

"Yes, I am," Persephone stated, that odd glow to his eyes intensifying. Kiku remembered where he had seen it before: in Alfred's eyes when they had last met a long time ago. He had dismissed it as an odd trait unique to Alfred at the time, but Persephone seemed to share it now. Very interesting.

"And how do you feel, being wed to him? Does he make you happy?" Kiku continued, though he didn't really need to ask to confirm that. Persephone's willingness to defend his actions spoke volumes.

"He is very good to me, yes," Persephone stated with a warm smile, "He's quite...possessive, but he means well,"

 _"Possessive indeed,"_ Kiku thought to himself as his eyes flickered across the marks on Persephone's neck. They were unable to be hidden by a chiton or himation, the way they were placed. Probably inflicted during a fit of passion, he thought vaguely as he quickly brushed that thought aside. Their presence on his son certainly explained Francis's amplified distress.

"So you are happy with him," Kiku concluded.

"I...I think so, but..." Persephone trailed off, biting his lip. Uncertainty.

"But he refused to let you see Francis," Kiku finished for him, carefully monitoring his body language, "Just as Francis is refusing to let you see Alfred,"

Persephone slowly nodded, looking down at his hands. Sadness. Despair.

"I don't want to be away from either of them forever," Persephone suddenly said, softly, barely above a whisper, "Does...that make sense?" he asked uncertainly, looking up at Kiku.

"It does," Kiku assured him, watching Persephone relax a little.

"I'm just...I don't know what to do," Persephone lamented, leaning forward and running his hands through his disheveled hair. Frustration.

"I want to be with Francis, but I ate the food of the Underworld, so..." he trailed off, looking down at the ground. Anxiety.

"Did you, now?" Kiku asked, intrigued. Well this was a new development.

"I did--but only because Alfred gave me seeds as a medicine," Persephone elaborated.

"Medicine? You were ill?" Kiku pressed, concerned.

"I...I hadn't eaten in days because I was afraid of eating the food of the dead. I got weak, and Alfred fed me pomegranate seeds to make me well again," Persephone explained. Something in his expression--frustration? Annoyance?

"This displeased you," Kiku concluded.

"I was furious," Persephone scoffed, "I ran so far from the palace that Alfred had to track me down,"

"Yet he came looking for you himself," Kiku stated.

"Well, yes. Actually, he didn't even use his chariot--he sought me out on foot, after giving me some time to myself," Persephone elaborated, his cheeks turning a bright pink. Affection.

"So you believe Alfred had your best interests at heart in that instance," Kiku prodded.

"I do," Persephone answered after a moment's pause.

Kiku ceased his questioning for a time, mulling over this new information in silence.

"I feel like I'm hurting Francis," Persephone blurted suddenly. Kiku looked over at him worriedly, watching his expression deteriorate into one of depression.

"Hurting him how?" Kiku asked gently.

"He wants me to take his side. He wants me to believe that Alfred is a horrible person and that he needs to protect me from him, but...but I just can't do that," Persephone lamented, running his hands through his hair again.

Kiku nodded as Persephone looked for permission to continue.

"Alfred is not a monster," he said resolutely as he wrung his hands in his lap, "He's gentle, and so patient with me. Yes, he has flaws, but so does Francis--oh," he abruptly cut himself off, throwing his hands to his mouth in shock.

"I just spoke poorly of my own father," he said softly as Kiku reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Persephone didn't even flinch, frozen to his seat, "He's never treated me unkindly...Athena, what is _wrong_ with me?" he asked as he turned to Kiku, that glow to his eyes replaced by a sad dullness.

Kiku sighed as he looked into those eyes, smiling kindly.

"Nothing," he answered, "There is nothing wrong with you, Persephone. This is all very difficult for everyone," he continued as he turned his attention to the gardens.

He could feel Persephone's eyes upon him, gauging his next move.

"But if what I understand is correct, you love your father, and you also love your husband. Yes?" he asked, turning back to Persephone for affirmation.

The young man looked stunned, red blossoming onto his cheeks as he thought this concept over.

"I...yes," Persephone stammered after a time. Kiku smiled as realization crept over his face.

"Well, I do not see anything wrong with loving your family and your spouse," Kiku stated as he stood and gestured for Persephone to join him, "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Persephone,"

"Thank you for listening to me," Persephone blurted as he smiled--relief.

Kiku smiled.

* * *

Zeus had already summoned them while Arthur had been in the gardens with Athena. One of the servants had jarred Francis from a (probably fitful) sleep and he had greeted them at the entrance to gardens as they approached. He looked exhausted, Arthur noted again with a frown. He felt terrible.

But Athena had helped him realize that there simply was no correct answer to all of this. And, much to his relief, he seemed to think that Arthur had not done anything evil to either Francis or Alfred. He hoped he was right--he usually was.

He followed Francis and Athena in awkward silence to Zeus's throne room. His father smiled at him reassuringly, tiredly, as Arthur gently took his hand and squeezed it. Francis returned the gesture before letting go, his tight shoulders relaxing a little.

"Ah, Persephone," Zeus's booming voice greeted as the three of them stepped into the large, blue-tiled space, "So good to see you again,"

Arthur was about to say something angry in response, but stopped dead.

Beside one of the pillars, arms folded over his chest in obvious irritation, stood a tall man in a midnight blue chiton. His violet himation contrasted starkly with the pearly white pillar next to him, black night clashing with immaculate, blue-flecked alabaster.

He looked up at him, sparkling blue eyes softening as he smiled kindly.

"Alfred," Arthur breathed.


	35. Chapter 35

"What is _he_ doing here?" Francis growled, tugging on Arthur's shoulder to halt him. He had actually been stepping _toward_ Alfred.

No. Francis wasn't willing to surrender him to that brute. Never in a million years.

He paused at the look his son threw him, caught between anger and despair. Perhaps he was upset because of Alfred's presence?

Yes. That made sense.

Alfred glared at him, seething quietly behind those blue eyes--

Francis felt his breath hitch in his chest, watching the pale glow those blue eyes gave off as they positively smoldered. He drew a shaking breath as he tore his gaze away. The Underworld. Something in the Underworld made his son's eyes glow like that, just like Alfred's...

"But of course he is here!" Ludwig explained with a haughty guffaw, "He is the accused in this situation, is he not?" he sneered, grinning wickedly at Francis as he glared back and tightened his grip on Arthur's shoulder. His son yelped, turning and frowning at him until Francis let up.

"I decided that it would be prudent for Hades to attend this hearing. And it has been so long since you have graced us with your presence here on Mount Olympus, my brother. Welcome back!" Ludwig added with a brilliant, toothy smile as he slowly turned toward Alfred. He looked less than pleased, glaring coolly at Ludwig and raising an eyebrow.

All eyes turned onto Kiku as he cleared his throat, stepping out into the center of the room and gesturing for Francis, Arthur, and Alfred to draw closer. Francis reluctantly led his son toward his abductor, tossing his arm over Arthur's shoulders possessively. He threw him another glare for good measure before turning to address Kiku.

"I have listened to Persephone's testimony," he stated, nodding to Arthur, who respectfully nodded back, "And I have heard Francis's side of this story," he added as he nodded at Francis, "But I have yet to hear yours, Hades,"

Alfred defensively folded his arms over his chest; Ludwig laughed gleefully.

Francis shook his head. What he had ever seen in that pompous, self-centered creature...

"I am not here to persecute you, Hades--" Kiku said.

"Alfred, please," Alfred insisted with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

"Right--Alfred," Kiku corrected with a small, barely perceptible smile, "I would like to hear your testimony. Please recount what occurred when you abducted Persephone,"

Alfred was silent for a moment, looking down at the floor. Francis fought the urge to snarl; he was probably weaving some twisted, dark lie in his head, something beautiful that would make him look innocent--

"I came upon Persephone in the meadow," Alfred began slowly, cautiously choosing his every word, "Zeus," he paused briefly to glare at Ludwig, who smirked, "approached me, and we discussed how I...would like to court him,"

Francis sniffed, frowning at him. "Courting." That animal had no idea what "courting" even was.

Kiku must have heard him, as he threw Francis a stern look. Francis silently mouthed the word "apologies" as Alfred continued.

"And, Zeus granted me permission as his father to...take Persephone to the Underworld," Alfred stated.

_"I'm his father too,"_ Francis thought to himself bitterly, stealing a look down at Arthur. He looked near tears, mouth set into a stern line and eyes tight with anxiety. He rubbed Arthur's shoulder gently, smiling as Arthur stole a look up at him and offered a half-hearted smile. Oh, how those eyes of his glowed, pulsing with a light foreign to anything above ground--

"So Zeus told you it was all right to take Persephone to the Underworld, and that is what you did," Kiku deduced as Alfred nodded in affirmation, "So what transpired once you had taken him there?"

"I showed him the Underworld," Alfred responded mechanically as Francis shuddered. What a terrible place the Underworld surely was, filled with swarms of the shambling dead and _dark_. Dark and cold, cold as Alfred's soulless blue eyes--

"He saw my estate, the Asphodel Meadows, Elysium..." Alfred trailed off with a dismissive shrug, "He liked Elysium very much," he added fondly, smiling at Arthur. To Francis's horror, Arthur smiled back, a rosy glow rising in his cheeks.

"And, you and Persephone were wed?" Kiku asked.

Francis gulped. The very thought of this man laying a finger on his son made him nauseous, let alone what Arthur had alluded to had occurred. And those marks on him... _ugh_. He drew a deep breath as Alfred continued--and loudly released it as Ludwig had the nerve to laugh.

"But of course they were! Is that not right, Persephone?" Ludwig asked mockingly from his throne where he lazily rested his head on his hand, "You _did_ say you were the Queen of the Underworld, did you not?"

" _Yes_ , I did," Arthur snapped, "And _yes_ , we are. Alfred is my husband,"

Francis bit his lip to keep himself from screaming.

Ludwig laughed again, clearly amused and very pleased with himself as Kiku threw the group of them an apologetic look. He then turned to Ludwig, who leaned down and grinned at them wickedly.

"Is he truly? Your marriage is not just in name alone?" Ludwig pried, his voice rising mockingly.

No one spoke.

"Come, now, Alfred," Ludwig chided as he gestured to his brother, "Why don't you tell us about your wedding night?"

"Zeus--" Kiku hissed in warning.

"Oh, Athena, stop spoiling all of the fun!" Ludwig interrupted with a sneer, looking down at Alfred in triumph as he rose from his seat and approached them, "Was there a celebration, attended by the dead? I am certain they were overjoyed to be there to witness their master's marriage, had they not become mindless yet. Oh, and of course you must disclose the events of the ceremony,"

"Stop," Alfred warned as Ludwig came closer.

"Was there music? Or have the musicians in the Underworld all forgotten their trade after drinking from the river?" Ludwig continued with a smug grin as he drew even nearer, "And did you give Persephone the proper attire for a wedding? I would certainly hope so,"

"I _said_ stop," Alfred growled, clenching his pale hands into fists at his sides. As usual, Ludwig ignored him.

"And what afterward? Did your new bride _willingly_ give himself over, or did you have to--?"

Francis felt his mouth fall open as Alfred's fist collided with the side of Ludwig's face.

The king of the gods stumbled back, looking up at Alfred in shock as he hit him again, on the other side of his face this time.

"Alfred!" Arthur screamed as he rushed forward. Kiku assisted Francis in holding him back, but only just.

* * *

Whatever rational thought Alfred had when he arrived at Mount Olympus swiftly left him. He swung again and again, slamming his fists into his brother's shocked face as hard as he could. Oh, he had waited _centuries_ to do this, and had managed to restrain himself for the sake of keeping the tentative peace.

But when Ludwig had DARED to insult his Arthur, to insinuate that he was anything but the perfectly refined and virtuous wife that he was, he had snapped. He snarled viciously as Ludwig landed a blow to his ribs, cursing at him as Alfred slammed him into one of the pillars.

Someone was yelling, but he could barely hear whoever it was over the sound of blood pounding in his ears.

He glared down at Ludwig as they grappled, his fists clutched in Ludwig's hands. They trembled with the force of keeping Alfred from tearing his throat out as his ice-blue eyes bored into Alfred's blazing azure ones.

He wanted to see him bleed.

To wipe that smug grin off of his stupid face.

To--

"ALFRED, STOP!" someone cried, voice laced with a panic that made Alfred's heart ache.

Alfred turned--Arthur's emerald eyes were wide with shock as he stared at him, Francis and Kiku's arms clasped around his torso as he struggled to reach his arm out toward Alfred.

"PLEASE, STOP," Arthur demanded, "Alfred, this is NOT helping," he explained slowly, as if addressing a dangerous animal. Alfred's stomach sank--oh, what had he done? His wife must think him some kind of brute, a _savage_ rather than the loving husband he so longed to be.

He straightened, bowing respectfully as his cheeks burned with shame.

"Persephone, please forgive--"

He was cut off by Ludwig lunging forward and hitting him hard in the jaw. He staggered backward, tripping and falling hard onto the white, blue-flecked tiles.

He tried to scramble to his feet as Ludwig slammed on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs with a soft wheeze. He threw his hands up defensively as Ludwig pummeled him with his fists. He grunted, attempting to throw his brother off of him--

And froze as someone abruptly dashed forward and slammed into Ludwig, sending him to the floor with a loud thud. Alfred quickly to got his feet and gaped at Francis, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Francis had Ludwig pinned down, his hands clasped around the other's neck. Ludwig wrenched his hands away and attempted to sit up, but Francis was determined. He managed to free one of his arms and hit him hard in the face as Ludwig struggled, bellowing curses at him.

Alfred paused only briefly before rushing forward and wrenching Francis off of him. Francis flailed and screamed, breaking free of Alfred's grasp and whirling to glare at Ludwig.

"You INSOLENT thing!" Ludwig shouted as he got to his feet, wiping the trickle of blood from the side of his mouth and viciously glaring at Francis.

"You have NO GROUNDS to call ME insolent," Francis snapped, "Speaking of my son that way--I should have--!"

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU: STOP IT!" Arthur cried as he broke free from Kiku's grip and rushed forward. He positioned himself between Ludwig and the others, stretching his arms out on either side of him as he looked from one shocked face to the next. He was trembling, though it was difficult to discern if it was from fear or rage at that point. The fire in his green eyes was enough to stun them all into silence.

Alfred was struck with the urge to embrace him, but refrained. He highly doubted his wife would want him anywhere near him after this little stunt.

Arthur breathed heavily for a moment, looking at them in silence.

"You should be ashamed," he snapped, whirling between Francis, Alfred, and Ludwig, "You should ALL be ashamed of yourselves,"

Alfred _was_ ashamed; he looked down as his wife's eyes locked onto his, staring down at his feet miserably. What had he been thinking? And what had _Francis_ been thinking?

"You all claim to have my best interests at heart, and yet you act like this," he stated flatly, shaking his head as he slowly lowered his arms, "You all say that I am incapable of making my _own_ decisions regarding my _own_ life, and yet you all bicker like children,"

Alfred gulped. He had never seen Arthur this angry, even after the pomegranate seeds. He was positively seething, breathing heavily and scowling at the lot of them.

"Arthur--" Francis squeaked, reaching a hand out to him.

"No!" Arthur snapped as he lurched away; Francis curled his hand to his chest as if Arthur had struck it, "No," he repeated softly as he shook his head and walked past Athena, toward the entrance to the chamber.

"W-where are you going?" Francis cried worriedly.

"Somewhere where I can think without you lot acting like fools," Arthur said curtly as he strode out. Alfred frowned anxiously.

His wife had been wearing sandals.

* * *

Notes: Best family reunion ever.


	36. Chapter 36

Arthur stormed out of Zeus's palace and down the slopes of Mount Olympus. He was furious, not to mention disgusted. Zeus was certainly no gentleman, but THIS was even beyond what Arthur had grown to expect. Alfred hadn't even tried to restrain himself, it seemed, and Francis...

He sighed, shaking his head as he increased his speed. He wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between himself and those imbeciles as possible. At least Alfred had tried to apologize. Perhaps that would count for something after Arthur had some time to cool down. Maybe.

He grunted irritably as he stalked past a fig tree and savagely tore one of the fruits from its branches. The branch violently lurched, bobbing back and forth with a creak of protest as Arthur pressed on. The grass here was dead, crumbling beneath his feet and joining the surrounding dust. What had Francis done while he was away? It was as if the earth had completely gone--

"UGH!" he cried in disgust as he looked down at the fruit in his hand. Wormy, partially dried, and wrinkled, it leered up at him quietly. Arthur threw the ruined fruit behind him with an involuntary shudder--what had his father been _doing_ to the earth in his absence?

He halted, looking out at the barren landscape in sadness. The hot breeze tousled his hair, tossing his bangs into his wide eyes as he shook his head.

Everything was dead.

Nothing green, nothing alive. Nothing save for bare, red soil that leapt into the air in puffs on the breeze, rushing past his ears with a soft hiss. It made Arthur's heart ache. What would the mortals do? They would surely die like this, with not a green shoot nor drop of water in sight--

He paused, frowning sadly at a small huddle of humans clustered around what he assumed used to be an orchard. The bare, gray stems of the once proud olive trees stooped pitifully, bowing to the dead earth as they slowly succumbed to their demise. Arthur frowned sadly as he approached, watching the humans as they wept and held their heads in their hands.

He was about to say something when he noticed how...different they looked. Strange. The group of them seemed to give off a muted light, barely perceptible were he not so close. Arthur squinted, trying to decipher where the light was coming from. It was late morning, though the sky was overcast and bathing the landscape in gloomy darkness (probably Zeus's doing), so it couldn't have been a trick of the sun. The glow surrounded the mortals completely, clinging to their outlines as if it were a part of them.

"Persephone?" someone asked from behind him. Arthur yelped as he spun around, sighing in relief as his eyes fell upon Hectate.

"Hectate, you startled me," he blurted as Hectate bowed his head in apology, twin blue torches flickering in the dim light of the gloomy midday.

"Are you all right?" Hectate asked worriedly, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I-I'm just, well..." he stammered as he looked back toward the mortals assembled before him clawing desperately at what remained of their trees, "These mortals look strange to me," he added absently.

"Strange?" Hectate asked with a raised brow, "How so?"

"Can't you see it?" Arthur asked quietly, unsure. Perhaps he was seeing things? He turned back toward Hectate as he chuckled, his indigo blue eyes twinkling.

"Persephone, I think you of all people should know why they look strange, save for Hades," Hectate teased with a kind smile. Arthur frowned thoughtfully at him, turning back toward the humans in curiosity.

His frown deepened into one of sympathy as one of them--a small girl--plopped herself onto the ground and wailed bitterly, the sound of her voice lost to the breeze--

But the breeze was blowing toward him, wasn't it? Shouldn't he be able to hear her?

Arthur cautiously approached the child and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

He gasped as his hand passed right through her. She looked up at him in surprise, watery blue eyes blinking up at him as his mouth fell open.

"You're all...dead," he muttered in disbelief as the other humans turned toward him, wide eyes filled with desperation as they silently called out to him, reaching out with spindly hands and falling to their knees.

Arthur drew a shuddering breath as sadness gripped him. These people were lost. They had no idea where they were to go, how to move on. They belonged in the Underworld, where they could be fairly Judged and given the eternities they so deserved. They shouldn't be wandering around, wraith-like and listless, in the realm of the living.

He exhaled, looking down as a chill crept up his leg. The little girl's arms were clasped around his calf, looking up at him and smiling sweetly.

Arthur returned the smile, nodding.

He knew what he had to do.

"Hectate, may I borrow your torch?" Arthur asked mechanically as the child released his leg and stood next to him, grinning expectantly.

"I...beg your pardon?" Hectate stammered from behind him.

Arthur turned back toward him, reaching his hand out.

"These people are lost. I am going to show them the way to the Underworld," he stated with a firm nod. Hectate hesitated for a moment before surrendering one of the torches, handing it to Arthur with an understanding nod.

"Thank you," Arthur breathed as he looked out over the dry, dusty landscape. As much as he wanted to help, he had to admit that he had no idea what he was doing. If only he knew how to get them to--

"Oh," he stated in awe. A pearly trail of something iridescent was quickly approaching from along the horizon, orbs of pale light dotting the barren soil as it made its way toward him. The trail came to a halt at his feet, the glittering flowers of the Underworld blooming before his eyes as he smiled. _His_ flowers, he noted with a thrill, those he had bid to spring forth from the ground of his husband's domain.

"All right," he breathed excitedly, raising the torch and turning back toward the mortals, "This way," he called as he gestured for them to follow.

He blinked.

Several others had arrived and were standing with the first group, watching him with a longing that filled Arthur with such an ache that he couldn't stand it. But...where were they all coming from?

"Look," Hectate whispered as he pointed. Arthur followed his gaze and gasped--they were appearing from every direction, shambling, iridescent souls glowing in the dim light. Arthur gulped, looking at Hectate uncertainly. The other man smiled at him, nodding approvingly.

"But why...?" Arthur trailed off, awestruck.

"The dead recognize their Queen, Persephone," Hectate explained gently, taking Arthur's arm bearing the torch and drawing it upward, "They know that you will care for them,"

Arthur's heart soared, overwhelmed with compassion for them as he raised the torch high.

"Come with me," he said firmly, "I will take you home,"

* * *

Francis dashed out of Zeus's palace in a panic, Alfred, Ludwig, and Kiku not far behind. He had to find him before something horrible happened. Oh, what if he ran into Poseidon? He shuddered, dashing down the slopes of Olympus and frantically crying his son's name.

He paused as something strange caught his eye, from far below. A faint light, pinpricks of something iridescent in a jagged line glinted at him from the brown earth. Alfred screeched to halt beside him, his sharp blue eyes pinning onto the lights as he looked on in curiosity.

"Are those...?" he muttered.

"Are those _what_ ?" Francis demanded hotly, "HEY!" he shouted as Alfred suddenly burst into a sprint, clumsily dashing down the craggy mountainside as Francis gave chase. He wasn't about to let that monster get to Arthur first, not as long as he drew breath. He managed to catch up as Alfred came to an abrupt halt, looking out at the scene unfolding in front of them in awe.

Francis blinked.

And blinked again.

Arthur, his dear Arthur, was walking along a trail of what Francis could only describe as glowing plants, the only life in the soil that he himself had bid to become barren. He bore a torch, bluebell flames illuminating his pale skin and hair, which he held high in front of him like a scepter. In a jumbled cluster behind him were...

"Souls," Kiku said softly, eyes wide as he looked upon the horde silently following his son.

"He is guiding them to the Underworld," Alfred stated as he positively beamed, his smile so warm and affectionate that it caught Francis by surprise. The god of the Underworld looked genuinely happy and (dare Francis think it?) loving. Proud.

"So it would seem," Ludwig observed as he shook his head with a chuckle, "He has certainly grown in his role as Queen, my brother,"

"Yes," Alfred breathed, "Yes, he has,"

Francis squinted, noting that Kjetil was at his son's side, bearing his own torch.

Perhaps...this is what Arthur was born to do. Perhaps he had found his purpose in life, to do good and to act as a faithful guide for the wayward souls of mortals. And perhaps...perhaps Francis had been too swift to condemn Alfred as a monster.

Francis wiped a stray tear from his eyes. Arthur was certainly not his little boy anymore. He was a Queen. A steadfast, compassionate and virtuous Queen, whose subjects flocked to him in their hour of need. And he had helped them without hesitation, he was certain.

"Well?" Francis squeaked after he found his voice, "Shall we?"

* * *

Arthur watched as the mortals descended into the Underworld through the cave the trail of blossoms had led to. Every single one of them bowed to him reverently, flashed him a grateful smile, or, on occasion, tried to embrace him in gratitude. Arthur welcomed them to the afterlife, waving them through the entrance of the cave as they passed. Hectate remained at his side, his blue torches shining like beacons as the mortals finally ended their long journey in the world of the living.

He sighed in relief as the last of them shambled through the opening, pearly light dissipating along with them. He turned and handed the torch back to Hectate, who bowed respectfully.

But he wasn't alone.

Francis, Alfred, Athena, and was that Zeus?

He took a tentative step forward, uncertain. Who was he supposed to run to?

Arthur's jaw fell open in shock as Francis reached out and gently put his hand on Alfred's arm. Alfred looked equally as stunned, jumping and looking down at Francis as he pushed his arm forward.

Arthur almost wept--his father was going to allow his husband to greet him first.

"Alfred," Arthur said shakily as he took another cautious step forward. Alfred swiftly closed the distance between them and embraced him, kissing his hair and rocking the two of them gently.

"Darling, I am so, so proud of you," he said happily as Arthur wrapped his arms around his husband and smiled.

"You have done well, Persephone," Athena said with an approving nod as he approached. Arthur looked up, reluctantly pulling away as Alfred let go of him.

Francis stood in front of him, eyes misty as he stretched out his arms. Arthur ran into them, laughing as his father laughed along with him.

"Well look at you," he praised as he sniffled into Arthur's shoulder, "My little child is the Queen of the Underworld,"

"Fran _cis_ ," Arthur teased as he pulled back to look into his father's face. Francis's eyes glinted with emotion as he smiled, shaking his head teasingly.

"I know, I know, you haven't been little for a long time now," he said with a shaky laugh, "And I could not be more proud of the man you have become," he added as he blinked spastically, trying to force the tears back.

"Thank you," Arthur breathed gratefully, embracing his father again with a sigh of relief.

He allowed himself to be held, enjoying the peaceful silence for a while.

* * *

Notes: Hectate was the torchbearer who guided Persephone to the Underworld each year when she returned to her husband. Persephone, as Queen, had many roles. One of these was as a psychopomp (coolest word ever?), one who guides souls into the afterlife. She would comfort them and welcome them into the Underworld rather than letting them remain frightened.


	37. Chapter 37

Arthur licked his lips excitedly as he emerged from the cave and smoothed out his violet chiton, loyal Hectate at his side as they stepped into the Underworld. He would accompany him twice every year now, to guide him safely to and from his husband's kingdom by the light of his torches.

Alfred was waiting for him beside his chariot, positively beaming as Arthur approached. He felt a fluttering in his stomach as he ventured forward and a smile crept across his face. It had been seven months since he had last seen his husband, as per his father's decision. He was to spend seven months of the year with Francis, and the remaining five with Alfred in the Underworld. Zeus had originally proposed dividing the year equally between the two parties, until Francis had threatened not to let anything grow for half of the year if this was the case. Now the earth was only fallow for five months at a time, when Arthur was with Alfred.

Arthur rushed forward as Alfred's face split into a bright smile, tumbling into his outstretched arms and laughing as his husband spun him around. Alfred drew him in for a kiss, deep and passionate--

Arthur jumped and gently pushed Alfred away as Hectate cleared his throat.

"Uh--" Arthur stammered, embarrassed, as Alfred just laughed.

"I will be taking my leave now," Hectate announced with a graceful bow, "I will return to bring you back to your father at the appointed time,"

"Thank you, Hectate," Arthur said as he returned the bow. He waited until he was sure that Hectate was out of earshot before reaching up and pulling Alfred's face down to meet his. Their lips met as he laced his hands around his husband's neck, leaning into him happily. Alfred purred, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up. Arthur laughed as he was placed into the chariot, Alfred following close behind.

"Shall we head home, Darling? The servants are eager to welcome you," Alfred suggested as he grabbed the reins.

"Let's go," Arthur said as he nodded, taking hold of Alfred's arm with a grin.

* * *

"Welcome, my Queen," a familiar airy voice greeted as Alfred helped Arthur out of the chariot.

"Beth!" Arthur exclaimed as he rushed forward and embraced the nymph. She softly kissed his cheek as Alfred chuckled quietly from behind him.

"How have you been?" Beth asked as she took a step back to be in line with the other servants. All of them bowed simultaneously, smiling kindly at Arthur as he bowed back.

"I have been well, thank you," Arthur answered, "Although I missed you all terribly,"

Beth smiled, crinkling her jade-green eyes.

Arthur blinked as his eyes scanned the line of servants and found a face he hadn't been expecting.

"Roderich?" he blurted as he walked over to him. The nymph smiled, eyes glinting mischievously as he nodded.

"It is good to see you, my Queen," Roderich stated with a cockeyed grin.

"What...do you live here now?" Arthur stammered as Roderich nodded.

"I tend to Lord Hades's horses now," he explained as he bowed respectfully to Arthur, threw a wink toward Beth, who blushed, and then turned to Alfred, "Shall I take them back into the stables, my Lord?"

"Yes, do that," Alfred answered as he strode forward and draped his arm over Arthur's shoulders; Arthur leaned into him happily.

"Your Majesties, a meal has been prepared for you," one of the nymphs said with a broad smile, "Please, take a seat inside, and we will attend to you,"

Arthur paused, a slight unease filling him as food was mentioned. The food of the Underworld had gotten him into this whole situation in the first place, hadn't it?

"Darling?" Alfred asked worriedly as Arthur's silence dragged on.

Arthur looked up at him and offered him a bright smile.

"That sounds wonderful," he stated, "Thank you,"

This time, his stay in the Underworld wouldn't be marred by his anxiety.

He was going to dine with his husband, in the kingdom that was theirs.

* * *

"Arthur?" Alfred panted as they lay upon their bed, exhausted.

"Mm...yes?" Arthur drawled lazily as he rolled over to face his husband.

"I don't know how I went seven months without this," Alfred admitted in that low, rumbly voice of his that Arthur had so missed.

"Don't say things like that!" Arthur cried as he playfully slapped Alfred's shoulder. Alfred laughed uproariously and drew a snickering Arthur to his chest, rubbing his back.

"But it's true," he murmured into his wife's hair.

"Well...perhaps you won't have to," Arthur said suggestively, tracing his index finger along Alfred's chest. He sighed approvingly, arching up into Arthur's touch.

"What...are you saying, Darling?" Alfred asked slyly as Arthur quirked an eyebrow and grinned. Alfred pulled away so he could look his wife in the face, eyes narrowed suspiciously as Arthur's grin only grew.

"Why, Darling, you could not _possibly_ be suggesting that I visit you outside of our appointed time," he asked as Arthur cupped Alfred's face in his hands and gently kissed his lips.

"Only if you want to," Arthur whispered seductively; Alfred shivered.

"And, Francis...?" Alfred trailed off, looking up at Arthur uncertainly.

"Doesn't have to know," Arthur answered curtly. He laughed as Alfred rolled on top of him, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Oh, I _missed you_ ," he grunted, running his hands along his wife's sides as Arthur's arms clasped around him.

"Missed you, too," Arthur whispered as he pulled Alfred in for a kiss.

* * *

Francis sighed happily, stretching out on the luxurious golden sheets. His lover stirred beside him, reaching out and gently running the back of his hand over Francis's cheekbone.

"Good evening, my Love," Heracles murmured. Francis hummed happily, scooting into his tanned chest and craning his neck so the sun god could kiss him. Francis smiled against his lips, at the warmth radiating from them, surrounding him and bringing light to the gloomiest five months of his year. He knew that Arthur was being well cared for, that Alfred was treating him properly, but he still missed him so terribly that he couldn't bring himself to bid anything to grow.

In truth, though, it hadn't worked out badly. The months of the chilly, barren earth required very little sunlight, leaving Heracles plenty of time to spend with Francis. The embrace of the sun god was all he had found to look forward to in Arthur's absence, but for now, it was enough.

"Are you all right?" Heracles asked quietly as he gently pulled Francis's golden tresses from his face, "You are very quiet,"

"Yes, I am," Francis sighed, moaning softly as his lover's hand trailed over his body, leaving a searing, delicious heat in its wake. Francis had actually feared that there would be burns on his skin after their first coupling, but that thought had quickly been cast aside in favor of returning to the bed of Helios at the end of the next day, and the next.

"You miss him," Heracles deduced with a sympathetic frown.

"Of course," Francis answered matter-of-factly as he draped his leg over his lover's, "But with you by my side, it doesn't hurt quite as much,"

Heracles smiled, warm and radiant as he held Francis close and stroked his hair.

* * *

"I think that one looks like a horse," one of them said.

"Which one?" Arthur asked, looking up at the sky of the Underworld and frowning thoughtfully.

"That one there!" the little girl squeaked as her chubby little hand pointed skyward, "See?" she asked from where her head rested on Arthur's chest.

"That one?" Arthur asked playfully, pointing up at the sky.

"No, she means _that_ one!" one of the boys giggled, adding his arm to the other two from where he lay sprawled across Arthur's other arm.

"The big purple one? Right there?" Arthur teased as if he couldn't see it, the lazily moving tendril of shimmering twilight moving across the tapestry of the Underworld's sky.

"No the gray-colored one!" Peter insisted as he pointed up at the sky from where he lay across Arthur's stomach, "Right there! See it?"

"Ah, now I see!" Arthur exclaimed dramatically, "It does rather look like a horse, doesn't it?"

"And that one looks like Lord Hades!" the little girl chirped as all of them burst out laughing.

" _Which_ one?" Arthur demanded, pretending to sound annoyed, "You're saying my husband looks like a horse?"

"No, no!" the girl cried, laughing and nuzzling her face into Arthur's chest, "I mean the purple one!"

"How does _that_ look like Hades?" Peter asked between giggles.

"There's his arms, there--and his head is up there," the girl explained matter-of-factly as she pointed, "See?"

"Uh..." Arthur trailed off, causing the children to dissolve into another laughing fit.

"Looks more like a tree to me," another one of the boys stated, curled up next to Arthur on the grass.

"It's not a tree!" the girl insisted, "It's tall like Lord Hades, though, and I think it looks like him,"

"What looks like me?" a familiar voice asked.

Arthur laughed as the children collectively screamed and sat up, clinging to one another in mock-fright. Alfred chuckled as he approached, midnight blue chiton billowing elegantly behind him in the warm breeze.

Arthur sat up, shrugging.

"Well, that patch of purple in the sky," he answered for the children, who had reflexively clustered around him. Alfred's eyebrows raised as he looked up and the children snickered.

"What?" he blurted playfully, putting a hand above his brow as if shielding his eyes from light, "I don't see me, I see a tree,"

"Told ya!" the boy from earlier exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

Arthur smiled warmly as Alfred paused, looking up at the sky and squinting.

"No, wait...I think I see it now," he lied, humoring the little girl as she squeaked excitedly, "Ah, yes, that could be me, yes,"

"And that's your horse!" the girl blurted, hardly able to contain her excitement as she bounced and pointed to the gray part of the sky.

"Ah, yes, I see it," Alfred assured her, smiling and walking closer to where Arthur was seated.

"I take it that you had a pleasant day, Persephone?" he asked as he extended his hand out to him.

Arthur nodded, taking Alfred's offered hand as he rose to his feet.

"Of course," he said as he looked down at the children, "It was fun, was it not?"

He smiled at Alfred at the resounding chorus of agreement from the children, who grinned back.

"It is getting late," Alfred pointed out, "We should be heading home, Persephone,"

The children voiced their disapproval at that statement--one of them even stomped his foot.

"Now, come on, Lord Hades is right," Arthur stated firmly as he sank to his knees to hug them, "We should all head home. I will visit you again soon, I promise," he assured them as he embraced each child, finishing last with Peter. The boy hugged him tightly, and Arthur's heart sang. What wonderful children these were, his adopted family.

"See you soon, Persephone!" they called as they skipped into the meadow, to wherever they bedded down for the night.

Arthur watched them leave, leaning into Alfred's embrace as he softly kissed the top of his head.

"They adore you," Alfred chuckled.

"And I them," Arthur answered, reaching up and clasping his hands around Alfred's back.

He took a deep breath, drawing in the sweetness of Elysium.

Yes, it truly was a beautiful day, he reasoned as he slowly closed his eyes.

Simply perfect.

* * *

Notes: There doesn't seem to be a consensus on how long Persephone would be required to stay in the Underworld with her husband. I'm going with five months because I want those two dorks to have as much time together as possible. ;)

I also have zero mythological evidence to back up Helios x Demeter, but I figured why the heck not? Francis deserves some lovin' too, am I right?

And thus ends _Obscurity,_ or at least, the main storyline. I will definitely be writing epilogues, so there will be more to come. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and for the kind comments and kudos--you guys are awesome. Shoutout to my fanfic partner in-crime, Exulansist (Exulansis), for encouraging me to post and assuring me that my ideas aren't too far-fetched to put out here on the internet. Team Panic 4 eva. 


	38. Epilogue: Pirithous

The sun was hot, unforgiving as it scorched his dry skin. He cursed under his breath as he crawled toward the stream, sweat pouring into his eyes. He blinked it away furiously, hissing at the sting left in its wake. He could just barely see water over the edge of the distant riverbank, hear it burbling in his ears as he willed his exhausted body forward. He dragged himself toward it, pulling himself onward as he stubbornly set his jaw. Only a little ways, now, just a little farther--

"No," he wheezed as his arms gave out on him and he collapsed onto the dry earth. He spluttered as a cloud of dust flooded his nostrils, moaning pitifully as he literally dragged his body forward, his legs dragging along behind him like deadweight. He couldn't die now, not after coming this far. He had been through far worse than this. He was a son of Zeus, not some weakling.

He was _not_ about to die here.

"Come on," he coached himself as he grit his teeth and willed himself toward the riverbank, but his heavy body wasn't listening. He might as well have been made of stone.

He reached his hand out toward the river, desperately clawing at the ground as his head spun. His sight was fleeing from him, into the dark corners of his vision as everything went black.

"Hello?"

He groaned and reluctantly pried his eyes open. A blurry face came into view, crowned with straw-blonde hair. Male, based on the voice, but quiet. Gentle.

"Ah, there you are," the stranger praised as he blinked, trying to focus, "I thought that you had passed on and gotten lost, but it appears that I was wrong,"

"...what?" he croaked as the stranger laughed softly. Such a pretty voice, he noted, melodic.

He allowed the stranger to guide him into a sitting position, leaning back on something hard...a tree? Where had the tree come from?

"You weren't too far from the creek," the stranger pointed out as he handed him a cup filled with water, "I needed only to drag you for a small way,"

He gratefully drank from the cup, sloshing it down his chin and leaning his head back onto the trunk behind him in relief. After a moment, he raised his eyes to his savior--

\--and lost his breath.

The man before him was absolutely _beautiful_ , with eyes of shimmering forest green set in a delicate porcelain face. His hair waved gently in the hot breeze, tufts of spun ivory--no, sheaves of iridescent moonlight, radiant in the pale glow he emitted.

"You should be fine after a while," the man decided with a firm nod as he got to his feet, "Rest for a while before you start your journey again, all right?"

"W-wait!" he blurted, reaching his arm out desperately as the stranger began walking away.

"Yes?" he asked, blinking at him.

"I-I am Pirithous," he spluttered.

The man nodded at him, offering him a kind smile that made Pirithous's heart melt.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he turned to depart once again.

"Wait!" Pirithous cried as the stranger turned and looked back at him, apparently surprised, "You...saved me. Thank you,"

"You are most welcome, Pirithous," the man answered with a nod and _Gods_ , that smile, "I will be departing now," he added as he began turning the other way.

"Wait, I--!" Pirithous stammered as he tried to get to his feet and failed. He clambered onto all fours, looking up at the stranger in awe, "What...what is your name?"

The stranger blinked at him once more before responding, pale pink lips forming the name Pirithous would face any danger for, kill for, _die_ for, if only to call this beautiful creature his own.

"Persephone," he answered with a small smile, "Farewell, Pirithous,"

Pirithous watched him until he was out of sight, disappearing into the copse of dense trees from which Pirithous had emerged. He sighed, looking down at the ground.

Where there had been bare, dry soil, tiny blossoms bloomed, slowly emerging from the earth and clustering around the tree he had been propped against, beside the burbling river. The tree itself shimmered, glowing with that resplendent glow that had surrounded the one who had saved him.

"Persephone," he murmured to himself, a small smile creeping across his face.

Someday.

Someday, he would make Persephone his.

* * *

"No," Theseus said curtly as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Theseus, come on--"

"NO," he repeated, louder this time, "You're talking a suicide mission. Count me out,"

Pirithous frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, so this is how you reward our oath?" he asked snidely, leaning back in his seat and glaring at his friend from across the table, "I helped you get _your_ wife," he added as he gestured toward the doorway, "Now it's your turn to return the favor,"

Theseus inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

"Pirithous, this isn't just any woman you're after," he reasoned.

"And _Helen_ is just any woman?" Pirithous scoffed, "She's a daughter of Zeus, just as Persephone is his son,"

"Yes, but Helen wasn't married," Theseus insisted as he pulled at his hair in frustration, "Persephone is wed to _Hades_ ,"

"So?" Pirithous demanded, slamming his fist on the table with a loud thud, "Damn it, Theseus, I helped you. You swore, remember?"

Theseus exhaled loudly, frowning at him.

"How we said we're both going to wed children of Zeus?" Pirithous reminisced excitedly, "How we said we'd help one another achieve it? We have to--!"

"All right, all right," Theseus laughed, putting his hand up to silence him, "I will accompany you, but you need to come up with some sort of plan first,"

"Plan?" Pirithous snorted as he burst into a laughing fit, "What do you think I've been thinking about for the past three months?"

"Ah, but of course," Theseus laughed back, relaxing a bit, "I should have known that you--"

"We don't need a plan!" Pirithous declared gleefully as Theseus looked on in horror, "Hades will receive us with open arms,"

"What are you, insane?" Theseus snapped, "Hades will see us thrown into Tartarus before he would welcome us into the Underworld!"

"No, that's not true," Pirithous insisted haughtily as he rested his feet on Theseus's table. The other man winced, but said nothing of it, "I know for a fact that Hades will see reason and hand Persephone over to me,"

"And you know this...how?" Theseus asked dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Because Zeus himself came to me in a dream and told me so," Pirithous stated firmly with a smug smirk.

His friend studied Pirithous with an expression he couldn't quite decipher, but he knew him well enough to tell that he was winning. Any moment now, he would admit defeat. He always did.

"Zeus told you that Hades would let you walk right into the Underworld and take his wife," Theseus said dryly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"That's correct," Pirithous confirmed, "He himself has intervened in my favor. I ask only that you come with me,"

Theseus wavered, doubt flickering across his face.

"Come on, Theseus, we're like brothers," Pirithous pressed, face splitting into a grin as Theseus threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"Excellent!" Pirithous exclaimed happily as he jumped out of his seat, "Make preparations immediately--we are leaving tomorrow,"

* * *

"This was a stupid idea," Theseus lamented as he clung so tightly to his sword that his knuckles turned white. He looked up fearfully as they passed through the cave leading into the realm of the dead, watching the blue sky above them disappear with a shudder.

He shrieked as something shot down and dove at his head, cawing like a raven but at least twice its size. Pirithous had the gall to laugh at him as Theseus hit the ground.

"I fail to see what amuses you about this," Theseus growled as he clambered to his feet.

"You worry far too much, my friend," Pirithous reassured him, clapping a hand onto his shoulder, "I already told you: Zeus told me-"

Pirithous cut himself off, staring straight behind Theseus with wide eyes.

Theseus reluctantly turned as a sinister rumbling met his ears.

They were not alone.

* * *

Alfred exhaled in annoyance as he caught sight of the two mortals stepping boldly into his kingdom. These were the fools his brother had spoken of, the ones he had mentioned in passing before dissolving into boisterous laughter and leaving Alfred to wonder what wicked scheme he had contrived.

He snarled; he hated Ludwig sometimes. This was one of those many, many times.

"Heel," he warned as Cerberus mimicked him, his low rumbling growl shaking the ground as he bore his teeth menacingly. The demon yielded, all three heads expectantly turning toward him. Alfred pat one of the massive heads and its serpentine tail wagged back and forth excitedly.

"Well, Cerberus, shall we welcome our...guests?" he said as he moved forward and gesturing for his loyal pet to follow.

He managed to hold back a grin as one of them spotted him, eyes wide as saucers as the blood visibly drained from his face. Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow at them as he came to a halt, Cerberus's hot breath on his shoulders just behind him.

"Greetings," Alfred said flatly as the other man turned around to face him. To say that this one looked horrified would be an understatement; Alfred was fairly certain he could hear the man's knees knocking together from beneath his clothing.

"G-greetings, Lord Hades!" the first man spluttered, standing at his full height and puffing his chest out arrogantly; Alfred was not impressed, "I am Pirithous, and this is my loyal friend, Theseus," he blurted, pointing shakily to the other mortal. Alfred nodded at him to acknowledge his presence, smirking as he squeaked in fright.

"Pirithous, Theseus, what brings you to the Underworld?" Alfred drawled. _You know, besides your death, which I can easily arrange for you_ , he thought to himself sinisterly.

He blinked in surprise as Pirithous actually stepped forward, walking straight up to Alfred in spite of his friend's fervent protests. Alfred had to crane his neck to look down at him, seeing as he barely came up to his chest.

"Lord Hades, I am here to retrieve Persephone," he announced boldly, flinging his cape out behind him like some kind of king. Alfred felt his other eyebrow migrate into his hairline as he took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"Oh?" he asked, feeling slightly amused, "What for?"

"To wed him, of course," Pirithous laughed, placing his hands on his hips and staring up at Alfred with a smug grin.

All amusement Alfred had taken in this awkward exchange abruptly died out. Of course. Of _course_ Ludwig would set something like this up, that imbecile. Alfred could easily smash this mortal's swollen head clean open and be done with all of this nonsense--

But wait.

No, that would mean that Ludwig had won. He would have succeeded in making him angry--again.

Not this time.

No, this time...Alfred would handle things differently.

"You intend to wed Persephone?" Alfred asked as Pirithous's grin only grew, "What can you offer him? What kind of life would he have with you?"

Alfred pretended to be paying rapt attention as the mortal wove a tale of how he was of noble descent or other such rubbish and contemplated his options. He could murder them both, true, with a simple flick of his wrist, but what good would that do? Their spirits would just linger in the Underworld anyway and annoy him, at least until they had drank of the Lethe or been hauled off to Tartarus. Surely they couldn't be destined for Elysium, but there was that risk.

Or...

Or, he could keep them alive.

Alfred smiled, eyes glinting as a plan came together in his mind.

From behind him, Cerberus whined nervously.

"Very well, Pirithous," Alfred conceded, nodding to each of the mortals in-turn, "I see that you are a fine match for my Persephone. I will send for him immediately, so you may take him home,"

"Yes, Lord Hades, I am a much more suitable husband for him than you are," Pirithous added.

"...yes, I can see that," Alfred said through clenched teeth. He quickly replaced his grimace with a smile, gesturing for the two of them to follow him as he gestured toward his palace in the distance, "If you both would come with me, I think we should celebrate our negotiations over a drink,"

"No thanks," Theseus blurted.

"Of course!" Pirithous chirped excitedly, drowning him out.

"Excellent," Alfred purred as he turned toward Cerberus. He noted with a smirk how Theseus had whimpered when he did so, "Cerberus, you may accompany our guests," he stated. The demon howled excitedly, thundering his paws onto the ground and rushing forward as Theseus shrieked.

"NO!" Theseus cried in horror, drawing his sword and holding it in front of him with quaking hands. Cerberus looked rather amused by the gesture, all three heads fixated on the quivering weapon. Alfred knew that look all too well, and it never ended nicely for the person on the receiving end.

"I would advise against that," Alfred drawled lazily, "He does not respond kindly to aggression,"

Theseus dropped his sword to the ground with a dull thunk. Cerberus roared at him angrily as Theseus fell to his knees, flinging his hands over his head in fright. Alfred let him sit there for a few moments before calling Cerberus off and instructing him to follow them to his estate.

"Well, gentlemen," Alfred said coolly as he grinned at the two of them, "Shall we go?"

* * *

"Pirithous," Theseus whispered nervously as they trailed behind the lord of the dead, "Pirithous, this is _not_ a good idea,"

"Theseus, please," Pirithous dismissed with a wave of his wrist, "You already heard what he said--everything is fine,"

"Everything is NOT fine," Theseus insisted, "Something's not right. He isn't just going to--"

"So how do you know my Persephone?" Hades asked, turning to look back at them.

Theseus gaped at Pirithous, who rolled his eyes at him.

"He saved my life once," Pirithous explained haughtily as Theseus's mind raced. This was not good. There was simply no way that Hades was going to simply hand Persephone over. It didn't make sense.

"Ah, yes, that sounds like something he would do," Hades said with a strange look on his face. Fondness?

"Pirithous--" Theseus hissed as that _thing_ trailing along behind them growled and frightened him into silence. He frowned, clenching his fists and praying that Pirithous was right.

* * *

Alfred led them into one of the many long, twisting corridors of his estate. He hadn't been down here in ages, most of the chambers within long since abandoned. The servants had done well in maintaining them, he noted with a satisfied grin; each room they passed was immaculate.

"How much farther?" Pirithous asked haughtily from behind him and making Alfred's skin crawl. Such an _insolent_ mortal. Keeping him alive rather than ending him right there was proving to be a more difficult task than Alfred had first anticipated.

"Why do you ask?" Alfred snarled.

"Oh, I am just eager to greet my darling wife!" Pirithous guffawed, "Our first meeting will be most pleasurable, I can assure you. I have _long_ dreamt of the things I intend to do to him on our wedding night..."

Alfred clenched his hands into fists, drawing a deep breath through his nostrils as his anger roiled within him. It burned, flooding his chest and running red hot down to his fingertips, coiled into his palms to stay them from reaching out and strangling the life out of the disgusting creature behind him.

"Nearly there," Alfred assured him, unable to hide the acridness in his voice as he led them to a heavy obsidian door. It glinted wickedly at him, purples and blues of the inlaid stones painstakingly pieced into an intricate mosaic on its surface catching the dim light.

Alfred frowned as Pirithous had the audacity to laugh.

"Something amuses you?" Alfred asked flatly.

"Well, yes!" Pirithous laughed as he gestured haphazardly to the door, "This door cannot be opened! It doesn't have a handle!"

"It does not require one," Alfred answered curtly as he stretched out his arm and placed his clenched fist up to the door.

"Well, Lord Hades, I hardly see how you--"

Alfred cut him off as he suddenly extended his fingertips. The fragments of glinting stone in the doorway suddenly shot out of the obsidian, twisting and rearranging themselves in midair as the mortals stood silently behind him, looking on in awe. Alfred flicked his wrist, and the shards returned to the door, in a different pattern.

"What--?" Pirithous blurted as the door swung open. A stairwell greeted them, dimly lit by bright blue flame in sconces along the smooth black walls.

"Gentlemen, if you would follow me," Alfred explained as he stepped into the staircase, a wicked smirk creeping across his face as he led them into the darkness.

* * *

Pirithous licked his lips in anticipation as Hades escorted them down a winding stairwell and into a small, round chamber hewn from black stone. The blue flames along the walls illuminated them, bathing the space in a strange otherworldly light and making even Theseus appear more pallid than usual. A small table sat at the center of the space, flanked by a pair of elegantly inlaid chairs. No, not chairs--thrones. They were made of gold, Theseus was certain, bedecked with jewels and glittering stones.

"Please, have a seat," Hades said as he gestured toward the chairs. Pirithous practically tripped over himself as he raced over to claim his chair.

"Where are the spirits, Lord Hades?" Pirithous asked as he examined the chair, "Get it? Spirits?" he laughed as he joined Theseus in sinking into his seat.

Hades did not answer him as he strode over to the opposite end of the room. He stretched his arm out toward some kind of pattern on the wall and passed his hand over its surface. Pirithous frowned as he turned to Theseus. His friend's eyes were wide, fearful. Pirithous snorted; Theseus really was such a woman sometimes.

"Lord Hades?" Pirithous repeated, raising his voice and irritably drumming his fingertips against the arms of his seat.

Still no answer, save for the soft tinkling of stones rushing from the wall and floating around Hades's waiting fingertips.

"HEY!" Pirithous bellowed as he rose to his feet--

But...couldn't.

Pirithous threw Theseus a panicked look as he tried to rise from the chair. It was as if his body had been fused to the seat, every inch of himself that touched the elaborate seat refused to budge, even his palms on the armrests.

"Ah, are you...uncomfortable?" Hades asked coolly as he turned toward them, a smug smile creeping across his face. Something red glowed from the wall behind him--a tunnel?

"What have you done?" Pirithous growled as he struggled against his imprisonment, "Release me IMMEDIATELY," he snarled as Theseus thrashed about his own seat beside him to no avail.

"Oh? And why would I wish to do anything of the sort?" Hades hissed as he drew closer, leering down into his face. The fire in his strange eyes unnerved Pirithous. Were they...glowing?

"B-because I am a son of Zeus, and I am worthy of marrying--!"

Hades cut him off with a hearty laugh, throwing his head back in amusement as his voice boomed off of the walls of the chamber.

"You? Worthy?" Hades asked with a raised brow, a wicked smile plastered to his pale face, "The only thing you are _worthy_ of is precisely what I have given you," he added darkly as the smile slowly faded into a menacing scowl.

From beside him, Theseus whimpered.

"But Zeus! And you promised--!"

"Silence," Hades hissed, narrowing his bright glowing eyes and snarling at him. Pirithous's jaw clamped shut of its own accord, body going rigid with fear as Hades loomed over him, blue fire boring into the very depths of his being.

"You pompous fools," Hades said quietly, venomously, eyes flicking from Pirithous to Theseus and back again, "You _dare_ to trespass into my kingdom and demand the hand of my wife--Tartarus would be too good for you,"

Pirithous gulped. He couldn't move his arms. He couldn't move his legs.

Dread pooled in his stomach, cold and heavy.

He watched in horror as Hades turned toward the red glow from behind him--a tunnel, definitely--and whistled.

A sinister sound, low and rumbling.

"Oh gods, no," Theseus whispered from beside him, voice cracking as the sound of shuffling met their ears.

Something was coming from that tunnel.

"L-Lord Hades--" Pirithous stammered, but Hades was having none of it.

"I _said_ silence," he snapped, leaning down and grabbing a fistful of Pirithous's hair. Pirithous yelped, looking up into the god's face defiantly.

To his horror, the shuffling and rumbling sounds intensified.

Hades smiled.

"What...what is that?" Pirithous asked, clearing his throat as his voice broke.

Hades's smile grew as he released his grip.

"...Cerberus?" Pirithous asked. Gods, the silence was unnerving--he just wanted him to _speak_.

Hades chuckled.

"Is it Cerberus?!" Pirithous screamed, flailing as he tried to escape from the throne to no avail, "What are you planning on doing with us?!"

Hades chuckle faded, leaving a small smile in its wake; Theseus sobbed.

"You have forgotten your place, mortals," Hades said smoothly, eyes glinting sinisterly as Pirithous caught the silhouette of something hulking and sinister shambling up through that accursed red tunnel, "Perhaps here, you will recall it,"

"NO!" Pirithous cried as Hades turned and began ascending the stairwell, chuckling to himself, "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE!"

"PLEASE!" Theseus cried, "PLEEEEASE!"

Pirithous felt his eyes bulge from his head as something slowly appeared in the red-lit entranceway.

He screamed.

* * *

Alfred laughed to himself, pausing to listen to the two fools' cries of agony as they were faced with the meeting he had planned for them. Cerberus, the mortal had said. Alfred snorted; as if Cerberus was the only pet he had in the Underworld.

"Fools," he breathed as he reached out and closed the door, flecks of colored stone flitting feverishly about before returning to their original places. The door muffled the sounds of their cries quite nicely, Alfred mused as he hurried off down the corridor. Now he could put them out of his mind.

For now, he was on his way to the gardens, where his beautiful wife no doubt waited for him.

For him, and no one else.

* * *

Alfred found him in the gardens, seated at the base of one of his many trees. He was nibbling on a piece of fruit from a basket at his side, contentedly looking over the landscape.

"Oh, Alfred!" Arthur greeted with a bright smile as his husband approached, gesturing toward the basket, "Beth brought me fruit from the gardens; would you like--mmph!"

Alfred swiftly cut him off with a kiss, tangling his fingertips into Arthur's feather-soft hair. He reluctantly pulled back for air, curling his arm around his wife and pulling him close as he leaned in and kissed him again, possessive and dominant as Arthur squeaked in confusion.

"Darling," he whispered into his wife's ear.

"Alfred, what--?" Arthur gasped breathlessly.

"I love you," Alfred whispered lowly, running his lips along Arthur's neck and his hands longingly along Arthur's sides, "I _want_ you," he added seductively as Arthur shuddered and obediently threw his arms around him.

"W-what?" he stammered, "Right now?"

"Right now," Alfred answered as he lifted his wife into his arms and walked him back toward the palace. Arthur's face was flushed, green eyes wide as he looked up at him in surprise.

"A-Alfred--?" Arthur breathed as Alfred silenced him with a bruising kiss to his collarbone that reduced his question to a low moan.

Alfred bore him into their bedchamber, laying him out on their bed and hovering above him, kissing every inch of exposed flesh he could see and snaking his hand up through his wife's clothing to feel that which he could not. Arthur made the most delightful sounds from beneath him as he leaned into his touches, breathing into his ear.

"C-can't I at least finish eating first?" he asked, almost teasingly. Alfred paused, looking out at the half-eaten pear clutched in his wife's outstretched hand.

"No," he said, voice akin to a low rumble as Arthur yelped excitedly and clutched tightly onto his back.

The pear fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Neither of them heard it.

* * *

"My, Alfred," Arthur gasped as his husband leaned over him, propping his head up with his hand and smiling down at him lazily, "What brought _that_ on?"

Alfred chuckled, tracing small circles into Arthur's sweaty chest as he panted for air and making him shiver.

"I simply couldn't help myself, Darling," he stated matter-of-factly as he leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek, "You just looked so beautiful, I couldn't help but take you right then,"

"Alfred," Arthur snorted with a laugh.

"I mean it," Alfred insisted as he pressed their foreheads together. He would never tire of looking into those brilliant green eyes, not in a million years.

"You truly _are_ beautiful, Arthur," he added as Arthur blushed, "You are wonderful in every way,"

Arthur blinked up at him, stunned (or perhaps embarrassed) into silence.

"I love you, Darling," he said quietly, kissing him softly on the lips and changing his position so he could gather his wife into his arms.

"...I love you, too," Arthur said quietly as he shifted until he was comfortable.

Alfred hummed softly until he was certain Arthur had fallen asleep, listening to him murmur quietly to himself.

"You are so wonderful, Arthur," he said softly as rather sinister grin crept over his face,

"And you..." he paused to take Arthur's limp hand into his own,

"...are _mine_ ,"

* * *

Notes: Pirithous was a son of Zeus. His buddy Theseus (of the Labyrinth and the Minotaur myth) was a son of Poseidon and the first husband of the infamous Helen of Troy, though not by her choosing. Seeing as they both were demigods, they pledged to help each other marry daughters of Zeus. Theseus chose Helen, Pirithous chose Persephone--big mistake. Hades does not release them from their imprisonment, but when Hercules is undergoing his Labors in the Underworld, he frees Theseus by pulling him out of his seat. Unfortunately, this is said to have left a chunk of his derriere behind in the process. When Hercules attempted to free Pirithous, the Underworld shook in outrage, as a sin as great as trying to abduct the wife of a god was unforgivable. Theseus returns to the surface, only to find that Helen's brothers have returned her to Sparta. The events of the Trojan War follow shortly after. More epilogues to come.


	39. Epilogue: Minthe

Alfred reclined along the shores of the Lethe, watching the burbling blue water as it lazily floated through the lowlands. The mortals were clustered around it in the valley below, drinking deeply of the river before they began their selfless eternities in the Underworld.

He sighed, staring out at the slowly moving sky and leaning back on his arms. His kingdom was indeed beautiful, but it lacked a certain luster when his wife was not there. Arthur was the light of the Underworld, the only wellspring of life to be found. His subjects adored their Queen; his kindness, his laughter, just as Alfred did. The silence in his absence was heavy, and Alfred hated it.

But, unfortunately, it was not their appointed time to be together. Arthur was with his father above ground, no doubt helping with the humans' harvests and tending to their needs. So compassionate, his Arthur was. His heart ached just thinking of how much he missed him.

He laid out onto the grass, stretching and setting his hands behind his head.

Only another two weeks, and his wife would return to him.

He would have to be patient.

* * *

He watched from his hiding place as the lord of the Underworld looked out over his kingdom.

He was _beautiful_.

Very tall, bright blonde hair, and those _eyes_. Every movement of his was regal, graceful...

Yes, he wanted him. And he would have him.

He grinned, setting his long brown hair over his shoulder and twirling it between his fingertips as he pondered his situation. Lord Hades's wife was not in the Underworld. He left periodically, some kind of agreement with Demeter or some other such rubbish. The reason for Persephone's absence mattered little. The point was that right _now_ was his chance.

He had taken care to study the Queen when he was in the Underworld, his doting husband at his side. He snarled; what a pathetic little thing this "wife" of his was. Lord Hades deserved much better than that sniveling little creature. He was gangly and thin, with wispy flyaway hair and bright green eyes which projected from a mousy little face. He couldn't for the life of him understand Lord Hades's infatuation with him. The man clearly hadn't been of sound mind when he had insisted upon marrying him.

At any rate, he had to approach with caution. Lord Hades had never strayed from his wife, to anyone's knowledge. The hold that infernal creature had over him was formidable; he must exercise extreme caution in order to break it.

He drew a breath and released it slowly, rising from his hiding place and smoothing his chiton. Red, of course. It was his favorite color, and it looked rather nice against his skin...hopefully Lord Hades would agree. Although, if all went according to plan, he reasoned with a smirk, he wouldn't be wearing it for very long.

* * *

 

Arthur hurriedly bid Hectate goodbye as he rushed into the palace. Alfred would be so happy to see him, especially since he had convinced his father to permit him to return to the Underworld early. An entire _two weeks_ early.

He grinned; he couldn't wait to see him. They had been apart for the entire duration of his agreed time to spend with Francis. Although Arthur loved his father dearly, he had missed his husband's touch. Oh, the _things_ he was going to do to him when they met. He had even (though he'd never admit it) made some...preparations...before accompanying Hectate to the Underworld. He chewed on his lip to hide a mischievous smirk; Alfred would certainly be grateful for his foresight later.

"My Queen!" one of the servants cried as she frantically bowed, "You have arrived early!"

"Yes, I have," he said nervously, looking around, "Where is my husband?"

"Lord Hades took his chariot some time ago," the servant stated with a shrug, "I am afraid that I do not know where he went, though," she lamented as she wrung her slender hands.

"It's all right," Arthur reassured her with a smile, "I have a good idea of where he might be,"

* * *

Alfred looked up as someone approached. Short and quite slender, a young nymph sheepishly grinned at him as he stepped forward. He was donned in a vibrant scarlet, with golden eyes and shiny chestnut hair. Alfred didn't recall seeing him before, though by his appearance he was definitely from the Cocytus. The nymphs from that river had a certain grace to them, a flowing manner in which they moved. He liked to think of it as dancing more than walking, although they were very skilled at dance as well. They had performed at his wedding feast and had been the favorite of many of his guests, donned in bright colors as they had whirled elegantly.

"Greetings, My Lord," he said softly as he bowed.

"...greetings," Alfred answered awkwardly as he rose to his feet. This was his kingdom, but he certainly wasn't rude.

To his surprise, the nymph laughed. A delicate chuckle, like chimes.

"Oh, don't bother standing up on my behalf, Lord Hades," he said with a dismissive flick of his wrist, "I just wanted to be sure to greet you while I'm on my way, that's all,"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"I appreciate your...respect," he managed after a moment's pause as he turned to leave. It was getting late, after all. There was still some details of Arthur's surprise to attend to. He had arranged for a grove to be prepared for his wife, filled with all manner of the beautiful flowers he had cultivated in the Underworld. He smiled; Arthur would be very pleased upon his return to his kingdom.

"W-wait!" the nymph called from behind him. Alfred turned, only to have the nymph run directly into him.

"Oh!" the nymph exclaimed as he fell against Alfred. He was surprisingly light, Alfred thought vaguely as he awkwardly took hold of the other's arms and held him aloft.

"Are you all right?" Alfred asked worriedly, looking down into the nymph's golden eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he blurted, leaning into Alfred's touch, "I'm just quite clumsy,"

"I noticed," Alfred stated flatly, "Can you stand?" he added with a worried frown.

"Oh yes, My Lord," the nymph laughed delicately, "I think I--"

He cut himself off with a yelp as he somehow fell forward again, this time landing with his chest pressed into Alfred's. Alfred blushed; this was certainly not proper. But then again, this stranger was clearly in some kind of distress.

"Are you all right?" he repeated, "Do you need to lie down?"

"No," the nymph whispered, tilting his delicate face upward and grinning up at him slyly, "I am perfectly fine, Lord Hades,"

Alfred gulped nervously as a pair of slender arms settled onto his shoulders, as nimble fingers ran through his hair.

"What are you--?" he blurted.

"Yao," the nymph said, fluttering his long, dark eyelashes, "Call me Yao, My Lord,"

Those _eyes_ , though. Like twin suns, half-lidded as he gently brought their faces closer--

Oh.

Oh no.

"Wait. Stop--" he blurted, pushing on the nymph's arms to force him away.

Alfred leapt backwards as the nymph was abruptly wrenched away from him. Yao made a disgruntled sound as he unsteadily got to his feet, only to be knocked to the ground again by a pale, slender figure donned in bright purple.

"Arth--?" he squeaked in disbelief.

"Shut up," his wife hissed, emerald eyes ablaze with anger as he glared at him. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, his mouth pressed into a firm line.

Alfred gulped.

* * *

Arthur had no words. He was beside himself.

He was _enraged_.

So this is what was happening when he wasn't in the Underworld. His husband, who was so _devoted_ and _loyal_ and supposedly _loving_ was off frolicking in the fields with the nymphs. Oh, that traitorous, lying, vile--

He snapped his gaze onto the creature he had found Alfred with. He had risen to his feet, and actually had the audacity to glare at him. His golden eyes leered at him, sizing him up.

"What are _you_ looking at, whore?" Arthur demanded with a glare of his own.

"How dare you," the nymph hissed.

"How dare _I_?" Arthur answered with a bitter, bark-like laugh, "How dare YOU? Who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am," the nymph answered coolly, throwing his brown locks over his shoulder defiantly, "And I know what I want,"

Arthur wasn't sure what came over him then. A seething, bubbling rage overtook him; before he realized what he was doing, he had launched himself at the nymph. He dodged, responding in-kind by kicking Arthur hard in the shin.

Arthur winced, whirling around and baring his teeth at his opponent.

"Persephone!" Alfred cried as he ran over to him, "Are you all ri--?"

"I told you to SHUT UP," Arthur hissed as his hand collided with the side of his husband's face. Alfred blinked at him a few times, stunned.

"And as for YOU," Arthur growled as he stalked over to the nymph. The cheeky thing actually smiled at him, rearing his hand back as if to strike, but Arthur beat him to it.

He watched in grim satisfaction as Alfred's would-be lover contorted and shrank, body twisting and writhing unnaturally until, finally, being reduced to a solitary, dark green-colored plant on the ground. It stood tall, leaves reaching up to the heavens.

Arthur frowned; even in this state, the damned creature was mocking him.

He strode forward and stomped on the plant, ramming his heel into it over and over again as a sweet scent filled his nostrils. He paid it no need, wanting only to cause as much pain as possible as the plant's leaves ripped with soft tearing sounds. The stem crumpled, crushed beneath his foot as Arthur cursed him under his breath. He only ceased when the plant was completely flattened, pathetically matted to the soil.

Arthur breathed heavily for a moment, surveying his handiwork with a wicked smirk. Just let that pathetic THING try and kick him now.

He frowned as a shuffling sound caught his attention.

"Arthur," Alfred managed as he gingerly stepped forward, "I had no intention...this is not what it looks like,"

Arthur threw himself into his husband's arms, crashing their lips and teeth together with a soft click. Alfred responded reluctantly, obviously confused.

"Darling, what...?" he managed breathlessly as Arthur pulled him onto the ground.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Arthur demanded as he pinned Alfred beneath him. His husband shook his head sheepishly.

Arthur roughly grasped at Alfred's clothes, yanking his robes up to his chest as he straddled him. Alfred shuddered, clasping his hands around Arthur's hips as Arthur pulled up his own chiton to expose himself. He pressed Alfred's shoulders into the moist soil, biting his lip as he ground against him. Alfred responded immediately, throwing his head back with a low groan. It wasn't long before he was firm, and Arthur roughly sank down upon him.

"A-Arthur!" his husband cried, clutching onto Arthur's hips to the point where it was painful. Arthur hissed, looking up to the sky as his body more than eagerly responded to being filled. He jerked his hips, sighing happily at the feeling coursing through him. How he had missed this. If only they had been able to come together this way on better terms.

Stealing a look over his shoulder, ensuring that they were in full view of that crumpled plant, Arthur began to move. He rolled his hips, a strangled cry escaping him as Alfred thrust his hips upward. He looked into Alfred's blue, blue eyes as he brought himself up, then down onto Alfred again--hard.

"Yes," Alfred gasped breathlessly as Arthur moved, pants and rather embarrassing mewls flowing from his parted lips. He drank in Alfred's praise, reveling in the sweet friction as his husband babbled beneath him, mouth agape as his hands sought any of Arthur's bare flesh that he could reach.

Alfred came with a throaty yell, filling him, but Arthur wasn't finished yet. He moved more aggressively, seeking his own pleasure.

He gasped as Alfred's hand found him, grasping his length and touching _just so_ , until Arthur saw stars. He came with a shuddering yell, collapsing against his husband as he fought to catch his breath.

"Arthur..." Alfred whispered dreamily, leaning to kiss him on the forehead.

Arthur wrenched free from his grasp, pulling his clothes back over himself with a defiant grunt. He rolled into a sitting position, glaring at Alfred as his husband blinked at him in confusion.

"Darling, what--?"

"Don't," Arthur snapped as he got to his feet. He was wobbly, his knees unsteady. He righted himself, throwing his fists to his sides for balance, " _Don't_ call me that. You've lost the privilege," he added hotly, scowling.

"But...just now--?" Alfred slurred dumbly; clearly, he hadn't managed to regain control of his senses yet.

"Was a reminder of just _who_ you married," Arthur stated with a haughty glare, " _I_ am your wife. And I will not share you with anyone," he warned, throwing his arm in the direction of the trampled plant.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alfred asked meekly as Arthur turned to walk back toward the palace.

"To sleep," Arthur snapped, "And if you know what's good for you, you will leave me alone," he added as he began the walk back to the palace. Now he understood how Francis must have felt after Zeus had abandoned him, how foolish, how... _used_.

He sniffed, refusing to let the threatening tears fall from his eyes. Zeus and Poseidon...all of the gods, really. Monsters. Every single one of them.

What a fool he had been, thinking that his husband would be any different.

* * *

Arthur stalked into the palace, grunting at one of the servants who greeted him along the way. He simply lacked the composure to be civil; he hadn't been this angry in a long time, and he didn't welcome it.

"My Queen?" a soft, familiar voice called from behind him.

"Not now, Beth," Arthur sighed as he continued his trek toward the baths, "I don't feel like talking,"

The servant honored his request, padding along behind him quietly as he practically jogged deeper into the palace. How could Alfred do this to him? Alfred, of all people? After the extremes he went to in order to convince Arthur to marry him? To _trust_ him?

Trust. Oh, that was rich.

He scowled, throwing his chiton over his head and tossing it aside. He steeped himself up to his neck in the hot water, closing his eyes and drawing in a breath of steam. It felt heavenly, considering recent events, and helped calm him.

He rubbed his eyes, sighing. It wasn't all Alfred's fault, really. Arthur should have known better than to believe that his husband could be different, that he could remain loyal to him and only to him. Marriages were lies--a lifetime of watching Francis suffer because of trusting a vile man should have been enough to reign himself in. But no. No, he had eventually succumbed to Alfred's advances and foolishly believed when he told him that he loved him.

He frowned, lifting his knees and submerging his head beneath the water. He rested there for a moment, allowing himself to slowly sink. The cocoon of warm water was welcoming, wrapping him up as he stewed. He couldn't help but wonder how often this occurred in his absence. How many other nymphs did Alfred visit in that meadow? Arthur huffed, a stream of bubbles rushing from his nostrils as he propelled himself to the surface. Now he knew why Alfred adored that place. Arthur had assumed it had been from the view of the landscape; another testament to what a fool he had been.

"My Queen, forgive me," Beth called quietly from beside the baths. Arthur whirled in her direction, wiping his soggy bangs from his eyes. Her gaze was lowered at her hands in her lap, frowning worriedly.

"But I must ask...what is troubling you?" she asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

Arthur swam over to her, extending his arm out to take the soft towel she offered to him.

"I just need time to think, I suppose," he answered with a sigh, "I apologize for being rude earlier. I truly am happy to see you again," he added with a smile. It was true; Beth had become one of his closest friends in the Underworld, like the sister he had never had.

She smiled, jade green eyes twinkling.

"I am happy to see you as well, My Queen, but not upset like this," she pointed out, turning away respectfully as Arthur stepped out of the bath and dried himself. They had come to a friendly understanding, with her coming to respect his shyness (though she often joked about it, which suited Arthur just fine).

"Thank you, Beth," Arthur said with a smile.

"If you wish to talk later, please come to me," she instructed, rushing over and draping a bolt of bright purple fabric over her arm to take over to him, "I will be more than happy to listen if--"

" _Not_ purple," Arthur blurted before he could stop himself, his blood boiling. That bastard loved him to wear purple, loved how it made his green eyes sparkle. Arthur had happily basked in his husband's praise before. Now it only made him want to vomit.

Beth looked at him in surprise, blinking a few times before turning and seeking out a different chiton for him to change into.

"I'm sorry, Beth, I didn't mean that," Arthur apologized with a sigh, "I just...don't want purple today,"

"It is all right, My Queen," Beth said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Will this do?"

Arthur's eyes flickered over the garment; a dark, stormy gray. Perfect.

"Yes, Beth, that's fine. Thank you," he answered, taking the chiton from her and slipping it over his head, "And...I want to apologize for being like this. I..." he trailed off awkwardly, shrugging. It wasn't fair to be nasty to her. Alfred's behavior certainly wasn't Beth's fault.

"No need to apologize," Beth reassured him as she drew him in for a hug. He gratefully hugged her back with a sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"May I suggest that you lie down, My Queen?" Beth asked with a delicate tilt of her head.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you," Arthur answered with a nod. He accompanied Beth down the corridor, frowning at the floor as she drew the curtain aside for him to enter his and Alfred's bedchamber.

"Actually, I think...I think I would like to sleep in one of the guest rooms down the corridor," he said softly, staring at his bare feet.

Beth's silence was palpable, but she didn't pursue the issue.

"Very well," she conceded finally, "If you would follow me, My Queen," she said, gesturing for him to follow her down the hallway.

She led him into a room much smaller when compared to the room he shared with his husband. The obsidian walls were decorated with swirls of lavender stone and chips of teal blue, clustered thickly around the single window overlooking the Underworld. Lovely, though not anywhere near as intricate as what he was used to.

"Do you need anything else, My Queen?" she asked as she pulled the covers from the bed so Arthur could settle into it.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Arthur reassured her as he climbed into bed.

"Very well," Beth conceded with a bow, "Goodnight, My Queen," she called as she glided out of the room, closing the plain violet curtain behind her.

"Goodnight," Arthur murmured as he closed his eyes.

Hopefully sleep could provide the distraction he desired.

* * *

Alfred sat up, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. What had he done? As thrilled as he was to see that Arthur had arrived in the Underworld early, he was horrified. How could his wife accuse him of such a thing? He had been pushing that nymph away, not drawing him closer.

Though, he thought as he rose to his feet with a grunt, he could understand why Arthur would come to that conclusion. And after what Zeus had done to Arthur's father...how could Alfred have let this happen?

He stole a look at what remained of the unfortunate nymph; the stem was broken and bruised, beaten into the ground with a ferocity Alfred hadn't realized Arthur was capable of. He was probably still alive...barely.

But he didn't have time to worry about him. He had a furious spouse to attend to at present, though he lacked knowledge of how. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked up to the sky. It lazily moved overhead, purples and soft oranges melding with midnight blue and silver. He had gazed upon this sky countless times and yet, for the first time, it failed to comfort him. Sure, he had been more than pleased with Arthur's...advances...earlier, but once the pleasure had ebbed away all that remained was guilt.

He frowned as he straightened his clothing and trudged back to his chariot. It was getting late. Hopefully by now Arthur's anger would have subsided. Perhaps he would allow Alfred to try to explain.

His hopes were dashed as he was greeted on the palace steps by two rather nervous servants.

"G-greetings, Lord Hades," one of them muttered as she stared resolutely at the ground.

"Where is Persephone?" he asked nervously. He arched an eyebrow as the two nymphs exchanged a worried glance with one another.

He was about to repeat his question when a third servant approached. The one Arthur was so fond of, Beth.

"Queen Persephone has retired for the evening, Master," she explained softly with a reverent bow.

"I see. Thank you," Alfred answered half-heartedly. He was relieved, in a way, knowing that he wouldn't have to confront his sleeping wife until the next morning. But at the same time, he thought to himself as he made his way to the bedchamber, he loathed needing to wait to speak with him.

He paused as he threw the curtain open, only to find that his bed was empty. He turned, only to be met with Beth standing demurely on the opposite side of the corridor. Her hands were clasped in front of her, pale even against the soft lavender of her clothes.

"Where is he?" Alfred demanded, alarmed. Had something happened to Arthur?

"The Queen has chosen to rest in...a different chamber, Master," she said reluctantly, fidgeting a little as she bowed again.

"Take me to him," Alfred snapped.

"Yes, Master. Please follow me," she responded immediately, gesturing for Alfred to follow as she walked him down the corridor.

"Was he all right?" Alfred asked with a worried frown, "Was he hurt?"

"...no, My Lord, but he did seem rather upset," Beth admitted with a slow shake of her head. She led him into the guest corridor, extending her arm to open the violet curtain covering the doorway. Alfred peered inside, relieved to see a head of pale blonde hair through the sliver of light from the hallway.

'Upset,' hm?

Alfred sighed. So Arthur was so angry with him that he couldn't even bear the thought of sharing his bed. What a fool he had been.

Still, he thought to himself resolutely, Arthur _was_ still his wife. It simply wasn't proper for them to sleep in separate chambers.

"My Lord?" the servant asked as Alfred strode into the room and scooped Arthur into his arms. His wife muttered something against his chest, but didn't wake. Alfred grinned in spite of the situation; Arthur was a heavy sleeper.

"I will be taking him to our room," Alfred explained matter-of-factly as he entered the corridor and began the trek back to their shared chambers, "You may leave," he added. Beth murmured her thanks, no doubt watching the two of them depart.

Alfred gently laid Arthur onto their bed and climbed in next to him, pulling the blankets over them both. He rolled onto his side, looking down at Arthur's silhouette and listening to him speak softly in his sleep. What he wouldn't give to have those green eyes sparkle at him as he laughed again.

He jumped in surprise as his wife shuffled closer to him, pressing their bodies together as he murmured quietly into Alfred's shoulder. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Arthur as he closed his eyes.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would set things right.

* * *

"Good morning, My Queen," one of the servants greeted.

"Hmph," Arthur snarled as he stalked out of Alfred's room. He was heading for the gardens, somewhere where he could be alone. His fury had been ignited anew when he had awoken in Alfred's bed that morning. Who was he to determine where Arthur slept? And he certainly had no right to _kidnap him_ again, which he had made sure to tell his husband before flinging the curtain open and tearing down the hallway. Alfred had looked shocked, those blue eyes wide as Arthur had scowled at him, but he didn't care.

After all, _he_ wasn't the one who had destroyed their marriage.

He walked into the gardens, allowing himself to get lost in the hedges and towering, glowing plants of the Underworld. He came to a stop among a spiraling array of purple and blue flowers, settling down among them and leaning back onto his arms. The plants emitted a strange glow, dotting his skin with dappled light.

How could Alfred have done this to him, betraying him this way? Arthur had never even looked at other people after their wedding, let alone held any of them like that. Disgusting.

He looked up as a soft rustling met his ears.

"Well that certainly didn't take you long," Arthur snapped as Alfred approached, looking down at his feet. He looked every bit the child who had been caught doing something wrong, but Arthur knew better. He had known what he had been doing; he just abhorred being caught.

Although, Arthur noted with a grim satisfaction, his husband was sporting a rather impressive hand-shaped mark on his cheek this morning.

"Arthur, please," Alfred pleaded as he knelt down beside him, "Please, let me just talk to you,"

"No," Arthur answered coolly as he folded his arms, "I have nothing to say to you,"

"Arthur, please," Alfred repeated as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Arthur lurched away from him, smacking his hand away with a scowl.

"Don't touch me," he hissed as he rose to his feet, "Don't you _ever_ touch me again,"

Alfred stared helplessly at him, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Just let me say one thing," Alfred pleaded.

Arthur frowned at him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" Arthur asked; Alfred nodded slowly.

"Fine. _One_ thing. Go on," he spat.

"Arthur, I was not doing anything with that nymph," Alfred insisted as Arthur snorted at him, " _Please_ , Arthur, listen: I would never betray you. You are the only one I desire,"

"Oh? Then what _were_ you doing, exactly? It didn't look like 'nothing' to me," Arthur insisted with a snarl.

"He fell into me, Arthur, I thought that he had become ill or something--" Alfred insisted.

"Liar," Arthur snapped.

"I am telling you the truth, Darli--Arthur," Alfred corrected himself with a definitive nod, "I would never hurt you like that. You are the _only_ person that I want,"

"Sure, when I'm not with Francis," Arthur accused, fully aware and proud of the stinging tone in his voice, "Tell me: how many whores have you had in my absence, hm? Or was it just that one in particular?"

Alfred's eyes clouded over with rage as he growled lowly.

"I am telling you, Arthur, I have had NONE," he insisted as he strode forward.

"You expect me to believe that?" Arthur squawked as he took an instinctive step backward.

"Yes!" Alfred cried, throwing his hands into the air.

"Oh really? Why?" Arthur quipped, firmly planting his feet and refusing to move away again.

"Because it's the truth!" Alfred insisted as he lunged forward and planted his hands on Arthur's shoulders. He went rigid, fearfully staring up into Alfred's face. He wasn't going to strike him, was he?

"I love you, Arthur," Alfred said softly, "I want you, and only you. I have never, nor do I desire to, bed anyone but you. Please,"

Arthur wavered as he considered Alfred's expression. He seemed almost pained, desperate.

No. Zeus often pulled the same behavior to trick Francis back into his bed.

...but.

"I am not my brothers, Arthur," Alfred said softly then, as if reading his thoughts.

Arthur gulped, biting his lip nervously.

"...I want to believe you," he heard himself whisper.

"Then believe me," Alfred whispered back as he drew him in for a kiss. Arthur leaned into it, basking in his husband's warmth as he laced his hands through Alfred's hair. Oh, it felt wonderful. Alfred loved him, he--

...did he?

Arthur pulled away, shaking his head as Alfred looked on sadly.

"I'm...I need to be alone, Alfred. Please," he said softly.

Alfred nodded silently as he turned and walked back toward the palace.

Arthur plopped back down among the flowers, rubbing his eyes as he felt tears threatening to spill out of them.

He wanted to believe.

But could he?

* * *

"Beth?" he asked as he peered around the obsidian pillar of the palace. The nymph was seated beside a basket of something from the gardens, a second basket on the ground to her left.

She looked up in surprise, then smiled.

"My Queen," she greeted as she began to rise to her feet.

"No, no, wait!" Arthur blurted as he rushed forward, "You don't have to stand up. I...was hoping you had time to...um..."

"Listen?" Beth offered with a soft smile as Arthur nodded sheepishly, "Yes, I always have time for you, My Queen,"

Arthur exhaled slowly as Beth gestured for him to have a seat. He knelt onto the ground, taking a moment to observe the beautiful glow to the grass around him. Beth quietly knelt in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"So..." Arthur stumbled, shaking his head. Where to begin?

He jumped as Beth placed her hand over his, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Beth, I'm...I'm afraid that Alfr--ah, Hades--has been unfaithful to me," he blurted nervously, staring down at Beth's hand over his.

The silence was unnerving. She probably thought that he was lying or--

"What makes you think that?" she asked suddenly, causing him to look up at her. She was very concerned, brow furrowed with worry as her jade green eyes looked him over.

"I caught him in the meadow with a nymph," Arthur sighed, running his hands through his hair as his stomach jolted miserably.

"Doing what?" Beth pressed.

Arthur just stared at her. Surely she must know what he meant; there was no need to elaborate further and heighten his humiliation.

But she clearly expected an answer, tilting her head quietly.

"Y-you know," Arthur stammered, waving his hands, "Being...close,"

"They were kissing?" Beth asked.

"Well, no--"

"So...they were naked?" she asked matter-of-factly as Arthur gagged.

"No!" he cried as he felt the tips of his ears growing hot. He just wanted to fall through the ground; really, Beth could be too bold at times--

"Then they were...just standing in the same meadow?" Beth asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well, yes, and my husband had his hands on the other one's arms," Arthur huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ah, so...they were embracing, then," Beth concluded with a nod.

"Well, no," Arthur faltered, frowning, "Just...his hands were on the nymph's arms,"

Beth blinked at him in confusion.

"Here, let me show you--may I?" Arthur asked flatly, his annoyance resurging anew now that he had to outline in detail what he had seen. Beth nodded, following him as he rose to his feet, "He was standing like this," he stated as he reached out and held onto her arms, a little less than arm's length apart, "Like that. See?"

"Yes, I do," Beth answered as Arthur let his arms return to his sides, "But I assume you spoke to the Master about this matter, yes?"

"Oh yes," Arthur snorted. He had shown him, all right. Well...sort of.

"And what did he say?" Beth asked innocently. Arthur gaped at her as his anger intensified.

"What does it matter, what he said?" he snapped irritably, "He knew what he had done was wrong,"

"Is that what he said?" Beth asked patiently.

"No," Arthur huffed, "He claimed that the... _person_ with him had taken ill and fallen into him or some other such nonsense,"

"And you fear that this was not their first meeting," Beth deduced correctly, "Even though he had done nothing that you had witnessed that was unfaithful," she added.

" YES," Arthur hissed, "And I didn't _need_ to witness anything else," he added hotly. Really, he had expected Beth to be more sympathetic to him. She had always taken his side in the various conflicts he and his husband had endured over the course of their marriage. Why was this situation any different?

"I find it difficult to believe that he would have time for such things," Beth mused as she looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "Seeing as he has been working on your...I probably should not tell you this," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Shouldn't tell me what?" Arthur demanded, suspicious, "Beth?"

She sighed, looking up at him sheepishly before responding.

"The Master has been planning a surprise for you, for when you returned," she said softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "It has taken him several months,"

"Yeah, well when he's done working he has plenty of time to carouse with the nymphs in the meadow," Arthur snapped irritably.

He frowned as Beth slowly shook her head.

"He was always accompanied by servants while working on your gift," she explained, "He hardly was alone at all, save for the handful of times he has gone off in the evenings on his own,"

"Which is when he was meeting his _friend_ ," Arthur growled.

Beth shook her head again, sighing softly.

"I am afraid you do not understand," she stated as she bowed her head, "Apologies, My Queen, but you are not aware of how he lives when you are not in the Underworld,"

"Well I do now," Arthur snapped.

Beth just stared at him, causing him to fall silent.

"When you are absent, Lord Hades buries himself in his duties," she explained, "He immerses himself in projects and his required tasks all day long...I believe it is because he misses you so. Being busy keeps the loneliness at bay,"

Arthur frowned, looking down at the ground as he mulled this information over. He hadn't envisioned Alfred burying himself in work when Arthur was with his father.

"But what about when he goes off to overlook the Lethe?" he asked with a frown, "He told me that it is his favorite place in the Underworld," he pointed out.

"It may be, but he seldom visits anywhere unaccompanied by a servant to assist with a task while you are not here," Beth explained, "It is as if...as if he cannot bear the silence of being alone for very long, I suppose," she added with a shrug.

"You really don't think he is unfaithful, do you?" Arthur muttered, finding himself growing irritated with her. She couldn't track Alfred's every movement; what did she know?"

"No, I do not," Beth insisted as she shook her head, "He certainly would not have kept it a secret if he was,"

"Oh?" Arthur demanded, "Why wouldn't he?"

Beth chuckled, a soft breath of air as she shook her head.

"Because, My Queen, Lord Hades is the King of the Underworld," she said quietly, "He has no one to answer to here, and he certainly would not seek the approval of a handful of servants for his behavior,"

Arthur frowned, running his hands through his bangs. She had a point; Poseidon and Zeus had certainly never bothered to keep their affairs private. Well, Zeus had tried to, poorly, a couple of times, but...still. To them, it was as if such behavior was simply to be expected and tolerated.

But--

He jumped as Beth took his hand into hers and gestured for the two of them to walk out of the gardens.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"To see your surprise," Beth answered with a smile.

* * *

"This..." Arthur trailed off, mouth falling open as he gaped at the "surprise" Alfred had supposedly constructed for him. It was on the outskirts of Elysium, near the plains overlooking the Lethe which Alfred adored.

It was beautiful. An entire glen filled with shimmering trees and all manner of flowers Arthur himself had grown. He was surrounded on all sides by soft blue light emanating from the trees, by spheres of pale light that burst and slowly drifted to the ground. He wiggled his bare toes into the grass, staring around him in awe.

"The Master was very specific in ensuring that all of your favorites were planted here, My Queen," Beth explained with a small smile.

Arthur, for his part, tried his damndest to not look impressed. Truly, though, he could not have hoped for a lovelier gift. His own private Elysium, filled with all of his beloved plants. He strode forward slowly, listening to the sound of a fountain burbling from beyond the trees. He walked along the winding path of obsidian stones, running his fingertips along the soft petals of overhanging flowers as Beth followed silently behind.

He arrived in a glen, following the sound of the water. A basin lay ahead of him, flanked by intricately arrayed, scarlet shrubs. The fountain was hewn of pale lavender stone, glowing quietly in the light of the trees.

He froze.

They were not alone.

Alfred looked up sharply as Arthur approached, rising quickly from his perch on the edge of the fountain.

"Persephone," he said quietly, looking over his shoulder to where Beth no doubt stood.

"I asked her to show me this place," Arthur lied, noting the slight narrowing of his husband's eyes; he was clearly annoyed at Beth spoiling his surprise, "She has only done as instructed," he stressed, turning around.

"I see," Alfred muttered as Beth bowed reverently.

"Thank you, Beth. You may leave us," Arthur reassured her with a nod. She hesitated only briefly before obeying, bowing deeply before turning and walking back through the trees.

Arthur drew a deep breath before turning to face his husband, clenching and unclenching his fists a few times.

"I...wanted to show you this place upon your return," Alfred admitted awkwardly, looking off to the side, "I was not expecting you so early, so I am afraid not all of it is complete,"

"My early return is a _problem_?" Arthur snapped before he could stop himself, folding his arms over his chest.

Alfred looked as if he had been struck, blue eyes wide and wild as he shook his head vehemently.

"No! No, of course not! I'm overjoyed that you've returned to me--" he choked on the last word, staring down at the ground with a feeble shrug, "I mean, you are free to return to Francis, if you wish it..."

Arthur watched the hurt in his expression, like forming the very words were causing him physical pain. He couldn't hide that from Arthur, not after years of being wed to him.

"No, I do not wish that," Arthur sighed, flinging his arms into the air, "I just...well, Alfred, I don't know what to think," he admitted as he ran his fingers through his bangs, "I thought that I could trust you while I was away,"

"But you _can_!" Alfred insisted, though he still refused to meet Arthur's eyes. His gaze darted from the ground, to the fountain, and back again a few times before speaking again.

"Arthur, I cannot tell you how sorry I am to have upset you. And as much as I can understand why you think I...would be unfaithful to you..." he paused to draw a deep breath and release it, "I assure you, nothing happened. I had no intention of anything happening. Nothing ever has, nor will it. Ever,"

Arthur watched him suspiciously, feeling his resolve rapidly eroding. The sincerity in Alfred's voice was undeniable (or, perhaps, he wanted so badly to hear it that he wouldn't allow himself to think otherwise). And the way he held himself, the sadness Alfred was clearly feeling...

Arthur sighed, walking over to him and taking both of his hands into his own. They were warm, just as they always were. He looked up at Alfred, taking in the intensity of those blue eyes.

"I want to believe you, Alfred," he stated slowly, "I am _choosing_ to believe you,"

He watched Alfred's face split into a relieved smile, felt his husband's grip around his hands tighten with a thrill of hope.

"But do not prove me wrong," Arthur warned, taking a moment to draw a quivering breath, "I refuse to share you with anyone. You are _my_ husband, _my_ lover, and mine alone," he added sternly, setting his jaw.

To his surprise, Alfred laughed. A genuine, bright chuckle that warmed Arthur to hear it in spite of himself.

"What's so funny?" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing," Alfred reassured him as he cupped Arthur's face in his hands, "Darling, you needn't worry. You will never have to share me with anyone, because I do not desire anyone else. I have eyes only for you. Always,"

And with that, he kissed him, and Arthur allowed it. He drowned in him, pressing their bodies together as Alfred's hands came to rest upon his back. It was familiar, and wonderful, and _right_.

"Well?" Alfred asked as they separated, grinning down at him as Arthur blinked in confusion.

"Well what?" he asked warily.

"Would you care to see the rest of your garden?" Alfred asked, gesturing out toward the multiple paths spiraling out from the fountain.

Arthur smiled, putting his arm into his husband's as he nodded.

"Very well, if you insist," he answered, "Lead the way,"

* * *

"Oh, Alfred, this is incredible," Arthur breathed as his husband led him into an even more intricately-laid glen. The trees formed a framework for a ceiling of sorts, a cascade of vines and glowing flowers that reached down toward them. Arthur reached out and touched a strangely-shaped one, like a tiny purple heart. He smiled as the blossom slowly unfurled, releasing tiny pearls of light that rose into the canopy above them.

"I think that one is my favorite of your flowers," Alfred mused as Arthur hummed in agreement.

"What's this?" Arthur asked as he walked ahead of Alfred, coming to rest on a very soft patch of moss. It was circular, surrounded on all sides with cascading plants like a curtain. He pushed some of them aside, stepping into the enclosure with a grin, "It's like a room!" he laughed as he gestured for Alfred to follow him inside.

"Yes, well...this is one of the areas that is not quite finished," Alfred admitted with a shrug, "I was hoping to put cushions here, so you would have a place to rest during the day in the shade,"

"It's already quite soft," Arthur noted as he sat down, "It's almost like a bed," he added as Alfred sat down beside him.

"Hm. You're right," Alfred agreed as he stretched out onto his back, "Very comfortable. But if you wish something else to be..."

He trailed off as Arthur lay down beside him and curled his body into his. Arthur hummed as he placed his head upon Alfred's chest, smiling as Alfred gently put his arm around him.

"I like it just the way it is," Arthur murmured, "It's perfect. This whole garden is amazing,"

He looked up at Alfred, who was smiling softly at him.

"Thank you," Arthur said as he smiled back, "This is a wonderful gift,"

"Not as wonderful as you," Alfred responded, frowning abruptly as Arthur snorted, "What?" he demanded as Arthur burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nothing," Arthur said as he pecked his husband on the lips, "This is perfect,"

Alfred hummed his agreement as Arthur nestled his head back onto his husband's chest. He listened to the dull thudding of his heart, closing his eyes as he felt himself beginning to doze. Alfred's fingers carded gently through his hair, humming softly to Arthur as he fell asleep.

* * *

Notes: Minthe was "the other woman" in the Persephone-Hades relationship. In some accounts, she was a lover of Hades, whereas in others Hades never actually was unfaithful. In either case, Persephone was not about to share her husband, and she not only turned the offending woman into a plant but also stomped her to death. The unfortunate nymph turned into a mint plant, which bears her name. After this event, Hades did not succumb to his wandering eye. Of his brothers, it can be argued that Hades was definitely the most loyal. What a stand up fella. The Cocytus is "the river of lamentation" of the Underworld.


End file.
